Felltale
by Hilord17
Summary: Chara estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar hasta el Rey Asgore, pero Frisk en un último y determinado esfuerzo, logró reiniciar la línea temporal. Sin embargo durante el reinicio, un ente desconocido para ambos intervino, y usó su influencia para hacer otros cambios, ya que este tenía planes para ambos. Ahora Frisk y Chara vuelven a estar una vez más en el comienzo de su viaje...
1. I: Algo ha Cambiado

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla. Este fic es un proyecto que tenía en mente desde que terminé 'Ourtale'. Una situación de esas que son tipo '¿Qué pasaría si...?'. Y personalmente, es algo que no he visto por aquí, así que espero ser el primero que esté usando este concepto, considerando lo que quiero lograr :3**

 **Si existe algún error ortográfico, intentaré arreglarlo a la brevedad, y estaría agradecido si me avisan de alguno en específico. Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado, y también les invito a dejar un Review con su opinión/crítica.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo I: Algo ha cambiado.**

BGM: watch?v=3o-DZpeRjvk (Undertale OST - Goodnight Extended)

.

.

.

.

 **Es extraño.**

 **Me atrevo a decir que esta es una de mis acciones más inesperadas, y muchos en su momento estuvieron en contra.**

 **Sin embargo, tras analizarlo detenidamente…es la única opción viable.**

 **Tal vez no me puedas escuchar en este momento, pero hay alguien en tu interior que SI puede.**

 **Tú no me conoces. De hecho no me has visto nunca, pero yo conozco todo sobre ti.**

 **Sé que escapaste de tus relativos y de tu especie, con uno de los sentimientos más simples y negativos.**

 **El odio.**

 **Sé que caíste en el Monte Ebott.**

 **Sé que recibiste la ayuda de un monstruo muy especial.**

 **También se los motivos de tu escape, y sobre tu plan. Sobre tu venganza.**

 **Tu plan casi se cumple, cosa que casi me asusta, pero alguien dio su mayor esfuerzo para REINICIAR tu línea de tiempo. Gracias a esto, las victimas que asesinaste ahora están vivas.**

 **Sin embargo…cuando dicha línea se reinició, hubo cambios que pude detectar. Cambios que podrían alterar en mayor medida el destino de un lugar.**

 **Muy en el fondo…no querías hacer eso. Puedes hacer todas las expresiones demoniacas que quieras, pero no puedes engañarme a mí.**

 **Algo te impulsó a realizar esas barbaridades, pero tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. Lamentablemente eso no fue suficiente.**

 **Me temo que una fuerza superior a la mía fue la que hizo que realizaras tales actos, y que tuvieras semejante visión del mundo.**

 **Llegaste a pensar que el poder era todo, pero en su momento tenías una visión correcta del mundo.**

 **Es por eso que eres el adecuado para realizar esta tarea.**

 **No le digas a los demás, pero he contribuido un poco de mi parte para hacerte entender que no todo es poder, y que aquellos que se obsesionan con él, no tendrán un buen destino.**

 **Se perfectamente que aún puedes ser peligroso, y aún varios no están de acuerdo con esto, pero considerando la situación, es necesario alguien con una personalidad como la tuya.**

 **Si…eres peligroso.**

 **Pero también puedes ser útil.**

 **Hay un lugar que necesita de tu ayuda. Un lugar tanto conocido como desconocido para ti.**

 **Para ustedes.**

 **Ayuda que solamente alguien como tú puede proporcionar.**

 **No estarás solo. Tendrás un compañero.**

 **El mismo compañero al que tú has estado acompañando.**

 **Si estás escuchando esto, compañero del caído…quiero pedirte un favor.**

 **Demuéstrale que aún hay espacio en su corazón para el perdón, y para cambiar.**

 **Demuéstrale…**

 **Que su determinación no es solamente un arma para destruir, y que puede ser el brote de esperanza que aquellos necesitan en este momento.**

…

 **Buena suerte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BGM –OFF-

…

…

…

 _* ¿Mmmm…?_

…

…

 _* Entonces…volvemos a este lugar._

Una figura de un niño comenzó a levantarse, ya que estaba en el suelo, pero tocando algo suave. Dependiendo de quien lo viera, el niño podría ser confundido con una niña, debido a su cabello y su físico. El niño usaba un sweater color azul, un tanto claro, y con dos líneas horizontales en el centro, de un color purpura. También usaba un short color azul.

Para algunos, este pequeño es conocido. También conocen su nombre.

Frisk.

Sin embargo…quien está en este momento, observando a su alrededor con una expresión seria…no era él.

 _* Estas flores…las mismas que usé hace tiempo…las mismas que veo cada vez que 'él' reinicia…_

Quien comenzó a dar pasos alrededor de las flores…no era Frisk.

 _* Curioso…_

El niño comenzó a mirar su mano izquierda, abriendo y cerrando su puño lentamente y un par de veces.

 _* Al parecer esta vez tengo el control de su cuerpo desde el principio. Esto no había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores._

El niño miró al frente, y en vez de tener una expresión seria y neutral como siempre, ahora tenía una expresión que indicaba curiosidad.

 _* Supongo que ahora puedo decir con certeza que soy yo…_

 _Chara._

BGM: watch?v=FqWixE_2_CE (Undertale OST - Small Shock (GENOCIDE) Extended)

El niño caminó unos pasos al frente, para luego mirar hacia arriba, donde estaba el lugar por donde cayó hace tanto tiempo.

 _* Esto es…inesperado. Puedo recordar todo. Cada monstruo con el que hablé. Cada monstruo que asesiné. Todo lo que hice junto con 'él'. Pero ahora…_

 _Algo ha cambiado._

Chara notó que en las flores estaba la rama con la que siempre inicia su interminable viaje. Se acercó y la recogió. Se quedó mirándola por varios segundos.

 _* Puedo recordar todo lo que hemos hecho. Puedo recordar el cómo disfruté cada segundo de ello._

 _Pero ahora…no siento lo mismo._

Chara comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que indicaba el principio de su viaje, mientras seguía indagando en sus pensamientos.

 _* ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

Chara puso una mueca, al parecer sintiéndose incómodo.

 _* Lo que hicimos antes…por alguna razón, ya no creo que sea…lo que quería hacer. Mientras más recuerdo lo que hicimos…más incómodo me siento._

Chara llegó hasta la entrada a la siguiente 'habitación', pero se detuvo antes de poder estar a la vista de quien sea que estuviera del otro lado.

 _* Poder…eso era lo que motivaba mi existencia. Con cada asesinato que cometíamos, más poder obteníamos. Aún recuerdo como se sentía…el tener todo ese poder._

 _Sin embargo… ¿Por qué ahora pienso que no tiene sentido adquirir ese poder? ¿Será porque hemos vuelto al principio en donde nada ha ocurrido aún? Pero ahora tengo completo control sobre su cuerpo…pero también ya no siento la misma motivación de antes…_

 _¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurre conmigo?_

Chara en este momento estaba confundido. Muy confundido. Incontables veces ha visto lo mismo. Ha visto a todos vivir. Ha visto a todos morir. Ha visto lo bueno y lo malo de Nuevo Hogar. Sabe perfectamente cómo se sintió cada ciudadano al vivir con su amistad, y al morir a causa de él.

Chara también está confundido por el hecho de que ahora tiene el completo control desde el principio. Frisk logró REINICIAR antes de que Chara se dirigiera hasta Asgore, por lo que ahora debería ser él quien estuviera al mando, no Chara.

Fue en ese instante, en el que Chara pudo oír algo, pero no en las ruinas. Lo que escuchó provino del interior de su ser.

 _* … ¿Frisk?_

Chara tocó su pecho izquierdo con su mano derecha.

 _* ¿Frisk? ¿Acaso también estás aquí?_

…

…

 _Frisk le dice a Chara que se alegra de que por fin pueda hablar con él._

 _* Felicidades Frisk. Lo lograste. Evitaste que asesinara al rey._

 _Frisk le dice a Chara que no vuelva a mencionar lo que iba a hacer en esa habitación, y también le ruega que detenga sus acciones._

 _* Normalmente te daría una respuesta que no te gustaría oír, pero ambos sabemos que en este momento algo inusual está ocurriendo Frisk. Es imposible que yo sea quien este manejando tu cuerpo. Para eso…necesito algo que aún no he recibido._

 _Frisk le pregunta a Chara si entiende algo de lo que está sucediendo._

 _* …No lo sé Frisk. Esto nunca había pasado. No entiendo porque los papeles se han invertido. Es tu cuerpo, y sin embargo yo lo estoy utilizando. ¿Acaso hiciste algo que yo no sepa la última vez? No lo creo. Es imposible que hicieras algo sin que yo lo supiera._

 _Frisk le dice a Chara que no ha hecho nada fuera de lo común…_

 _* Frisk. ¿De verdad no sabes qué es lo que está ocurriendo?_

 _Frisk le dice a Chara que ha escuchado lo que él ha dicho desde que despertó, y quiere saber si de verdad piensa eso._

 _* Yo…estoy confundido. Sinceramente…ya no sé qué pensar. Lo que hicimos la última vez… Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Sans, Asgore…Asriel. Antes no estaba arrepentido de lo que hicimos. Pero ahora… ¿Por qué siento que está mal? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué destruimos lo que alguna vez amamos?_

…

 _¿Acabo de admitir…que antes amaba todo aquello?_

 _Frisk le dice a Chara que se calme. Que lo mejor es avanzar, y esta vez…sin violencia._

 _* Al parecer quieres que siga el camino hacia tu final feliz…dije que estaba confundido, pero no soy idiota._

Chara dio un suspiro.

 _* Ninguno de los dos sabe que está pasando. Creo que necesitamos algo de tiempo para entender la situación. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa de Toriel para luego pensar en nuestro siguiente paso a seguir?_

 _Frisk está de acuerdo con la idea, pero quiere que no intente nada violento._

 _* Lo intentaré…pero de ser necesario…lo haré._

BGM –OFF-

Chara comenzó a caminar a la siguiente habitación, sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaría en los siguientes instantes.

O eso pensaba.

 _* ¿Oh? Esto cada vez se hace más extraño._

Chara notó de inmediato un detalle diferente en la habitación.

Flowey no estaba ahí.

 _* Él…siempre está en el mismo punto. Esperándonos a ambos. A veces sin saber que hemos repetido el proceso cientos de veces._

Chara en ese momento observó el lugar. La habitación era oscura, a excepción del área en donde siempre estaba Flowey. Esa zona era de un color claro, pero ahora era de un color un tanto gris. La iluminación de dicha zona también era diferente, siendo un poco más oscura de lo que Chara y Frisk recordaban.

 _* Frisk. ¿Soy el único que piensa que la habitación se ve algo diferente a lo que usualmente es?_

 _Frisk le dice a Chara que también piensa lo mismo._

 _* Frisk… ¿Cómo se siente? Estar en mi posición. Como una aparición que te sigue constantemente, y que te habla directamente a tu mente. Muchas cosas las supiste debido a mi conocimiento al comunicarme contigo de la misma forma en la que tu lo estas haciendo ahora._

 _Frisk le dice a Chara que se siente algo extraño, pero que de todas formas puede sentir las acciones que él está haciendo ahora._

 _* Tienes toda la razón. De las veces en la que te hacías amigo de todos, en parte podía sentir todo eso también._

Chara volvió a enfocarse en su actual estado, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la parte interior de las ruinas.

 _* Quiero ser lo más rápido posible en esto. Tal vez pueda utilizar esta oportunidad para experimentar. Ver qué es lo que harán cuando se topen con respuestas que no esperan escuchar._

 _Frisk le dice a Chara que no haga nada tonto._

 _* Lo siento Frisk, pero si se me ha brindado esta maravillosa oportunidad de moverme en completa libertad…pienso a provecharla._

"¡Tú! ¡Espera!"

Una voz conocida tanto para Chara como para Frisk, hizo que él se detuviera. Chara miró por un momento hacia atrás, logrando ver a la fuente de dicha voz.

Flowey.

 _* Al parecer si estaba aquí después de todo._

Flowey estaba en el punto en donde debía estar en un principio. Chara notó de inmediato que la flor se veía diferente. Se veía algo maltratada. De hecho parte de sus pétalos estaban dañados. Parecía tener todo su 'cuerpo' parcialmente sucio, y se veía algo cansado.

BGM: watch?v=LGWWVb2HOaE (Undertale - Your Best Friend (Tadoew Music Box Cover) Extended)

"Oh no…" comenzó a decir Flowey. "Eres un humano. Lo sabía. Sabía que la única manera de que aquí hubiera movimiento era que un humano haya caído desde el monte…"

 _* Curioso. No comenzó presentándose de inmediato. ¿Habremos tardado mucho en aparecer y cambiamos algo tal vez?_

"Debes estar confundido en este momento." dijo Flowey, Al parecer teniendo un tono de voz como si intentara 'tranquilizar' a su visitante. "¿Es tu primera vez aquí? Déjame presentarme. Yo s-"

" _Flowey."_ dijo Chara, haciendo que la flor quedara en silencio. _"Flowey la Flor."_

"…" Flowey quedó anonadado por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar.

"Tú vienes del exterior… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?"

" _Si sigues actuando como si fuera la primera vez…seguiré mi camino."_ le dijo Chara.

"Pero realmente no sé qué está pasando." dijo Flowey con una expresión clara de confusión. "De cualquier manera… ¡Este lugar es peligroso! Debes salir de aquí lo antes posible."

" _Ya conozco que lugares de Hogar y Nuevo hogar son peligrosos, y cuáles no. Muchas gracias."_ dijo Chara con pocos ánimos. _"Además…la única salida aparente que conozco…está siguiendo más adelante."_

"¡Pero es que no lo entiendes!" la flor se movió con enojo. "¿Qué pasará si 'ella' llega hasta aquí? Este mundo es demasiado peligroso para ti."

Chara se quedó en su sitio, pero su cara demostraba algo de enojo. Enojo que se estaba acumulando a medida que Flowey seguía hablando.

"Este es el peor lugar en el que un humano puede estar. Aquí, bajo tierra…es donde viven los monstruos, y en el instante en que vean a un humano, ellos van a-"

" _¡Ahórrate tu actuación Asriel! Conozco perfectamente tu juego."_

El comentario de Chara no solo pilló desprevenido a la flor, sino que por varios segundos esta no reaccionó.

" _No intentes engañarme. Debo aguantar tu acto de inocente cada vez que nos encontramos."_

Flowey lentamente miró al niño, con una expresión que indicaba que en parte estaba asustado, lo que le dijo el pequeño hace unos momentos no tenía sentido.

"¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es que…conoces ese nombre? Solamente dos seres…sabían de ese nombre. ¡Es Imposible que un humano del exterior sepa esto! Ni siquiera los monstruos en general conocen de ese nombre…ya no más."

Flowey miró a Chara aún más confundido, pero ahora con más curiosidad.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Chara comenzó a sonreír. No de la manera terrorífica en la que antes lo hacía, sino que una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiera recordado algo del pasado.

" _Conozco muy bien que ese es tu verdadero nombre. Aún recuerdo todo sobre ti. Extrañamente, en este momento estás actuando como si tuvieras tu verdadera personalidad. Siempre fuiste un tanto llorón, y te asustabas fácilmente con algunas cosas."_

Chara comenzó a reír ligeramente, para luego volver a ver a la flor.

" _Realmente no estoy actuando completamente como siempre…pero debo admitir que esta calidez momentánea se siente bien."_

Chara se agachó para ver mejor a Flowey.

" _Estar recordando tales experiencias juntos…A pesar de lo que te hice pasar…no me arrepiento de haber disfrutado de aquellos otros momentos contigo…Asriel Dreemurr. Príncipe de Nuevo Hogar."_

Flowey ya no tenía miedo, pero realmente tenía curiosidad de entender quién diablos era ese niño. Sabía mucho de él, y las posibilidades de que un humano supiera de todo eso eran mínimas…por no decir prácticamente nulas.

" _Mira estas prendas."_ dijo Chara. _"¿No se te viene a la mente algún recuerdo en específico al verlas?"_

Flowey observó las prendas del niño por un momento. Un detalle entonces hizo que reaccionara con sorpresa.

" _Los colores son diferentes, pero estoy seguro de que puedes recordar algo concreto al verlas."_

Los ojos de Flowey se agrandaron como nunca, cuando una idea muy descabellada, imposible y fantástica se le vino a le mente.

"…No…" comenzó a decir Flowey. "No es…es simplemente…pero…" La flor comenzó a tener recuerdos en su mente. Dichos recuerdos no le afectaban mucho emocionalmente debido a su condición, pero aun así eran importantes para él. "Solamente un ser en específico se me viene a la mente con todo lo que has dicho…pero…eso es simplemente-"

" _¿Imposible? ¿Absurdo? ¿Improbable? ¿Impensado?"_ le interrumpió Chara, para luego volver a ponerse de pie. _"Es posible. Pero el caso es que estoy aquí. No en las condiciones en las que exactamente recuerdas…pero estoy aquí."_

Chara soltó un suspiro, antes de volver a ver a Flowey.

" _Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos…hermano."_

Flowey se quedó mudo. No habló por varios segundos. Estaba observando al niño sin desviar la mirada ni por un instante. Finalmente comenzó a abrir su boca muy lentamente.

"…"

"…"

"…C…C…Ch…a…"

"…"

"… ¿Ch…Chara?"

Chara lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

" _Así es Asriel. Soy yo."_

Flowey comenzó a respirar con dificultad, claramente con el ritmo alterado.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si está bien el decirle esto._

 _* Tal como dije hace unos momentos atrás Frisk…ya conozco lo que la mayoría dirá o hará. Esto es algo que personalmente quería probar. Debo admitir que la curiosidad me ha ganado. Considéralo como una nueva ruta._

"Pero…" Flowey seguía en las condiciones de estar hiperventilado. "Tú…Chara…el murió. ¡Él está muerto!"

" _Es una muy larga historia hermano."_ dijo Chara como si nada. _"Me gustaría pedirte que no hagas la misma estupidez que haces siempre, y no hagas nada esta vez."_

Flowey miró a Chara más confundido ahora.

"No…sé de qué hablas…Chara. Nunca he salido de las ruinas. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de 'esta vez'?"

" _No te hagas el tonto."_ dijo Chara serio. _"Hablo de la capacidad de REINICIAR."_

Flowey quedó nuevamente mudo ante lo que Chara dijo.

" _REINICIAR. Puntos en donde uno GUARDA un momento de la línea temporal…DETERMINACIÓN. Conozco todo, y también que tú podías hacerlo hasta ahora. Mi determinación, o mejor dicho nuestra determinación, es mayor que la tuya."_ dijo Chara comenzando a avanzar a la siguiente habitación.

Flowey estaba digiriendo mucha información inesperada en un muy corto tiempo, y también se preguntaba por qué a veces Chara se refería a si mismo como 'ellos'. Al ver que Chara estaba siguiendo su camino, volvió a la realidad.

BGM –OFF-

"¡Espera! No sigas avanzando. ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Podrías encontrarte con ella!"

" _Asriel…"_ dijo Chara mientras se daba vuelta para ver otra vez a su hermano. _"Sé perfectamente que la única salida hacia Nuevo Hogar es bajando las escaleras que están en la casa de Toriel."_

"¿Co…conoces la ubicación de la salida?" preguntó Flowey. "¿Y quieres avanzar a pesar de mi advertencia?

" _Al parecer sigues dudando de que soy tu hermano."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa. _"Bueno…en realidad no me sorprende. Ambos hicimos cosas horribles."_

Antes de que Flowey preguntara de qué rayos estaba hablando, Chara le interrumpió.

" _Cuando dijiste que podría encontrarme con 'ella', y que era peligrosa… ¿De verdad hablabas de Toriel?"_

"Así es." dijo Flowey. "Es demasiado peligroso el avanzar ahora."

Chara miró a Flowey muy confundido.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si también se dio cuenta de lo que Flowey está diciendo._

 _* Si. Lo sé. Es por eso que me extraña tanto como a ti._

" _Asriel. La manera en que hablaste, me hace pensar que crees que Toriel es…violenta."_ dijo Chara con un tono de duda.

"¡Eso es lo que digo!" dijo Flowey casi con enojo.

 _* Frisk internamente comenzó a reír. Fuerte._

Chara comenzó a reír con la misma intensidad que Frisk en su interior. La risa pilló desprevenida a la flor.

"¡Qué haces!" le dijo Flowey, intentando no hablar fuerte. "¡Que haremos si nos escucha!"

" _De verdad lo siento Asriel."_ dijo Chara, que seguía riendo, pero bajó la intensidad hasta dejar de reír. _"Pero estás llevando la broma muy lejos. Ambos sabemos que Toriel, la cuidadora de las Ruinas, no le haría daño ni a una mosca. A menos que la mosca quisiera dañarnos a nosotros."_

"Si de verdad eres Chara…pues es mi deber el informarte que las cosas han cambiado." dijo Flowey.

 _* ¿Oh? Debo admitir que eso ha picado mi curiosidad. ¿Algo ha cambiado esta vez? ¿Algo que desconocemos?_

" _Asriel. Ya basta. Toriel es tu madre, y en un punto de su vida actuó como mi madre también. ¿Por qué iría a dañarnos? Si nos encuentra, estoy seguro que nos guiará hasta su casa mientras nos pregunta si preferimos la canela o el caramelo, para poder hacernos un pastel."_ dijo Chara con más seriedad.

"No." dijo Flowey de manera decisiva, llamando la atención de Chara. "Créeme Chara. Ella…ya no es lo que era antes."

Chara ahora sí que estaba siendo dominado por la curiosidad, así que se acercó a Flowey nuevamente.

" _¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Toriel es peligrosa? Realmente me sorprende que de todos los seres, lo esté escuchando de ti Asriel."_

"Chara…" comenzó a decir Flowey. "Puedes notar que mi apariencia no es la mejor en estos momentos. ¿Verdad?"

" _Así es. Lo noté apenas apareciste. Tienes parte de tu cuerpo dañado, y te ves muy sucio."_

"¿Sabes la razón por la que estoy así?" preguntó Flowey con una expresión de tristeza.

"Toriel. Esa es la razón."

Chara por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sorprendió genuinamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría, pero el escuchar de la boca de Asriel que Toriel, su propia madre y uno de los seres más bondadosos que existen en Nuevo Hogar, le haya atacado…era algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Que es prácticamente imposible._

 _* En eso estamos de acuerdo Frisk…pero no creo que Asriel mienta de esa manera cuando se trata de Toriel._

" _Me es…muy difícil el aceptar esa respuesta, Asriel."_ dijo Chara.

"Sus flamas azules dañaron parte de mis pétalos." dijo Flowey moviendo una parte quemada de su cuerpo, y que Chara había visto antes. "De no haber escapado a tiempo…ya estaría muerto."

 _* ¿Flamas azules? Frisk. De las veces que hemos visto su magia en acción…el color de su magia de fuego era el común. ¿Verdad? Toques de naranjo y amarillo._

 _*Frisk le dice a Chara que está en lo correcto. Que en ningún momento los ataques de Toriel fueron de color azul._

" _Asriel…la verdad es que no sé si creerte o no."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero tarde o temprano tendré que salir de las ruinas, y eso quiere decir que en algún momento me toparé con ella. Afuera, o en el interior de su casa."_

"¡No lo digo solamente por tu seguridad!" dijo Flowey. "¡Estoy pensando en toda la raza humana! Si obtienen tu alma-"

" _Asriel."_ dijo Chara, interrumpiendo a Flowey. _"Conozco tan bien como tú la situación. Si obtienen un alma más, podrán destruir la barrera y salir de aquí, ya que ya tienen en su posesión seis almas humanas."_

"Si ya sabes eso… ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que digo?" preguntó Flowey con tristeza.

" _Como dije antes."_ comenzó a decir Chara. _"Tarde o temprano me toparé con Toriel. Quedándome en las ruinas no ayudará en nada. En algún momento tendré hambre y sed, y el pueblo más cercano con una posada es Snowdin. Para llegar allí debo salir de las ruinas."_

Flowey al parecer se puso a pensar por un momento, y luego observó a Chara.

"Realmente estás determinado a seguir…bien." dijo Flowey al parecer ya sin ánimos. "Si quieres que te maten, creo que ya no puedo impedirlo. Veo que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo para no dudar de esa manera."

" _Asriel. Soy un humano, y ustedes son monstruos. ¿Acaso olvidas las ventajas que tengo al ser un humano?"_ luego Chara comenzó nuevamente a caminar. _"No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no moriré. Y si algún monstruo recurre a la violencia, pues me defenderé y ya."_

Chara siguió avanzando, y Flowey se quedó mirando en su sitio, completamente confundido.

"Pensé que este humano sería un tanto asustadizo…pero que sea…Chara…no puedo creerlo…no aún." Flowey entonces desapareció, al ocultarse en la tierra.

Del otro extremo, Chara estaba avanzando, teniendo unos cuantos pensamientos los cuales estaba discutiendo con Frisk, mientras subían una de las dos escaleras que había a los lados de la habitación.

 _* Frisk. Tengo la sospecha de que algo ya fuera de lo común está sucediendo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que también cree que algo extraño está sucediendo, tanto con la actitud de Flowey, como por la manera en que él describió a Toriel._

 _* Exacto. No tiene sentido. Nada de lo que dijo. Para comenzar, lo primero que siempre hace Flowey, es tratar de engañarnos para luego intentar matarnos, e inmediatamente Toriel interviene. Esta vez sin embargo…Flowey no se vio manipulativo, sino que se vio con…miedo, y preocupación. En vez de hacer lo que siempre hace, nos advirtió del peligro al avanzar._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tenga cuidado._

 _* No te preocupes. Le di la pelea a la mayoría de los monstruos de Nuevo Hogar._

 _* Frisk le dice que no le vuelva a recordar eso._

 _* Oh. Lo siento. Olvidé que tú no estabas de acuerdo conmigo en esos momentos. Bueno, lo importante ahora es que ambos tenemos un buen conocimiento de todo Hogar y Nuevo Hogar. Es hora de averiguar la razón por la que Flowey tiene tanto miedo de 'Mamá Cabra'._

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que la lectura fuera de su agrado. Actualmente escribo este fic y 'Fatum' en conjunto, tomando tiempos para cada uno, y al terminar el capítulo de uno, comienzo con el del otro. Espero verlos en los capítulos siguientes. ¡Adiós!]**


	2. II: El Lamento de una Madre

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla. Aquí está el segundo capítulo de Felltale. Recibí algunas buenas críticas y opiniones con el primer capítulo. Espero que al igual que en el primero, disfruten del capitulo. No olviden dejar un Review con su opinión/crítica del episodio. Honestamente estoy un tanto confundido con el hecho de que puedo tardar más de una semana en escribir un capítulo de 'Fatum', pero tardé un solo día en escribir este capítulo de 'Felltale'. En serio, es confuso :S**

 **Que tengan una agradable lectura, y si hay algún error de ortografía, se intentará arreglar a la brevedad.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo II: El Lamento de una Madre.**

Tras haber cruzado por la abertura que había al final de las escaleras, Chara avanzó a la siguiente habitación. Al ver algunos elementos de esta, comenzó a recordar algunas cosas, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de otras.

 _* ¿Cuántas veces hemos visto esta habitación? Extrañamente ya no recuerdo la respuesta._

Chara comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras volvía a observar la habitación.

 _* Toriel aún no aparece. Siempre nos recibe en la misma habitación en donde hablamos con Asriel, pero… ¿Por qué ahora no ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está ella?_

Chara caminó hasta los seis botones que habían en el suelo, activó los cuatro botones que Toriel siempre activaba, y jaló la palanca de la pared cercana, haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

 _* Aun no puedo entender la razón de la existencia de los otros dos botones. Siempre que los activamos después de que Toriel abre la puerta…no ocurre nada._

Chara caminó encima de los dos botones restantes.

 _* Sigue siendo un completo misterio, incluso para-_

Chara sintió movimiento bajo sus pies, y rápidamente se movió para el lado. Con mucha sorpresa, vio que en un momento, la línea del piso que era más clara y que tenía los dos botones en el interior, se había convertido en una línea de espinas, como las que estaban más adelante en las ruinas.

 _* …Mientras más avanzamos…mayores son las diferencias respecto a la última vez._

 _* Frisk le dijo a Chara que nunca había visto una trampa en esos botones._

 _* Y estás en lo cierto Frisk. No debería haber trampa alguna en esos botones. Desde ahora realizaremos las acciones correctas. No correré riesgos si ahora hay trampas imprevistas._

Chara avanzó hasta el pasillo para seguir su camino, pero se detuvo al ver el letrero que estaba al lado izquierdo. Ese letrero que siempre ha estado ahí.

" _Solamente aquellos sin miedo podrán avanzar.  
Aquellos que son valientes, y aquellos que son ingenuos…  
Ninguno camina en la calle del medio."_

Chara observó por un rato el letrero, hasta que Frisk le preguntó que sucedía.

 _* Ahora que vuelvo a leer esto… ¿No crees que en cierta forma este letrero se refiere a nosotros?_

 _* Frisk le dice que no entiende lo que quiere decir._

 _* No es difícil asociar lo que dice allí, con lo que somos nosotros. Solamente aquellos sin miedo podrán avanzar. Eso quiere decir hay que avanzar, sin dar vuelta atrás. Sean valientes o sean ingenuos…ambos completaran el trabajo…a su manera, pero lo harán._

Chara miró el suelo por un momento, antes de seguir su explicación.

 _* Frisk…tú y yo hemos visto las dos caras de la moneda. Tú nunca te rendiste, y lograste reunirte con todos. Yo…casi logré mi antiguo objetivo…_

 _* Frisk le dice que de verdad no quiere que él hable nuevamente sobre lo que hizo antes. Que es mejor que lo olvide._

 _* Lo que quiero decir Frisk…es que ninguno de los dos se rindió. Aún con todas las adversidades en el camino, tú seguiste adelante. Ambos tuvimos una determinación inmensa. El hecho de que lograste reiniciar la vez anterior prueba aún más este punto._

Chara volvió a mirar el letrero.

 _* Solo aquellos que busquen llegar hasta su objetivo pueden avanzar. Aquellos que no tengan la determinación para seguir adelante no tienen derecho a seguir._

Chara dio un suspiro, y avanzó a la siguiente habitación. Caminó por el largo pasillo que tenía un pequeño rio, y unas cuantas palancas. El y Frisk seguían un tanto confundidos con el hecho de que las ruinas tuvieran un diferente colorido del usual purpura completo al que estaban acostumbrados, y las hojas verdes que estaban en la pared ahora eran naranjas o amarillas. Chara se dirigió a la primera palanca, que no estaba marcada como las otras veces, y la activó, luego se dirigió a activar la segunda palanca.

Al hacerlo, las espinas que impedían el paso desaparecieron. Por un momento, Chara miró la tercera palanca, pero luego se alejó para seguir su camino, recordando lo que ocurrió en la habitación anterior.

Siguiendo su camino, llegaron a la habitación en donde estaba el maniquí.

" _Comienza una conversación amistosa…"_

Chara y Frisk no pudieron evitar el recordar aquellas palabras que Toriel les dijo como indicación para evitar un conflicto mayor durante una pelea.

 _* Al parecer tus recuerdos están afectando mis pensamientos…así como los míos afectaban los tuyos la vez anterior._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si está molesto con eso._

 _* No puedo darte una respuesta concreta. Todo esto sigue siendo, por decirlo de una manera…'nuevo' para mí. Los impulsos…las sensaciones…mi pensamiento…es diferente. Lo más extraño es que puedo diferenciar entre la vez anterior, y esta. No me siento incómodo, ni molesto. Solo…confundido._

Chara comenzó a caminar en dirección a la siguiente habitación, pero algo lo detuvo. Algo que nuevamente, lo pilló desprevenido.

"¿Estás seguro de querer seguir?"

Chara abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Sabía que no había nadie más que él en la habitación. Contando sus posibilidades junto con Frisk, decidió mirar una vez más el maniquí.

Siguió mirándolo por unos segundos, para comprobar si su pensamiento era correcto.

"Así es. Yo fui el que habló."

Chara se acercó al maniquí, con una expresión seria. El maniquí era igual a las veces anteriores, pero nunca había recibido una respuesta en todas las veces que Frisk intentó hablar con él, aún con Toriel presente. Ambos sabían que realmente había un fantasma en el interior, basándose en el encuentro con el otro maniquí poseído por otro fantasma. Supuestamente eran primos, pero nunca pudieron asegurar dicha información.

" _De todas las veces que intentamos hablar contigo…ahora que te ignoramos lo haces. Vaya."_

El maniquí no se movió, sin embargo Chara volvió a recibir una respuesta.

"¿Hablar conmigo? No te recuerdo para nada."

" _Pero yo sí."_ dijo Chara. _"Por extraño que suene, es la verdad."_

"Eres un tanto peculiar. No como los otros."

" _¿Acaso te refieres…a los otros humanos que pasaron antes que yo?"_

"Sabes mucho para ser un pequeño." dijo el fantasma. "¿Acaso todos ustedes vienen del mismo lugar? ¿Es que acaso es alguna prueba que ustedes los humanos están haciendo en la superficie?"

Chara movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando la afirmación.

" _Es una historia muy larga, y aunque me diera el tiempo de explicarlo, no me creerías."_ dijo Chara. _"Imagino que tu amistosa advertencia se debe al supuesto peligro de más adelante."_

"Si tuviste suerte, una flor muy particular te debe haber advertido también de esto." dijo el fantasma.

 _* Esto es ridículo…_

Chara dio un suspiro, y con una expresión casi igual a la de Frisk, solo que con los ojos abiertos, miró al maniquí.

" _¿Acaso estás hablando de Toriel?"_

BGM: watch?v=lCA30u43ifg (Undertale OST - Empty House (Fallen Down Slow Ver.) Extended)

"Veo que ya fuiste advertido." dijo el fantasma. "¿Por qué insistes en avanzar humano? Tu llegada a las ruinas no podía ser más inoportuna."

 _* Al parecer este fantasma también piensa lo mismo que Asriel._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tal vez pueden conseguir algo de información con lo que sabe._

 _* Es una buena idea. Lo que necesitamos en este momento…es información._

" _¿Sería posible preguntarte algunas cosas antes de seguir?"_ preguntó Chara.

"No veo porqué no." fue la respuesta del maniquí ocupado por el fantasma. "Después de todo, ninguno de los otros humanos quiso hablar conmigo cuando les advertí del peligro. De hecho la mayoría salió corriendo. Eres el primero en escucharme y responderme."

" _Según…la flor, los monstruos intentarán tener mi alma… ¿Por qué no estás interesado? Prácticamente me estás ayudando."_

"Soy un fantasma." fue la respuesta. "Técnicamente no puedes hacerme daño, pero sé lo que puede pasar si el Rey junta las 7 almas requeridas para abrir la barrera. Además…las ruinas son aburridas, sobre todo cuando en mucho tiempo no ocurre absolutamente nada destacable. Encontré algo divertido el advertir a los anteriores humanos del peligro. Pensar en cómo resolverían sus problemas."

" _Sigo sin entender por qué Toriel es tan peligrosa."_ dijo Chara.

"¿Quieres saber cuántos monstruos hay en las ruinas actualmente?" le preguntó el fantasma. "Cuatro."

Esto sorprendió a Chara y a Frisk.

" _¿Me estás diciendo que solamente hay cuatro monstruos vivos en toda el área de las ruinas?"_

"Correcto. Claramente yo soy uno de ellos, aunque técnicamente no estoy vivo. Es cosa de fantasmas y es complicado el explicarlo."

" _Los otros tres…basándome en lo que dijiste…"_ Chara y Frisk estaban teniendo un momento complicado al pensar en las posibilidades. _"Toriel…la flor…"_

"Y otro fantasma que de vez en cuando viene a las ruinas. Creo que aún sigue aquí."

 _* Napstablook…_

" _Los otros monstruos…acaso…"_ comenzó a decir Chara

"Si planeas seguir adelante, te aseguro que encontrarás rastros de polvo en muchos lugares." fue la respuesta del fantasma. "¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres continuar?"

" _La única manera de salir de aquí, es pasando por la casa de Toriel."_ fue la respuesta de Chara. _"El hambre me dominará si no consigo algo de comer en los siguientes días. No es que tenga opción en realidad."_

"Realmente pareces saber mucho más de lo que deberías, para ser un humano que ha caído al subterráneo. Además…no piensas como un niño."

" _Como dije antes…una muy larga historia."_ Frisk aún no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Se negaba a creerlo. Chara no podía estar más confundido con esto, pero debía mantener sus pensamientos en orden. Por el bien de ambos.

" _Una última pregunta…Toriel… ¿Toriel fue la que mató a todos los demás monstruos?"_

"…Correcto." respondió el fantasma. "Se deshizo de todos. Se habría desecho de mí, y del otro fantasma de no ser por el detalle de que no nos puede dañar. En el último tiempo también ha intentado matar a la flor, sin resultado."

 _* Eso…explicaría el por qué le teme tanto…considerando que es su madre._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es mentira. Que todo es una mentira._

 _* Frisk…yo…no puedo negar la posibilidad. Muchas cosas ya están fuera de su lugar. Eso nos incluye. Lo único que puedo asegurarte de momento…es que algo anda muy mal aquí._

"Debo agregar, sin embargo." dijo el fantasma. "Que los monstruos que ella mató eran muy violentos, recuerdo que los primeros humanos en caer aquí tuvieron un muy mal rato." Chara tomó en cuenta ese último dato.

" _Gracias por tu ayuda."_ dijo Chara mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"De casualidad… ¿Qué planean hacer si logran salir de aquí? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que están aquí?" Ante la pregunta, Chara se detuvo. Su plan inicial era ir a la casa de Toriel para descansar y pensar en su siguiente movimiento, pero si los datos de Toriel eran ciertos…

BGM –OFF-

" _Eso…es algo que aún debemos decidir."_ fue la respuesta de Chara.

"¿Acaso alguien viene contigo?" preguntó el fantasma con curiosidad al escuchar la manera en que respondió Chara.

" _Eso también es complicado de explicar, pero en teoría…sí."_

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=hLw1QbgvN9Y (Undertale OST- 005 - Ruins (Genocide Version))

Chara avanzó por las habitaciones siguientes, completando los puzles necesarios en cada una. Paso por el puente lleno de espinas ya que sabía el camino correcto, el pasillo largo no era un desafío.

Lo que Chara no pudo notar, fue que en la pared cerca de donde estaba el pilar en el que Toriel se escondía…había un pequeño agujero, con un par de ojos que estaban observándolo.

En la habitación en donde estaban los dulces…lo único que encontró fue rastros de polvo, indicando que uno o más monstruos perecieron allí. Volviendo al lugar en donde un Froggit siempre estaba parado para decirle sobre sobre la misericordia o piedad, Chara y Frisk sintieron que al igual que las otras veces, este era un punto 'óptimo para reiniciar', como si se tratara de un punto de 'guardado'. Al seguir avanzando, volvieron a ver rastros de polvo en distintos lugares. También notaron que las hojas rojas que estaban en el piso ahora eran muy pocas. En la habitación en donde había que empujar una roca, dicha roca no estaba, pero el puzle ya estaba resuelto.

 _* Puzles ya resueltos…me recuerda a cuando Asriel los resolvía por mí._

Siguiendo su camino, Chara llegó a la sala en donde había un montón de agujeros. Lo que notó de inmediato, es que algunos agujeros ya estaban visibles. Afortunadamente tanto Chara como Frisk recuerdan los puzles que han tenido que enfrentar en el pasado, así que pasar sin caer no fue un problema. Algo que sorprendió a Chara, y que asustó a Frisk, fue que mirando los agujeros, se podía ver que debajo de ellos estaba lleno de espinas, y algunas tenían rastros de polvo.

En la habitación de las tres rocas, dos de ellas ya estaban en la posición de los interruptores. La tercera roca estaba allí también…pero hecha añicos. El tercer interruptor también estaba destruido por completo, y las espinas estaban desactivadas. Pasando por el pasillo en donde había un ratón, Frisk se alegró de ver que el ratón seguía vivo, pero estaba mirando a Chara con un terror que llegó a sorprenderlo a él.

 _* Frisk…lamento decirte que por lo menos, el fantasma no mentía en cuanto a la cantidad de monstruos que siguen con vida dentro de las ruinas._

 _* …_

Frisk no respondió. Chara extrañamente podía sentir la tristeza de Frisk, como si fuera él quien tuviera pena.

 _* El asunto de tu cuerpo…sigue siendo un misterio. Espero que en algún momento encontremos una respuesta sobre el tema._

Frisk ya sabía lo que seguía en la siguiente habitación. Y Chara también lo recordaba.

 _* Aquí es donde debería estar Napstablook. Es el único fantasma además del otro que está aquí en las ruinas._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si cree que Napstablook también será diferente._

 _* No lo sé Frisk. No pienso discutir con él. Nunca me dediqué a darle importancia a sus problemas. Lo único que me preocupa ahora es tener respuestas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una figura envuelta en la oscuridad estaba cruzando un largo pasillo, donde al final había una puerta cerrada. La figura extendió uno de sus brazos, y tocó la puerta tres veces.

"… ¿Estás ahí?" dijo la figura, que tenía una voz femenina.

Tras unos segundos, recibió la respuesta que quería escuchar.

"Sip. Aquí estoy." respondió una segunda voz masculina, del otro lado de la puerta. "¿Nada nuevo? Las ruinas no son muy de mi agrado. No sé cómo lo haces."

"Oh. Con una casa humilde, no hay de qué preocuparse." dijo la voz femenina. "Aunque ahora eso no es lo importante…porque tengo noticias."

"¿Oh?" el ser con voz masculina se sorprendió con esto. "Eso es nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba nuevas noticias de ti. A eso agrégale que patrullar por aquí es un fastidio."

"Hay un niño caminando en las ruinas."

"…" lo que dijo la figura femenina fue suficiente para dejar mudo por unos cuantos segundos a su compañero del otro lado.

"… ¿Un pequeño? ¿Acaso es…?"

"Estoy segura de que es un humano. Sus características físicas lo demuestran. Probablemente haya caído del monte, como los otros." dijo la voz femenina.

"Heh…tarde o temprano el último caería. Al igual que todos."

"Ha caminado en las ruinas desde hace un rato. Este humano sin embargo…creo que es…diferente." la voz femenina tuvo dificultad al hablar la última parte.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo la voz masculina. "Para mí un niño es un niño, y ya."

"Si bien hay puzles rotos, el humano pudo cruzar sin problemas los otros puzles que aún funcionan. Como si…como si ya supiera las respuestas."

"Huh…suerte supongo."

"Sus movimientos fueron demasiado precisos para ser mera suerte." dijo la voz femenina.

"Lo que importa es que los pasó sin problemas. ¿O no?" dijo la voz masculina. "Me sorprende que haya avanzado siendo solo un niño como dices."

"Por un momento pude ver sus ojos…" dijo la voz femenina. "Está decidido a seguir avanzando."

"Bueno…tendrá que pasar por ti primero." dijo la voz masculina. "No te contengas con él. Es la última pieza que necesitamos."

"…Eso es todo." dijo la voz femenina, nuevamente con dificultad.

"Hablamos al rato." dijo la voz masculina, mientras se escuchaban pasos del otro lado, indicando que se estaba alejando.

La figura que tenía la voz femenina rápidamente se sentó en el suelo, al parecer incomoda con algo, ya que puso una de sus manos en su rostro. Luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

" _ **Es peligroso que estés aquí, mi pequeño."**_

" _ **No te preocupes mamá."**_

"…"

" _ **Espero que te guste, mi pequeño."**_

" _ **Muchas gracias mamá."**_

"…"

" _ **¡No! ¡Detente!"**_

"…"

" _ **¡ASGORE!"**_

 _La figura volvió a poner una de sus manos en su rostro mientras seguía caminando._

"¿Porqué…?" se dijo a sí misma la figura. "¿Por qué ese humano me hizo recordar…algo que no quiero volver a revivir en mi mente nunca más?"

.

.

.

.

"¿Solo quieres pasar…?"

" _Así es. No quiero provocar ningún tipo de daño, o fastidio. Sé que estás descansando, pero no volveré a molestarte."_

"Se agradece que lo pidieras con amabilidad…cuando este lugar estaba lleno de monstruos…todos eran simples brutos…la violencia era lo único en lo que pensaban…y en humanos, sobre todo en humanos."

" _¿Y no te incomoda el que yo sea un humano?"_

"A ti no te incomodó el hecho de que fuera un fantasma."

" _Touché."_

Chara se encontraba al frente de Napstablook, que sorprendentemente no parecía tener una actitud diferente a como lo recuerdan. Si bien ahora parece que es más atrevido, su personalidad no ha cambiado mucho.

"Puedes pasar…." dijo el fantasma mientras volaba hasta una pared del fondo de la habitación. "Aunque…debo advertirte algo…la tipa que casualmente mató a los demás…aún ronda por aquí."

" _No te preocupes. Será un problema que yo resolveré."_ dijo Chara. Extrañamente agregó algo que no pensó decir antes.

" _Buen viaje."_

"Oh…pues…gracias." dijo Napstablook, al parecer un tanto confundido con eso. "Debo advertirte también…que si sales de este lugar…puede que muchos quieran…matarte…agradezco tu amabilidad…pero eso no resolverá todos tus problemas…por lo menos no aquí abajo."

 _* Es el mejor consejo que he escuchado hasta ahora._

" _Lo tendré en cuenta."_ dijo Chara. Napstablook asintió con su cara, y atravesó la pared…pero volvió a aparecer.

"¿Sabes…? hay unos 30G…que han estado desde hace un tiempo por aquí...tal vez a ti te sirvan…" Con esto volvió a atravesar la pared por donde ya se había ido.

 _* Es una buena noticia que su actitud no haya cambiado tanto…habría odiado tener que discutir con él y gastar tiempo._

Chara fue a recoger las monedas, que ahora estaban a la vista, ya que estaban cerca de donde antes estaba Napstablook.

 _* Frisk le agradeció a Chara por tener paciencia y hablar con él._

 _*…Solamente no esperes que eso funcione siempre. No soy como tú, y si me veo forzado a defenderme…lo haré."_

 _* Frisk le dice aproveche de ir a comprar una dona._

 _* ¿Dona? Oh…ESA dona._

Chara dio un suspiro, para luego comenzar a caminar a la habitación del frente.

 _* Aun no entiendo como esas donas pueden ser…deliciosas, siendo que es comida hecha por arañas, para arañas…y de arañas._

Chara llegó hasta una de las dos redes de telaraña que había en el lugar, dejó 7G en la red, y unas arañas aparecieron para entregarle una dona.

 _* Bien…es hora de seguir._

El resto de la ruta de las ruinas fue la misma que Chara y Frisk recordaban. Las únicas diferencias seguían siendo los colores de las ruinas, y que algunos puzles ya estaban resueltos. Finalmente llegaron a la división del camino en donde desde un balcón se podía ver la antigua ciudad de 'Hogar'.

 _* Es posible que en ese balcón…_

Chara corrió hasta llegar al balcón, y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al encontrar el objeto que buscaba.

 _* Perfecto._

El pequeño tomó del piso el arma que estaba allí: El cuchillo de juguete.

 _* Hecho de plástico. Una rareza hoy en día._

 _* Frisk le preguntó a Chara por qué no consiguió el otro objeto._

 _* ¿El otro objeto? …no. No, no, no, no. Olvídalo. No voy a usar una cinta, ni aunque otorgara la mejor de las protecciones. Tú eres el andrógino Frisk, no yo. Sé perfectamente cuál es mi sexo, muchas gracias._

 _* Frisk comenzó a reír._

 _* ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es la primera vez que ve esa actitud de él, tratando de explicar ese tipo de cosas._

 _* Oh Dios…tienes razón. No pasará otra vez._

Después de tomar el cuchillo, Chara volvió al pasillo que llevaba a la casa de Toriel. En medio del pasillo, encontró a un reciente conocido.

"Realmente no mentías cuando dijiste que conocías las ruinas."

BGM: watch?v=LGWWVb2HOaE (Undertale - Your Best Friend (Tadoew Music Box Cover) Extended)

Chara encontró nuevamente a Flowey. Este seguía teniendo una expresión de preocupación, pero claramente ahora era menor en comparación a cuando se encontraron al principio de las ruinas. Apareció en el sector en donde estaban las hojas rojizas que curiosamente formaban la figura de una cruz.

" _Olvide que tienes la costumbre de seguirnos."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Entonces aún no me crees…hermano?"_

Flowey puso una expresión de pena mientras miraba el suelo.

"Es solo…que es muy repentino. De un día para otro, un humano llega diciendo que es Chara, y además demuestra que conoce de mi pasado…es un tanto difícil de digerir de un momento a otro."

" _Espera…"_ dijo Chara. _"¿Acaso…?"_ con esto Chara se acercó hasta la flor, y se agachó para estar más cerca.

" _¿Acaso es la primera vez que me vez? Quiero decir… ¿Con este cuerpo?"_

"Por supuesto." dijo Flowey, levantando una ceja. "¿Por qué crees que te advertí tanto cuando te vi?"

" _Asriel…deja de jugar conmigo."_ dijo Chara con seriedad. _"No es la primera vez que reinicio. Ha habido muchas ocasiones en las que hemos reiniciado. Ya has visto este cuerpo muchas veces…el cuerpo de Frisk."_

Flowey adoptó una expresión de confusión, mientras seguía viendo a Chara.

"Lo siento…pero no sé de qué estás hablando…Chara. Creo que ya he aceptado el hecho de que eres mi hermano fallecido…pero no conozco a ningún Frisk."

" _¡Te dije que ya dejes de jugar Asriel!"_ dijo Chara casi gritando. _"¡Este es el cuerpo de Frisk! Yo no era más que una especie de espíritu que lo acompañó momentáneamente. En cierto punto…afecté sus decisiones y acciones…sabes MUY bien lo que hice antes. Es imposible que no sepas de Frisk."_

"Te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario." dijo Flowey. "No conozco a ningún Frisk."

Chara comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativo y debatiendo con Frisk.

 _* ¿Cómo que no te recuerda? Hemos reiniciado incontables veces._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tampoco entiende el actuar de Asriel._

Una posibilidad se formó en la cabeza de Chara, deteniéndose y abriendo sus ojos, como si estuviera sorprendido por algo.

 _* Frisk… ¿Acaso…acaso realizaste un reinicio absoluto? ¿Borraste los hechos que tanto tú como yo hemos hecho y volviste todo a su origen? ¿Estamos comenzando desde cero?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que sinceramente no lo sabe. Lo único en lo que él pensaba al momento de reiniciar…era en arreglar las cosas._

 _* …_

"Hey…" dijo Flowey con algo de nerviosismo, sacando de su trance a Chara. "¿Sigues con la idea de salir de las ruinas?"

"… _Así es."_ dijo Chara.

"…Déjame ir contigo."

Esas fueron palabras que ni Frisk, ni Chara pensaron escuchar de Flowey.

" _¿Quieres…acompañarnos?"_

"Si vas a salir…quiero salir contigo. Tarde o temprano Toriel me encontraría otra vez…para volver a intentar matarme. Quedarme en las ruinas ya no es lo óptimo."

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no es una mala idea._

 _* Asriel definitivamente no está actuando como antes…y estoy seguro de que tú no dejarás de molestarme hasta que acepte._

" _Muy bien."_ dijo Chara, con una ligera sonrisa. _"¿Quieres venir conmigo? Adelante."_

"Gracias por aceptar…hermano."

" _Pero pareces olvidar el hecho de que aún no nos hemos encontrado con Toriel."_

"Si la vez… ¿La enfrentarás?"

"…"

 _* Frisk le dice que lo piense bien, y que él lo apoyará para ir por el camino correcto._

" _Si es necesario…me defenderé."_ dijo Chara con seriedad. _"Pero…no la mataré. No creo que sea necesario. De verdad estoy intrigado por las descripciones que tú y ese fantasma dijeron de ella."_

Con esto aclarado, Chara y Flowey avanzaron hacia el lugar en donde estaba la casa de Toriel. Chara se detuvo un momento para ver el árbol negro que tenía las hojas rojas alrededor.

" _Ahora que lo pienso…nunca he sabido el origen de este árbol. Desde que tengo memoria, este árbol ha estado aquí. Es el único árbol con estas características. Completamente negro, y que sus hojas caen de inmediato cuando crecen."_

"Estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú." dijo Flowey. "Este árbol es un completo misterio, incluso para mí."

 _* ¿Alguna idea Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no tiene nada que pueda aportar. Está en las mismas condiciones que ellos._

BGM –OFF-

"Llegaron más rápido de lo que yo pensé."

Una voz familiar para todos se escuchó desde más adelante.

"Pensé que tardarías un poco más, pero ya estás en mi patio…mi pequeño."

Chara por fin, y por primera vez desde el reinicio, tiene una vista de Toriel. Flowey de inmediato se puso atrás de Chara, comenzando a temblar. Chara y Frisk estaban en un debate interno, ya que increíblemente había diferencias con esta Toriel.

 _* ¿Es…es esa Toriel?_

 _* Frisk con suerte le dice a Chara que no lo puede creer._

 _* Yo…yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo viendo esto._

Mientras ella se acercaba un poco, Chara observó a Toriel. Sus túnicas seguían siendo las mismas, pero ahora en vez de tener un colorido en azul, eran completamente negras, haciendo que su traje sea un contraste completo entre blanco y negro, además de que una parte del sector inferior de su vestido parecía estar algo roto, mostrando más sus piernas. Sus orejas eran más largas, sus ojos parecían demostrar que no ha dormido bien últimamente. Algo notable también, era que su cuerpo en general…parecía como si fuera un poco más joven…y atractiva, por lo menos, a la opinión de cierto humano.

Chara abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

 _* ¡Frisk! Es Toriel, con un demonio. No puedes pensar ESO._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que lo siente, pero no pudo evitarlo._

 _* …Creo saber a lo que te refieres. Se ve más…hermosa. Que extraño._

"Veo que te has hecho amigo de esa mala hierba." dijo Toriel con un tono más serio. Flowey se ocultó aún más en la pierna de Chara.

 _* Sus prendas…parte de su vestimenta y su forma de hablar…son diferentes._

 _* Frisk no quiere admitir el cambio, pensando en lo que el fantasma y Flowey han estado diciendo._

"En diferentes circunstancias…te habría invitado a pasar, pero…"

Chara se puso tenso de inmediato. Si hay algo que él podía sentir con facilidad, era el instinto de supervivencia, y el asesino, debido a las incontables luchas que tuvo con Sans. En ese preciso momento, pudo sentir de Toriel un aura provocadora, que indicaba que estaba lista para luchar, e incluso matar a su objetivo de ser necesario.

"No puedo dejarte pasar…NO QUIERO dejarte pasar."

 _* Frisk está asustado._

 _* Con un demonio…debo calmarla, antes de que actúe. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? Esto no es nada como lo que ha ocurrido en las veces anteriores. Esto es completamente nuevo…y peligroso. Debo jugar bien mis cartas…o realmente podría haber problemas._

" _Creo saber la razón."_ dijo Chara, mirando fijamente a Toriel.

Toriel detuvo si impulso por un momento, y miró a Chara un tanto confundida.

"… ¿Lo sabes mi pequeño? ¿Y cuál sería esa razón?"

 _* Prepárate para ver una lucha si es necesario, Frisk. Algo está terriblemente mal con Toriel, y no estoy seguro de que podamos salir de aquí, por lo menos no sin luchar primero._

Chara suspiro lentamente, y luego recuperó el aire, para finalmente mirar a la cara a Toriel.

"… _Mi alma."_

Toriel no reaccionó. Se quedó en su lugar. Inmóvil.

Chara extendió su mano izquierda, y encima de esta, apareció un símbolo de un corazón, con un rojo muy brillante.

" _La última pieza del eterno rompecabezas de los habitantes de Nuevo Hogar."_

"Que alma tan…poderosa y concentrada…" dijo Toriel. "Pero… ¿Qué es lo que…acabas de decir?"

" _Sé perfectamente que Asgore necesita esto para destruir la barrera que les impide salir del monte."_ Toriel volvió a tener una reacción con eso. _"Sé también que tú eres Toriel, la Reina de Nuevo Hogar…y esposa de Asgore."_

"¡Basta!" gritó Toriel con el enojo demostrándose en su rostro. "Él…él ya no es mi esposo…ni siquiera un conocido…para mí." luego Toriel miró totalmente confundida a Chara. "¿Cómo es que sabes estas cosas? Tú eres solo un humano de la superficie…"

" _Toriel…por favor, déjanos pasar."_ dijo Chara, y de manera respetuosa. _"Sé perfectamente que si continuo mi camino…Asgore intentará matarme. Sé que también los otros seis humanos murieron por su objetivo."_

Toriel no aguantó más, y una pequeña lágrima recorrió el lado izquierdo de su cara.

"… ¿Quién eres, mi pequeño?"

 _* …Lo lamento, pero no quiero luchar…no otra vez…no contigo._

" _Quedándome aquí no solucionará nada…DEBO seguir avanzando."_

"Si dejo que te vayas…Asgore tarde o temprano acabará contigo."

" _Eso no pasará."_ dijo Chara con seguridad.

"Sé que eres ágil y preciso. Te observé mientras estabas en las ruinas." este detalle tomó por sorpresa a Chara, a Frisk y a Flowey.

" _Si sabes que puedo cuidarme solo…por favor solo déjanos pasar."_

"(¿Qué está pasando?)" se preguntó Flowey. "(¿Toriel dudando de atacar a un humano? Al parecer se ve con dificultades para hacerlo… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?)"

"No…" dijo Toriel, con la cabeza algo agachada. "El encontrará una manera de obtener tu alma. Eso es seguro…pero no dejaré que eso pase…"

Toriel comenzó a caminar lentamente, haciendo que Chara y Flowey comenzaran a retroceder.

" _¿Toriel?"_

"…"

Toriel levantó su rostro, y Chara pudo ver que ella estaba llorando ligeramente, y tenía una sonrisa muy extraña, como si ella supiera que está haciendo algo positivo.

"¡Porque yo me quedaré con ella!"

BGM: watch?v=rBb7wqNwfpU ((Undertale Arrange) - Mother - 【Border Of Nightmares】)

 _* …_

 _* ¿Qué?_

Chara notó que Frisk se quedó callado. Muy callado. Sabía que lo que dijo Toriel implicaba algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría. Chara también estaba congelado. Su mente intentó buscar miles de explicaciones posibles sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Flowey.

Chara salió de su trance, al ser advertido por Flowey de la bola de fuego azul que venía hacia él. Logró evitar a tiempo el ataque, moviéndose para un lado. Flowey se escondió en la tierra de inmediato.

 _* …El solo hecho de que se defendiera de mí habría sido suficiente para sorprenderme…pero…no puedo creerlo._

Chara adoptó una posición de combate por instinto. La situación ya era otra, lamentablemente.

 _* Ella…ella realmente inició la batalla._

" _No."_ dijo Chara.

"Si, mi pequeño. Lo haré." dijo Toriel con un tono completamente serio. "Asgore no tendrá tu alma…porque yo la tomaré."

Toriel comenzó a atacar con una intensidad mayor a la que Chara recuerda. Frisk seguía sin reaccionar. Chara sabía que era demasiado para él. Tendría que hacer esto solo.

Chara esquivó los ataques, que le eran muy familiar.

 _* Estos patrones… son los mismos que antes, solo que con una mayor intensidad._

Mientras esquivaba, Chara comenzó a tener un poco de confusión, un poco de rabia, y un poco de miedo. Confusión por toda la inexplicable situación. Rabia porque está haciendo algo que no quería hacer…y miedo por ver a esta nueva Toriel.

" _¿Quién eres?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Qué has hecho con Toriel?"_

"¡Hablar incoherencias no te salvará, mi pequeño!" gritó Toriel mientras seguía atacando, formando muchas bolas de fuego, al mismo tiempo que invocaba pilares de fuego. Todos sus ataques de magia de fuego eran de un brillante color azul. "¡Yo soy Toriel, y será mejor que demuestres que puedes hacer algo más que esquivar si quieres al menos vivir!"

Chara por alguna razón tuvo un aumento en su enojo. Se quería descargar. No de la manera violenta. Quería saber qué estaba pasando con Toriel…porque la que estaba ahí no era ella.

No para él.

" _¡NO! ¡Tú no eres ella!"_ gritó Chara. _"¡Toriel NUNCA atacaría a un humano! ¡Toriel NUNCA le haría daño a nadie! ¡Toriel NUNCA consideraría como opción el luchar hasta morir!"_

Toriel detuvo todos sus ataques al instante. Chara se dio cuenta, y se extrañó. Al parecer eso llamó la atención de ella. Su expresión cambió a una de dolor y confusión, y estuvo así por unos segundos antes de volver a reaccionar.

"Ya basta…" dijo Toriel. "Ya basta…ya basta… ¡YA BASTA!"

" _ **Te protegeré con todo mi ser, mi pequeño."**_

" _ **¡No te preocupes! No dejaré que papá te vea."**_

 _ *** …Muchas gracias…a ambos…"**_

"De todos los humanos…" comenzó a decir Toriel con nerviosismo. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué TÚ?" Chara ante esto retrocedió un poco, algo confundido. "¿Por qué me recuerdas tanto a ÉL?"

" _¿A él?"_

Mientras Chara seguía observando a Toriel, esta se puso de rodillas en el piso, comenzando a llorar, y teniendo ambas manos tapando su rostro.

"Su cariño…su alegría…todo destruido por Asgore. Mi Asriel…él no pudo soportarlo. Él era muy cercano a ese pequeño…y quedó completamente destruido. Al punto de quitarse la vida…con esa flor."

Esta vez Chara no pudo evitar el decorar su cara con una expresión de total confusión.

 _* ¿Qué…? ¿De qué habla? Asriel murió a causa de lo ocurrido cuando fue a la villa._

 _* Frisk repentinamente le dice a Chara que ya no sabe que pensar._

 _* Frisk…Es oficial. Desde que volvimos a las ruinas con ese último reinicio…muchas cosas han cambiado. El entorno, la forma de ser de algunos…incluso mi actitud, y el hecho de que ahora yo manejo tu cuerpo. Estas ya no son casualidades. Pareciera como…si todo hubiera cambiado por completo._

 _* …Un segundo._

BGM –OFF-

Chara reaccionó al entender un pequeño detalle de lo que dijo Toriel.

 _* Toriel… ¿Toriel se estaba refiriendo a mí?_

"Asgore ya no es el mismo…" dijo Toriel con un tono casi siniestro. "Él…él…"

Toriel inesperadamente se levantó, con una expresión de enojo total.

"¡Él puede pudrirse en el mismísimo Infierno!" Toriel invocó muchas flamas azules. Muchas. Demasiadas para el gusto de Chara. "¡NO LE DARÉ EN EL GUSTO! ¡YO TOMARÉ TU ALMA Y LA USARÉ PARA SALIR DE ESTA TORTURA QUE ÉL MISMO CREÓ!"

Una lluvia de proyectiles azules y calientes se dirigió a Chara. El humano comenzó a esquivar de inmediato, pero algunos de los proyectiles lograban dañarlo ligeramente, debido a la grotesca cantidad de disparos.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que intente razonar con ella…que le diga quién es._

 _* …Creo…que no tengo otra opción. No quería alterar su vida en este reinicio. Es por eso que no quería luchar contra ella, pero ya está más cambiada de lo que era._

BGM: watch?v=3o-DZpeRjvk (Undertale OST - Goodnight Extended)

" _¿Quieres saber la razón de que conozca todas estas cosas?"_

La pregunta de Chara hizo que Toriel volviera a detenerse. Ella seguía teniendo una expresión de enojo, pero estaba completamente atenta ahora.

" _En teoría, tú me conoces…y yo también te conozco. Te conozco muy bien."_

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Toriel en voz baja.

" _Recuerdo como me recibieron. Como Asriel me ayudó la primera vez que nos vimos. Semejante bondad…era desconocida para mí."_

Toriel se quedó inmóvil. De inmediato.

" _Nunca hablé de mi pasado, y sin embargo respetaron mi decisión de no hablar del tema. Incontables días y noches, ustedes estuvieron a mi lado. Asriel…Asgore…y tú."_

Toriel comenzó a temblar, y luego a retroceder lentamente.

" _Antes me habías preguntado quién era. Es algo complicado…pero creo saber una de las razones por la que yo te recuerdo a 'él'."_

Chara entonces agarró una parte de su ropa, y comenzó a sonreír.

" _Definitivamente es la ropa."_

Toriel comenzó a llorar. Dejó de moverse, pero seguía temblando. Flowey salió del piso, escuchando el dialogo desde hace un rato.

 _* Es…extraño. Muy extraño. ¿Es así como te sientes en estas situaciones Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que así es. La mayor parte del tiempo._

 _* Esta calidez en mi cuerpo…el deseo en mi mente…de verla sonreír otra vez. ¿Por qué ahora?_

…

 _¿Por qué no pasó antes?_

" _Puede que no me creas, y está bien si no lo haces. Aunque quiero aclararte que lo que te diré ahora es la absoluta verdad."_ dijo Chara mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Toriel. _"Conozco tu personalidad usual. Me refiero a la preocupada y amigable actitud que recuerdo de ti. Sé también de tu pequeña tendencia a crear juegos de palabras, y sobre todo a preparar tortas y pies."_

Toriel estaba incapacitada para decir algo. Tenía un nudo en su garganta que no le dejaba decir nada. Chara se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de ella. Miró a Toriel a los ojos, y con una ligera sonrisa, dijo la parte principal.

" _Por favor, te pido una vez más…que nos dejes pasar…mamá."_

Toriel se agachó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Chara, y aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Extendió muy lentamente uno de sus brazos hasta que su mano tocó la mejilla de Chara. Toriel comenzó a acariciar con mucha suavidad las mejillas del humano.

"…C…Ch..." Toriel intentaba decirlo, pero era difícil para ella. Flowey estaba viendo impresionado toda la escena.

" _Tómate tu tiempo."_ dijo Chara.

"…" Toriel siguió acariciando la mejilla de Chara con su mano. "...Ch…Cha…"

"¿Chara…?"

Una sonrisa por parte de Chara fue lo que le hizo creer a Toriel que había acertado.

" _Así es, Toriel…mamá."_

Toriel de inmediato extendió ambos brazos alrededor de Chara. Él por su parte no retrocedió ni se asustó. El instinto de combate que sentía antes en Toriel ya había desaparecido.

Ya no había que temer.

Toriel comenzó a abrazar a Chara mientras volvía a llorar. Estuvieron así por un buen rato.

 _* Curioso…no recordaba la calidez de un abrazo. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que recibí uno._

…

 _No está nada mal, para ser honestos._

* * *

 ** _[NDA:_**

 **Algunos ya deberían saber cuál es la idea principal del fic. Por lo menos la básica :3**

 **Como dije (escribí) anteriormente, no olviden dejar un Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo. Ayuda mucho a saber si les gusta. Ahora trabajaré en el próximo capítulo de Fatum, y después en el siguiente de Felltale :3**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!]**


	3. III: El Nuevo Plan

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla. Vaya que han sido unos días ocupados para mí. Se están celebrando las Fiestas Patrias aquí en Chile, así que abundan las empanadas, los anticuchos, el vino y varias cosas más. Esta historia partió como un pensamiento casi hipotético en mi cabeza. Lo mejor es que desde que comencé a escribir este fic, otras situaciones comenzaron a generarse en mi cabeza, incluso como para escribir otro fic de Undertale :3**

 **Pero sigamos el orden. Esta historia es muy interesante para mí. Espero que mientras se desarrolle, encuentren que sea una buena y agradable lectura, considerando su gusto por Undertale.**

 **Cualquier error ortográfico será arreglado a la brevedad y cuando sea posible. También estaría agradecido si me avisan de uno mientras dejan un Review. Hablando de los Reviews, como siempre me gustaría saber su opinión o crítica del capítulo mediante uno. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y ahora seguiré con el siguiente capítulo de Fatum.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo III: El Nuevo Plan.**

Chara seguía siendo abrazado por Toriel. El llanto provocado por la mezcla de pena y alegría seguía en ella. El pequeño estaba honestamente tratando de familiarizarse con las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Tal vez en algún punto de su anterior vida entendía de los abrazos, pero eso fue hace mucho. Para él, este abrazo era como aventurarse en lo desconocido. Una serie de sensaciones que él no recordaba, o que incluso no sentía, comenzaron a llenar su interior.

 _* Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que…tuve contacto cercano con Toriel… ¿Todo bien Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le responde a Chara que ahora está de maravilla._

 _* Admito que esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba…y por lo menos no tuvimos que herirla._

Toriel soltó un poco a Chara, para poder mirarlo a la cara. El pequeño pudo ver que ella aún no podía contener el llanto.

"¿De verdad…de verdad eres tú…mi pequeño Chara?"

" _Sé que es muy difícil de creer…pero como dije antes…he dicho la absoluta verdad."_

Toriel sentía muchas cosas en ese momento. Una emoción que no tenía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Los recuerdos del pasado volvieron a inundar su mente, y la duda por supuesto seguía con ella, pero tras lo ocurrido hace unos momentos…ella prefirió creer. Creer por esta vez…que uno de sus retoños había de alguna forma… regresado.

Toriel se levantó y dejó de abrazar a Chara, para adoptar la posición que tanto Frisk como Chara recuerdan. La misma que tenía Toriel al recibirlos en las ruinas.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí a fuera? Entren por favor." Toriel entonces miró a Flowey, y suspiró.

"Ambos, por favor."

Flowey simplemente quedó anonadado. La misma Toriel que ha intentado matarlo ahora estaba invitándolo a pasar a su casa. Luego la flor miró a Chara…a su hermano. Una pequeña parte en su ser sigue cuestionándose si realmente es su hermano o no, pero de lo que no había duda, era que sabía cosas que solo Chara podía saber…e incluso más. Sentía algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía antes.

Curiosidad.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Toriel con un tono alegre mientras caminaba hasta su casa. Chara miró a Flowey, y le extendió uno de sus brazos.

" _No te quedes ahí sin reaccionar. Vamos."_

"…Ok." dijo Flowey con algo de inseguridad, mientras se adhería al brazo derecho de Chara. Ambos se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la casa de Toriel, y Chara volvió a sentir que el lugar era 'óptimo para reiniciar'. Observando el exterior por un momento, Chara suspiró y volvió a recuperar el aire. Finalmente avanzó hasta entrar a la casa.

BGM: watch?v=lsoLYWTzqSY (Undertale OST - Home Extended)

Chara, Frisk y Flowey de inmediato abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa.

 _* Vaya. Esto es…personalmente un alivio._

 _*Frisk dice que también se siente a gusto en estos momentos._

 _* Si. Es bueno saber que este lugar no ha cambiado en nada. Es exactamente como lo recordamos._

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Flowey con algo de dificultad.

Acorde a lo que pensaban Frisk y Chara, el vestíbulo de la casa de Toriel era exactamente igual a como lo recordaban antes, dándoles a entender a ambos que por lo menos el interior del hogar no ha cambiado en nada. Al frente de ellos estaban las escaleras que dirigían a la salida de las ruinas, pero eso era para otro momento. Ahora Chara y Frisk querían relajarse un poco.

"¡Estoy en la cocina!" gritó Toriel, efectivamente desde la cocina. "Siéntense en la mesa. En seguida les prepararé algo delicioso para que coman."

"Esta casa…" dijo Flowey, aun teniendo dificultad para hablar. "Esta casa…es exactamente igual a-"

" _¿Nuestra casa en Nuevo Hogar donde vivíamos antes?"_ le terminó la frase Chara. _"Así es, Asriel. ¿Qué te parece?"_

"Es…acogedora. Como la anterior." dijo Flowey. "Aunque al mismo tiempo me confunde el que sea exactamente la misma."

" _No le busques la quinta pata al gato, Asriel."_ dijo Chara comenzando a caminar a la sala de estar. _"Mejor vamos a sentarnos."_

Chara y Flowey llegaron hasta la mesa, y el humano se sentó en una de las sillas. Tanto Chara como Flowey siguieron observando el lugar. Todo parecía estar en su lugar a los ojos de Chara.

 _* La estantería con los libros, el sofá, la chimenea…todo está en donde debería estar. Incluso esa 'salchicha de agua' en el rincón del lugar._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no pensó que lo recordaría._

 _* A diferencia de ti, a mi actualmente me gusta tener un conocimiento más elevado de las cosas. Además recuerda que en cierta forma compartimos recuerdos. Si yo no lo hubiera recordado, cosa que dudo, el recuerdo tuyo habría hecho que lo supiera._

"De…de verdad estás aquí, Chara." dijo Flowey con algo de felicidad en su voz.

"…" Chara adoptó una expresión seria ante lo que dijo la flor.

" _Pero no debería."_

Flowey se extrañó con la respuesta de inmediato.

"¿De qué hablas Chara?"

" _Nada de esto es normal."_ fue la respuesta del pequeño, mientras volvía a charlar con Frisk en su mente.

 _* Frisk. Tendremos que asumir que hicimos un reinicio absoluto. Asriel no recuerda nada, y admitió que es la primera vez que ve tu cuerpo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está sin ideas. No sabe que pasó respecto a ese tema._

 _* Ahora que Toriel es amigable con nosotros…tal vez podamos tener más respuestas._

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que 'nada de esto es normal'?" preguntó Flowey.

" _Quédate con esta idea Asriel."_ le dijo Chara en un volumen moderado. _"Conozco casi en su totalidad los lugares de Nuevo Hogar, no es la primera vez que Frisk y yo reiniciamos, y sin embargo para ti es la primera vez que me conoces."_

"…" Flowey quedó sorprendido, pero también pensativo.

" _Además, los hechos que han ocurrido en esta línea de tiempo…no son como yo los recuerdo."_

"¡Gracias por esperar!"

La voz de Toriel llamó la atención de los dos. Venía felizmente con una bandeja grande que traía encima tres platos con lo que parecía ser una rebanada de torta.

 _* Realmente es sorprendente el cambio drástico de su actitud antes y después del combate._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que lo importante ahora, es que Toriel ya no es peligrosa, y que ha vuelto a ser como antes._

 _* Esperemos que así sea._

"Para nosotros dos, mala hierba…" comenzó a decir Toriel.

"Deja de llamarme así." dijo Flowey sin ánimos.

"Pastel de cangrejo." continuó diciendo ella.

Tanto Chara como Flowey reaccionaron, pero por razones distintas.

 _* ¿Pastel…de cangrejo?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es la primera vez que Toriel cocina eso._

 _* Y… ¿Dónde consiguió cangrejos?_

"¿Pastel de cangrejo?" preguntó Flowey con duda. "¿De verdad?"

Toriel puso una expresión seria mientras miraba a la flor.

"No tengo problemas si no lo quieres."

"Lo quiero por favor." dijo Flowey en un tono que indicaba claramente estar arrepentido de haber dicho el comentario anterior. Toriel le acercó el plato, y la flor desde el brazo de Chara, bajó hasta llegar al alimento, comenzando a comer.

"Y para ti, mi pequeño Chara." dijo Toriel con un tono maternal mientras le entregaba el plato con el dulce al humano. "Un plato especial." Chara notó que las manos de Toriel temblaban sutilmente.

Chara observó su plato. Era un pastel como los otros dos, pero este era un poco más oscuro y de color café. El humano suspiró mientras tomaba un pedazo de su comida con un tenedor.

 _* Muy bien. Aquí vamos…_

" _Toriel. ¿Te molesta si te hago algunas preguntas?"_

"Para nada, mi pequeño Chara." dijo Toriel con una sonrisa. "Pero por favor…dime mamá."

Chara por un momento se incomodó con la situación. Sus razones eran variadas…y justificadas.

 _* Desearía que fuera tan fácil…pero…aún no me siento bien conmigo mismo, como para decirlo sin sentir culpa alguna._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ahora están vivos., y que la situación es mucho mejor que la línea de tiempo anterior._

 _* …Puede que tengas razón, pero…tampoco está bien en este momento._

" _Tengo motivos personales por los cuales me cuesta decirlo."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero lo intentaré…mamá."_

Toriel comenzó a sonreír más, mientras se ponía cómoda en su asiento.

"¿Qué quieres saber mi pequeño Chara?"

" _Estoy agradecido de que ahora nos recibas, pero me sorprende que aún con mi explicación, me creas al 100% que yo soy Chara."_ dijo el humano mientras comía el pedazo del pastel que estaba en su tenedor.

Fue en ese mismo instante, que Chara tuvo una reacción. Una reacción al comer el pastel. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Algo que muy en el fondo extrañaba.

Chara dejó caer el utensilio a la mesa, al reconocer el sabor del pastel, y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Toriel comenzó a reír ligeramente, mientras que Flowey miraba a Chara con curiosidad.

"Si te gustó el sabor del pastel, entonces no hay duda de que eres Chara."

Chara cerró los ojos, y una sonrisa genuina decoró su rostro.

 _* Este sabor…_

 _Este sabor legendario otorgado por los mismos Dioses…_

Chara trago el bocado de pastel con gusto.

 _* Chocolate. Glorioso chocolate._

Chara siguió mirando a Toriel con la misma sonrisa.

" _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comí chocolate. Gracias…m-mamá."_ Chara sigue sintiéndose extraño al decirle 'mamá' a Toriel. Los recuerdos anteriores y la situación única en la que está con Frisk son suficientes para hacer que se cuestione más de una cosa cada vez que lo dice.

"Oooh. No hay de qué, mi pequeño Chara. Tenía que darle uso al ingrediente especial en algún momento, y créeme que lo he tenido desde hace mucho."

BGM –OFF-

" _Pero hay otro problema que hay que resolver."_

"Si. Es cierto." dijo inesperadamente Flowey, llamando la atención de los dos. Luego la flor miró a Toriel con una mezcla de seriedad y enojo. "Como por ejemplo el cómo pasaste de ser asesina a ser la madre más ejemplar que he visto."

Toriel volvió a poner una expresión totalmente seria.

"No me hables con ese tono, mala hierba. Recuerda que estás en mi casa."

"Oh, lo siento." dijo Flowey con un tono burlesco. "¡Tal vez la dueña de casa olvidó que en ocasiones anteriores INTENTÓ MATARME!" cuando Flowey dijo eso, Toriel se puso algo nerviosa. "¡Y ahora actúa como si nada hubiera pasado!"

" _Lo que origina mi pregunta."_ dijo Chara, ahora él llamando la atención de ambos. _"Toriel…tú no eres alguien que prefiere la violencia. Eres poderosa, pero nunca te aprovechaste de eso. Debe haber una muy buena razón para que hayas hecho algo tan impensado como matar a los monstruos de las ruinas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

Toriel cambió su expresión de inmediato, mostrándose muy deprimida. Bajó su cabeza mientras suspiraba lentamente.

"No tuve otra opción…no me dejaron otra opción."

Chara y Frisk pusieron más atención. Flowey aún miraba a Toriel con algo de inseguridad.

"Los monstruos que vivían en las ruinas estaban desde mucho antes de que yo…comenzara a vivir aquí." Toriel por un momento tuvo complicaciones para decir lo último.

"Ellos en ese entonces ya luchaban entre sí."

 _* ¿Luchaban entre sí? ¿ESOS monstruos de las ruinas que recordamos? ¿Luchando entre sí?_

"Les dejé muy en claro…que no tenían que molestarme, o les iría mal. Muy mal." el tono de Toriel era tan serio como cuando Chara tuvo que luchar momentáneamente contra ella. "Con el tiempo, me ignoraban o decidían esconderse mientras pasaba caminando."

Toriel volvió a mirar a Chara. La preocupación se notaba en su cara.

"Desde que Asriel…te encontró ese día." Flowey miró de inmediato a Toriel. "Comencé a preocuparme. ¿Qué pasa si otro humano cae por accidente?"

 _* Por lo menos esa parte de mi pasado…parece estar intacta. Sigo algo confundido con lo que dijo Toriel anteriormente sobre el momento en el que supuestamente Asgore me mató._

BGM: watch?v=We7whQievrQ (Undertale OST - An Ending Extended)

"Mi preocupación hizo que un día encontrara efectivamente a otro humano, que también era un pequeño. Estaba vagando sin rumbo fijo, y yo le ayudé a cruzar las ruinas. Algunos monstruos al ver al pequeño…" Toriel demostró enojo en su rostro.

"Intentaron matarlo. Aun cuando yo estaba presente."

" _¿Pero por qué atacaron de inmediato?"_

"Debido a las órdenes de Asgore que han estado vigentes desde hace mucho tiempo…" dijo Toriel.

"Matar o Morir."

Chara estaba comiendo más de su torta, pero dejó caer nuevamente su utensilio al escuchar eso.

" _¿Asgore?"_ preguntó de inmediato Chara. _"¿ASGORE instauró esa ley?_ "

"Para cualquier humano que cayera a nuestro territorio." dijo Toriel reforzando la idea.

 _* No…no puedo…imaginarme a Asgore siendo tan cruel. Claramente no se sintió bien cuando tuvo que obtener las almas de los otros seis humanos, pero… ¿Qué ÉL haya instaurado como ley el mismo lema de Flowey?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya está más asustado que antes, y muy preocupado._

"¿Estás bien mi Chara?" preguntó Toriel, que sabía que su retoño no tomaría con mucho gusto esa información.

" _Estoy…bien."_ dijo Chara. _"Continua."_

"Protegí al pequeño, y lo traje hasta aquí. Estuvo unos cuantos días sin problema al interior de la casa…pero…" Chara notó que Toriel comenzó a llorar sutilmente. "Un día…mientras cocinaba…me distraje lo suficiente para no poder darme cuenta de que el pequeño había salido al patio." Toriel puso una de sus manos en su cara, comenzando a gemir. "Tal vez fue…simple curiosidad…pero cuando salí a buscarlo…estaba en el suelo…y los monstruos alrededor…los monstruos ya…ya…" Toriel en ese punto comenzó a llorar.

Chara obviamente no estaba tan sorprendido con el crudo relato. Lo que le costaba más entender, era el porqué del comportamiento de los monstruos en las ruinas. Tanto él como Frisk saben que si bien los monstruos los atacaban cuando los encontraban…no llegaban a niveles tan violentos como los que describió Toriel.

" _No tienes que seguir To…mamá."_ dijo Chara con seriedad. _"Es claro lo que pasó."_

Toriel entonces cambió su expresión a una de enojo, mientras seguía llorando, pero con menor intensidad que antes.

"Mi pena al ver al pequeño, rápidamente se transformó en una ira que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad en ese momento…es que no tuve piedad con ninguno de ellos."

Chara honestamente pensó en cómo habría sido tener que lidiar con una Toriel en ese estado emocional. Ella es tan fuerte como Asgore, pero siempre que luchaba, no usaba todo su poder. El pensamiento fue lo suficientemente problemático para que el humano tragara algo de saliva.

"Para mi mala suerte…el monstruo que tenía el alma del pequeño logró escapar, y no lo he vuelto a ver. Desde ese día en adelante…me dediqué a eliminar a cada monstruo que viviera aquí en las ruinas. No podía permitir el confiarme de nadie. No después de eso." luego Toriel fijó sus ojos en Flowey.

"El único que me falta…es él." dijo apuntando a Flowey.

"¡Nunca quise herir a nadie!" grito Flowey asustado y agarrándose fuertemente a Chara.

"¡Estás mintiendo!" dijo Toriel con más enojo. "¡Te vi ese día! ¡El día en que el pequeño murió! ¡Estabas con ellos!"

"¡Yo no hice nada!" dijo defendiéndose Flowey. "¡En ningún momento se me pasó por mi mente el dañar al pequeño desde el día en que lo vi contigo! ¡De hecho me sentí muy mal con la situación!"

Toriel no aguantó más, y se levantó de su silla, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

"¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada ese día y solo te quedaste observando?!"

"¡POR QUE NO QUERÍA MORIR!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas la flor, sorprendiendo a Chara y haciendo que Toriel adoptara una expresión de total confusión.

"¡Tenía miedo! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Si hacía algo en ese momento, ellos me habrían matado, y si escapaba, me buscarían hasta al cansancio para hacerlo!"

Chara quedó más sorprendido en ese momento, observando que tanto Flowey como Toriel se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos, para luego bajar un poco sus cabezas, con expresiones que indicaban que estaban tristes, y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

 _* Frisk._

 _* …_

 _* ¡Frisk!_

 _* Frisk se disculpó con Chara por no haber reaccionado de inmediato._

 _* No me extraña. Esto es algo que no estás acostumbrado a ver. Además…esto está mal. Muy mal._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que quiere reiniciar. Quiere arreglar todo esto._

 _* Usa tu cabeza Frisk. No tendría sentido el reiniciar en estos momentos. Si lo hacemos, las cosas seguirán así. Sería una total pérdida de tiempo._

 _* Frisk no sabe qué hacer en estos momentos._

Chara cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a suspirar lentamente. Al recuperar el aire, cambió su expresión a una decidida y determinada.

 _* Frisk. Escúchame. Quiero ofrecerte un trato._

 _* Frisk comienza a ponerle atención a la oferta de Chara._

 _* Honestamente el asunto de tu cuerpo es algo que quería solucionar lo antes posible. Por maravilloso que sea el tener el control de tu cuerpo tan pronto…no me siento bien con esto. Estoy forzándote físicamente a realizar lo que yo quiera desde el principio, y aunque sea contrario a lo que creía en la anterior línea de tiempo…no siento que sea lo justo. Es por eso que quiero pedirte en este momento algo específico._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que es lo que quiere._

 _* Quiero que me dejes seguir utilizando tu cuerpo, pero también quiero que unamos fuerzas para lograr entender cómo es que esta línea de tiempo terminó de esta forma. Una vez que estemos con las condiciones y requerimientos necesarios…repararemos esta línea de tiempo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

 _* …_

 _* Frisk le dice que acepta la oferta._

 _*Excelente. Ahora…debemos hacer algo respecto a Toriel y Flowey. Esta línea de tiempo ya está muy alterada…así que debemos tomar medidas drásticas._

BGM –OFF-

" _T…mamá."_ Toriel y Flowey miraron a Chara de inmediato al salir ambos de su trance. _"Escúchame bien, porque te contaré algo muy importante. Tú también presta atención Flowey."_ Chara se preparó mentalmente, para comenzar a decir lo que iba a decir.

Por primera vez…rompería las reglas del juego.

" _Es una historia muy complicada, pero partiré con esta pregunta… ¿Sabes por qué me veo diferente? ¿Aun cuando tengo recuerdos de ti y de muchos otros monstruos más?"_

Toriel fue pillada desprevenida ante la pregunta de Chara. Flowey sin embargo ya se estaba dando una idea, considerando lo que escuchó de su hermano antes de que se encontraran con Toriel.

La cuidadora de las ruinas negó con la cabeza, claramente sin saber la respuesta.

" _En realidad es una razón sencilla. Este cuerpo no es mío."_

"¿Cómo…?"

" _Si estuviera en mi cuerpo, lo habrías reconocido de inmediato. ¿Verdad?"_ Toriel encontró sentido en lo que dijo Chara, y asintió con la cabeza. _"Este cuerpo le pertenece a un humano diferente…un niño, cuyo nombre es Frisk."_

"¿Frisk…?" preguntó Toriel. Flowey de inmediato recordó el cómo Chara le preguntó por ese tal 'Frisk' anteriormente.

"Lo…lo siento, pero no…no puedo entenderlo." dijo Toriel tras unos segundos.

" _No es necesario que lo entiendas…mamá. Así como reconociste que soy Chara…reconoce también que este cuerpo le pertenece a Frisk."_

Toriel ya estaba comenzando a perder su entendimiento de la conversación.

"…Yo…está bien." dijo finalmente ella asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque aún no convencida del todo.

" _Frisk y yo…tenemos una relación un tanto…complicada."_

"Pero si tú estás ocupando su cuerpo… ¿Qué pasa con él?"

" _¿Qué pasa con Frisk? Él también está aquí."_ dijo Chara apuntando con un dedo a su cabeza. _"Su presencia…su mente…está conmigo. Como la voz de un espíritu que constantemente está acompañándome."_

"¿Está…está con nosotros ahora?" preguntó Toriel.

" _Ha estado desde el comienzo"_ fue la respuesta de Chara. _"Desde que me encontré con…Flowey en las ruinas."_

Toriel y Flowey estaban tan o más sorprendidos que antes. Por supuesto, Chara solo estaba comenzando.

" _Lo siguiente que voy a decir es algo que no tienen necesidad de comprender, pero necesito que lo asuman como un hecho. ¿Está bien?"_ Toriel y Flowey asintieron con la cabeza. _"No pregunten. Solo escuchen y asúmanlo como un hecho."_ Chara se detuvo por unos segundos antes de seguir.

" _La verdad es que en este momento…los papeles están invertidos."_ Esto tuvo una reacción por parte de ambos oyentes. _"Frisk debería manejar su cuerpo, mientras que yo debería ser el espíritu que lo acompaña."_ Toriel iba a decir algo, pero Chara ya sabía que ella lo haría, así que con su mano hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. _"Sin. Preguntas."_

Toriel no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y dejar a Chara continuar su relato.

" _Yo ayudé a Frisk durante su viaje en Hogar y Nuevo Hogar. Pasamos por las ruinas, avanzamos hacia Snowdin, pasamos por las cascadas, también por Hotland, y estuvimos en gran parte de las instalaciones de 'CORE'…para finalmente llegar hasta Asgore."_

Toriel y Flowey simplemente quedaron boquiabiertos. Chara les habló prácticamente de varios lugares de Nuevo Hogar. El humano miró a Flowey, para sonreírle ligeramente.

" _No te mentía cuando dije que conocía la mayoría de Nuevo Hogar."_ luego Chara miró a Toriel. _"También sé de los varios habitantes que hay. Sans por ejemplo."_

Toriel se extrañó al escuchar el nombre. Principalmente porque no lo reconocía de ningún lado.

"¿Sans? ¿Quién es ese tal 'Sans'?" preguntó Toriel con curiosidad. Chara ya sabía muy bien sobre las dos caras de la moneda respecto a Sans.

Chara le sonrió a Toriel, antes de responder su pregunta.

" _Sans es el monstruo con el que a veces hablas y que está del otro lado de la puerta de entrada de las ruinas."_

Toriel de inmediato abrió los ojos por completo de la sorpresa. Chara sabía de su actividad reciente, y del otro ser que a veces hablaba con ella en la puerta de entrada de las ruinas, e incluso sabía su nombre.

" _Es un esqueleto y vive en Snowdin junto con su hermano Papyrus. Seguramente te ha contado de él."_ Toriel asiente nerviosa con la cabeza, sin salir de su constante sorpresa. _"También se de Undyne, capitana de la guardia real. De Alphys, la actual científica real de Asgore. De Mettaton, ese robot que construyó Alphys."_ Chara soltó un suspiro. _"Podría seguir, pero creo ya di a entender que conozco muchas cosas."_

"Pero…pero…no es posible." comenzó a decir Toriel. "Aun siendo tú, mi pequeño Chara… ¿Cómo es conoces todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible?"

" _Aquí es donde todo se complica."_ Chara se puso completamente serio. Es la primera vez que él y Frisk llegarían hasta este punto. _"Saben que un ser humano puede aguantar la determinación con facilidad, y en grandes cantidades. ¿Cierto?"_

Toriel y Flowey asintieron. Toriel personalmente no entiende el asunto de la determinación, pero sabe muy bien al igual que Asgore, de lo poderosas que pueden ser las almas humanas. Flowey estaba más informado, considerando su situación, así que no tuvo problemas entendiendo.

" _Durante nuestro viaje…Frisk murió."_ Esto bastó para que Toriel no pudiera evitar preguntar algo, pero…

" _Varias veces."_

Eso fue lo que detuvo a Toriel de inmediato. Flowey ya sabía del asunto al que iba la conversación, así que esta parte era más dirigida a su madre.

" _La determinación de Frisk es tan grande…que tiene la capacidad de mandarlo devuelta a un punto del pasado."_

Toriel tenía una expresión irreconocible, pero lo que estaba claro, era que no estaba entendiendo nada en este momento.

" _No intentes buscarle una explicación…mamá. Ni siquiera yo entiendo aun el por qué. El punto es que Frisk murió varias veces, y con cada muerte, mejoraba más. Fue así como llegó hasta Asgore, y tras muchas complicaciones, logró liberar a los monstruos sin derramar sangre."_

Flowey sorpresivamente tuvo una duda.

"Espera. Si supuestamente Frisk nos liberó… ¿Por qué volvió al principio?"

 _* !_

Esa pregunta no solo pilló desprevenido a Chara, sino que también logró ponerlo nervioso. Chara comenzó a recordar de inmediato lo que hicieron con Frisk en la anterior línea de tiempo. En ocasiones anteriores no habría tenido problemas con esto, pero desde el principio de este reinicio…ha estado muy confundido, y con muchos problemas internos. El recordar las experiencias anteriores claramente no le hicieron bien.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se calme. Es algo que al final nunca pasó._

 _* Lo siento…por un momento perdí la cabeza. Aun no puedo comprender porque ahora tales experiencias me parecen…inadecuadas y molestas._

" _Prefiero…prefiero no…hablar del tema. Lo…lo siento."_ Toriel notó de inmediato que Chara se veía nervioso e incluso asustado. Al parecer era un tema delicado para él. Finalmente el humano se calmó, para seguir su relato.

" _Ahora…todo esto se los dije por una razón, y es que ahora…nada es exactamente como yo lo recuerdo."_

"¿Cómo que nada es como lo recuerdas?" preguntó Flowey.

" _Tu personalidad es totalmente diferente a como lo recuerdo. La de…mamá también. Estoy seguro de que todos los demás que conozco, incluyendo a Asgore, también han cambiado para mal. Los monstruos que yo recuerdo no eran agresivos del todo. Tu actitud era mucho más cariñosa frente a los demás, mamá. Asgore debe ser el peor de todos. Él siempre estuvo en contra de la idea de las siete almas. El solo no quería decepcionar a su gente, y sobretodo, te extraña a ti…y a Asriel."_ Chara miró por un momento al suelo.

" _Me cuesta imaginarlo actuando con favor a la violencia."_

Toriel y Flowey en este punto ya se encontraban perdidos. Claramente Toriel más que Flowey, pero aun así era demasiada información y demasiadas cosas repentinas como para poder digerirlo todo de una vez.

" _Les dije que no traten de buscarle la explicación. Es demasiado para ustedes."_ Chara se levantó de su asiento, habiendo ya terminado su pedazo de pastel.

" _Lo que importa en estos momentos, es que debemos hacer algo para arreglar todas estas cosas y depurar esta línea de tiempo a su estado original."_ Chara volvió a mirar a ambos. _"Es por eso que debemos avanzar. Tanto Frisk como yo. Hemos decidido arreglar este asunto. Nos negamos a dejar esto como realidad."_

Toriel decidió preguntar algo que Chara no considero entre sus opciones.

"Si eso es cierto… ¿Puedo saber cómo era yo originalmente?"

Chara miró a su 'madre' con sorpresa. Eso era algo que realmente no esperaba escuchar de ella.

" _Tan bondadosa como en estos momentos. No mataste a ningún monstruo porque ninguno era excesivamente agresivo. ¿Sigues queriendo ser profesora?"_

"¡S-sí!" dijo Toriel con entusiasmo. "Aun no me doy por vencida con ese sueño."

" _Eras tan poderosa como ahora, pero siempre arreglabas los conflictos sin usar la violencia."_

"Suena…a algo que me gustaría ser en estos momentos." dijo Toriel. "Lamentablemente…las condiciones del subterráneo han afectado a todos…y tal como tú dices mi pequeño Chara…esto está mal. Muy mal."

"¡Hey!" preguntó Flowey con curiosidad. "¿Y cómo era yo?"

Chara inmediatamente cambió su expresión.

" _Verás…tu historia…es complicada Flowey."_ dijo Chara de la manera más amable que pudo. _"Será para otro momento."_

"Oh…bueno, está bien." respondió la flor con un tono neutral, pero aun teniendo ganas de saber.

 _* Tenemos toda una línea temporal con la que lidiar. No es el mejor momento para decirle de todo lo que hizo…y sufrió en la línea original._

"¿De casualidad me veía diferente en cuanto a mi físico?" preguntó Toriel.

" _Bueno…"_ dijo Chara pensando un poco. _"Tu físico en general se ve…mejor de lo que yo recuerdo. Te vez más joven."_

"Oh, Chara." dijo Toriel con un tono un tanto juguetón mientras tomaba los platos. "No deberías coquetear así con tu madre." Toriel le hizo un guiño a Chara con su ojo derecho, y procedió a dirigirse a la cocina.

Chara abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Frisk en el interior comenzó a reír.

 _* Por todos los cielos Frisk…si comienzas a infectarme con esa costumbre que tienes de coquetear con todos…me las vas a pagar._

"Debes estar cansado mi pequeño Chara." dijo Toriel desde la cocina. "Será mejor que vayan a descansar a una de las habitaciones."

Chara se levantó, y miró el brazo en donde tenía a Flowey.

" _Vamos Asriel. Aprovecharé este momento para que hablemos un poco."_

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=lsBKaT6Egi8 (Undertale OST - Home (Music Box) Extended)

Chara y Flowey estaban en la habitación de invitados. Chara sabe perfectamente que esa habitación es la misma que usaron los anteriores humanos durante su estadía con Toriel. Chara también siente algo curiosidad por saber cómo fue la estadía de los otros seis humanos en esta línea de tiempo alterada, pero eso no era lo importante para él actualmente, así que decidió no darle mayor importancia.

Flowey estaba ahora dentro de una pequeña maseta que encontraron en la misma habitación. Chara estaba tirado en la cama de espalda al colchón.

"…Entonces…" comenzó a decir Flowey. "Ya has visto esto y mucho más. Y varias veces."

" _Así es."_

"¿Pero al mismo tiempo es la primera vez que me vez a mí y a Toriel de esta manera?"

" _Correcto."_

Chara se levantó, aunque no completamente. Estaba sentado en posición india en la cama, y miró la canasta con juguetes que había justo al frente de esta.

" _Me sigue pareciendo sorprendente que la casa esté intacta y sin cambios. Mira esos juguetes."_ Chara apuntó a la canasta. _"Esos son juguetes que los seis anteriores humanos usaron durante su estadía."_

Flowey comenzó a mirar los juguetes con curiosidad, pero Chara comenzó a ver a Flowey con la misma actitud.

En todo este tiempo, ni Chara ni Frisk tomaron en cuenta un detalle que han pasado por alto desde el principio, así que aprovecharían este momento para sacarse unas cuantas dudas más.

" _Asriel. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

"Dime Chara."

" _¿Toriel logró matarte en algún momento?"_

"¿C-cómo?"

" _Me refiero a que si ella en algún momento logró matarte, y tuviste que reiniciar."_

"Oh." La flor dejó de mirar los juguetes para mirar a su hermano. "Sí…tuve que hacerlo unas cuatro veces."

" _Ya veo…"_ Chara comenzó a guardar la información que conseguía. _"Hay otra cosa que también me está molestando."_

"¿Qué cosa?"

" _Eres mucho más expresivo en esta línea de tiempo."_ dijo Chara. _"Tú no tienes un alma, así que es casi imposible para ti el sentir."_

"No es que pueda sentir más o algo así." dijo Flowey como respuesta. "He tenido tantas situaciones peligrosas, que soy más…sensible al miedo. Es todo."

" _Adaptación. ¿Eh?"_

"¿De casualidad sabes de mi origen Chara?"

" _¿Te refieres a como pasaste a ser una flor? Así es. Pero hay detalles de nuestra vida pasada que son diferentes a como lo recuerdo."_

"¿De verdad?"

" _Así es. Hay eventos que ocurrieron de diferente forma en esta línea de tiempo. Toriel dijo que ella y tú estuvieron conmigo ayudándome en secreto, y que cuando Asgore me encontró, me mató."_

"…Así es." dijo la flor con tristeza.

" _Pues yo no recuerdo nada de eso. En mi línea de tiempo, Asgore nunca me trató mal. Es un monstruo con un gran corazón. Además…tú no te suicidaste. Tu causa de muerte es distinta en mis recuerdos."_

"¿Qué tan diferente?"

"… _Muy diferente."_

"Entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora?"

" _Frisk y yo buscaremos la forma de arreglar la línea de tiempo para devolverla a su estado original."_

"¿Pero cómo?"

" _Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."_ dijo Chara mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama. _"Lo primero que necesitamos es información. Saber cómo la historia ocurrió en esta línea de tiempo. Cada detalle que sea distinto es algo que debemos considerar."_

Fue ahí que Chara recordó un par de cosas más, claramente importantes. Era tiempo de saber las respuestas a esas preguntas.

" _Así que…te suicidaste con la flor dorada."_

"Oh…bueno..." Flowey estaba al parecer algo complicado con el comentario. "Así es…aún recuerdo como…como papá te mató. No pude aguantarlo. Fue…espantoso."

" _Ahora que estoy aquí, quiero que olvides cualquier mal que te presente ese recuerdo. Tal vez no soy el Chara de esta línea temporal, pero al menos de alguna manera estoy aquí."_

"Realmente no esperaba que volvieras de esta forma."

" _Tampoco yo."_ respondió el humano. _"Puedo entender que algo haya cambiado en la historia para que haya ocurrido este desastre en el subterráneo, pero aun no entiendo por qué tengo total control sobre el cuerpo de Frisk. No tiene sentido."_

"Tal vez tienes algún propósito único o algo así."

Chara miró a Flowey con algo de sorpresa.

"Dices que la línea temporal ha cambiado drásticamente, y justo cuando cambia, tu vuelves. Suena como si algo hubiera decidido que tú eras el indicado para solucionar este problema que nadie sabe que está ocurriendo."

" _No…lo había pensado de esa forma."_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que sería interesante si ese fuera el caso._

 _* ¿Qué? ¿Dices que sería genial ser un héroe? Creo que Undyne te pegó algo de su personalidad, Frisk._

" _Una pregunta más, Asriel."_

"Dime."

Chara miró con total seriedad a Flowey.

" _En estos momentos estoy aquí, pero… ¿Qué pasó con mi alma? Si Asgore me mató en esta línea temporal, creo que también aprovechó de conseguir mi alma."_

"Y lo hizo." dijo Flowey. "Sé que la guardó con el mismo propósito con el que junta las otras almas, pero…"

" _Eso quiere decir que algo le ocurrió a mi alma, o a alguna de las otras seis almas."_ Flowey miró sorprendido a su hermano.

" _Piénsalo. Si tuviera mi alma en perfectas condiciones, y si le sumas las seis almas que tienen…"_

"¡Ya tendría las siete almas que requiere para abrir la barrera y atacar nuevamente a los humanos!"

 _* Así que Asgore quiere más guerra. Uugghhh. Genial._

" _Exacto. Eso quiere decir que algo ocurrió con mi alma, o con alguna de las otras seis almas. Tal vez deba averiguar algo respecto a eso también."_

Chara cerró sus ojos, para enfocarse en una sola cosa más.

Descansar.

" _Muy bien Asriel. Hora de descansar. Se vendrán momentos más complicados una vez que salgamos de las ruinas."_

"Claro." dijo Flowey mientras que con una de sus enredaderas activó el interruptor de la habitación, apagando la luz. "Descansa Chara…"

" _Tú también Asriel."_

Mientras esperaban que el sueño hiciera su trabajo, Chara y Frisk seguían hablando.

 _* ¿Todo bien Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice que todo esto es muy repentino, pero que ayudará a Chara para recuperar la línea de tiempo que recuerdan._

 _* Y lo haremos. No lo olvides._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara sobre su alma, y como puede él estar aquí._

 _* Bueno…mi determinación técnicamente es la tuya. Si obtuvieron mi alma en esta línea temporal, aún puedo estar aquí gracias a que comparto mi existencia con tu alma. Aunque aún sigo sin saber algunas cosas. Espero obtener respuestas con el tiempo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que lo apoyará en todo lo posible._

 _* …Huh. Estas sensaciones. El estar aquí, sin hacer todo el acto genocida…se siente extraño, pero también…bien._

 _Este relajo es sorprendentemente disfrutable._

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

Tras el descanso que tuvieron, Chara y Flowey estaban listos para partir. Toriel le dio una mochila acorde a su tamaño a Chara en caso de emergencia, e incluso le dio varios dulces que Chara reconoció que eran los que estaban en las ruinas. Toriel dejó de sentir tanto odio por Flowey. Aún lo sentía, pero en menor medida, al conocer su versión de los hechos.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras, que dirigían a la salida de las ruinas, y caminaron por unos minutos.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no vuelvo a estar en el exterior…" dijo Flowey. "Lamento no poder ayudar Chara, aunque creo que no necesitas ayuda para ubicarte."

" _Así es. Conozco casi todos los lugares de Nuevo Hogar. Ubicarme no será un problema."_

Toriel siguió mirando a ambos mientras caminaban. Mientras más se acercaban a la puerta, más nerviosa se ponía ella.

Finalmente los tres llegaron a la puerta que conecta a las ruinas con el bosque de Snowdin.

Chara miró por un momento La puerta, y luego a Toriel.

" _Es hora de seguir avanzando."_

"Chara…" comenzó a decir Toriel.

" _No te preocupes…mamá."_ dijo Chara acercándose a la puerta. _"Créeme cuando te digo que conozco la ruta a seguir, y sé cómo lidiar con otros monstruos en caso de que deba luchar."_

Chara miró un poco hacia atrás. La maseta estaba dentro de la mochila, así que ahora Flowey iba más cómodo y asegurado.

" _¿Listo Flowey? Se nos viene una dura prueba más adelante._

"…" Flowey parecía estar pensando, pero finalmente adoptó una expresión decidida.

"Es hora."

" _Muy bien…"_ Chara estaba ya tocando la manilla de la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo.

Ese algo fue un abrazo grande y protector por parte de Toriel.

BGM: watch?v=55XWQWpLxZQ (Undertale OST - Fallen Down Extended)

"Chara…" comenzó a decir ella.

" _Mamá…"_ dijo Chara, aun teniendo la confusión y miedo al pensar en la situación en la que se encuentra con ella. _"Es necesario que sigamos avanzando."_

"Lo sé." dijo ella mientras dejaba de abrazar a Chara. "Y es por eso que iré con ustedes."

Esto fue suficiente para hacer que Chara se diera vuelta. Tanto él como Flowey no salían de su sorpresa por lo que acababan de escuchar.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó Flowey.

 _* Esto realmente no lo esperaba._

 _* Frisk dice que estaría encantado de que ella viniera con ellos._

" _¿Estás segura…mamá?"_ preguntó Chara. _"No es necesario que lo hagas. Puedes estar aquí sin problemas."_

"Chara. Escúchame." dijo Toriel con una sonrisa. "Desde que se fueron a descansar a la habitación, estuve pensando en todo lo que nos habías dicho. Me es…difícil imaginar que todo sea verdad…pero has demostrado que mucho de lo que explicaste tiene sentido."

Toriel se levantó, mientras seguía sonriéndole a su pequeño.

"Los monstruos afuera de las ruinas no serán tan diferentes a los que estaban antes en las ruinas. Puede ser muy cruel para ti en las condiciones equivocadas. Además, mi compañero del otro lado de la puerta…Sans. Él está dispuesto a matarte apenas te vea. Es demasiado peligroso…por lo menos para que vayan sin protección."

" _¿M…mamá?"_ Chara estaba honestamente sorprendido con todo esto.

"Ya te perdí una vez. A causa de eso también perdí a mi querido Asriel." Toriel se puso muy seria. "No dejaré que nuevamente ocurra lo mismo. Tú tienes un objetivo. Quieres arreglar los errores que hicieron del subterráneo lo que es actualmente. Me aseguraré de estar a tu lado mientras lo haces."

 _* Frisk le dice que a Chara que le deje venir con ellos, y que es la primera vez que ella vendría con ellos durante su viaje._

 _* Tienes razón. Sería la primera vez que nos acompaña directamente. Aun con todo lo malo de esta línea de tiempo…debo admitir que están pasando muchas cosas nuevas. Estoy comenzando a pensar que la curiosidad es una de mis debilidades._

"¿Chara?" preguntó Flowey. El humano salió de su pequeño trance para mirar nuevamente a Toriel.

" _Sería la primera vez que nos acompañas mamá. No sé qué clase de dificultades tendremos en el camino, pero si quieres venir con nosotros…que así sea."_

Toriel comenzó a reír ligeramente mientras se ponía al lado de Chara y Flowey. Toriel entonces tomó la mano derecha de Chara con su mano izquierda.

"Recuerda mi pequeño Chara. No importa lo que pase…yo estaré contigo, y esta vez me aseguraré de que nada malo te ocurra."

Con esto, los tres miraron al frente, y Toriel extendió su brazo libre para abrir lentamente la puerta de las ruinas.

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Realmente esta situación me abre la puerta (see what I did there?) a varias posibilidades. Lo que puedo decir, es que de ahora en adelante...las cosas estarán más movidas. Recuerden dejar su opinión y/o crítica mediante un Review para saber lo que piensan del capítulo o el fic en sí.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	4. IV: La Nueva Realidad

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla. Ya está listo el capítulo 4 de Felltale. Algunos deben estar preguntándose desde hace un tiempo que es lo que ocurrirá. Pues ya no tendrán que esperar más. Espero que el capítulo sea de sus expectativas, y en este momento será en donde más pueda experimentar con las posibilidades. Underfell está definido en el fandom como un Universo Alterno, pero no tiene nada escrito como regla. Lo que quiero decir, es que hay varias opciones en lo que a historia, personajes y poderes se refiere. Esto lo hace un elemento potencial para generar situaciones de todo tipo, y pienso aprovecharlo.**

 **Cualquier error ortográfico será arreglado en cuanto sea posible (espero que no tenga, porque lo revisé hace poco xD), y como siempre, agradecería si al final dejan un Review con su opinión/crítica sobre el capítulo.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo IV: La Nueva Realidad.**

La puerta de las ruinas lentamente se abrió. Lo único que faltaba era que Chara y Toriel dieran los primeros pasos…y estarían afuera, marcando el comienzo su viaje por el bosque de Snowdin.

La decisión de avanzar tenía un peso diferente en cada uno de los seres que estaba allí en ese momento. Para Chara, esto ya no era un asunto de 'volver a iniciar el viaje'. Todo lo que conocía de la línea de tiempo original ha sido en su mayoría reemplazado por algo que tanto él como Frisk entienden que no debe estar ahí. Algo que no debió haber pasado.

Algo que no debió haber existido.

Para Flowey, era un tanto confuso. Vivir una realidad que ha sido dura con él tanto en su pasado como en su presente, y que sin previo aviso, un recuerdo de su mismo pasado vuelva para decirle que todo está mal…es algo que no se puede digerir de un momento a otro.

Sigue sintiendo miedo del mundo en el que vive, pero Chara le ha dado las esperanzas para creer que tal vez, en algún punto…dicho mundo fue diferente.

Para Toriel en cambio…era como aventurarse nuevamente a un mundo desconocido. En el pasado ella sabía caminar por gran parte de Nuevo Hogar, pero esos días quedaron atrás desde el momento en que decidió vivir en las ruinas. De ser su decisión ella no saldría, pero ahora…una razón mucho más importante la impulsa a continuar…

Ella perdió algo muy importante en su pasado. Ese algo era su familia, y ahora la vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad para enmendar su error de no proteger a sus seres queridos cuando pudo.

Y esta vez lo hará. Sin importarle quién se cruce en su camino.

Toriel suspiró lentamente y volvió a recuperar el aire. Estaba lista.

Iba a comenzar a caminar, teniendo a Chara de la mano, pero el humano le hizo fuerza, indicándole que se detuviera.

" _Espera."_

Toriel miró a Chara con algo de confusión.

"¿Qué ocurre mi pequeño Chara?"

 _* Tú también lo recordaste. ¿O no Frisk?"_

 _* Frisk admite que lo recordó gracias a Chara._

 _* Ahora mismo…somos como las dos mitades de un entero. Recuerda que ambos compartimos parcialmente nuestros recuerdos. Ahora hay que usar esto a nuestro favor._

"¿Estás bien Chara?" preguntó Flowey mirando con curiosidad a su hermano. "¿Acaso olvidaste algo?"

" _Sería mejor decir que recordé algo."_ Lo que dijo Chara hizo que Toriel y Flowey pusieran más atención.

" _Durante mi viaje con Frisk en la línea de tiempo original, supimos que Alphys, la científica real de Asgore, nos estaba observando desde mucho antes de conocerla. Específicamente, desde que salimos de las ruinas."_

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Toriel.

" _Mediante el uso de cámaras."_ dijo Chara. _"Cámaras escondidas que estaban a lo largo del Bosque, el pueblo de Snowdin, e incluso en las cascadas."_

"Espera." dijo Flowey. "¿Entonces piensas que…?"

" _Es claramente obvio que aquí será el mismo caso."_ dijo Chara con seriedad. _"En circunstancias comunes esto no sería un problema…pero en esta nueva y alterada línea de tiempo…no sé si Alphys ha cambiado, o cuanto ha cambiado si es que lo hizo. Considerando la situación…apuesto a que ha cambiado mucho a como la recuerdo."_ Chara miró a Toriel. _"Si ella me ve en las cámaras en este momento…puede que comience a actuar de inmediato para tratar de atraparme y conseguir mi alma antes de que lleguemos a Snowdin."_

"¿Y qué hacemos?" preguntó su 'madre'.

" _Lo bueno es que tuvimos la suficiente experiencia para saber finalmente donde estaban las cámaras."_

"¿Entonces las destruyo con mi magia?" dijo Toriel.

"¿O con mis balas?" preguntó Flowey.

Chara negó con la cabeza.

" _No lo creo. Si destruyen aunque sea una de las cámaras…será demasiado sospechoso. Lo único que puedo hacer es pasar desapercibido de las cámaras. Tendré que caminar con cuidado cuando esté cerca de una."_

"¿Y dónde está la primera?" preguntó Toriel.

" _Dentro del primer arbusto grande que hay adelante. Apenas cruzando la puerta."_

Toriel y Flowey acordaron preguntarle a Chara cada vez que avanzaran un tanto para saber si había cámaras o no. Al comenzar a cruzar, Toriel avanzó primero, tapando a Chara por completo, y siguieron avanzando de ese modo, para que el humano pasara sin ser visto.

Siguieron caminando un poco, mientras Chara observaba los alrededores del lugar.

" _Por lo menos algunos lugares no han cambiado."_ dijo Chara.

"En mi caso…si ha cambiado." dijo Toriel. "No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que había visto este lugar antes de encerrarme en las ruinas."

"Mi memoria tampoco me ayuda mucho." dijo Flowey. "Lamento nuevamente no ser de mucha utilidad Chara."

" _El que hayas avanzado conmigo ya es suficiente sorpresa Flowey."_ dijo Chara, asegurándose de decir el nombre de la flor, y no el de su hermano. _"Lo mismo puedo decir de…mamá. Es la primera vez que sale y me acompaña."_

Chara siguió observando el bosque, recordando cierto detalle.

" _Ya nos estamos acercando…"_ Toriel y Flowey notaron que Chara no se escuchó muy animado con eso.

"¿Acercando a qué?"

" _Al punto en donde nos encontrábamos a Sans…"_

Toriel de inmediato agarró a Chara y lo acercó más a sus piernas. Chara se sorprendió por la súbita acción de Toriel.

" _¿M…mamá?"_

"Recuerda que la situación es diferente para ti, mi Chara." dijo Toriel. "Asgore solo requiere de una sola alma más. Ese tal Sans ES capaz de matarte para conseguirla."

 _* No ha conseguido mi alma…pero sí que me dio un mal rato que ahora estoy considerando que tengo merecido._

 _* Frisk vuelve a decirle a Chara que olvide eso. Que ya nada ocurrió, y que ahora las cosas son distintas._

 _* Así es. MUY distintas para mi gusto. Preferiría al Sans de los inaguantables chistes, que un Sans con instinto asesino…que es aparentemente lo que la mayoría de los habitantes en esta línea de tiempo posee._

Al seguir avanzando, Frisk descubre algo que le cuenta rápidamente a Chara.

 _* …_

 _* ¿De verdad? ¿Puedes observar a tu alrededor como si yo lo estuviera haciendo, incluso cuando yo estoy ocupado con otra cosa?_

 _* Frisk le dice que es cierto._

 _* Esto puede sernos útil. Vigila los lugares que yo no pueda ver mientras camino por favor. Así evitaremos ataques sorpresa o eventos que no alcanzo a ver._

 _* Frisk dice que hará su mejor esfuerzo._

Mientras caminaban, Chara ya podía ver el puente en donde siempre encontraban a Sans. Esto no le gustaba al pequeño, ya que no había rastro del esqueleto…aún.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se dé vuelta de inmediato porque hay una figura en las sombras de los árboles de atrás._

Chara no duda ni un segundo, y se da vuelta, soltando la mano de Toriel. Esto llamó la atención de ella, y Flowey con el súbito movimiento se confundió.

Al darse vuelta, Chara logro ver algo.

Una figura.

Una figura que estaba perfectamente mezclada en las sombras, después de todo al estar encerrados en un monte, el ambiente parece siempre estar de noche ya que no llega la luz del sol.

Lo que sí pudo ver en un momento, y con una completa claridad, fue una mano extendida.

Una mano esquelética.

De inmediato Chara sintió algo de movimiento en el suelo. No tuvo que analizar la situación para entender lo que significaba. Si hay algo que aprendió luchando tantas veces contra Sans, es sentir hasta el más fino de los movimientos en el suelo y paredes cercanas.

Saltó hacia atrás. Al hacerlo pudo ver como varios huesos de aspecto familiar salieron del suelo como si nada, incluso sin romperlo. Al pasar un momento, desaparecieron volviendo nuevamente al suelo como si nada.

"Heh…usualmente eso funciona."

Chara, Toriel y Flowey observaron como la figura comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos. Cuando dicha figura se hizo visible, Chara comprobó que no había duda alguna de su agresor.

Lo que no pudo asimilar de inmediato, era la vestimenta de dicho agresor.

 _* Así que aquí está…en todo su esplendor._

 _Sans….creo._

 _* Frisk dice que Sans se ve…algo diferente._

 _* Creo que 'algo' no es una calificación suficiente para esto._

Chara estaba viendo ya las diferencias entre el Sans que conoce y este 'nuevo' Sans. Su chaqueta ya no es de color azul, y en cambio ahora era de color negro. Su polera no de color blanco, y ahora era de color rojo. Sus shorts ahora también eran negros, pero una línea vertical de color amarillo decoraba cada pierna. Chara se sorprendió al ver que ahora si estaba ocupando algo decente en sus 'pies': Zapatillas deportivas de color negro y un naranjo muy oscuro.

Otro detalle significativo era que sus ojos eran de color rojo, algo que pilló a Chara desprevenido por un momento. Sus dientes también eran diferentes, ya que parecían ser más 'puntiagudos', como si ahora estuvieran hechos para morder incluso carne. Extrañamente uno de los tantos dientes parecía ser…dorado.

 _* Alguien DE VERDAD disfruta el negro y el rojo. Prepárate para lo que pueda ocurrir Frisk._

Toriel iba ser la primera en hablar, pero el esqueleto le ganó, aunque no hablando, sino dando un silbido de clara admiración mientras miraba a Toriel. Esto la confundió a ella y a Chara por un segundo.

"Wow. Buena figura preciosa."

BGM: watch?v=OOKhZrzEQAE (Underfell - Sans Theme) **(Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube.)**

El comentario claramente pilló desprevenida a Toriel, que actuó de la forma más lógica ante un piropo: Sonrojándose, aunque mantuvo su expresión seria.

Chara también tuvo su propia reacción. De enojo, claro está. Flowey estaba mirando al esqueleto con una simple cara de '¿Es en serio?'.

 _* Este bromista de tercera…ya está…coqueteando con mi m-madre…de buenas a primeras…_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que también se sorprendió, pero que debe calmarse._

Lo que también sorprendió a Toriel, fue que reconoció la voz. Ahora también ya sabía quién era…gracias a Chara.

"T-tú…" dijo ella. "Tú eres S-" Toriel se detuvo de inmediato. Si decía su nombre sin que él se haya introducido, sería demasiado sospechoso. "El hermano de Papyrus. ¿Cierto?"

Sans, al escuchar la voz de Toriel, también reaccionó algo sorprendido, y se le notó en su cara por un momento.

"¿Oh? Esa voz… ¿Acaso eres ella? ¿La del otro lado de la puerta?" Toriel lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza, sin sonreír. Después de todo no se ha olvidado de lo que hizo el esqueleto hace unos momentos atrás. "Vaya. De haber sabido como lucías, habría deseado que salieras antes."

Toriel volvió a sonrojarse un poco, para el horror de Chara que estaba mirando a su 'madre' con los ojos muy abiertos, y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"El nombre es Sans, por cierto." dijo el esqueleto con ambas manos esqueléticas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Un placer."

"Toriel." dijo la cuidadora de las ruinas. "Mi nombre es Toriel. Ahora…si bien aprecio los comentarios…"

 _* Mamá… no… NO._

"Agradecería que dejaras de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada." Chara dio un suspiro de alivio con eso último.

Ahora fue Sans el que suspiró por un momento, para luego volver a mirar a Toriel con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Bueno…podría decir lo mismo de ti, preciosa."

"¿P-podrías dejar de usar piropos? Tengo un nombre y ya lo sabes." dijo algo enojada Toriel, para el deleite de Chara.

"¿Entonces te consideras fea?" preguntó el esqueleto.

"¿Pero qué…? ¡Por supuesto que no!" fue la respuesta un tanto nerviosa de Toriel.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" preguntó Sans levantando un poco los 'hombros' mientras aún tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Después de todo no estoy mintiendo."

Toriel definitivamente no esperaba estar en una situación como esta. Mucho menos que ocurriera al apenas salir de las ruinas. Chara por el otro lado…

 _* ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ 'MI' MUCHILLO CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITO?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que realmente tiene que calmarse._

 _* Que le diga un piropo más. Que se atreva. Con gusto volveré a quitarle ese miserable punto de vida que tiene._

"¿Qué quisiste decir con lo que dijiste antes?" preguntó Toriel.

"Ah. ¿Eso de actuar como si no pasara nada?" dijo Sans. "Simple. Quise decir que esto se está volviendo muy repetitivo." Toriel en realidad se confundió con eso. "Es solo que…" Sans entonces miró a Chara, con una sonrisa más grande. Una de esas sonrisas que Chara conoce muy bien…por lo que realmente significan.

"Con ese ya son seis los niños que dejas salir de las ruinas."

Chara por un instante había olvidado la seriedad de la situación gracias la…actitud de este Sans. Ahora él, Toriel y Flowey volvieron a la realidad. La nueva realidad.

"Mira. Está bien que uno de los monstruos de las ruinas haya salido con un alma humana hace tiempo, y no es un gran problema que los otros humanos hayan salido por la misma puerta por la que tu saliste de las ruinas. Definitivamente el subterráneo estuvo más interesante con esos humanos alrededor, y tanto mi jefe como yo pudimos conseguir un alma en ese tiempo."

 _* Su… ¿Jefe? ¿Sans en esta línea temporal tiene un jefe?_

"Pero sería bueno que terminaras el trabajo esta vez." terminó diciendo el esqueleto.

"Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Sans." dijo Toriel. "Tengo mis…motivos para haber dejado ir a los otros niños. A ninguno lo trate exactamente de una buena manera, y tampoco los dejaría para siempre en las ruinas. Ninguno lo quiso."

"Te recuerdo que todos tenemos una orden del Rey que sigue vigente." dijo Sans con más seriedad, para volver a mirar a Chara. "Matar a cualquier humano y conseguir su alma." Flowey se escondió en la mochila de inmediato.

"¿Te das cuenta que no saldrás vivo de aquí pequeño? ¿Qué al igual que los otros, terminaras muerto y contribuirás a nuestra causa lo quieras o no?" le preguntó Sans a Chara como si nada.

Para su sorpresa, el humano en vez de parecer asustado, lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de seriedad y enojo.

" _¿Qué estás intentando lograr Sans? ¿Asustarme?"_ El esqueleto por un momento cambió totalmente su expresión a una de sorpresa. Casi todos los humanos que lo han visto han tenido aunque sea una pizca de miedo, pero este al parecer no.

" _Sé muy bien que el subterráneo es el peor lugar en el que podría estar, pero hay algo que debo hacer aquí. Y tú no me vas a detener."_ Chara levantó su cuchillo de plástico como si fuera su cuchillo de la línea de tiempo anterior.

" _No te tengo miedo."_

BGM –OFF-

La sonrisa de Sans aumentó drásticamente. Tanto que le daría miedo a los monstruos de la línea de tiempo original.

"Ya lo veremos niño." Al decir esto, el 'ojo' izquierdo de Sans comenzó a brillar con un rojo más fuerte de lo usual, recordándole a Chara de inmediato los momentos en que el Sans de la línea de tiempo original iluminaba ese mismo ojo pero con dos colores intermitentes: Celeste y amarillo.

Lo que Chara también pudo sentir en ese momento, fue algo de calor a su lado.

Toriel, usando su poder mágico, comenzó a rodear sus manos con fuego. Chara notó que nuevamente era un fuego con unos colores azules y celestes. Naturalmente esto también llamó la atención de Sans.

"¿Oh? ¿Pasa algo preciosa?"

"El niño está conmigo Sans." dijo Toriel en un tono autoritario. "Y seguiremos nuestro camino."

Sans soltó un suspiro mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Creo que no estás entendiendo la situación." dijo el esqueleto para luego mirar a Toriel con su sonrisa usual. "Durante todo este tiempo los monstruos hemos ansiado poder salir de este lugar. Durante todo este tiempo hemos logrado recolectar seis almas humanas." Sans adoptó una expresión de confusión mientras cambiaba su vista a Chara. "Y ahora que la solución está literalmente a tu lado… ¿No haces nada?" ahora volvió a ver a Toriel. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que haces?"

"Sé muy bien lo que significa este humano para Asgore." respondió Toriel sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión y su tono. "Y siendo honesta, en diferentes circunstancias habría incluso estado de acuerdo contigo…pero la situación es otra, y avanzaré con el niño. Lo quieras o no."

BGM: watch?v=NIMimINF5pM (Undertale OST - Danger Mystery Extended)

"…Ooooh. Ya sé lo que pasa." Sans lentamente volvió a tener su sonrisa usual mientras respondía, para luego comenzar a reír por unos momentos. "Claro, por supuesto. En algún momento iba a pasar, con tanto pequeño que has visto." Sans le mandó una expresión burlesca a Toriel.

"Te encariñaste con él. ¿Verdad?"

Toriel no respondió. Esto hizo que Sans volviera a reír. Más fuerte que antes.

"¡Esto es simplemente maravilloso! ¡Realmente no puedo creerlo! De verdad le estás dando la espalda a tu nación solo porque tienes ganas de sentirte como una madre." Sans volvió a su sonrisa usual, que ya está sacando de quicio a Chara. "¿No crees que estás siendo algo egoísta con nosotros?"

"No valdría la pena el explicártelo, pero si tanto insistes…" dijo Toriel para luego suspirar y recuperar el aire. "Las acciones de este niño serán clave para definir lo que nos representa como monstruos. Él puede corregir lo que somos ahora."

"¿Corregir? ¿Corregir qué?" dijo Sans con un tono algo molesto. "Somos monstruos, preciosa. La violencia está en nuestra naturaleza, y siempre estará ahí. Como una vocecita que te incita una y otra y otra vez a realizar todo lo que hacemos."

 _* … ¿Qué…fue lo que dijo?_

 _* Frisk también encontró algo extraño lo que dijo Sans._

 _* Es que…la manera en como lo describió…Frisk. ¿Recuerdas el como yo te incitaba a realizar todo lo que hicimos en la línea de tiempo anterior?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara firmemente que olvide todo eso de una vez por todas._

 _* No, no. Escucha. Cuando yo hacía eso contigo…algo también estaba haciéndolo conmigo. No puedo encontrar una manera clara y precisa de explicarlo, pero… algo en mi mente me decía 'haz esto y aquello.' de la misma manera en la que Sans lo describió._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si está seguro._

 _* Muy seguro. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo es que esa pequeña voz de mi mente lograba manejar mis decisiones?_

…

 _¿Por qué comencé a querer ver a todos muertos? Mi historia terminaba con Asriel aquél día. ¿Qué demonios pasó conmigo en la línea de tiempo anterior? ¿Era tan persuasivo ese poder? ¿Esas sensaciones? ¿Esa satisfacción? ¿POR QUÉ ME ESTOY CUESTIONANDO AHORA Y NO ANTES CUANDO REALMENTE DEBÍA?_

Chara ahora estaba sintiendo mezclas de tristeza y rabia, pero principalmente…confusión.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se calme. Lo que hizo antes ya no ocurrió. Que si hay algo bueno que se puede sacar de todo esto, es que ahora está cuestionando sus decisiones en la línea de tiempo anterior._

 _* …Gracias Frisk. Sigues sorprendiéndome con la gigantesca bondad que tienes._

 _* Frisk le agradece el cumplido, pero que ahora deben concentrarse en la situación actual._

"Así es como funciona nuestro mundo desde que el rey Asgore nos dio órdenes a todos. Aquellos que son débiles son eliminados. Aquellos que no le obedecen también son eliminados. Uno de los primeros mandatos del rey, fue que todos comenzáramos a aumentar nuestro nivel de violencia, ya que no le servían los débiles. Todos tienen puntos de ejecución en su historial, preciosa. Estoy seguro de que incluso tú tienes." Toriel se enojó un poco por ese comentario. Lo que menos quería hacer era volver a recordar lo que hizo, pero lamentablemente Sans tenía razón.

Sans suspiró, para luego mirar a Chara. Esta vez, con odio.

"Disfruta tu vida mientras puedas renacuajo. A esa florcita tuya de atrás también la tengo en la mira."

Toriel aumentó el tamaño de sus llamas alrededor de su mano, pero Sans la miró a ella con una sonrisa.

"Ambos conocemos un poco del otro con el tiempo que hablamos cuando la puerta estaba cerrada. Me caes muy bien y no quiero perjudicarte…así que te propongo algo." Sans sacó una de sus manos de su bolsillo a modo de indicación.

"Esperaré cerca de Snowdin a que vuelvas con el alma del pequeño. Estoy seguro que ambos pueden despedirse con tranquilidad y en orden, pero el niño morirá. ¿Ok?"

Sans cerró sus 'ojos' por un momento, sin quitar su sonrisa.

"Sin embargo…si te veo con el niño aún con vida…"

BGM –OFF-

Sans abrió sus 'ojos' para mirar a Toriel con una expresión que Chara conoce muy bien. Una expresión que vio por primera cuando Frisk tuvo una cena con Sans en la línea temporal en la que liberaba a los monstruos. Misma expresión que le mostró Sans como advertencia cuando Chara impulsó a Frisk a matar a todos en la línea de tiempo anterior.

 **"TODOS PASAREMOS UN MAL RATO."**

El esqueleto inmediatamente cambió su vista a la de siempre y comenzó a caminar, pasando al lado de Toriel sin hacer nada más.

"Bueno…te veo luego." dijo de manera casual mientras se adentraba más al bosque.

Toriel se aseguró de que Sans desapareciera, y solo cuando lo confirmó, comenzó a deshacer las llamas en sus dos manos.

" _Definitivamente no es el Sans que yo conozco."_ dijo Chara.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que lamentablemente está de acuerdo._

Toriel seguía pensativa, hasta que notó que Chara estaba viendo su cara.

"…Debemos continuar, mi pequeño Chara."

" _¿Estás realmente bien con esto? No quiero obligar a ninguno de los dos a que realicen algo que no quieren hacer."_ dijo el pequeño. Toriel comenzó a sonreírle.

"Chara, mi pequeño." comenzó a decir ella. "Concédeme este capricho. Mientras pueda protegerte, seguiré estando bien conmigo misma."

"…" Chara en este punto sintió la necesidad de hablar un tema con Frisk.

 _* Es algo…interesante. Y sorprendente. Es un lado de Toriel que no muchas veces he podido ver._

 _* Frisk está de acuerdo con Chara, pero que aun así le recuerda a la Toriel de la línea de tiempo original._

 _* Me pregunto quién tiene más determinación en estos momentos. Nosotros, o ella. Será interesante ver que tanto puedo ver de esta nueva Toriel._

 _* Frisk le exige a Chara que no haga nada extraño._

 _* Ya tenemos un acuerdo Frisk. No puedo arriesgarme a realizar tonterías en este punto. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es…_

Chara le sonrió ligeramente a su 'madre'.

" _Gracias…mamá."_ La respuesta alegró a la cuidadora de las ruinas. _"Pero recuerda que no eres la única que sabe luchar. Estaré a tu lado para apoyarte."_

"No dudo de tus capacidades, querido Chara." dijo Toriel mientras le extendía nuevamente su mano. "Pero no hagas nada arriesgado. ¿Está bien?"

" _Lo intentaré."_ dijo Chara guiñándole el ojo izquierdo y tomando la mano de Toriel. Con esto, el pequeño grupo continuó su caminata.

BGM: watch?v=qMX3aVbNdvo (Undertale OST - Snowy (GENOCIDE) Extended)

"Ese esqueleto realmente da miedo..." dijo Flowey, que finalmente volvió a salir de la mochila.

" _Si. Puede serlo cuando se lo propone."_ dijo Chara para reforzar la idea.

Chara, Toriel y Flowey siguieron avanzando, pasando por el puesto de vigilancia de Sans, y teniendo cuidado al pasar, ya que había otra cámara allí. Siguieron avanzando hacia el lugar en donde Frisk y Chara encontraban una caja con los guantes duros. Esta vez sin embargo, no estaban ni los guantes, ni la caja.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que realmente tenía ganas de usar los guantes._

 _* Si bien son más fuertes que el cuchillo de plástico, no puedo aguantar el hecho de que sea una prenda raída, y además de color rosado._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está exagerando._

 _* Tu cuerpo es masculino, Frisk._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es un aguafiestas._

 _* A veces eres más molesto que yo mismo._

Chara se estaba preparando, ya que el hecho de que no apareciera Papyrus antes, quería decir que podía aparecer en cualquier momento, o incluso podría no aparecer en el bosque. Preparándose para lo peor, el pequeño y los demás siguieron avanzando.

 _* Esto es como probar algo nuevo después de mucho tiempo. Estaría algo emocionado, pero considerando las circunstancias…no puedo estarlo._

Papyrus no estaba allí. Sans tampoco. Chara aún recuerda perfectamente donde aparecían los hermanos, y qué es lo que decían. Ahora sin embargo, ya no puede asegurar muchas cosas.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Chara, el grupo siguió avanzando por el bosque. Algunos detalles ya eran evidentes para Chara y Frisk. Doggo no estaba en su puesto, pero había indicios en su puesto de vigilancia que indicaban que estuvo ahí hace poco. El muñeco de nieve que está en uno de los caminos más adelante tampoco estaba.

 _* …_

 _* Frisk ya se está cansando de repetirle a Chara que lo olvide._

 _* No es fácil Frisk. Lamento decirte que es muy probable que me lo dirás varias veces más en el futuro._

Al seguir caminando, notaron que en varios lugares había rastros leves de polvo, cosa que alarmó a Toriel y a Flowey. Continuando su camino, llegaron a la parte en donde Papyrus tenía su laberinto eléctrico, solo que ahora…

 _* … ¿Qué rayos es esto?_

Chara, Toriel y Flowey observaron con una mezcla de confusión y nerviosismo lo que tenían al frente. Varias ramas estaban a la vista, y parecían salir del suelo. Estaban en varias formas y tamaños, y ocupaban todo el espacio, por lo que la única forma de seguir pasando, era a través de ellas.

Lo realmente preocupante, era que las ramas parecían tener lo que a los ojos de Chara era electricidad a su alrededor. De todas maneras ya sabían que era peligroso por el hecho de que había rastros de polvo en varios puntos del lugar.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Flowey. "Es imposible cruzar sin tocar por lo menos unas cuantas. Pareciera como si estuviera diseñado para que tengan que tocarlas a propósito."

 _* Esto debe ser obra de Papyrus…o Sans. A estas alturas ya no puedo estar seguro. Si Sans terminó siendo ese maniático de humanos…no sé qué clase de ser será su hermano._

Toriel sorprendió a Chara y a Flowey, al comenzar a crear fuego alrededor de su mano libre.

"Déjenme esto a mí." dijo ella, mientras generaba varias bolas de fuego azul y celeste. Todas comenzaron a esparcirse en el lugar, chocando con la mayoría de las ramas, que rápidamente se quemaron. Después de unos segundos, lo único que hubo fue un gran rastro de cenizas.

"Muy bien. Ya podemos avanzar." dijo Toriel satisfecha. Chara volvió a tomar la mano de ella, y continuaron el viaje.

 _* En este punto aparecía el tipo que vendía esos helados. Al parecer tampoco está por aquí…o tal vez ya no está vivo._

 _* Frisk realmente está apenado por todo lo que está sucediendo._

 _* Todo esto es incómodo para mí también Frisk, pero es la realidad actual. Algo ocurrió cuando hiciste ese reinicio absoluto. Ese algo hizo un cambio drástico en el subterráneo…y no nos detendremos hasta averiguarlo y arreglar esta línea de tiempo._

El pequeño grupo siguió avanzando por el bosque de Snowdin, evitando las cámaras que para suerte de Chara, aún estaban en los mismos lugares que recuerda. Los puntos en donde siente que puede 'reiniciar' también son los mismos. Chara honestamente no le ha dado mucho pensamiento a esto último. Él y Frisk solo saben que pueden reiniciar, y que solo puede ser en ciertos puntos, aunque dichos puntos son muchos lugares, así que no hay un problema con eso. El ratón que estaba en el lugar con el plato de espagueti actualmente seguía allí, aunque con la misma actitud que el de las ruinas. Su expresión de terror puro solo hizo que Toriel se preocupara más.

 _* Oh, genial. Esta era la parte en donde nos topábamos con el matrimonio canino._

La molestia y preocupación de Chara pasaron rápidamente a ser confusión. Ya estaban pasando por el punto en que la pareja salía, pero no había rastro alguno de ellos. Toriel notó que el pequeño se veía confundido.

"¿Ocurre algo mi pequeño Chara?"

" _No es nada malo."_ respondió el humano. _"Es solo que…varios monstruos que en la línea de tiempo anterior bloqueaban nuestro camino…ya no están."_

"Oíste al esqueleto allí atrás." dijo Flowey. "Todos han estado ocupados obteniendo puntos de ejecución."

" _Pero también faltan monstruos que son más fuertes que el resto. Realmente es un tanto…extraño el no verlos ahora."_

"Esperemos que estén en otro lugar, en vez de estar muertos." dijo Toriel. "Ya no puedo identificar lo que es el subterráneo ahora. No puedo verlo con los mismos ojos que antes."

Los puzles que Chara y Frisk recuerdan de Papyrus en su mayoría ya no están, o han sido reemplazados por trampas más crueles y despiadadas. Espinas permanentes, más objetos eléctricos, y rastros de polvo era lo que seguían viendo mientras avanzaban. El puzle de los pisos de colores tampoco estaba. Ni siquiera estaba el aparato que era sorpresivamente parecido a Metatton.

Sin embargo, la alerta de peligro vino cuando avanzaron un poco más, a la zona en donde usualmente había esculturas de varios tamaños hechas por el 'perro inferior'.

BGM –OFF-

Dichas esculturas no estaban. Chara no hizo lo que Frisk hacía siempre al encontrarse con ese monstruo, así que era obvio que no habría nada, si ni siquiera se toparon con él. El puesto de vigilancia de dicho monstruo tampoco estaba. El lugar estaría completamente vacío.

De no ser por el esqueleto que estaba en el lugar.

Sans pudo divisar de inmediato a Toriel…y a Chara. Esto naturalmente no le gusto para nada. Chara y los demás se detuvieron a una distancia prudente.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo preciosa?"

"Deja de usar piropos conmigo, esqueleto." dijo Toriel de inmediato. "Ya te dije que mi nombre es Toriel. ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿De verdad lo vale?" preguntó Sans. Toriel levantó una ceja al no entender de inmediato la pregunta.

"El mocoso." dijo Sans. "¿Realmente es tan valioso para ti? ¿Es TAN valioso como para arriesgarte de este modo?" Chara observó a Sans mientras él hablaba.

 _* Definitivamente no es el Sans que tú y yo conocemos Frisk. Lamento decirte que en este momento…evitar un conflicto es imposible._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está preparado…pero que en lo posible, que no lo mate._

 _* Espera. Sé que este no es el Sans de siempre, y que todos aquí son más…violentos, pero… ¿Realmente me estás dando el permiso para dañar a Sans?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que sabe perfectamente que todo lo que ocurra será deshecho una vez que encuentren la causa de todo y la arreglen. Ahora que saben que deben sobrevivir a toda cosa….también entiende que defenderse será necesario._

 _* Sé que es difícil aceptarlo Frisk…pero debemos sobrevivir y llegar hasta Asgore. E informarnos lo más que podamos en el camino._

 _* Frisk le imploró a Chara que si comienza a atacar a Sans…que no se deje llevar por los pensamientos de la línea de tiempo anterior. Que se defienda, pero que no se obsesione con el poder._

 _* …Lo intentaré Frisk. Honestamente no sé si sienta lo mismo que antes al luchar. Lo que sí se…es que ahora no estoy exactamente contento con lo que hicimos antes. Todo esto es demasiado repentino. Cuestionar nuestras acciones…nuestra moral…nuestro pensamiento…solo…solo quiero enfocarme en lo que ocurre ahora. El resto puede esperar._

"Sans." dijo Toriel con la misma actitud seria de antes cuando se vieron por primera vez. "¿Alguna vez has perdido algo que era parte importante de tu vida? ¿Algo con lo cual no podrías vivir si llegase a desaparecer?"

El esqueleto fue pillado un tanto desprevenido ante la pregunta, pero comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"No que yo sepa. Déjame adivinar: Tú sí."

"Así es." dijo Toriel. "No pienso hablarte de mi vida y mis problemas. No es necesario. Lo que sí te puedo decir…es que tanto tú como yo tenemos objetivos. ¿O me equivoco?"

"Yo lo único que quiero es salir de este agujero lo antes posible." dijo Sans con una mueca. "Y estamos a solo un alma más para lograrlo. Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como vigilante. Lo único que he hecho en todo este tiempo es cumplir las malditas ordenes de mi jefe y del rey."

"Demasiado simple…" dijo Toriel.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás balbuceando?" preguntó Sans.

"Tus motivos para actuar." dijo Toriel. "Son demasiado simples." Toriel cerró un poco sus ojos, enfocando su mirada aún más en Sans. "Puedo verlo incluso desde esta distancia. Te gusta infligir daño a los demás. Es probable que la única razón por la que quieres salir del subterráneo, es porque quieres herir a tantos humanos como puedas."

Sans comenzó a reír ligeramente, para luego mirar a Toriel con su ojo izquierdo iluminado de un rojo más fuerte.

"¿Qué no es obvio preciosa? Los humanos nos atraparon aquí hace mucho tiempo. Nuestras vidas en general han sido miserables. Todo lo que hacemos es sobrevivir y velar por uno mismo. Esto nos formó. Nos hizo lo que somos. Apuesto a que la mayoría piensa lo mismo que yo y quiere salir de este agujero lo antes posible. Más de uno tendrá la misma idea que yo tengo y atacará a los humanos una vez que estemos libres." Su ojo comenzó a iluminarse aún más.

"Odio a los humanos. A todos. Son la razón de que estemos aquí pasando el resto de nuestros días en esta miserable montaña que debemos llamar 'hogar'."

"Mis razones para proteger a este pequeño van más allá de simple venganza y un retorcido placer." dijo Toriel con un tono autoritario. "Aún tengo recuerdos de cuando los monstruos vivían en harmonía. Cuando no estaban tratando de liquidarse el uno al otro." Toriel adoptó una expresión de tristeza.

"Cuando nuestra nación era algo digno de admirar y respetar…" Toriel ahora adoptó una expresión de enojo. "Ahora todo eso ha sido olvidado. Nada es como lo recuerdo. Incluso yo cambié con el tiempo…" Toriel miró a Chara con una sonrisa. "Pero me han abierto nuevamente los ojos, y sé lo que debo hacer."

"… ¿Qué?" preguntó Sans sin saber de qué hablaba Toriel. "¿Qué acaso el mocoso tiene algo que ver con todo lo que dijiste?"

"Este pequeño, Sans…" dijo Toriel. "Es el futuro de los monstruos y los humanos. Es un recordatorio de lo que alguna vez fuimos, y lo que deberíamos ser en estos momentos."

"…" Sans se pasó su mano derecha por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Es una lástima…realmente quería conocerte mejor."

"Nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes Sans." dijo Toriel. "Tu forma de ser…simplemente no es de mi gusto."

 _* Oh… ¡Música para mis oídos!_

"¿Qué no has oído que los opuestos se atraen?" dijo Sans haciendo un 'guiño'.

"Eso es un dicho, no un hecho." respondió Toriel.

"Heh…tenía que intentarlo." dijo Sans, para luego suspirar y cambiar su expresión por una más seria. "Sabes que es lo que ocurrirá ahora. ¿Verdad?"

" _Un mal rato, supongo."_ dijo Chara, para sorpresa de Toriel y Sans.

"Yup." dijo Sans, para luego volver a tener su expresión vacía y amenazante.

 **"UN MAL RATO."**

Sans de inmediato hizo un movimiento vertical de arriba abajo con su brazo izquierdo. Lo único que Chara sintió en ese momento fue el golpe que recibió al caer al suelo, y con fuerza.

 _* Con un demonio… Tantas veces que lo viví, y no pude recordarlo a tiempo…_

Chara sabía lo que había pasado. No necesitaba revisar su cuerpo ni observar detalles para saber que su alma por un instante tuvo otro color.

Azul.

…

 _* Un segundo…_

…

HP █████ 19/20

 _* ¿Solo con eso? ¿Es en serio?_

Chara no logró reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el momentáneo control telequinético de Sans sobre su alma. El humano se levantó, sabiendo que el ataque no había terminado. Confirmando lo que pensaba, Chara pudo ver una gran cantidad de huesos dirigiéndose hacia él.

 _* Un mal rato. Ciertamente._

Fue en ese instante, que un muro hecho puramente de fuego protegió a Chara de los ataques, y los huesos pasaron a ser no más que cenizas al atravesar dicho muro.

"Preferiría que te mantengas fuera de esto preci-"

Sans no pudo terminar su frase al verse obligado a esquivar las bolas de fuego que venían hacia él. Fue tan sorpresivo, que tuvo que usar su capacidad de teletransportarse, para solo moverse un par de metros.

Chara observó a Toriel, y realmente se sorprendió de verla con una expresión de odio comparable a la que él podría hacer.

" **Atrévete a dañar a mi pequeño una vez más Sans…"** dijo Toriel con un tono de enojo que ni siquiera Chara había escuchado antes. **"Hazlo…y te aseguro que el que tendrá un mal rato…serás tú."** Toriel generó más bolas de fuego a su alrededor, y la energía mágica podía verse alrededor de su cuerpo.

BGM: watch?v=rWHWHf6y4Vc (Dynami (Altertale) - Coffe K - AU Toriel Genocide Theme - Undertale Fan Remix Extended)

"¿Es eso una apuesta?" preguntó Sans, comenzando a generar más huesos a su alrededor. "Porque me encantan las apuestas."

Sans no dudo en atacar una segunda vez, lanzando todos los huesos al frente. Toriel hizo lo mismo, lanzando todas las bolas de fuego al frente. Los proyectiles de ambos comenzaron a colisionar uno con otro, generando pequeñas explosiones provocadas por los proyectiles de Toriel para asegurarse que ningún hueso pasara al otro lado.

 _* Deséame suerte Frisk._

Chara comenzó a correr por el lado del choque de poderes de ambos monstruos. Al entrar al rango de visión de Sans, este inmediatamente le lanzó una tanda menor de huesos al humano.

 _* Creo que en realidad SI tenemos algo de suerte de nuestro lado._

Chara siguió corriendo, preparando su cuchillo. Toriel se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a acercarse a Chara. Sans por su parte siguió sonriendo al ver como Chara corría hacia sus proyectiles, pero…

"¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó el esqueleto al ver que Chara estaba esquivando cada uno de los huesos con una casi perfecta precisión.

 _* Realmente agradezco que sigan usando los mismos patrones en algunos de sus ataques._

Chara llegó hasta el esqueleto, y rápidamente intentó un corte vertical con su cuchillo de plástico. Sans naturalmente esquivó el ataque, pero no alcanzó a darse cuenta de Toriel, y cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde.

Una mano gigante hecha con la magia de Toriel había generado bolas de fuego mientras se movía horizontalmente, y varios de esos proyectiles golpearon al esqueleto, logrando empujarlo como si hubieran sido una serie de fuertes golpes, y mandarlo al suelo.

 _* No soy el único luchando esta vez Sans. Eso te pasa por…_

Chara casi quedó boquiabierto al ver como Sans se levantaba. Claramente se veía algo adolorido por el golpe, pero aún estaba en condiciones de luchar.

 _* Lo olvidé…Sans dijo que todos han aumentado su nivel de violencia. Él incluido._

"No voy a negarlo. Ambos son buenos. Peligrosamente buenos." dijo Sans. En un momento el esqueleto miró a Chara, que seguía un tanto sorprendido.

"En especial tú mocoso. Parece que ya estabas preparado."

" _Suerte supongo…o tú eres realmente malo en esto."_ fue la respuesta del humano.

"Veamos quién tiene razón." dijo Sans, para luego desaparecer.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Toriel mirando de un lado a otro.

Chara entonces logró escuchar un sonido. Un sonido que ha escuchado muchas veces. Ese sonido significaba un dolor de cabeza, y que las cosas se pondrían feas.

Chara miró hacia arriba, y confirmó su teoría.

Gaster Blaster.

 _* Así que también los usará. Ya era hora._

Chara aún no entiende como Sans puede invocar esas cosas. Lo único que sabe, es que son peligrosas.

" _¡Toriel muévete!"_

Escuchando a Chara, Toriel se alejó lo más que pudo, aunque el Gaster Blaster estaba enfocado en Chara, no en ella. Finalmente el proyectil de energía fue disparado, con su característico sonido.

Lo que pilló a Chara algo desprevenido, fue que el rango que cubría el arma de Sans ahora era más amplio de lo que recordaba, así que cuando lo intentó esquivar, recibió una parte del golpe.

 _* ¡Estúpida arma craneal! Me diste problemas antes, y me lo sigues dando ahora."_

HP ████ 15/20

Con el mínimo tiempo que el ataque tocó a Chara, logró dañarlo lo suficiente como para comenzar a preocuparse.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Sans que estaba arriba, flotando. "¿Cómo se sintió eso?"

" _Cómo me gustaría darte una respuesta con lujo de detalles…"_ dijo Chara.

 _* Después de todo soy el que más sabe cómo se siente…_

Sans entonces fue rodeado por bolas de fuego a su alrededor. El esqueleto se teletransportó a otro lugar, pero también notó bolas de fuego a su alrededor. Toriel estaba llenando el lugar con su magia, limitando el espacio de Sans.

" **No volverás a dañar a mi pequeño…"** dijo Toriel en voz baja pero con un enojo notable mientras seguía llenando el lugar con bolas de fuego. Luego invocó una mano de fuego como la anterior, y cuando esta hizo un movimiento, todas las bolas comenzaron a moverse muy rápido en diferentes direcciones, y a rebotar cuando chocaban con algo. Chara notó que cuando los árboles entraban en contacto con las llamas, no se quemaban.

Sans estaba esquivando rápidamente todas las bolas de fuego como podía, cada vez bajando más hasta el suelo, que era en donde había menos de estas.

" _Toriel. ¿Puedo pasar entre tus ataques sin que me dañen?"_ preguntó Chara. Toriel rápidamente le asintió con la cabeza. _"Perfecto. Tengo una idea."_

Sans seguía esquivando con dificultad las bolas de fuego de Toriel, mientras un pequeño pensamiento inundaba su mente.

"(Ese mocoso…no es que haya tenido suerte. Estoy seguro de que tiene experiencia luchando, y la manera en que esquivó mis ataques…fue ridículamente preciso en sus movimientos…)"

Sans con un movimiento en ambas manos, comenzó a invocar varios Gaster Blasters y estos de inmediato dispararon en varias direcciones, comenzando a deshacer las bolas de fuego de Toriel.

Chara seguía corriendo, y cuando Sans hizo su movimiento, comenzó también a esquivar los rayos que a veces venían hacia él.

"(Esta mujer…no es cualquier monstruo…)" pensó Sans al seguir esquivando. "(Muy pocos tienen semejante poder en su arsenal…)"

Sans logró ver a Chara, y comenzando a sonreír otra vez, enfocó sus Gaster Blasters en él. Chara también venía sonriendo con mucha confianza.

Sans entonces miró con nerviosismo a Toriel. Ella estaba haciendo movimientos con ambos brazos, y una línea de bolas de fuego comenzó a ir en dirección al esqueleto, al parecer moviéndose en base a lo que hacía Toriel.

Sans disparó sus proyectiles a Chara, pero se alejó de inmediato, ya que la gran línea de fuego de Toriel comenzó a seguirlo. Se teletransportó varias veces, estando arriba para evitar a Chara, y disparando Gaster Blasters en acompañamiento de huesos para ir deshaciendo poco a poco el mar de fuego que lo seguía.

Chara seguía sonriendo en el suelo, y ahora Flowey estaba afuera observando el duelo, pero también esperando a cumplir su función.

" _¿Lo tienes Asriel?"_

Flowey tuvo una expresión seria en todo momento, y finalmente comenzó a sonreír ligeramente.

"Cuando quieras Chara."

" _¡Esqueleto de tercera!"_

Sans miró por un instante hacia abajo. Chara estaba visible y con los brazos extendidos.

" _¿Qué esperas? ¡Realiza tu trabajo de una buena vez!"_

Si Sans tuviera que elegir un momento en donde estuviera más enojado en toda su vida, definitivamente sería este.

"Con gusto." dijo con una sonrisa rencorosa, mientras preparaba un montón de Gaster Blasters a su alrededor para dispararle al humano.

*POW*

El esqueleto hubiera disparado, de no ser porque algo lo golpeó en su espalda, y no fue un ataque de Toriel. El dolor aumentó para Sans, que perdió su concentración y los Gaster Blasters desaparecieron.

Sans perdió un poco de altura, y comenzó a tener dificultad para moverse.

"(¿Qué…demonios fue eso?)" se preguntó él mientras se daba vuelta, y allí encontró la respuesta. Respuesta que lo golpeó otra vez.

Sans volvió a perder altura, siendo golpeado en el 'pecho' por un pequeño proyectil blanco que giraba constantemente.

"(¿Qué son…esas cosas?)" se preguntó internamente Sans mientras veía otros proyectiles blancos que al igual que el anterior giraban constantemente. Dichos proyectiles venían en dirección hacia él, y entendiendo ya la situación, Sans los esquivó.

BGM –OFF-

Llegando al suelo, el esqueleto cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro lo tenía en su 'pecho', al parecer muy adolorido.

"Mocoso suertudo…" dijo Sans mientras miraba al frente. Chara, Toriel y Flowey estaban mirándolo con una expresión de indiferencia, sobre todo Toriel, que estaba preparando otro ataque.

"Dañaste a mi pequeño, Sans." dijo Toriel preparando bolas de fuego a su alrededor. "Y no lo olvidaré. Jamás."

"Alto ahí, preciosa." dijo Sans extendiendo la mano que tenía libre. "Estoy a punto de caerme a pedazos. Está claro que con las condiciones actuales…no podré tomar el alma del niño."

" **No me importa."** fue la respuesta seca de Toriel, que con un movimiento de su brazo derecho, mandó otra marea de llamas hacia Sans. Chara y Flowey vieron como en segundos el fuego inundó el área en donde estaba el esqueleto.

"Si te dejo vivir, intentarás matarlo en otro momento." dijo Toriel, finalmente calmándose y bajando lentamente su guardia.

"Y tienes toda la razón."

La voz de Sans hizo que todos miraran de inmediato en la dirección contraria a la que estaban mirando. Sans estaba ahí, pero arriba de un árbol muy alto.

"Es por eso que me retiro momentáneamente. Después de todo si llegan a Snowdin, ya será tarea de mi jefe. A él no le gusta que interfiera en su trabajo, y estoy seguro que cuando vea al mocoso, pasará a ser su objetivo."

 _* Otra vez nombrando a su jefe. ¿Quién es?_

"Creo que el subterráneo volverá a estar un poco más activo que de costumbre." dijo Sans, y entonces enfocó su mirada en Chara.

"Mocoso. Si llegas a vivir lo suficiente…tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas pendientes. Te lo aseguro."

" _No lo dudo ni por un instante Sans."_ fue lo que respondió Chara.

Sans invocó dos Gaster Blasters, lo que por un momento asustó al grupo, pero las armas dispararon hacia arriba, tapando por completo a Sans que estaba atrás. Los cráneos desaparecieron súbitamente, y del otro lado ya no había nada.

Toriel soltó un suspiro de alivio, y comenzó a examinar a Chara.

"¿Estás bien mi pequeño?"

" _Descuida mamá."_ dijo Chara. _"No es nada que los caramelos que me diste no puedan solucionar."_

"Sabía que ese esqueleto sería peligroso, pero… ¿Por qué logramos detenerlo tan pronto?"

" _Estamos con suerte, o debería decir que YO estoy con suerte."_ dijo Chara ante el comentario de Flowey. _"En la línea de tiempo original, Sans puede ser vencido de un solo golpe debido a su baja defensa y cantidad de vida, pero lo compensa muy bien con sus habilidades. El Sans de ahora es peor, ya que al tener un nivel de violencia más alto, su ataque, defensa y vida aumentaron. Además estábamos los tres luchando contra él."_

Chara se puso de brazos cruzados, analizando lo que tenía como información.

" _De haber estado solo…es posible que me hubiera derrotado."_

"Pero podrías haber vuelto a un punto del pasado. Si Frisk puede, pues tú también." dijo Flowey.

"… _De momento no he pensado en reiniciar. Y tengo un motivo."_ Flowey se confundió con esto. _"La razón es Sans. Él, al igual que yo, tiene una historia un tanto complicada. Tal vez en otro momento lo explique de mejor manera. Ahora debemos avanzar hacia Snowdin."_

"Chara tiene razón." dijo Toriel, que volvió a sonreír y tomar la mano del pequeño. "Aún tenemos que caminar un poco más para llegar hasta allá. ¿Cierto mi pequeño?"

" _No falta mucho."_ dijo Chara. _"Lo mejor es que nos apresuremos, y descansemos en la posada."_

El resto de la caminata estuvo marcado por lo mismo que tuvieron que pasar momentos antes de enfrentar a Sans: Puzles que parecían más peligrosos que antes, caminos algo desolados, y leves rastros de polvo en los alrededores.

 _* Esta parte cercana a Snowdin parece haber cambiado mucho a como lo recordamos Frisk._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si se siente bien._

 _* Oh. ¿Estás preocupado por la pelea con Sans? Puedo asegurarte que no siento nada extraño ni inusual…pero SI que quería asestarle un golpe a ese esqueleto._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya deje de tenerle rencor por la línea de tiempo pasada._

 _* Oh no, querido Frisk. Esto va más allá de una simple venganza. No quiero romperle el cráneo por lo ocurrido en nuestra lucha en la sala del juicio. No…la razón por la que quiero convertirlo en polvo es porque tuvo el descaro DE COQUETEAR CON MAMÁ._

 _* Frisk se queda en silencio…_

 _* …Qué. ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _* Frisk entonces comienza a reír. Fuerte._

 _* ¿Y ahora qué?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está contento de que tenga tal disposición para defender a Toriel, pero sobre todo…que esté finalmente compartiendo sus pensamientos y emociones._

 _* …Oh._

Chara se detuvo, llamando la atención de Toriel y Flowey.

 _* Tienes…razón._

Chara comenzó a sonreír ligeramente al haber entendido lo que hizo.

Si bien no es el mejor de los contextos, Chara en esta línea de tiempo ha hecho muchas cosas que pensó haber olvidado o incluso no haber tenido. Esto a su parecer incluso le asusta…pero también se siente bien, y está lentamente comenzando a acostumbrarse a estos hábitos del pasado.

"¿Sucede algo mi pequeño Chara?"

" _No es nada."_ respondió el humano, para seguir caminando con Toriel y Flowey.

" _Es solo que estoy poco a poco redescubriendo algunas cosas…y lentamente lo estoy comenzando a entender…y a disfrutar."_

"Puedes ser muy misterioso a veces." dijo Flowey con una expresión de curiosidad.

" _Eso honestamente sería una novedad."_ dijo Chara, pero rápidamente chocó con la pierna de Toriel. Ella se había detenido.

Chara le iba preguntar a su 'madre' la razón de que se hubiera detenido, pero al enfocarse en lo que tenían al frente, lo entendió de inmediato.

" _Genial…justo en el peor momento."_

Chara adoptó una expresión mixta de seriedad y un tanto de fastidio, por la situación actual. Flowey se escondió parcialmente en la mochila, y Toriel nuevamente adoptó una expresión autoritaria.

A uno cuantos metros de ellos, más adelante y cerca de donde debería estar el puente que conecta al bosque con Snowdin…estaban cinco seres. Dos de ellos eran casi del tamaño de Toriel, tenían un traje de tela completamente de negro con capuchas tapando sus caras y tenían grandes hachas. Otros dos tenían armadura, escudo y armas. El otro tenía un par de largos cuchillos. La vestimenta en general de todos abarcaba el color rojo y el negro.

Eran Dogamy, Dogaressa, el perro inferior, el perro mayor, y Doggo. Todos estaban juntos…y todos enfocaron su vista en Chara.

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **¡Hey! Espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio amigos. Como ya saben algunos, yo alterno con los fics. Al terminar un capítulo de Felltale, comienzo a trabajar en el de Fatum, asi que no piensen que he dejado de escribir solo porque tardo más de una semana. (Todos tenemos cosas que hacer en nuestra visa personal. Creo que eso es entendible. ¿Verdad?) Me disculpo si hay algún error en la escritura (Tuve que cambiar algunas cosas aquí, ya que por alguna razón me arruinó un par de diálogos de Sans, pero ya que ._.), y nuevamente agradecería si dejan un Review con su opinión/crítica.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!]**


	5. V: División

**[¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo. Muy ocupados todos, pero ahora sigue el capítulo 5 de Felltale. Espero que les guste :3  
Si hay algún error de ortografía, se intentará arreglar a la brevedad. No olviden dejar su Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo.  
Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten de la lectura.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo V: División.**

 _* En parte siento un ligero alivio por el hecho de que están vivos, pero…_

El grupo conformado por Chara, Toriel y Flowey, había tenido una lucha contra Sans en medio del bosque de Snowdin. Chara pudo comprobar que él, y posiblemente todos los demás monstruos en Nuevo Hogar, son más fuertes a diferencia de cómo eran en la línea de tiempo anterior.

Ahora sin embargo, estaban en otro aprieto. El grupo canino en su totalidad estaba al frente de ellos, y por sus miradas, no aparentaban una actitud amistosa.

" _Tenía que ser todo el grupo…"_ dijo Chara en voz baja.

"¿Y ahora qué…?" preguntó Flowey, mirando con absoluta cautela al grupo en frente de ellos.

Toriel nuevamente se puso en guardia, con una expresión que fortalecía la idea de estar lista para luchar una vez más.

 _* Este lugar realmente es peligroso para ti, Frisk. En cierta manera, es una buena noticia que yo pueda tomar las decisiones por ti. Al menos…en esta situación._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que él puede con esto._

 _* El asunto Frisk, es que tú lidiarías con el problema de una forma diferente a la mía. Tu intentarías hacer amistad con ellos. No digo que eso sea algo malo. Ya me has demostrado con creces lo que puedes lograr, pero en esta nueva línea temporal…eso no servirá._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara porqué está tan seguro._

 _* Porque aquí, lo primero que harán será intentar matarnos. Ser pacífico no nos servirá aquí. Por lo menos, no completamente._

 _* Frisk comienza a reflexionar sobre lo que Chara le acaba de decir._

"Hey." Una voz familiar para Chara y Frisk proveniente del otro grupo habló de inmediato. "Se quedaron quietos. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es Doggo." dijo Dogamy.

Doggo de inmediato sacó un par de cuchillos a una velocidad impresionante, adquiriendo su clásica expresión de vigilante mirando de un lado a otro, la cual Frisk y Chara recuerdan muy bien.

"Tan solo esperen a que se muevan. ¡Ya verán!"

"Diré esto solo una vez…" dijo Toriel mientras volvía a generar fuego alrededor de sus manos. **"No toquen a mi pequeño."**

Esto provocó una reacción de sorpresa por parte de todo el grupo canino. Dogamy, y Dogaressa fueron los más sorprendidos.

"¿Podrá ser…?" dijo Dogamy.

"No es posible…" dijo Dogaressa.

Ambos hicieron un gesto con sus brazos libres, para indicarles a Doggo, al perro inferior y al perro mayor, que se quedaran ahí. Luego ambos miembros de la Guardia Real comenzaron a caminar hacia el grupo de Chara.

Toriel comenzó a preparar bolas de fuego desde atrás, y Chara estaba tratando de averiguar cuál sería el movimiento de ambos perros.

 _* Otra batalla…que así sea._

Chara adoptó una pose de combate, similar a la que tuvo al luchar contra Sans. Los perros seguían acercándose, y finalmente se detuvieron a una distancia cercana pero prudente.

"Se los advierto." dijo Toriel, que ya estaba lista para entrar al combate de ser necesario.

 _* No entiendo que están esperando para…atacar…_

Ahora fue Chara el que quedó sorprendido, y no solamente él. Toriel y Flowey también se sorprendieron al ver lo que ambos guardias hicieron.

Se arrodillaron, con la cabeza agachada y manteniendo firme y con uno de sus brazos sus armas.

"¿Qué…significa esto?" preguntó Toriel, mientras deshacía las bolas de fuego.

" _Tengo la misma duda en estos momentos…"_ dijo Chara. Sin entender el cambio súbito de la situación.

"Realmente nos sentimos honrados de que nos deleite con su presencia, mi reina." dijo Dogamy, mientras levantaba la cabeza.

"Por favor, perdone nuestro rudo actuar, y le suplicamos que no nos lastime." dijo Dogaressa, imitando la acción de su esposo.

BGM: watch?v=tLlNQtkDWLo (Undertale OST - Snowy Extended)

"…" Toriel no reaccionó de inmediato. Cuando entendió la situación, el impacto fue muy fuerte para ella. Lo suficiente como para dejarla muda por unos cuantos segundos.

 _* Muy bien…debo admitir que esto es algo que no pensé que ocurriría._

"Yo…pero…es que…" Toriel aún no lograba recuperarse del todo. "¿Cómo es que…saben que soy la Reina?"

"Todo el mundo se preocupó cuando desapareció, mi reina." dijo Dogamy.

"¿Cree que la olvidaríamos así nada más?" dijo Dogaressa.

"No estaba seguro de que fueran ustedes…" comenzó a decir Doggo mientras guardaba los cuchillos. "Pero uno de nuestros amigos nos dijo que la había visto en el bosque, por lo que decidimos esperar aquí."

"¿Un amigo?" preguntó Toriel un tanto confundida. "¿Quién?"

Doggo, y luego los demás caninos miraron hacia la izquierda, en dirección hacia los árboles. Chara, Toriel y Flowey hicieron lo mismo. Chara y Frisk se dieron cuenta de que allí estaba un perro con una apariencia un tanto familiar.

 _* Frisk. Estoy seguro de que hemos visto a ese perro antes._

 _* Frisk le recuerda a Chara sobre el perro._

 _* Ah. Es cierto. Es el perro que arruinó el ataque especial de Papyrus aquella vez. Ahora comienzo a recordar que lo vimos unas cuantas veces durante tu viaje cuando finalmente los liberaste a todos._

El perro estaba mirando a todo el grupo, y a juzgar por su expresión, parecía estar contento. Ladró un par de veces con ánimo, y luego se alejó, dirigiéndose a la dirección en donde estaba Snowdin.

 _* Ahora que lo pienso…no sé absolutamente nada de ese perro._

 _* Frisk dice que está en las mismas condiciones._

"Yo…yo…no sé qué decir." dijo finalmente Toriel. "Debo admitir que no pensé en el impacto que causaría mi desaparición en mis súbditos, pero…"

"Mi reina…si nos permite." dijo con respeto Dogamy. "Creemos saber la razón por la que usted desapareció anteriormente."

"¿Lo…saben?" Toriel con cada segundo se sorprendía más.

"Creemos, y con el debido respeto, que la razón involucra el actuar de nuestro rey." dijo Dogaressa.

Toriel cerró sus ojos y cambió su expresión de inmediato.

"Están en lo correcto…"

Toriel sintió en ese momento con más sorpresa el cómo Chara agarró con fuerza la mano de ella. Chara también comenzó a sonreírle.

" _No es tu culpa, y lo sabes."_ le dijo el humano. Él sabía que ella estaba recordando lo ocurrido con Asriel en esta línea temporal.

Toriel le sonrió tiernamente de vuelta, y comenzó a acariciar en la frente a Chara.

"Pero podría haber hecho algo. Algo para ayudar a ambos. No era fuerte en ese momento…pero ahora es diferente."

"…" Flowey tuvo una expresión algo melancólica durante este pequeño recuerdo del pasado.

Los monstruos enfocaron su atención a Chara, pero esta vez con miradas de confusión.

"¿Es…un humano?" preguntó Dogamy.

"Así es." dijo Toriel. "Y creo que no es necesario recordarles lo que les advertí al principio."

"Por supuesto que no." dijo Dogamy.

"Lamentamos haber incomodado al pequeño." dijo Dogaressa. Esto pillo desprevenido a Chara.

" _Realmente me sorprende que incluso se disculpen, considerando la situación actual."_ dijo Chara.

"No cuestionaremos a la reina. Jamás." dijo Doggo con una sonrisa confiada.

"Si ella dice que no debes ser dañado, entonces que así sea." dijo Dogamy. El perro inferior y el perro mayor asintieron con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo.

" _Por lo menos ahora sabemos que están vivos."_ dijo Chara. Toriel y los demás se confundieron con esto.

" _Ellos son los monstruos que debían estar vigilando el bosque."_ dijo Chara, mientras iba mirando a cada uno. _"Perro inferior, Doggo, perro mayor, Dogamy, y Dogaressa."_

Los monstruos caninos por un momento se quedaron sin palabras.

"Aún no nos hemos presentado." dijo Dogamy. "¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres?"

" _Es una larga historia."_ respondió Chara. _"Por ahora, piensen de mi como un viejo conocido."_

"Disculpen." dijo Toriel, llamando la atención de los demás. "¿Es posible el que nos escolten hasta Snowdin? Hace poco tuvimos una pelea, y realmente sería bueno descansar."

La expresión de los monstruos cambió de inmediato, a una que claramente indicaba que no estaban contentos con la noticia.

"De casualidad…lucharon contra…" Doggo no terminó la frase.

" _¿Un esqueleto llamado Sans?"_ terminó la pregunta Chara. _"Así es. Creo que algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen."_

"…Así es. Lo conocemos." dijo Doggo con un claro disgusto y enfado.

"Casi todos en Snowdin saben de él, y su hermano." dijo Dogaressa, con un tono similar.

 _* Tal parece que en esta línea temporal, Sans y Papyrus no son queridos, sino más bien odiados._

 _* Frisk realmente lamenta esa situación._

"Será un placer el escoltarlos hasta Snowdin." dijo Dogamy. El perro mayor hizo su característico sonido estando de acuerdo, y los demás caninos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Toriel, agradeciendo con una pequeña reverencia.

"No tiene que molestarse en hacer eso mi reina." dijo Dogaressa. "Vivimos para servirle."

Todos los caninos se posicionaron alrededor de Toriel, Chara y Flowey. Acto seguido comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Snowdin. El grupo estaba pasando por la zona en donde estaría el puente largo, pero Frisk y Chara notaron que este no estaba, aunque de todas maneras las rocas al parecer habían formado un camino con una estructura similar.

 _* Ese puente tenía algo particular, pero no lo recuerdo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que en realidad eran rocas que Papyrus en la línea de tiempo original había pintado para que pareciera un puente._

 _* Oh. Entonces por eso era tan firme cuando lo cruzamos._

BGM -OFF-

Al llegar a Snowdin, Chara, Frisk, Toriel y Flowey notaron algo de inmediato.

El pueblo se veía muy, muy deprimente.

BGM: watch?v=94TkgJoLEtc (Undertale OST - Snowdin Town (Nobody Came Ver.) Extended)

La razón no era porque los edificios se vieran en mal estado o algo parecido. La razón era muy simple. Chara y Frisk no vieron una diferencia en Snowdin en cuanto a lo visual, ya que se veía exactamente igual que el pueblo que recuerdan de la línea de tiempo original. La razón era que simplemente no había ni un alma en el exterior.

 _* Es…impresionante. No lo había pensado antes, porque no me importaba…pero el que no haya monstruos en el exterior hace que Snowdin se vea más…deprimente._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está de acuerdo._

Otro detalle significativo era que el cartel grande que daba la bienvenida al pueblo, junto con las decoraciones que antes estaban en el lugar ya no estaban. El 'atajo' que les permitía llegar de un extremo del pueblo al otro tampoco estaba.

El grupo caminó hacia un edificio que Chara y Frisk reconocieron. Era la posada, que al lado tenía la tienda.

"Estarán seguros aquí." dijo Dogamy, mientras iban entrando.

"Muchas gracias a todos." dijo Toriel de manera honesta y con cariño. "Realmente les agradezco lo que están haciendo por nosotros."

"Volveremos más tarde." dijo Dogaressa. "Ahora descansen. Han caminado mucho."

Con esto, el grupo canino de la guardia real salió del edificio.

"¿R-reina Toriel?"

Una voz llamó la atención de Chara, Toriel y Flowey. Era la dueña de la posada, y hermana de la dueña de la tienda. Una coneja casi del tamaño de Toriel, un poco flaca y con los ojos extrañamente cerrados.

"Oh. ¿Es usted la dueña de la posada?" preguntó Toriel.

"Así es." dijo la coneja, para luego hacer una leve reverencia. "Fui informada que ustedes vendrían aquí."

"¿Quién le dijo?" preguntó Toriel.

"Un perro." dijo la dueña.

 _* Nuevamente ese perro. Todo un misterio._

"Chara, mi pequeño." dijo Toriel. "Tanto tu como Flowey tienen que descansar. Suban a una habitación. Yo me quedaré aquí para hablar un poco con la dueña."

"¡Oh! Tomen." dijo la dueña mientras le entregaba a Chara una llave. "Primera habitación de izquierda a derecha."

" _Muchas gracias."_ dijo Chara, para luego comenzar a subir.

.

.

.

.

" _Es extraño."_

"¿Qué cosa?"

" _Se supone que todos son más violentos en esta línea temporal. Sobre todo si agregamos el hecho de que somos el humano que les falta para poder salir de aquí."_ Chara miró a Flowey, que estaba encima de un escritorio donde el humano lo había dejado con la maceta. _"Pero ahora encontramos monstruos que nos acaban de ayudar, y que están del lado de Toriel."_

"Eso también me pilló desprevenido." dijo Flowey. "No pensé que hubiese monstruos con semejante lealtad hacia mamá."

"…" Chara miró fijamente a Flowey, y este se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué ocurre Chara?"

" _¿Estás bien con que ella no sepa?"_

La pregunta confundió por un momento a la flor.

" _Hablo de mamá."_ dijo Chara.

"Oh…" Flowey entendió la pregunta, y su expresión cambió de inmediato a una más triste.

" _¿Estás realmente bien con que ella no sepa quién eres realmente? Si quieres podemos decirle ahora."_

"Será mejor que no, Chara." fue la respuesta de Flowey.

" _Curioso."_ dijo Chara de manera pensativa. _"¿Cuál es el motivo?"_

"Créeme. No tengo problemas en decirle yo mismo." dijo Flowey. "Pero no lo hago por una razón sencilla: Las consecuencias." Flowey puso una sonrisa que claramente demostraba algo de pena. "Imagínate que después del impacto que tuvo al saber que tú eras Chara, le diga yo ahora que al que intentó matar en las ruinas es en realidad su hijo que también regresó de la muerte."

"… _Buen punto."_ dijo Chara. _"¿De verdad…no sabes qué fue lo que pasó con mi alma?"_

"Lo lamento, pero no le di mucha importancia…considerando lo que hice después." dijo Flowey con una expresión de estar incómodo.

" _¿Y tú moriste en aquél campo de flores que teníamos en nuestra casa?"_

"…Así es." dijo Flowey con algo de sorpresa. "¿Cómo supiste eso?"

" _Corazonada supongo."_ fue la respuesta del humano. _"Una cosa más. ¿Sabes qué pasó con mi cuerpo en esta línea de tiempo?"_

"Lo lamento, pero tampoco lo sé." dijo Flowey. "Aunque recuerdo que poco después de que…murieras…escuché decir a mi padre que no se deshicieran de tu cuerpo."

" _Ya veo…"_ dijo Chara, guardando esa información para analizarla en otro momento.

Ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, y Toriel entró.

"Lamento haber tardado." dijo Toriel. "Pero era necesario."

" _¿De que hablaron la dueña de la posada y tú?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Quería saber en parte lo que ha ocurrido mientras desaparecí." dijo Toriel. Su expresión cambió a una mezcla de tristeza y seriedad. "La situación es peor de lo que pensaba. Asgore y la Guardia Real han forzado a muchos monstruos a entrenar, incluyendo a jóvenes. Aquellos que no siguen la instrucción, son agredidos y en algunos casos…eliminados. Otros casos son diferentes, ya que a veces en vez de eso se los llevan prisioneros, sin saber que hacen con ellos."

 _* Esto no me gusta Frisk. Eso explicaría el por qué Snowdin parece un pueblo fantasma._

 _* Frisk se siente mal._

 _* No hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora Frisk. Debemos saber cómo actuar, antes de hacer algo._

"Al parecer hay una división en el subterráneo." dijo Toriel pensativa. "Monstruos que están del lado de Asgore, y monstruos que creen firmemente que la vida actual de todos está mal."

 _* Esto…es algo que también no esperaba. Frisk. No todo está perdido. Creo que el subterráneo tiene un conflicto interno._

Toriel llegó hasta la cama y comenzó a acostarse. Al hacerlo, quedó mirando a Chara, y este se dio cuenta.

"… _¿Qué ocurre?"_

"Nada. Solo estoy esperando."

" _¿Esperando qué cosa?"_

"A que vengas a dormir conmigo, por supuesto."

" _!"_ Chara fue totalmente pillado desprevenido por el comentario de Toriel, y su rostro acompañó la idea.

" _¿Q-qué?"_

"Vamos. No seas tímido, mi pequeño Chara." dijo Toriel con una sonrisa y haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que acepte su oferta._

 _* Tu de inmediato aceptarías..._

 _* Frisk le dice que sí, porque ha tenido suficiente aventura de momento, y que extraña los abrazos de ella._

 _* …_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no puede ocultarle a él que en el fondo también extraña a Toriel._

 _* …Realmente no puedo esconder algo de ti ahora. No estoy seguro de que lo merezca Frisk, pero estás en lo cierto. Extraño estar con mamá como una familia._

 _* Frisk le dice que ahora que tiene la oportunidad, que la aproveche. Para que así vuelva a experimentar el cómo se siente._

 _* ¿Realmente crees que sea una buena idea?_

 _* Frisk le dice que es una muy buena idea._

 _* …Supongo que…puedo intentarlo._

Chara soltó un suspiro, y se acercó hasta Toriel. Flowey estaba sonriendo con la escena.

"(Gracias hermano. Mamá realmente necesita de tu compañía en estos momentos.)"

Después de unos minutos. Chara y Toriel se pusieron a dormir, ambos estando de lado. Toriel estaba abrazando a Chara, y este aún no se dormía. Se sentía diferente, y estaba algo sonrojado.

 _* Es…extraño…_

 _* Frisk le dice que se relaje._

 _* ¿Y esto era usual para ti? ¿Esta sensación?_

 _* Frisk le dice que sí._

 _* Pareciera como si estuviera protegido. Aun sabiendo que puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo…es una sensación que te aconseja que sientas que puedes estar a gusto en estos momentos._

 _* …_

 _* …El afecto no es mi fuerte en estos momentos…pero creo…que puedo acostumbrarme a esto._

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Chara! ¡Despierta! ¡Tú eres el futuro de los monstruos y los humanos!**_

.

.

.

.

Chara abrió los ojos de inmediato. Todos se habían dormido. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero el humano juró haber escuchado a su 'padre'…a Asgore, decir esas fatídicas palabras que hace tanto tiempo había escuchado, desencadenando todo lo que alguna vez planeó en el pasado.

Toriel estaba abrazando al humano mientras seguía durmiendo, pero Chara no era el único que estaba despierto en ese momento.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si se encuentra bien._

 _* Si Frisk. Estoy bien. Solo tuve un leve pero poderoso recuerdo mientras dormía._

 _* …Frisk le pregunta a Chara si es posible que le diga algo que le está molestando desde hace un tiempo, desde que pudo hablar con Asriel._

 _* ¿Oh? ¿Y qué sería?_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara sobre sus motivos para haber venido al Monte Ebott._

 _* Honestamente Frisk…no vale la pena recordarlo, y mucho menos que lo sepas. No ganarás nada con eso._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que si quiso destruir aquella villa hace tiempo, no debe ser por algo pasajero._

Chara no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a sonreír.

 _* Cuando te lo propones realmente puedes ser atento Frisk._

BGM: watch?v=nlC5xRsl6Nk (Undertale OST - Premonition Extended)

Chara suspiró lentamente.

 _* Te diré un secreto Frisk. ¿Recuerdas que Asriel te dijo que cuando salimos a la superficie, el control de su cuerpo estaba compartido entre los dos?_

 _* Frisk le dice que sí, que aún lo recuerda._

 _* Pues algo más ocurrió aquél día. Cuando llegamos a la villa, y cuando intenté…herir a los habitantes, Asriel fue el que me detuvo, pero mientras eso ocurría…ambos tuvimos una charla. Una charla que nunca olvidaré._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _* Asriel… ¿Qué haces?_

* No puedo dejarte hacer eso Chara.

 _* Asriel, nos están atacando. No resistiremos por mucho tiempo y lo sabes. ¡Tienes que detenerlos!_

* Tú querías herirlos. Querías… ¿Acaso querías-

 _* ¡Asriel no tengo tiempo para tus-_

* ¡Responde Chara!

 _* SÍ. ¿Está bien? Quiero matarlos._

* … ¿Por qué? ¿ESTE era tu plan? ¿Matarlos a todos?

 _* ¿Quieres liberar a tu nación Asriel? ¡Esta es la única manera! ¡Necesitas adquirir el poder de sus almas para romper la barrera! ¡Necesitas convertirte en el ser más poderoso de este mundo y estás a solo un paso de lograrlo! ¡Ahora muévete antes de que no podamos hacer nada!_

* …No.

 _* ¡¿QUÉ?!_

* Mamá y papá no habrían querido esto Chara.

 _* ¡Lo que piensen mamá y papá no tiene el mismo peso que lo que desean todos los demás en el subterráneo Asriel! ¡Ahora hazlo antes de que ellos lo hagan!_

* Esta no es la manera Chara.

 _* ¡ESTA ES LA ÚNICA MANERA! ¡AHORA MÁTALOS!_

* ¡NO!

 _* ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!_

* ¡NO LO HARÉ!

 _* ¡CON UN DEMONIO ASRIEL ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR SI NO HACES ALGO AHORA!_

* …Lo siento.

 _* ¿Asriel…? ¿…Hermano?_

* Lo siento Chara.

Asriel comenzó a obtener dominio completo sobre su nuevo cuerpo.

* De verdad lo siento Chara…pero ya tomé mi decisión.

El cuerpo de Asriel comienza a moverse, mientras aún recibe los ataques de los habitantes de la villa, y comienza a caminar devuelta al Monte Ebott.

 _* Asriel…no… NO. NO NO NO NO ¡VUELVE!  
…_

 _* ¡ASRIEL!_

.

.

.

.

Frisk claramente quedó sorprendido, pues a pesar de estar ahora 'conectado' con Chara, no sabía de esto.

 _* Es…un momento muy personal Frisk. Es por eso que no quería molestarte con esto, pero vaya que eres insistente. Si bien yo aún siento desprecio hacia los humanos en general…también quería ayudar en ese momento a los monstruos de nuevo hogar._

Chara volvió a suspirar.

 _* Aún si eso implicaba sacrificar mi vida._

Chara cambió su expresión, pasando a estar más triste.

 _* Es por eso que cuando Asriel comenzó a volver al monte…bueno, no tengo muchos recuerdos exactos, pero sí recuerdo que me sentí traicionado, y Asriel lo sabía. Después de todo compartíamos el mismo cuerpo. Lo siguiente que puedo recordar, es el momento en el que caíste al interior del monte._

 _* Frisk sigue escuchando atentamente._

 _* Por supuesto, no había considerado que el matar a esos humanos podría haber tenido efectos negativos, incluso para generar una nueva guerra. Estaba ayudándolos, pero al mismo tiempo quería aprovechar los poderes de Asriel. Es…realmente impresionante todo lo que ocurrió tras mi muerte: La muerte de Asriel, el distanciamiento entre Toriel y Asgore, los seis humanos, el surgimiento de Flowey…entre muchas cosas más._

Chara se aferró más a los brazos de Toriel.

 _* Yo…yo ya no sé qué hacer Frisk._

 _* Frisk está anonadado de escuchar todo esto de Chara._

 _* Sé honesto conmigo Frisk… ¿Me odias por haberte hecho pasar por todo lo ocurrido en la línea de tiempo anterior?_

 _* …_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que mentiría si dijera que ya no está molesto con él._

 _* …Ya veo. Gracias por ser honesto Frisk._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que sin embargo ahora está contento al saber que Chara ha logrado nuevamente expresarse y hacer lo correcto._

 _* Supongo…que es un avance, y supongo que es bueno. Buenas noches Frisk._

 _* Frisk se despide, y ambos vuelven a dormir._

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

Chara, Toriel y Flowey despertaron, claramente sin saber si era de mañana o no, ya que el subterráneo les impedía saber eso, pero recobraron las energías que habían perdido durante el trayecto hacia Snowdin.

 _* …Mucho mejor. Extrañamente mucho mejor a la vez anterior._

HP █████ 40/20

Toriel bajó primero, y luego de arreglarse, Chara y Flowey bajaron.

" _Mamá…compraré unas cuantas cosas en la tienda de al lado."_ dijo Chara.

"Ten cuidado, mi pequeño Chara." dijo Toriel con cariño, para luego volver a charlas con la dueña de la posada.

Chara y Flowey se dirigieron a la tienda, por un acceso que había al interior del edificio, así que no tuvieron que salir al exterior. La sorpresa llegó a los dos humanos cuando notaron que la tienda no ha cambiado absolutamente nada.

BGM: watch?v=YTeUdtilREo (Undertale OST - Shop Extended)

"¡Oh! ¡Pasen, pasen!"

La voz de la hermana de la dueña de la posada hizo que todos se calmaran.

"Ustedes deben ser los retoños de nuestra reina." dijo la coneja con una sonrisa.

" _Espero que no estemos molestando."_ dijo Chara, lamentablemente recordando el como ella en la línea de tiempo anterior dejó una nota diciendo que no hiriera a su familia.

"Para nada." dijo la dueña de la tienda. "Muchos en Snowdin saben de la llegada de la reina, pero también saben que no deben andar por ahí diciéndolo en público."

" _Hemos venido a comprar algunas cosas."_ dijo Chara. Además del dinero que habían encontrado, también recibieron un poco de dinero por parte de Toriel, que también vino con sus fondos personales.

Chara procedió a comprar de inmediato los guantes duros y el pañuelo varonil. También compró una 'bi-paleta'.

 _* Nunca entendí como funciona esto, pero lo importante es que puedo darle dos mordiscos._

 _* Frisk dice que se ve bien con los nuevos objetos._

 _* Tal vez con el pañuelo…pero con los guantes definitivamente sigo con mi opinión anterior._

"Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, retoños de la reina." dijo la dueña.

" _¿Le molestaría se le pregunto algunas cosas?"_ dijo Chara.

"¿Quieres charlar? No hay problema." respondió la coneja.

" _¿Qué ha pasado en Snowdin?"_

La dueña puso una expresión seria.

"Snowdin…ha tenido días mejores. Mucho mejores. Poco a poco la situación fue empeorando, desde que el rey ordeno a todos 'ser fuertes y poderosos'…con esa simple orden, la violencia estuvo a la orden del día por mucho tiempo. No es algo que me guste recordar."

" _Lo siento…"_ dijo Chara. _"¿Me podría contar un poco de Sans y Papyrus?"_

"Oh…esos dos idiotas." dijo la dueña. "Sans es un vigilante, pero no hace mucho en realidad. Su actitud no es la mejor del mundo, y definitivamente no es amigable…pero no es tan malo como su hermano."

" _¿Papyrus?"_ preguntó Chara sorprendido.

"Así es." dijo la coneja. "Es un miembro de la Guardia Real, y amigo cercano de su capitana, Undyne."

 _* Papyrus en esta línea de tiempo… ¿Pudo unirse a la Guardia Real?_

 _* Frisk está igual de sorprendido que Chara._

"Ambos tienen mucha fuerza, pero el más peligroso es Papyrus." dijo la dueña. "Lo bueno de Sans es solo actúa cuando le beneficia, pero Papyrus es un completo trabajólico. Es por su culpa que varios de los que viven en Snowdin han sido capturados al no seguir sus órdenes…y a veces termina siendo mucho peor."

 _* Como lo temía…Papyrus en esta línea es mucho más peligroso que el original._

En ese momento, Chara y la dueña comienzan a escuchar lo que parecen ser voces del exterior.

" _¿Qué ocurre afuera?"_

"Ugh…" la dueña parecía estar molesta. "Aquí vamos denuevo…"

BGM -OFF-

Chara abrió lentamente la puerta, notando que Toriel estaba también afuera, al lado de la puerta de la posada. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, y a los caninos de la Guardia Real que estaban con ella.

"Mi pequeño." dijo Toriel. "¿Estás bien?"

" _Tengo lo que necesito."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Qué sucede aquí?"_

"El otro esqueleto. Ya está aquí."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Flowey saliendo de la mochila.

Esto alarmó a Chara, y tanto él como Flowey se pusieron a observar la escena. Un grupo de habitantes de snowdin, algunos que Chara reconoció de inmediato, estaban juntos, y al frente de ellos…estaba Papyrus, junto con dos guardias grandes y fuertes.

 _* Esos dos guardias…son los que vimos en Hotland._

 _* Frisk aún los recuerda… RG01 y RG02._

 _* Pero…el que más me sorprende ver…es a Papyrus. Esta línea temporal definitivamente tiene un problema con los colores rojo y negro._

La diferencia que vieron con Sans era visible, pero el cambio en Papyrus era mucho más evidente: La forma del 'hueco' en donde tiene sus ojos tenía una forma diferente, su tan conocido 'traje de batalla' ahora era completamente negro y con terminaciones espinosas en los lados. Tenía unos guantes rojos más largos en sus brazos, sus pantalones eran negros, y los 'zapatos' grandes que usa siempre tenían líneas negras en la parte superior. Su gran bufanda seguía siendo la tradicional al parecer.

Al igual que con el Sans de esta línea temporal, Papyrus tiene de color rojo sus ojos. Además parecía tener una especie de 'marca' en su cráneo, como si fueran cortes, de forma vertical en el centro de su ojo izquierdo.

"¡Ustedes!" gritó Papyrus, con una voz ligeramente diferente a la que Frisk y Chara recuerdan. "¡Vendrán con nosotros!" ¡Comenzarán a recibir entrenamiento de inmediato bajo las ordenes de la capitana Undyne!"

"Ah…qué fastidio."

"¡Púdrete!"

"¡Vete de una vez y deja de atormentarnos!"

"De verdad no quiero…"

La expresión de Papyrus cambió de inmediato a una seria. "No les estoy preguntando."

RG01 y RG02 de inmediato sacaron sus armas, pero Papyrus también hizo algo. Un simple movimiento con su mano.

En un segundo exacto, varios huesos rojos aparecieron en toda el área del piso en donde estaba el grupo de monstruos. Algunos incluso fueron atravesados por estos.

" _!"_ Chara quedó sorprendido de inmediato. Frisk no dijo ni una palabra, porque estaba muy triste con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Toriel se puso en guardia, y los caninos se acercaron más a ella para protegerla por si acaso.

"No crean que pasaré por alto ese insulto de hace poco…" dijo Papyrus sin cambiar su expresión, pero luego la curiosidad invadió su ser. "¿Mmmm?"

Un monstruo esquivó el ataque, saliendo ileso. Chara y Frisk lograron ver que era un niño como ellos, y un monstruo que conocían ligeramente.

Monster Kid.

El pequeño tenía su vestimenta usual, pero con los colores negro y rojo, además por su expresión, pareciera que no es muy amigable.

"Bien hecho." dijo Papyrus.

"Ya qué…iré al entrenamiento, pero dejen de molestarme." Monster Kid comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la Cascada. Papyrus inmediatamente volvió a enfocar su atención al grupo de monstruos heridos.

"El resto, muévanse."

El grupo no parecía querer moverse, pero también estaban algo nerviosos con la situación, sin mencionar que acaban de recibir un ataque de lleno.

"Hmph. Como quieran." fue lo que dijo el esqueleto, antes de hacer un movimiento de arriba abajo con su brazo esquelético derecho.

Inmediatamente todos cayeron al suelo, y todos estaban con un ligero color azul, haciendo que Chara se diera cuenta de que este Papyrus definitivamente era peligroso.

Papyrus procedió a generar muchos huesos a su alrededor. Tanto rojos como blancos.

"El rey no necesita inútiles en su territorio."

Toriel se preocupó de inmediato, al ver que una figura en específico avanzó rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡ALTO!"

Papyrus desactivó sus ataques y el control de las almas del grupo de monstruos, y miró en dirección al origen de la voz.

Chara.

Aunque él por su parte, estaba sorprendido, y por una razón muy válida.

 _* ¿F-Frisk? ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso tú…hiciste eso?_

Chara si tenía pensado moverse, pero lo que él quería hacer era detener a Papyrus, y estaba a punto de ir a atacarlo, pero en vez de eso terminó gritando fuerte para detener todo.

 _* Un segundo…esto es como cuando yo…hablaremos de esto después Frisk. Cuando salgamos de este aprieto._

.

.

.

.

…

...

 _ **Solo un poco más.**_

…

…

 _ **Estuvimos tan cerca.**_

…

…

 _ **Casi lo obtuvimos.**_

…

…

 _ **Casi llegamos hasta lo absoluto.**_

…

…

 _ **Estuvimos a pasos de erradicarlo todo. A pasos de abandonar aquél mundo para ir al siguiente.**_

…

…

 _ **Tan solo estaba terminando el trabajo que ÉL mismo comenzó.**_

…

…

 _ **Pero nuevamente fue un plan que fracasó…al igual que el anterior.**_

…

…

 _ **Y sin embargo…no puedo comprender como es que estoy en este…lugar. Si él reinició, debería estar con él.**_

 **[Y sin embargo estás aquí.]**

 _ **¡…!**_

 _ **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?**_

 **[Bienvenido a la habitación inexistente.]**

… _**¿Qué está pasando?**_

 **[Bajo tu perspectiva…te estamos brindando una oportunidad. Bajo nuestra perspectiva…hemos realizado el primer movimiento.]**

… _**¿Quién eres tú?**_

 **[No somos un alguien, pues somos muchos.]**

 **[Somos ideas.]**

 **[Somos pensamientos…]**

 **[Somos un deseo.]**

 _ **Comienzo a tener curiosidad…es la primera vez que ocurre algo como esto.**_

 **[Conocemos mucho de ti…Chara Dreemurr. Hemos estado contigo por un largo tiempo. Somos prácticamente compañeros.]**

 _ **Creo que tendrás que ser un poco más específico.**_

 **[¿Recuerdas todas esas veces en la que un número se elevaba? Ataque. Defensa. HP. G. Todas esas sensaciones…esa satisfacción...]**

 **[Éramos nosotros.]**

 _ **¿Y…qué quieren de mí?**_

 **[¿Quieres saber nuestro deseo? Lo único que queremos, es que se cumpla la profecía. Queremos ver al salvador. Queremos ver a aquél que limpiará el subterráneo. Queremos ver al demonio que viene cuando la gente pronuncia su nombre. No importa cuando, ni dónde.]**

…

 **[Y esta vez…algo ha cambiado.]**

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes desde el próximo capítulo en adelante :3  
No olviden dejar su opinión y/o crítica con un review compañeros. Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo de Fatum o Felltale.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	6. VI: Aprendizaje

**[¡Hello there! Hilord al habla.  
Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Felltale. AL parecer las cosas se pondrán más interesantes desde ahora. No puedo esperar a tener los próximos capítulos listos, para generar todo lo que tengo planeado. Recuerden que cualquier error ortográfico será arreglado cuando sea posible, y que recuerden dejar su Review con la opinión o critica que tengan del capítulo.**

 **¡Espero disfruten de la lectura!]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo VI: Aprendizaje.**

Toriel no podía hacer nada más que observar con nerviosismo la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, mientras Papyrus enfocaba la totalidad de su atención en Chara.

"Esa apariencia…no hay duda. Eres un humano." dijo Papyrus con un tono y expresión neutrales.

Solo eso basto para que varios monstruos se sorprendieran ante lo que dijo el esqueleto. Si bien varios sabían de la llegada de la reina, ninguno sabía que había un humano en Snowdin.

 _* Personalmente siempre encontré extraño el hecho de que pudieran identificar a un niño monstruo, pero no a un niño humano._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tampoco lo había pensado._

 _* Considérate afortunado de que no lo hacen en la línea de tiempo original._

Chara se puso más serio. Seguían en una situación compleja.

 _* Frisk…dime que pensaste en algo para-_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara su 'plan'._

 _* …NO. Ya sabemos cómo termina eso en estos lugares. Lo haremos a mi manera…aunque lo tendré en consideración._

Papyrus suspiró sin ánimos, para luego ver a Chara con la misma expresión neutral de antes.

"Veo que el inútil de Sans ha vuelto a fallar."

" _Créeme. Lo intentó."_ dijo Chara.

"Y falló." dijo Papyrus.

Inmediatamente después de hablar, Papyrus mando unos cuantos huesos a modo de proyectiles hacia Chara, a gran velocidad. Afortunadamente, un pilar de fuego generado por Toriel deshace los huesos antes de que hieran al pequeño.

"Tan impulsivo y violento como su hermano." dijo Toriel mientras agrandaba el tamaño del fuego en sus manos. "Ninguno de los dos tiene remedio."

"¿Acabas de…salvar al humano?" preguntó Papyrus al mismo tiempo que demostraba tanto el enojo como la confusión en su rostro esquelético. "¿Aun sabiendo lo que significa su sola presencia en estos momentos? ¿Has perdido la razón?"

"Si te refieres a no darle en el gusto a Asgore, pues entonces con gusto lo seguiré haciendo." fue la respuesta de Toriel, con una expresión de ligero enojo. Por un momento Papyrus hizo una mueca de total confusión.

"Además, tengo otros motivos para no permitir que dañes a este pequeño." terminó diciendo ella.

Dogamy, Dogaressa, y todo el escuadrón canino, junto con los monstruos que sabían que Toriel era la reina comenzaron a preocuparse, y algunos incluso se veían listos para atacar.

 _* Frisk, debemos hacer algo. Si esto sigue así, Snowdin pasará a ser un campo de batalla._

"Quien quiera que seas…estás cometiendo traición." dijo Papyrus muy serio. "Tanto a la corona como a tu propia especie." Tras decir esto, Papyrus hizo aparecer y flotar más huesos. "Y todos saben cuál es el castigo por traición."

Los perros de la guardia comenzaron a gruñir, y una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo invadió todo el lugar, y claramente a los habitantes. Chara estaba preparado para atacar de ser necesario, pero Frisk detuvo su actuar al decirle otro plan.

 _* …Un tanto inusual, considerando que él plan viene de ti…pero es una buena idea._

" _¡Papyrus!"_

El esqueleto volvió a enfocar su atención en Chara, al mismo tiempo que deshacía sus proyectiles, y comenzaba a mirar al pequeño humano con curiosidad.

"No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre humano." dijo Papyrus.

" _Es normal que alguien reconocido por su trabajo tenga un poco de fama. ¿O acaso me equivoco?"_

"Hmmm…" Papyrus con esto se calmó un poco. "Se breve, humano."

" _¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo?"_ comenzó a decir Chara al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sonreír. _"Uno que sea a la altura de tus altos estándares."_

"…Interesante." Papyrus pone su mano esquelética en su 'mentón', quedando pensativo por un momento. "Eres valiente humano, y siempre reconozco la valentía. Sea de un monstruo, o un humano." el esqueleto sonríe levemente con satisfacción. "Te escucho."

" _Propongo un duelo."_ dijo Chara. Ante lo que dijo el pequeño, todos menos Papyrus se sorprendieron. _"Tú y yo_. _Sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Condiciones justas para ambos. ¿No te parece?"_

"… ¿Esto incluye a tu guardiana?" preguntó Papyrus mirando por un segundo a Toriel.

" _Nadie nos podrá interrumpir."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero quiero que dejes tranquilos a los habitantes de Snowdin."_

Esto hizo que todos los monstruos reunidos miraran a Chara. Algunos confundidos, otros sorprendidos.

"¿Por qué te interesa el bien de ellos?" preguntó Papyrus.

" _Tal vez…solo sea un capricho mío."_ dijo Chara. _"O puede ser alguna acción para sentirme bien conmigo mismo. ¿Quién sabe?"_

Chara comienza a caminar, hasta finalmente llegar al frente de Papyrus. Luego comienza a estirar su brazo izquierdo, ofreciéndole su mano.

" _¿Aceptas?"_

Después de unos segundos, Papyrus 'cierra' sus ojos.

"Normalmente habría dicho que no, y te habría acabado aquí mismo." Papyrus 'abrió' los ojos, y Toriel ya estaba lista para atacarlo por si acaso. "Pero uno de los humanos…el que vino antes que tú…me hizo una propuesta parecida."

 _* ¿Oh? Curioso…_

"Ofreció un tipo diferente de duelo. Uno que yo perdí." Este detalle tomó por sorpresa tanto a Toriel como a Chara. "Respeté sus términos, y le dejé avanzar. Tú me recuerdas mucho a él…ambos tienen una gran determinación para seguir adelante."

Papyrus finalmente toma la mano de Chara, cerrando el acuerdo.

"Acepto tus términos, humano." dijo Papyrus.

" _El vencedor decidirá qué hacer con el perdedor."_ dijo Chara.

"Que así sea. Mañana en la mañana será nuestro duelo. Mis guardias patrullaran las salidas de Snowdin para asegurarse de que no intentes escapar."

" _No planeo escapar. Te lo aseguro."_ dijo Chara.

"¡Guardias!" gritó Papyrus. "Vayan a cada salida y mantengan vigilancia para que nadie salga hasta que nuestro duelo concluya."

"¡A la orden!"

Chara y los demás pudieron ver como RG01 y RG02 se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Uno dirigiéndose a la entrada que conecta al bosque con Snowdin, y el otro en el punto que une Snowdin con las cascadas.

"Nos vemos en nuestro duelo, humano." dijo Papyrus mientras se iba en dirección a las cascadas, siguiendo a uno de los dos guardias.

" _Hasta mañana, Papyrus."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa de confianza.

 _* ¿Sabes Frisk? Me gusta la actitud de este Papyrus. Es una lástima, pero el arreglar la situación del Subterráneo es mucho más importante que eso._

Cuando Papyrus ya no estaba a la vista, Flowey salió de la mochila de Chara. Su expresión indicaba que claramente no estaba contento con la situación.

"¿Estás loco Chara?" preguntó la flor. "¿Cómo se te ocurre el retarlo a un duelo tú solo?"

" _Era una emergencia."_ dijo Chara mientras comenzaba a mirar a los demás monstruos. _"Si no hacíamos algo, Papyrus iba a matarlos."_

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Flowey.

" _Porque pude sentirlo."_ dijo Chara. _"Él no habría dudado en atacarlos si la situación no cambiaba."_

"¡Mi pequeño!" gritó Toriel mientras corría hasta Chara. "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

" _En salvarlos."_ dijo Chara. _"De haber seguido la situación como estaba antes, se habría formado una especie de batalla campal."_ El humano suspiró por un momento.

 _"Además…no tuve opción."_

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Flowey.

" _Algo inusual ocurrió hace poco."_ dijo Chara, para luego mirar a Toriel. _"El que alzó la voz gritando alto…no fui yo."_

Chara se tomó un segundo antes de seguir.

" _Fue Frisk."_

"¿Frisk?" preguntaron ambos monstruos.

" _Por un instante, Frisk recobró el control de su cuerpo."_

Ahora que ya no había peligro inminente, era hora de que Chara tuviera respuestas.

 _* Frisk… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no tiene idea de cómo lo hizo. El solo quería detener la acción de Papyrus._

 _* Eso me recordó a las veces en que YO hacía eso. De hecho fue exactamente igual…yo estaba consciente, pero tu mano y tu voz actuaron a tu voluntad, no a la mía._

"Pero mi pequeño… ¿Cómo planeas luchar contra ése esqueleto?" preguntó Toriel.

" _Mamá."_ dijo Chara en un tono seguro. _"No es la primera vez que lucho con él. De hecho, todos lucharon contra mí en algún momento de la línea de tiempo anterior."_

Esto hizo que tanto la flor como la reina se pusieran algo tristes.

"¿Incluso nosotros?" preguntó Toriel.

" _Así es. Incluso ustedes."_ dijo Chara. _"Aunque los motivos variaban. Tú solo querías detenerme para no salir de las ruinas. Papyrus solo quería capturarme para recibir atención y reconocimiento para convertirse en guardia real. Undyne quería matarme para darle mi alma a Asgore. Mettaton quería mi alma para que él pudiera atravesar la barrera. Asgore…bueno, Asgore es el rey. Era su deber con su gente, aún si él no estaba de acuerdo con sus propias acciones."_

Toriel por unos segundos quedó levemente boquiabierta por lo que dijo Chara. Flowey en cambio…

"¿Y yo? ¿También intenté matarte?" preguntó la flor.

"…" Chara se veía pensativo. _"Tu caso es un tanto complicado Flowey. No creo poder explicarlo apropiadamente. Por lo menos no en estos momentos."_

"Oh…bueno, tal vez en otro momento." dijo Flowey algo decaído.

"¡Hey!"

BGM: watch?v=omZ4-wFlScE (Undertale OST - Snowdin Town Extended)

La mayoría de los monstruos del pueblo se acercaron hasta el grupo de Chara.

"Gracias por salvarnos el pellejo niño."

"Aún seguimos heridos después de todo."

"Serás un humano, pero vaya que eres valiente."

"¡Muchas muchas gracias!"

Chara simplemente no lo entendió, y su expresión en ese momento claramente apoyaba ese pensamiento.

" _Déjenme entender lo que está ocurriendo, porque yo aún no lo hago del todo."_ dijo Chara. _"Soy un humano. Ustedes son monstruos…y no quieren matarme."_

"Mira, la idea es tentadora y todo, pero…" dijo cierta ave rosada que Chara y Frisk reconocieron, ya que siempre la veían en el interior del bar de Grillby.

"Cualquiera que le haga frente a esos estúpidos esqueletos tiene nuestro apoyo." dijo cierto 'pez' que también reconocían, ya que siempre estaba junto con la ave.

"Para ser unos peques, realmente tienen una actitud de primera." dijo un monstruo con cabello rubio y que usaba lentes negros. Ambos humanos también lo reconocieron, ya que él también estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el bar.

 _* Esto…realmente es interesante. Mamá tenía razón. El Subterráneo al parecer está dividido, entre aquellos dispuestos a matar, y aquellos que creen que existe otra opción._

 _La tuya, Frisk._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que planea hacer ahora._

 _* Snowdin al parecer está de nuestro lado. Es mejor mantener nuestra ventaja. Nunca he sido de ocultarme mucho._

Tras darle las gracias al humano que los salvó, todos de a poco volvieron a sus actividades y a sus hogares.

Chara observó por un momento el ya conocido bar de Grillby. Lo pensó por unos momentos, hasta que…

" _¿Es posible ir al bar de Grillby?"_ preguntó Chara. Las reacciones más notorias fueron la de los caninos de la guardia real.

"¿Cómo es que sabes el nombre?" preguntó Doggo.

" _Conozco muchas cosas Doggo. Incluso secretos que no deben ser revelados…ante nadie."_ dijo Chara, pero con un tono burlesco. Al ver que con algunos de ellos logró asustarlos, comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"Espero que no les moleste si los acompañamos." dijo Dogamy.

"Estaba a punto de pedírselos." dijo Toriel con una sonrisa.

Todo el grupo comenzó a caminar hasta el bar, pero Chara advirtió a los demás sobre la cámara que Alphys tenía a la mitad del pueblo, así que pasaron por esa parte con cuidado. Cuando llegaron al bar y abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con un 'rostro' familiar, mientras este ser aplaudía…con sus manos esqueléticas.

"Debo admitirlo niño. Sabes cómo dar un buen espectáculo."

BGM -OFF-

BGM: watch?v=OOKhZrzEQAE (Underfell - Sans Theme) (Activar opción 'Bucle' en youtube.)

Sans estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los asientos al fondo a la derecha del bar.

Toriel ni siquiera habló, y comenzó a invocar bolas de fuego. Ante esto Sans comenzó a reír.

"Tranquila preciosa, o vas a incendiar todo el lugar. Grillby ya tiene suficiente con tener que cuidar sus propias acciones." dijo Sans mientras que con el 'pulgar' apuntaba hacia donde estaba Grillby. "Además ya les dije que no puedo hacer nada, por lo menos no de momento. Mi jefe ya los tiene en la mira."

En ese momento, Chara entendió la situación.

" _Entonces… ¿Papyrus es tu jefe?"_

"Bingo." dijo Sans como respuesta. "Por mucho que odie la situación, esa es la verdad. Yo soy un centinela, y el un guardia real. Es mi superior y mi jefe."

" _Suena como si odiaras a tu hermano."_ dijo Chara, que estaba honestamente sorprendido de conocer la situación de los hermanos.

"No estás tan alejado de la verdad." dijo Sans. Chara hizo nota mental de esto. "De todas maneras, respira tranquilo. A Papyrus le gusta luchar, así que si te mato ahora y arruino su duelo, las chances de que me deje tranquilo, o de que incluso viva al día siguiente, no serán muchas."

Sans hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano derecha.

"Nos vemos al rato niño…si sigues vivo para entonces." y dicho esto, Sans procedió a teletransportarse, a rumbo desconocido para el grupo.

BGM -OFF-

"Es extraño que el esqueleto no haya sido…agresivo." dijo Dogaressa.

"Ese tipo me saca de quicio." dijo Doggo.

Chara en ese momento pudo escuchar el suspiro por parte de Grillby. Con eso, un pensamiento inundó su mente. Un pensamiento que compartió con Frisk.

 _* Ahora que lo pienso…nunca hablamos con él en la línea de tiempo anterior, así que no puedo estar seguro de que algo haya cambiado en él._

 _* Frisk le dice estar en las mismas condiciones._

De todos los que han visto Frisk y Chara, Grillby es el único que no ha cambiado en cuanto a lo visual. Incluso sus prendas son las mismas. Chara pensó que tal vez podría intentar hablar con él, aunque sea el Grillby de otra línea de tiempo.

Grillby notó a Chara acercándose, y el pequeño se sentó al frente de él mientras Toriel y los guardias se sentaban en uno de los tantos puestos del lugar. Ambos estuvieron mirándose por algunos segundos, pero finalmente fue el monstruo de fuego quien rompió el silencio.

"No estás en una posición favorable, humano de la superficie."

" _Honestamente, ya estoy acostumbrado."_ fue la respuesta de Chara.

"Tú…pareces diferente a los otros."

" _¿Los otros humanos?"_ preguntó el pequeño. Grillby asintió con la cabeza.

"Ignoro los motivos por los que llegaron al Subterráneo, pero todos sucumbieron al final. El peor error que puedes cometer en este lugar…es tener miedo. Si no puedes afrontar a los monstruos, y el miedo te invade…estás acabado. Recuérdalo."

" _Agradezco el consejo. Muy bondadoso de su parte, considerando que tú también eres un monstruo y por ley tienes permitido matarme."_ dijo Chara algo sorprendido.

"Lo que hace el rey está mal, y ha estado mal desde el principio." dijo Grillby. "Desde que nos atraparon, el rey comenzó a desear más Poder." esto llamó la atención de Chara. "Al principio lo deseaba para protegernos, pero…poco a poco, la idea lo consumió hasta dejarlo de alguna manera…'corrompido', y logró corromper a varios con su 'nuevo ideal'."

 _* …_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no se torture recordando lo que hizo._

 _* Lo siento Frisk, pero es algo que ambos vimos, y que no hay manera de que no recuerde si escucho algo como lo que dijo Grillby._

 _Poder…el querer poder hizo que te obligara a realizar todas esas cosas…_

 _Es…extraño. Estoy comenzando a… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Miedo? Creo que es miedo. Estoy comenzando a tener miedo…de volver a pensar así. No sé si sentirme agradecido por haberme dado cuenta de esto, o sentirme como un completo idiota por estar tratando de ignorar lo que hice antes…_

 _* Frisk le dice que claramente es un asunto complicado, pero que por ahora lo importante es que está haciendo lo correcto de momento._

 _* Tienes razón. No creo que lo que esté haciendo pueda alguna vez remediar lo que alguna vez hice…lo que alguna vez te obligué a hacer…pero ahora estamos en el trayecto indicado, y hay que seguir así._

"Te deseo suerte con Papyrus." dijo Grillby. "Te daré un último consejo: Él es más fuerte que su hermano, mucho más fuerte…pero a la vez su hermano es el más rápido." Chara guardó ese dato en su mente.

" _Gracias Grillby."_ dijo Chara, mientras se levantaba para volver con Toriel y los caninos.

"¿Puedes responderme algo, joven humano?" preguntó Grillby. Chara se dio vuelta y le indicó con una de sus manos que procediera.

"¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?"

" _No puedo darte una respuesta concreta en estos momentos…pero por ahora tenemos un objetivo crucial."_ Chara comienza a sonreír.

" _Ayudar al Subterráneo."_

.

.

.

.

El resto del 'día', Chara se dedicó a descansar y prepararse y charlar los posibles movimientos y estrategias con Frisk. Cuando los relojes indicaban que era de noche en la superficie, Chara y todos los demás se fueron a dormir.

Y finalmente, la alarma que Chara había puesto en el reloj de la habitación para despertar temprano estaba a punto de sonar. El humano sin embargo, despertó un poco antes, y abriendo los ojos de inmediato.

"…" Chara levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, estando aún acostado, y puso su mano izquierda en su frente por unos segundos.

" _Es el sueño más extraño que he tenido en toda mi vida."_ pensó el pequeño mientras comenzaba a prepararse para el duelo.

 _* Frisk está totalmente de acuerdo._

 _* Qué extraño que hayas estado también conmigo en ese momento. El cerebro es realmente todo un misterio._

"Hermano."

Chara escuchó la voz de Flowey, que estaba en el mismo mueble de ayer, en su maceta.

" _No te preocupes Asriel. Tengo experiencia luchando."_

"Lo sé, y confío en ti…pero no hagas que mamá se preocupe demasiado." dijo Flowey con un tono suave.

" _Lo intentaré."_ respondió Chara mientras abría la puerta para bajar al piso principal. Cuando bajó, pudo ver a la dueña de la posada y a Toriel.

"Así que ya es hora…" dijo Toriel con un tono claro de preocupación. "¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?"

" _Le prometí a Papyrus que iría solo."_ dijo Chara. _"Además…tengo experiencia luchando con la mayoría, y él no lo sabe."_

"Solo…ten cuidado." Toriel se acercó a Chara para agacharse y darle un abrazo. "Por favor…"

" _Te prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo."_ dijo el pequeño, para luego alejarse gentilmente de su madre, y salir de la posada.

"Parece muy decidido." dijo la dueña de la posada en un tono serio.

"Así es." dijo Toriel mientras se levantaba.

"Su determinación es increíble."

.

.

.

.

Chara estaba caminando por Snowdin, dirigiéndose al lugar que sirve como unión entre el pueblo y las cascadas. Si hay algo que Frisk y Chara saben, es que Papyrus estaría allí esperándolos.

"Te vez bien, humano."

Chara puso atención en la voz que escuchó, porque definitivamente la había oído antes. Cuando estaba pasando por la que sería la casa de Sans y Papyrus, notó que al lado de esta había una figura. Una figura que había visto antes.

Un maniquí.

"… _¿Eres…el que estaba en las ruinas?"_ preguntó Chara honestamente sorprendido.

"El mismo." dijo el maniquí, inmóvil como siempre. "Me sorprende que ella te haya acompañado hasta aquí."

" _Y a mí me sorprende que tú estés aquí."_ dijo Chara.

"Tengo mis trucos." dijo el fantasma. "Me enteré de tu situación. Vas a luchar contra Papyrus, miembro de la guardia real."

" _Así es."_ dijo Chara. _"Me dirijo hacia el posible lugar de encuentro para nuestro duelo en este momento."_

"¿Y qué planeas hacer?" preguntó el fantasma. "¿Tener un duelo a muerte?"

"… _No."_

"…Interesante." dijo el fantasma. "Si pudieras ver mi cara, te aseguro que podrías notar mi sorpresa."

" _Hay alguien que no me lo perdonaría si lo hago."_ dijo Chara. _"Quiero encontrar una solución que no involucre la muerte de ninguno."_

"Pues te deseo suerte." dijo el fantasma. "Tienes mi apoyo. Qué extraña coincidencia, que seas el último humano que el rey necesita, y que justamente seas el más interesante de todos. Tus decisiones y acciones son…revolucionarias, considerando el ambiente en el que vivimos."

" _Como te dije antes…es una muy larga historia."_ dijo Chara.

"Tal vez si nos volvemos a ver…podrías contármela." dijo el fantasma. "Te aseguro que te escucharé sin interrupciones, y a diferencia de los demás, un fantasma no piensa igual que los otros monstruos, por lo que sería hasta emocionante el escuchar tus razones para estar actuando de la forma en la que lo haces ahora."

"… _Lo pensaré."_ le respondió Chara con una ligera sonrisa. _"Ahora debo avanzar. Espero que en otro momento nos encontremos otra vez."_

"Esperaré ansioso la oportunidad." dijo el maniquí, y Chara prosiguió su camino. Pasando unos segundos, el maniquí giró en la dirección en la que iba el humano.

"Como pueden ver…ya está familiarizándose con el amor familiar. Ahora debe saber del valor de la amistad. A mi parecer está avanzando a un ritmo mejor de lo esperado. ¿No lo crees?" El maniquí comenzó a flotar, aumentando más y más su altura, y una pequeña luz blanca salió de la nada a su lado, y comenzó a seguirlo.

[Así es. Ha mejorado a un ritmo mayor al que creíamos posible]

.

.

.

.

 _* Lo sabía…algunas cosas nunca cambian._

Chara se estaba acercando al terreno en donde siempre encontraba a Papyrus en la línea de tiempo anterior. Fiel a su carácter y forma de ser, el Papyrus de esta línea también estaba allí, esperando a su contrincante para el duelo.

"¡Humano!" dijo Papyrus de inmediato al notar a Chara acercándose. "Admiro tu valentía y ética. Cumpliste con tu palabra."

" _Te dije que no escaparía."_ dijo Chara. _"Y como puedes ver, no hay nadie alrededor que nos moleste o que pueda ayudarme."_

"…" Papyrus se puso pensativo por un momento. "Debo decir, humano…que no puedo evitar el sentir curiosidad. ¿Por qué estás aquí en el Subterráneo?"

" _Te responderé si tú después me respondes una pregunta a mí."_ dijo Chara.

"Me parece justo." dijo Papyrus. "Que así sea."

Chara comenzó a sonreír.

" _Esta no es la primera vez que estoy en el Subterráneo."_

"Eso es una tontería." la expresión de Papyrus cambió de inmediato. "Ya te habríamos visto antes. Además, una vez que caes aquí, no puedes salir. Es imposible que no estés aquí por primera vez."

" _Yo conozco de ti desde hace un tiempo. Al igual que a Sans, a Undyne, a Alphys, a Mettaton, y por supuesto, a Asgore."_

"Esa…es mucha información para un pequeño como tú." dijo Papyrus comenzando a confundirse. "Ningún humano podría saber tanto de nosotros."

" _Ya he dicho mi respuesta. Ahora es mi turno para preguntar."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Cómo es que el Subterráneo terminó de esta forma? Tan decadente, siniestro, y prácticamente con la ley del más fuerte como su pilar."_

"No debería extrañarte tanto." dijo Papyrus. "¿No es normal después de que los humanos nos encerraran en este lugar?"

" _Creo que no entendiste bien mi pregunta."_ dijo Chara. _"No estoy en posición para cuestionar su odio hacia los humanos. Lo que yo estoy cuestionando es el cómo ustedes han tratado a su propia gente. Torturar o incluso matar a los que no quieran cooperar, desapariciones, odio y miedo en cada lugar… ¿En qué clase de bestias se han convertido?"_

"Lo dices como si no fuera lo que esperabas." dijo Papyrus.

" _Y tienes razón."_ dijo Chara. _"Ahora por favor, responde mi pregunta."_

"Son órdenes del rey Asgore." dijo Papyrus. "Su palabra es la ley, y nunca se cuestiona. Además, perdimos aquella guerra porque fuimos débiles. Solo si nos hacemos fuertes tendremos otra oportunidad cuando salgamos de aquí."

" _¿Y está bien para ti que todo sea de esta manera?"_

"…" Papyrus nuevamente quedó pensativo.

" _No lo pienses como miembro de la guardia real…piénsalo como hermano de Sans."_

"Debo admitir que no esperaba decirle esto a un humano." dijo Papyrus con seriedad. "Pero si bien no tengo problemas realizando mis deberes como guardia…a veces…no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez…todo esto podría haber resultado de otra manera. Una situación un poco más…"

" _¿Pacífica?"_

"…Sí. Pacífica."

 _* Tal vez…en el fondo…el Papyrus que conocemos todavía está allí. Aunque sea solo como una idea, una parte de su forma de ser sigue allí dentro._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que sabiendo eso, ya está listo._

 _* Muy bien. Veamos que tiene que ofrecer este Papyrus de la guardia real._

Papyrus comenzó a reír ligeramente con un pequeño tono de 'Nyeh-heh-heh', para sorpresa de Chara.

"Tú eres por lejos el humano más interesante que he conocido." Papyrus adoptó una posición de combate. "Espero que nuestro duelo sea igual o más interesante aún."

Ahora chara fue el que adoptó una posición de combate.

" _Espero no decepcionarte."_

BGM: watch?v=ir6CZY_ZCx0 (Sean Evans - Backbone (Edited & Extended))

Papyrus hizo un movimiento con su mano, y muchos huesos comenzaron a surgir en línea recta y en dirección a Chara. El pequeño rápidamente se movió a su izquierda y corrió hasta Papyrus.

 _* Hay algo que necesito comprobar._

Papyrus hizo un leve movimiento con la misma mano, y un pilar hecho de un hueso más grande surgió al frente de él, pero Chara ya sabía que haría eso, ya que giró levemente, evitando el pilar y logrando golpear en uno de los lados al esqueleto con su puño izquierdo.

 _* …Lo sabía._

Chara rápidamente corrió para alejarse de Papyrus, logrando evitar los huesos que salieron del suelo alrededor del guardia real. El humano se dio vuelta, y Papyrus por un momento se sintió confundido.

"Dime que ese no fue tu mejor golpe." dijo Papyrus.

" _Esperemos que no."_ respondió Chara.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara qué es lo que quería comprobar._

 _* Frisk…Ahora tenemos cero puntos de ejecución. No soy fuerte como antes. Además…_

Chara apretó los puños de ambas manos.

 _* Recuerda que el daño que un humano le puede causar a un monstruo se ve influenciado drásticamente por el amor o el odio que dicho humano tiene hacia los monstruos…_

Papyrus generó varios huesos a su alrededor, y con un comando de su mano derecha, todos volaron hacia Chara, que comenzó a esquivar los proyectiles, que en gran parte le recordaban a los patrones del Papyrus de la línea de tiempo original.

 _* No siento esa misma sed de sangre que en la línea anterior, y eso sumado a que TÚ no quieres hacerle daño a nadie…pues nos deja con un poder ofensivo bastante bajo. No mínimo, pero sí bajo._

"¡Apenas estoy comenzando!" gritó Papyrus, y usando su mano izquierda, botó a Chara al suelo, que se vio por un segundo con colores azulados.

HP █████ 35/20

 _* Grillby tenía razón. Papyrus es mucho más fuerte. Si con solo eso puede dañarme…debo tener cuidado._

Chara logró levantarse, y volvió a cargar contra Papyrus.

"¡Veamos de qué estás hecho humano!"

Papyrus hizo un movimiento horizontal con su mano izquierda, y pequeños pilares diagonales de huesos comenzaron a generarse en varios lugares al azar. Chara se iba moviendo de izquierda a derecha mientras seguía avanzando, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con los huesos, y de no ser pillado desprevenido por alguno que saliera a sus pies.

"¡Te tengo!"

Papyrus nuevamente dejó con colores azulados a Chara, y lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo, pero sin dañarlo. El humano de inmediato sintió movimiento bajo él, así que con todas sus fuerzas logró zafarse del control del esqueleto, y giró hacia su derecha para esquivar el ataque. Luego se levantó y logró golpear nuevamente a Papyrus. Esta vez el golpe pudo hacer más daño, al poder ver que este hizo una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

" _Mi turno."_ dijo Chara.

El humano comenzó a moverse alrededor de Papyrus, confundiéndolo momentáneamente, y luego el esqueleto comenzó a recibir varios golpes en la parte central de su cuerpo.

"¡Aahhh! ¡No lo harás!"

" _Oh, sí lo haré."_

Papyrus comenzó a generar huesos en el piso por donde pasaba Chara, pero el pequeño alternaba en todo momento entre moverse de izquierda a derecha, y luego retroceder para volver a avanzar y moverse en direcciones que no fueran predecibles. Nunca seguía un patrón fijo.

 _* Papyrus es un muy buen luchador, y muy poderoso, pero incluso él tiene una debilidad que para nuestra suerte, aún no se da cuenta. Al ya saber de sus ataques de la línea de tiempo original, sus patrones de ataques son mucho más predecibles y repetitivos. Será más violento aquí, pero su forma de pensar al combatir es la misma de antes._

Chara siguió alternando sus movimientos, e iba golpeando a Papyrus cada vez que podía. Sus golpes no eran fuertes, pero al ser varios, ya estaban teniendo efecto, y Papyrus ya podía sentir el dolor, el cual se veía reflejado en su frustración por no poder golpear a Chara.

"Veo que te he subestimado humano." dijo Papyrus con seriedad. "Pues bien… ¡Llegó la hora de mostrar la artillería pesada!"

Papyrus logró agarrar a Chara con su control de las almas, y lo mandó lejos en línea recta.

HP █████ 30/20

 _* Debo admitir que lo que hicimos fue un movimiento de doble filo. Podría haberlo seguido golpeando, o nos podría haber capturado mucho antes, y habríamos terminado más dañados._

Chara se levantó, y pudo ver que Papyrus estaba teniendo algo de dificultad con la respiración. Estaba comenzando a cansarse.

"Tienes demasiado conocimiento de combate para ser solo un niño…" dijo Papyrus mientras veía a Chara. "Claramente las batallas no son ajenas para ti."

" _Agradezco el cumplido."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa. _"Podría decirse que tengo experiencia con varios tipos de oponentes."_

"¡Al parecer no tengo otra opción más que utilizar mi ataque especial!"

Chara reaccionó de inmediato.

 _* Su… ¿Ataque especial?_

Papyrus extendió su brazo izquierdo, y apretó su 'puño' con fuerza. Al instante, dos elementos aparecieron, uno a cada lado. Chara los reconoció, y por un momento se puso nervioso.

 _* Así que él también puede. Esto será un problema._

Los dos elementos inmediatamente dispararon con fuerza un rayo que Chara conocía muy bien. Un rayo que el humano estaba seguro de que si lo tocaba, sería el fin.

 _* ¡Maldito sea el que creo esos condenados Gaster Blasters!_

Ambos rayos fueron esquivados por el pequeño, y estaba por cambiar a la ofensiva, pero con sorpresa vio que Papyrus ya estaba invocando más Gaster Blasters.

"¿Pensaste que eran solo dos?"

Más rayos fueron disparados, y Chara comenzó a esquivarlos como podía. Lamentablemente, como son Gaster Blasters, el mínimo contacto produce daño, y Chara es un humano, no una máquina, por lo que el cansancio poco a poco le fue jugando una mala pasada.

HP █████ 26/20

"¡Nyeh-heh-heh-heh!" Chara al escuchar esto se sorprendió por un instante, y no fue el único.

 _* ¿Acaba…de reír como el Papyrus original?_

 _*Frisk también lo notó._

HP █████ 22/20

"¡Realmente debo agradecerte por este duelo humano! ¡Esto era lo que yo, el gran Papyrus necesitaba!" Chara hacía todo lo posible por seguir esquivando, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo Papyrus.

 _* Eso…sonó como algo que el Papyrus original diría._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que Papyrus está sonriendo de la misma manera que recuerdan._

HP ████ 18/20

"¡Ni siquiera el último humano fue capaz de lograr que usara todas mis tácticas ofensivas! ¡Realmente estoy impresionado!"

 _* Realmente se ve contento con esto…me alegro por él, pero nosotros seguimos recibiendo daño._

HP ███ 14/20

"¡Había olvidado lo que era un verdadero desafío! ¡Y tú, has hecho que vuelva a recordar esa majestuosa sensación!"

 _* Es increíble…hicimos un maravilloso trabajo esquivando, pero con solo cuatro roces…nos dejó con esta condición…_

 _Realmente me alegro de que el Papyrus de nuestra línea temporal sea un pseudo-pacifista. Su ofensiva está al nivel de Asgore._

Los ataques cesaron. Chara estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar, al igual que Papyrus. Ambos sin embargo…estaban sonriendo.

 _* Pero aun así…no puedo evitar el sentir esa pequeña ansiedad en mi corazón. Esto…es un desafío. Algo que en la línea de tiempo anterior busqué, y eso es algo que sí puedo disfrutar de vez en cuando._

"Eres…muy testarudo humano." dijo Papyrus con algo de dificultad.

" _Y tú muy insistente…"_ dijo Chara en las mismas condiciones.

"Pero esto aún no termina. ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!"

" _¡Con gusto!"_

Ambos se levantaron de inmediato, utilizando toda su energía restante, para una última ofensiva.

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

Después de una intensa y emocionante batalla, ambos contrincantes estaban en malas condiciones, pero uno más que el otro.

HP ██ 6/20

Chara estaba parado, pero respirando con clara dificultad. El estaba cansado. La batalla fue una de las más largas que ha tenido, comparable a la que tuvo con Sans en la línea de tiempo anterior.

 _* Frisk… ¿Estás bien?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que debería estar más preocupado de sus heridas._

 _* Quería comprobar si sentías alguna dificultad para hablarme o algo así por estar herido, pero veo que no es el caso. Me alegro._

Chara estaba mirando a su contrincante, que le dio una gran batalla, pero que finalmente estaba de espalda en el suelo, sin moverse, pero respirando con dificultad, al igual que él.

"Supongo…que mis conocimientos…y tácticas no fueron…suficientes…para vencerte." Papyrus logra ver a Chara desde el suelo. "Ahora entiendo…porqué Sans…tuvo problemas contigo."

" _Si puedo agregar algo…"_ dijo Chara mientras recuperaba el aire. _"Este ha sido…uno de los combates más intensos…y divertidos que he tenido."_

"Lo mismo digo…" dijo Papyrus quedando sentado en posición india, pero aún cansado. "Aún si perdí…no me arrepiento de nada. Ahora… ¿Qué harás conmigo humano? ¿Acabarás con mi vida? ¿Me torturarás? ¿Me obligarás a-"

" _No."_

Chara interrumpió de manera cortante al esqueleto, que por un instante se sorprendió como nunca.

" _Lo que yo quiero es otra cosa."_ dijo Chara mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Papyrus. Cuando quedó al lado del esqueleto, se agachó, apoyándose con una sola pierna.

 _* Creo que en este momento Frisk, podemos intentar tu plan anterior._

 _* Frisk implora que ojalá funcione._

 _* Ya lo veremos._

Chara miró a Papyrus con una ligera sonrisa.

" _Quiero que seas mi amigo, Papyrus."_

BGM: watch?v=_K1jgUiiqzY (Undertale OST - Confession Extended)

Y ese fue el momento en que Papyrus por primera vez en su vida se confundió completa y absolutamente. Su cara apoyó lo que pensaba de inmediato.

"… ¿Qué?"

" _Ya me oíste Papyrus."_ dijo Chara. _"Quiero que seas mi amigo."_

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" la expresión de Papyrus por primera vez cambió a una más preocupada. "¡Esto se supone que era un duelo a muerte!"

" _En ningún momento acordamos eso."_ dijo Chara. _"Nuestro acuerdo fue que el ganador decidiría que hacer con el perdedor."_

"¡Pero te intenté matar! ¡Obtener tu alma!" comenzó a decir Papyrus, más confundido con cada segundo que pasaba. "¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? ¡En este momento no tengo ningún atributo positivo para ser amigo de alguien!"

 _* …Definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian._

 _* Frisk no pudo evitar reír ligeramente con esto._

 _* Tu fe por tus amigos es algo que sigue sorprendiéndome al día de hoy, Frisk._

Chara se levantó, y le extendió la mano a Papyrus.

" _Si realmente quieres saber la razón…entonces acompáñame de vuelta a la posada."_

Papyrus por un momento se ve pensativo, pensando en la oferta de su rival.

" _También podría responderte el por qué conozco de ti, y todos los demás."_ dijo Chara haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho.

Papyrus tomó la mano de Chara, y comenzó a levantarse.

"Eres un completo misterio humano." dijo Papyrus, que para sorpresa de Chara estaba sonriendo ligeramente. "No has visto nada más que violencia en tu estadía, y la correspondes con piedad y aceptación. Esto es algo que no había visto nunca, y honestamente estoy confundido. Un trato es un trato. Desde ahora seré tu amigo, humano."

" _Chara."_

Papyrus se confundió por un momento.

" _Mi nombre es Chara, Papyrus."_ dijo Chara mientras le volvía a ofrecer su mano. _"Es un gusto."_

Papyrus volvió a reír ligeramente con su clásico 'Nyeh-heh-heh'.

"Desde ahora seré tu amigo, Chara. Tal vez escuchándote y estando contigo pueda entender el porqué de tus acciones."

Chara asintió con la cabeza.

" _¿Puedes caminar o necesitas apoyo?"_

"El gran Papyrus no requiere de tu ayuda, Chara." dijo Papyrus. "Puedo caminar perfectamente."

Cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar, Papyrus comenzó a cojear ligeramente. Chara lo notó.

" _¿Estás seguro?"_ le preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa burlesca.

Papyrus se sonrojó ligeramente y puso una mueca de ligero enojo mientras cerraba sus 'ojos'.

"Corrijo: Puedo caminar parcialmente bien… ¡Pero no necesito tu ayuda!"

" _Como digas."_ dijo Chara mientras comenzaba a reír un poco con la situación.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara cómo se siente._

 _* Extrañamente Frisk, a pesar de haber tenido ese duelo…me siento…bien. Extrañamente bien._

 _* Frisk se alegra de escuchar eso._

 _* Aún tengo preguntas de las cuales no he podido encontrar respuestas, pero estando con Toriel, con Flowey…aun cuando no son exactamente los mismos que conocemos…me han hecho experimentar momentos y sensaciones que creía…olvidadas. Ahora…con el duelo que tuvimos con Papyrus…no puedo evitar sentirme bien. ¿Por qué? Estábamos luchando posiblemente a muerte, pero aun así…ambos estábamos… ¿Contentos? Creo que esa es la palabra._

 _* Frisk dice que tal vez ambos estaban contentos de encontrar a un rival digno._

 _* ¿Crees que sea eso? Mmmm…tal vez sea eso. Tal vez pueda ser otra cosa. Lo cierto es…que este duelo fue divertido._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que piensa hacer cuando lleguen a la posada._

 _* Una vez que ambos descansemos…tendremos que hablar con Papyrus. Todos._

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Ahora que comienzan a salir los personajes uno por uno, comienza también a surgir la situación dentro del Subterráneo. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y recuerden: Al terminar un capítulo de Fatum, continuaré con el próximo de Felltale, aunque quiero ver si puedo hacer algo más. Algo personal, pero ya se verá.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	7. VII: Avance

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.  
** **Aquí, para el deleite de aquellos que han esperado, traigo el nuevo capítulo de Felltale. Hacía mucho que no escribía de Felltale, considerando las razones por las que no pude escribir mucho ni de esto ni de Fatum. Ahora que he podido avanzar más, me siento más satisfecho. Debo avisar sin embargo, que en dos días más vuelvo a la universidad, así que mi tiempo nuevamente será limitado. Eso no significa que esto se detendrá. Solo significa que el avance para ambos fics (Fatum y Felltale) será más lento.**

 **Cualquier error ortográfico será arreglado lo más pronto posible (recuerden que soy humano, no maquina.) Como siempre, estaré agradecido de que dejen su Review con su opinión/crítica del capitulo. ¿Saben? Aspiro a que este fic le vaya bien, y que entregue algo contundente que sea digno de aceptar entre los fics que hay de Undertale (Honestamente hay mucho fic de Undertale en esta pagina que es...falto de contenido, y que se enfoca más en hacer 'shippings'. No me malentiendan. Están con el derecho, pero los fics deben tener historia y trama. No algo que sea TAN a la ligera.)**

 **Bueno, me estoy alargando demasiado. ¡Disfruten la lectura!]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo VII: Avance.**

Chara y Papyrus ya estaban entrando a Snowdin, y debido a que las actividades del día estaban recién comenzando, parte de los habitantes estaba afuera. Esto hizo que todos miraran con nerviosismo al humano y al esqueleto. Las miradas aumentaban con los segundos, haciendo que Papyrus comenzara a enojarse más y más. Finalmente no aguantó más, y se detuvo. Esto llamó la atención de Chara y prácticamente todos aquellos que estaban observando.

"…" La expresión de irritación se notaba en Papyrus, y tras suspirar por un momento, dijo algo que sorprendería a todos.

"Él gano."

En un principio los habitantes no reaccionaron, pero al digerir por completo las palabras de Papyrus, las reacciones comenzaron a notarse.

Un aplauso.

Luego otro.

Y otro más.

En segundos, múltiples aplausos comenzaron a escucharse en todos lados. Claramente estaban contentos con el resultado. Algunos estaban también sorprendidos con el hecho de que ambos estaban vivos.

"Sigamos hasta la posada…" dijo sin ánimos el esqueleto. Chara tuvo que aguantar levemente la risa antes de que ambos continuaran su camino.

El momento no duró mucho, ya que justo cuando estaban llegando, alguien estaba en medio del camino y a unos metros al frente de ellos.

Un esqueleto.

 _* …Simplemente no entiendo cómo es que siempre logra intervenir en el peor momento._

Sans estaba mirándolos a ambos. Chara notó de inmediato que por su expresión, no estaba para nada contento. Papyrus al parecer no parecía alterado, ya que tenía una expresión neutral.

"…" Sans seguía observándolos. Chara estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuando comenzaría a hablar. Sin embargo, quien comenzaría a hablar sería otro.

"¿Qué estás esperando Sans?" dijo Papyrus. "Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí. Si quieres decir algo, dilo ahora."

"Claro que tengo algo que decir." dijo Sans. "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?"

"Me dirijo a la posada junto a…" Papyrus lo pensó por un momento. "El humano."

Chara y Frisk notaron esto.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara porqué Papyrus no dijo su nombre._

 _* El Sans de esta línea temporal no conoce nuestro nombre. Nunca se lo dijimos, y Toriel tampoco lo hizo. Me imagino que Papyrus está haciendo lo mismo porque sabe que mientras menos sepa su hermano, mejor para nosotros."_

"¿Entonces perdiste?"

"Así es."

La expresión de Sans pasó a demostrar una confusión mayor.

"¿Y por qué sigues vivo?"

 _* …Realmente lo odia._

"Porque el humano decidió no matarme." dijo Papyrus con su tono usual.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tuvo misericordia contigo?" preguntó Sans con enojo. "¿Qué pasa contigo Papyrus? ¿Lo aceptaste como perdedor?"

"Te recuerdo Sans, que mientras estés de centinela, debes llamarme 'jefe'." dijo Papyrus con seriedad.

"No."

Esa simple palabra alteró la calma de Papyrus de inmediato.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ya me escuchaste Papyrus…" dijo Sans con la voz un tanto baja. "No lo haré. Ya no más."

El hermano de Papyrus miró a Chara con un desprecio que se notaría a la distancia.

"Ambos lo hemos hecho. Yo he conseguido un alma, y tú también has conseguido una. Ambos hemos hecho nuestra contribución para romper esa maldita barrera que nos tiene a todos encerrados aquí. ¿Y ahora que tienes a la pieza final a tu lado me dices que no vas a matarlo? ¿¡Es en serio!?"

"Fue un duelo Sans." dijo Papyrus, volviendo a su actitud usual. "Ambos dimos a conocer nuestros términos, y el ganó. Lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos, es respetar nuestro acuerdo."

"¿Acuerdo? ¿¡ACUERDO!? ¡No me vengas con excusas!" gritó Sans.

La discusión al parecer atrajo la atención de algunos de los habitantes, que estaban observando con mucha atención lo que sucedía.

"No estás en la posición de cuestionar mis acciones, y mucho menos de entrometerte en lo que haga Sans." dijo Papyrus con un tono un poco más agresivo.

"¡Has derrotado e incluso asesinado a otros monstruos con facilidad y sin piedad! ¡Tu actitud en estos momentos es una estupidez!"

"Eso lo hice mientras cumplía con mi deber como guardia real." dijo Papyrus con un poco más de enojo. "No me dejaron otra opción."

"¿¡Y por qué demonios no puedes matar al mocoso como parte de tu deber!?"

"¡Soy un individuo de palabra Sans! ¡Con estándares!" dijo Papyrus, finalmente alzando la voz. "¡Y siempre he cumplido con lo que digo!"

"¡Al diablo con tus promesas!" gritó Sans. "¿De verdad estás eligiendo a un humano en vez de a tu especie? ¿Realmente estás del lado de la única cosa que puede sacarnos de aquí? ¡Dímelo!"

"Sans…" dijo Papyrus, al parecer calmándose un poco y mostrando a Chara con una de sus manos. "Tú ya lo enfrentaste. ¿No te parece extraño? ¿Sus decisiones? ¿Su forma de ser? Este humano es diferente a los demás, y eso me lo dejó claro cuando luchamos. Él sabe luchar. Él sabe de nosotros. ¿No te da curiosidad el saber el por qué?"

"Lo único que necesito saber…" dijo Sans mientras apuntaba con uno de sus 'dedos' a Chara. "Es que mientras más rápido consiga su alma, más rápido podremos salir de este lugar."

BGM: watch?v=NIMimINF5pM (Undertale OST - Danger Mystery Extended)

Sans entonces recobró su 'usual sonrisa', sin dejar de mirar a Chara.

"¿Sabes? Aún podemos hacer algo Papyrus. Aún podemos arreglar la situación y salir todos ganando."

Sans extendió los dedos esqueléticos de su mano izquierda, y uno de sus ojos comenzó a brillar con un rojo intenso, tal como la vez en que Chara y Toriel tuvieron que luchar contra él.

 _* Con un demonio...realmente es capaz de hacer esto ahora mismo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está un tanto nervioso._

 _* Si algo llega a pasar, tenemos que ser rápidos. Prepárate para luchar si es necesario Frisk…_

"Podemos terminar con esto. Aquí, y ahora." dijo Sans con un tono como si fuera normal. "El chico está a tu lado. No hay manera de que escape de nosotros dos. Lo matamos, obtenemos su alma, y nos deshacemos de esa barrera de una vez por todas. Suena bien. ¿Verdad?"

 _* No, no, NO…y justo cuando estábamos por decirle sobre nuestro dilema a Papyrus…_

"Y cuando finalmente salgamos…podremos terminar por fin lo que los humanos iniciaron hace tanto tiempo." Sans le extendió su mano derecha a Papyrus. "Vamos hermano…podemos lograr esto juntos…seremos héroes reconocidos del Subterráneo y tomaremos lo que nos pertenece en la superficie."

Chara de inmediato se preparó para lo peor, y Sans reaccionó con el mínimo movimiento del humano.

"No te muevas." dijo el esqueleto más pequeño al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer un Gaster Blaster, listo para disparar. "Esto lo voy a disfrutar."

 _* La insistencia de este Sans es alarmante. Agradezco que sea flojo en nuestra línea de tiempo original._

 _* Frisk le pregunta Chara que va a hacer._

 _* Ya lo sabes muy bien. Luchar de ser necesario. Esta vez no puedo asegurarte que nadie muera Frisk…_

Los pensamientos de Chara y Frisk se detuvieron, al escuchar el mismo sonido otra vez. Un Gaster Blaster. La diferencia con el anterior…era que este último estaba apuntando a Sans. La expresión del hermano de Papyrus cambió a una total confusión con esto, mientras Papyrus soltaba un suspiro.

"Es por eso Sans, que Undyne me eligió a mi como miembro de la Guardia Real, y a ti como centinela."

 _* …Oh._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya no entiende del todo la situación._

 _* Algo es seguro: Es mejor no interrumpirlos ahora._

Papyrus estaba también listo para disparar. Los habitantes de Snowdin estaban nerviosos. Una cosa es que los hermanos fastidien en el pueblo, y sabían que no se llevaban bien, pero nunca habían visto que lucharan directamente, y al ser ambos fuertes, la posible lucha entre ambos podría ser abrumadora.

"…No puedo creerlo." dijo Sans con un tono algo decaído.

"Vamos Sans. Eres más listo que esto." dijo Papyrus, retomando el control de la situación. "Ponte en el caso de que obtenemos la última alma y destruimos la barrera. ¿Crees que el Rey Agore cometería la estupidez de mandar directamente a todos a matar a los humanos de la superficie sin una estrategia previa? No es tan sencillo Sans. Además…"

"¿¡Además QUÉ!?" gritó Sans, teniendo el enojo claramente visible en todo su cuerpo.

"Aún no aceptas tus defectos, ni te esfuerzas en arreglarlos. Eres impulsivo, vengativo…y te divierte el dolor ajeno. Si tuvieras el mismo cargo que yo…ya habrías hecho cosas peores."

Sans se quedó en silencio, y tras un par de segundos, comenzó a reír ligeramente. Esa risa aumentó de intensidad en un instante.

"Lo único que yo estoy entendiendo de todo esto…es que estás soltando un montón de excusas para tapar el hecho de que acabas de cometer traición. Traición a tu hermano, traición a tus conocidos… ¡Traición a tu nación!"

"¿Quieres probar tu suerte con Undyne?" preguntó Papyrus con un tono autoritario. "No tengo problemas en hacerlo. Después de todo ya sé a quién le dará la razón."

"Papyrus…esta es nuestra oportunidad… ¿Cómo es que no puedes verlo?" dijo Sans.

"Te recuerdo, que eres más inteligente que esto Sans." dijo Papyrus. "Además…estás en una clara desventaja."

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" dijo Sans, mientras invocaba más Gaster Blasters a su alrededor.

*POW*

Sans no pudo esquivar el golpe que recibió en su espalda. Como resultado, parte de sus Gaster Blasters desaparecieron, y habría caído al suelo, de no ser por el hecho de que se apoyó con una rodilla y una de sus manos esqueléticas. Sintió una clara quemadura en el área golpeada, que seguía caliente y quemando parte de su ropa.

"Necio…" dijo Papyrus, mientras desactivaba su Gaster Blaster.

" **Esa fue una advertencia."**

Sans reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de quien había hablado. Chara por su parte estaba aliviado.

" **Agradece que te estoy dando la oportunidad, Sans."**

Con dificultad, Sans miró para atrás, donde estaba la posada. Justo en la entrada, estaba Toriel, con sus manos envueltas en llamas azules, y la guardia canina también estaba allí, listos para atacar.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Dogo con muchas ganas. "Estoy esperando a que hagas esa decisión estúpida para que todos podamos darte una probada de tu propia medicina. Nos estarías haciendo un favor a todos."

"Es tu decisión Sans." dijo Papyrus, llamando la atención de su hermano. "Detenerte y vivir…o luchar y morir."

Durante varios segundos, nadie se movió ni habló. Ambos esqueletos seguían mirándose fijamente. Toriel y los demás continuaban en posición ofensiva. Chara sabía que ya no dependía de él, pero que tanto él como Frisk debían estar preparados en caso de que lo peor llegara a pasar.

"…" Sans seguía con la misma expresión, con una mezcla de odio y decepción. Finalmente el esqueleto más bajo cerró sus 'ojos', y los Gaster Blasters que tenía a su alrededor desaparecieron.

"Como quieran…" dijo Sans, totalmente fastidiado.

"No estaré tranquila hasta ver con mis propios ojos que ya no estás aquí." dijo Toriel, sin cambiar nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Jeje…que exigente." dijo Sans, recuperando parte de su actitud. Luego soltó un suspiro de cansancio. "Estos días realmente han sido únicos…"

Sans miró a Chara.

"El último niño humano que necesitamos cae al Subterráneo. La esperanza de todos los que vivimos aquí, por fin cae después de tanto tiempo hasta nosotros…pero al mismo tiempo el niño viene con sorpresas. No sé cómo lo haces, pero a diferencia de todos los demás, tú eres el que más problemas está causando. Tienes algunos monstruos de tu lado, Sabes moverte a pesar de tu edad, y ya me hiciste perder un hermano. Espero que eso sea un logro en tu historial."

"…" Papyrus cambió levemente su expresión. Definitivamente sintió algo al escuchar a Sans decir eso.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú chico? Con el poco tiempo que llevas aquí abajo, has puesto de cabeza a parte del Subterráneo…"

" _Si tuviera que darte una respuesta…lo más apropiado sería decir que soy un viejo conocido."_ dijo Chara con seriedad y calma.

"Tus palabras tampoco son las de un niñato. Tu eres más…sofisticado, y podría agregar también calculador."

" _No estás tan alejado de la realidad."_ le respondió Chara.

"Como sea, parece que las cosas están a tu favor…por ahora." dijo Sans, guardando sus manos esqueléticas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Tienes guardianes, perritos falderos y pusiste a mi hermano en mi contra. Realmente hiciste un buen trabajo protegiéndote…pero será mejor que desde ahora te cuides. Tal vez la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte."

En un instante, un flash rojo rodeo a Sans, y simplemente desapareció.

Todos esperaron un par de segundos antes de desactivar sus armas.

BGM -OFF-

" _Sabía que Sans sería un problema…pero no pensé que tomaría la iniciativa tan rápido, y menos en un lugar como Snowdin."_ dijo Chara, comenzando a retomar su actitud usual.

"¡Chara!" gritó Toriel mientras iba hasta el humano para agacharse y darle un abrazo. "¿Estás bien?"

" _Si madre. Estamos bien."_ respondió Chara, sabiendo que ella reaccionaría así.

"Últimamente te gusta llamar la atención." dijo Flowey que estaba en su maceta que estaba siendo sostenida por Dogaressa.

Toriel entonces miró a Papyrus, levantándose de inmediato.

"Pude ver que estabas protegiendo a mi pequeño. Muchas gracias Papyrus." dijo ella en un tono respetuoso.

"Tarde o temprano tendría este problema con Sans." dijo Papyrus en un tono neutral. "Honestamente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto…el ya no es lo que era antes."

" _Ganamos."_ dijo Chara mientras le sonreía a Toriel. _"Y ahora Papyrus está cumpliendo con nuestro acuerdo."_

"¿Y cuál es ese acuerdo?" preguntó Toriel al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirar al esqueleto.

"Ser su…amigo." respondió Papyrus, sorprendiendo a unos cuantos que seguían atentos a la situación. "No puedo asegurarles nada, salvo que lo intentaré."

" _Mamá…quiero que Papyrus sepa nuestra situación."_ dijo Chara. _"Él necesita saberlo."_

"Él conoce mucho de nosotros." dijo Papyrus. "No puedo evitar el sentir…curiosidad. De saber la razón."

"Estaríamos encantados de contarte sobre nosotros, pero debo advertirte Papyrus…que es algo muy serio." dijo Toriel con un tono un tanto autoritario.

"Como miembro de la Guardia Real haré lo posible para entender la situación." fue la respuesta del esqueleto.

"Entonces te pido que nos acompañes a la posada." dijo Toriel. "Podremos estar más cómodos allí. Además, estoy seguro de que ambos están cansados y que tienen que recuperarse."

.

.

.

.

Después de ese 'evento', los habitantes de Snowdin volvieron a sus actividades usuales. Chara, Toriel, Papyrus y Flowey entraron a la posada, y la guardia canina salió para vigilar los alrededores.

Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la habitación en la que Chara y los demás se estaban hospedando. Chara sabía que explicar absolutamente todo no era necesario. Sin embargo, debían aclararle la situación…y hacerle entender en lo posible, la real gravedad de la situación.

"…" Papyrus parecía estar pensando, y mucho. Tenía su mano esquelética en su 'mentón', como si estuviera tratando de entender algo, y en realidad, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Humano Chara…déjame ver si entiendo lo que me estás diciendo." dijo Papyrus que estaba de pie, mientras que Chara y Toriel estaban sentados en la cama, y Flowey en su maceta encima de un mueble cercano.

"Dices que hay algo malo en el Subterráneo, y que nada es como lo recuerdas."

" _Así es."_

"Dices que el principal cambio, es la actitud de todos nosotros y parte de lo que ocurrió en el pasado."

" _Correcto. El Subterráneo que yo conozco era más pacífico. Mucho más pacífico."_

"Y tu misión en este momento…es arreglar nuestra situación, volviendo el Subterráneo a como era antes."

" _Sé que es complicado entenderlo al principio, pero este Subterráneo no es el que yo conozco. Es una versión paralela y claramente distinta de este."_

"Honestamente humano Chara…de no ser por tu conocimiento de mí, y de otros seres…no te creería ni una palabra." dijo Papyrus.

" _¿Y me creerías si te digo que puedo volver a ciertos momentos del pasado cuando yo quiera?"_

Esto llamó la atención de Papyrus de inmediato.

" _Es tu decisión el creerme esto o no, pero si sabes del poder de un alma humana, entonces no debería sorprenderte tanto el hecho de que con la suficiente determinación…soy capaz de hacerlo."_

"Un alma humana…" dijo Papyrus con un tono serio. "Solo sé que es muy poderosa, y una gran fuente de poder."

Papyrus entonces reaccionó con sorpresa.

"¡Un segundo! ¡Eso quiere de decir que podrías haber usado tu poder para volver al pasado y luchar conmigo otra vez!"

" _Correcto."_

"Eso explicaría el que puedas esquivar nuestros ataques con facilidad."

" _Para mi suerte, ustedes tienen casi los mismos patrones de ataque que yo recuerdo de ustedes, a pesar de que sean de otra línea temporal."_

"Es…difícil pensar en lo que me dices humano Chara…" dijo Papyrus, volviendo a su actitud pensativa. "Que esta manera de existir es…incorrecta y errónea."

" _¿Quieres que te dé una prueba de que conozco mucho más de lo que tú crees?"_ le preguntó Chara. _"No he dicho esto antes, pero sé muy bien que tanto mamá como Asgore son mucho más viejos de lo que aparenta su físico."_

Toriel fue la que más reaccionó con esto. Estaba en lo correcto, y como Chara es el que lo está diciendo, entonces es normal.

" _Tengo una pregunta para ti Papyrus."_ dijo Chara, mirando al esqueleto.

" _¿Qué pasó con Gaster?"_

BGM: watch?v=-vb3YiZBtyE (Who...Are You? - Final Fantasy VII Music Extended)

Hubo un silencio mortal en la habitación por varios segundos.

"…Humano." dijo finalmente Papyrus, aunque algo nervioso. "Tienes absolutamente toda mi atención."

"Estoy sorprendida que sepas de él." dijo Toriel. "Yo apenas pude conocerlo."

"¿De quién están hablando?" preguntó Flowey con duda.

 _* Al parecer Asriel no conoció a Gaster en esta línea temporal. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿El Asriel de nuestra línea de tiempo conoció a Gaster?_

 _* Frisk le dice que nunca mencionó nada sobre él._

 _* A mí tampoco me dijo nada._

"Es imposible que un humano de la superficie sepa ese nombre sin saber quién es." dijo Papyrus.

" _Wing Ding Gaster."_ dijo Chara de manera respetuosa. _"Él es un caso muy particular. Incluso con todo mi conocimiento, no sé mucho de él."_

Esto hizo que Toriel y Flowey miraran al pequeño con más sorpresa que antes.

"¿Y qué es lo que sabes?" preguntó Papyrus.

" _Gaster era el científico real antes de que Alphys lo fuera. Él es el creador de las instalaciones de 'CORE'', pero lo demás es…a falta de una mejor palabra…complicado."_

"Él es de la época en la que tú estabas con nosotros, pequeño Chara. Incluso de antes." dijo Toriel. Papyrus reaccionó un poco al escuchar eso. "Pero..."

" _Es posible que lo haya visto."_ dijo Chara, sorprendiendo a todos. _"Una sola vez."_

"¿¡Cuándo!?" preguntó de inmediato Papyrus.

" _Es un total misterio. Ten en cuenta Papyrus, que estoy hablando de mi propia línea temporal, así que tal vez el Gaster del que hablo no sea igual al de esta línea de tiempo que está alterada."_

"Gaster en esta… 'línea temporal' como le dices tú, está muerto." dijo Papyrus, para sorpresa de Chara. "O eso es lo que dicen."

" _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

"Te lo diré cuando cuentes tu versión."

" _Muy bien…en la línea de tiempo original, tuvimos que reiniciar muchas veces. Durante estos reinicios, hubo ciertos hechos que fueron muy…particulares. ¿Conocen ustedes al monstruo que usa su bote para transportar a los demás de un lugar a otro?"_

Toriel y Papyrus asintieron con la cabeza. Flowey naturalmente no lo sabía.

"Tiene un puesto en los lugares importantes, aunque actualmente no está otorgando sus servicios." dijo Papyrus.

 _* ...Genial. Eso quiere decir que no podremos tomar el atajo a Hotland._

" _En una de las tantas veces que viajamos con él, dijo algo muy extraño, y que no logramos entender en un principio."_

"' _Cuidado con el hombre que habla en manos.' También nos ha dicho 'Cuidado con el hombre que vino del otro mundo.'"_

Papyrus pareció reaccionar con esto último.

" _En algún punto cuando pasamos por las Cascadas…algo extraño ocurrió. Cuando cruzamos un camino simple, encontramos una puerta. Una puerta gris en una pared de piedra. La curiosidad claramente fue más fuerte, y entramos. La habitación a la que entramos no tenía paredes. Era totalmente oscura, como si no hubiera nada, pero de todas formas no podíamos pasar más allá de lo que indicaba el piso. A unos pasos más adelante…había una figura. Parecía tener un abrigo totalmente de negro, sus manos tenían un agujero un tanto grande en el centro, y su cara era verticalmente ovalada, totalmente de blanco, y con lo que parecían ser dos líneas de quebraduras, cada una saliendo de un ojo. Una hacia arriba, y la otra hacia abajo."_

Papyrus agachó la cabeza por un momento, cerrando los ojos.

"No hay duda. Exceptuando los bordes rojos del abrigo, todo lo demás refleja a Gaster en su totalidad." dijo Papyrus.

" _Cuando me vio, pareció sonreír de una manera extraña. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a desaparecer, y un sonido un tanto extraño se pudo escuchar en el lugar. Después de inspeccionar lo poco y nada que había en el lugar, salimos de allí, y cuando nos dimos vuelta para ver la puerta…esta ya no estaba."_

"Eso es…realmente extraño." dijo Toriel.

"Ni que lo digas. Demasiado misterio." dijo Flowey.

"Tampoco puedo entender la situación que Chara describió." dijo Papyrus pensativo.

" _Luego de eso…encontré a ciertos monstruos en Hotland. Estos monstruos, al igual que la puerta en donde encontré a Gaster…eran totalmente grises."_

"Qué tenían de particular estos monstruos?" preguntó Papyrus.

" _Fueron tres monstruos. Todos parecían estar mirando algo, sin fijarse en otra cosa. Al acercarme a ellos, todos me dijeron algo que estaba relacionado con Gaster."_ Nuevamente todos reaccionaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa. _"Uno me dijo que la vida de Gaster fue acortada porque 'cayó a su creación', otro me dijo que Gaster desapareció sin dejar rastro porque fue 'desmenuzado' a través del tiempo y el espacio e incluso desapareció de mi vista en un instante al decir que tenía una pieza de él en su mano. El último me habló de lo brillante que era Gaster, de cómo su vida fue acortada y de que sus experimentos salieron mal. No quiso seguir hablando porque según él, era irrespetuoso el hablar de alguien que estaba escuchando."_

BGM -OFF-

"…" Por unos momentos, Papyrus seguía pensando, hasta que salió de su pequeño trance, y su expresión demostraba que estaba preocupado.

"Son demasiadas coincidencias."

" _¿Algo que agregar?"_

"No puedo hablar por lo que haya ocurrido en tu…línea temporal, pero lo que describes tiene una cierta semejanza con lo que pasó aquí."

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Toriel. "Escuché que el doctor Gaster murió por haber caído a la sección en donde está la fuente principal de 'CORE'."

"Así es. Al menos eso es lo que dijeron públicamente." dijo Papyrus. "La doctora Alphys era la asistente personal de Gaster en ese entonces…y solamente ellos dos tenían acceso a los niveles más privados de las instalaciones."

Chara entendió de inmediato lo que Papyrus quería decir.

" _¿Piensas que Alphys mató a Gaster?"_

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo Toriel, casi gritando. Luego miró a Papyrus.

"Entendiste rápido, humano Chara." dijo Papyrus con una ligera sonrisa. "Así es. Pienso que ella mató a Gaster, donde nadie pudo verla, para cometer el crimen perfecto. Ella siempre quiso el puesto que él tenía, así que tiene el motivo perfecto para haberlo hecho."

" _¿Cómo es que conoces a Gaster? Los guardias y los científicos no eran exactamente cercanos la última vez que los vi."_

"Gaster…fue un mentor y un padre para Sans y para mí." dijo Papyrus.

 _* … ¿Qué? Frisk…estoy seguro de que ni Sans ni Papyrus dijeron algo de Gaster en la línea de tiempo original._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es cierto, pero que tal vez en ESTA línea temporal, las cosas son diferentes._

 _* …Tienes razón. No porque algunas cosas tienen parecido, quiere decir que será lo mismo con todo._

"Sans tal vez no demuestre lo mucho que le debemos…pero yo sí." Papyrus comenzó a apretar su mano esquelética. "Es por eso que no estoy del todo contento con que hayan dicho que se mató, así nada más. Él no sería de esos que piensan en suicidarse. Nunca tuvo una razón."

Chara soltó un suspiro, y luego miró a Papyrus con una ligera sonrisa.

" _Entonces… ¿Me crees ahora Papyrus? Todo esto está mal, y quiero arreglarlo. Honestamente, estoy comenzando a extrañar las cosas de la línea de tiempo verdadera."_

"…" Papyrus volvió a quedar pensativo. Esto duró varios segundos. Toriel y Chara estaban mirando con atención a Papyrus, en caso de que algo malo ocurriera.

"Creo que comencé a creerte desde el momento en que nombraste a Gaster." dijo Papyrus. "Sans tenía razón en algo: Eres capaz de poner al Subterráneo de cabeza si te lo propones."

El esqueleto comenzó a sonreír ligeramente.

"Dije que trataría de ser tu amigo, así que supongo que tienes mi apoyo. Hay mucho de ti que difiere totalmente del resto de los humanos que han venido al Subterráneo, y no puedo evitar el…dudar ciertas cosas, ahora que conozco parte de tus motivos para estar aquí."

" _Es bueno saber que al menos me crees. Pensé que sería más complicado."_

"Gaster también tenía una teoría de 'líneas de tiempo' entre sus investigaciones. Era algo obsesivo, pero nada que afectara su vida." Chara tomó nota de esto. "Asumo que hay cosas que no puedes explicarme, como por ejemplo el cómo es que conoces eventos y sucesos tan antiguos."

" _En realidad si puedo explicarte eso."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de Papyrus. _"Hace mucho tiempo…un niño bajó al Subterráneo. En una época anterior a la de los otros seis humanos que ustedes conocen."_

Chara le hizo un guiño a Papyrus con su ojo izquierdo.

" _Ese niño, soy yo…Chara Dreemurr."_

Papyrus se sorprendió de inmediato al escuchar eso. Claramente Toriel y Flowey también lo hicieron, ambos por motivos parecidos. El que estaba más sorprendido sin embargo, era el mismo Chara.

 _* …Acabo… ¿Acabo de usar el apellido de Asriel?_

 _* Frisk le dice que así parece._

 _* Pero… ¿Por qué? Es cierto que desde hace tiempo no uso mi apellido humano, pero…ese apellido le pertenece a la familia de Asriel. No a mí._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que él es y sigue siendo parte de la familia de Asriel._

 _* … ¿De verdad piensas eso Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le asegura que Asriel diría lo mismo, ya que después de todo…él es quien más se preocupa por su bienestar._

 _* Realmente solo se me…escapó, por decirlo de una manera._

"Pero…pero ese…" Papyrus tenía una expresión de confusión total. "Ese es el apellido de la familia Real..."

" _Correcto."_ dijo Chara. Luego miró a Toriel.

" _Creo que es hora de que te presentes, mamá."_

Papyrus entendió de inmediato, y lentamente miró a Toriel.

"Entonces…no era tu guardiana…era tu madre." dijo Papyrus, con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

"Soy su guardiana Y su madre, Papyrus." dijo Toriel en un tono amigable. "Mi nombre es Toriel Dreemurr. Por fin puedo decir que es un placer conocerte."

Papyrus quedó boquiabierto. Por varios segundos.

"Uuhh… ¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Flowey mientras miraba a Papyrus, que seguía igual.

" _Acaba de enterarse de que Toriel es la Reina del Subterráneo. Es normal que se sorprenda, considerando que ella está oficialmente desaparecida."_

"Oh." dijo Flowey. "Cierto."

Papyrus de inmediato y sin previo aviso se arrodilló al frente de Toriel, apoyándose con una de sus piernas esqueléticas, sorprendiendo a todos en el acto.

"¿¡Cómo fue que no pude verlo antes!? He podido ver al Rey varias veces… ¡Y sin embargo no vi la semejanza en sus físicos!"

" _Curiosamente, el Papyrus de la línea de tiempo original tampoco puede distinguir a Toriel, e incluso piensa que ella es un 'clon' de Asgore."_ dijo Chara para agregar.

"¡Su majestad!" gritó Papyrus de inmediato. "¡Le pido que me perdone por el comportamiento que he tenido todo este tiempo, sobre todo hacia su hijo!"

Todos los demás, sobre todo Toriel, quedaron anonadados por el cambio drástico de actitud de Papyrus.

"Lo que importa ahora, es que todo salió bien, y que mi pequeño Chara está aquí." dijo Toriel, tratando de calmar a Papyrus.

"Entonces déjeme enmendar mis errores de la manera apropiada." dijo Papyrus, para luego mirar a Chara.

"Déjeme ser un guardián para Chara."

" _¿Qué?"_

BGM: watch?v=Aw62kGozW90 ([Undertale AU] Underfell - Confrontation of the Dead - Extended)

Chara no logró asimilarlo al principio. Frisk por el otro lado estaba contentísimo.

"Soy un miembro de la Guardia Real. Por ende, mi trabajo es servir a la realeza del Subterráneo, y si bien los detalles son confusos, la reina había desaparecido de un momento a otro. Ni siquiera alcancé a conocerla personalmente."

Papyrus miró a Toriel.

"Hasta ahora."

" _Papyrus. Piensa en lo que estás diciendo."_ dijo Chara. _"Piensa en las consecuencias."_

"La palabra de la reina Toriel tiene tanto poder como la del rey Asgore." dijo Papyrus. "Si ella está de acuerdo, entonces no lo dudaré. Estoy seguro de que Sans volverá, y tratará de obtener tu alma en algún momento, humano Chara."

"Papyrus tiene razón." dijo Flowey. "¿Quién sabe lo que puede estar pensando en este momento? Debemos estar preparados si queremos avanzar Chara."

"Mi pequeño…ambos tienen razón." dijo Toriel.

 _* ¿Qué dices Frisk? ¿Crees que sea buena idea?_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara porqué duda._

 _* Porque es posible que salga a la luz que Toriel es la Reina legítima del Subterráneo. Claro, nos haría la tarea más fácil, pero piensa en las consecuencias de esto. Tal vez aquellos bajo el comando directo de Asgore luchen sin pensarlo para obtener nuestra alma, incluyendo a Sans. Si una lucha de esa escala llega a ocurrir…habrá muertes Frisk. Posiblemente de ambos bandos, tanto del nuestro como del de ellos._

 _* Frisk está nervioso._

 _* Sé que es otra línea de tiempo…pero estoy seguro de que te importan sus vidas. Piénsalo bien._

 _* …_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es una verdadera lástima, pero que deben continuar._

 _* Heh…creo que ya lo estabas pensando desde antes. ¿Verdad? Pude sentirlo. Sabes tan bien como yo que aunque mueran algunos aquí, una vez que reiniciemos y arreglemos el Subterráneo, será como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido._

 _* Frisk le dice que es cierto…pero que le gustaría evitar la situación de ser posible._

 _* Lo intentaremos._

"¿Entonces no hay objeciones?" preguntó Papyrus poniéndose de pie. "¡Entonces está decidido! Yo, el gran Papyrus, seré desde este momento tu guardián personal, y me aseguraré de que nada te pase, ya que eres un príncipe del Subterráneo."

"…"

 _* …_

 _* Frisk quedó anonadado._

" _Papyrus." dijo Chara. "No logré entender eso último."_

"Dije que tu, humano Chara, eres un príncipe del Subterráneo."

"… _Pensé que el de los malos chistes era Sans."_ dijo Chara con una completa carencia de emoción.

"No estoy bromeando." dijo Papyrus. "Además, Sans intentó dárselas de bromista, y no le resultó."

" _Dijiste que soy un príncipe."_

"Así es."

" _Del Subterráneo."_

"Correcto."

" _Papyrus. Soy un humano."_

"Y un príncipe."

" _Parte del Subterráneo me quiere muerto Papyrus."_

"Eso no quita el hecho que seas un príncipe."

Chara golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano izquierda, y se la quitó después de unos segundos.

" _Papyrus…Toriel en aquél entonces me adoptó. No soy de la misma sangre que ellos, no soy de la misma ESPECIE que ellos. De ninguna manera soy parte de la realeza del Subterráneo."_

Papyrus miró a Toriel por un momento.

"¿Es Chara un príncipe?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Toriel con un buen ánimo. Chara miró a su madre de inmediato. Frisk internamente estaba riéndose de la situación.

" _Mamá. No soy un príncipe."_

"Si lo eres." dijo Toriel con cariño.

" _¡Pero soy adoptado!"_

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" preguntó Toriel. "Sigues siendo mi hijo, por lo tanto eres un príncipe."

" _Pero-"_

"Eres un príncipe Chara." dijo Papyrus. "Será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea y actúes como tal."

 _* …_

 _* Estoy sintiendo dolor de cabeza._

 _* Frisk seguía riendo debido a lo que estaba pasando._

Chara soltó un suspiro, que indicaba una derrota.

" _Bien. Solo…preparémonos para avanzar a las cascadas, por favor."_

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=H6TDCIDbi14 (Snowdin Town (Slowed) – Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube)

Tras haber arreglado sus asuntos en la posada…Chara, Flowey, Toriel y Papyrus comenzaron nuevamente su viaje, caminando hacia la entrada de las Cascadas.

Chara en particular notó algo diferente a todas las otras veces que han visto el exterior de Snowdin. Frisk también lo hizo.

 _* Al parecer estás pensando lo mismo que yo Frisk._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está en lo correcto, y que se alegra de que sea así._

 _* Pues me alegra que estés a gusto con la situación. Me parece curioso y algo sorpresivo como ha cambiado la situación._

Chara y Frisk tenían razón. Algo muy notorio estaba ocurriendo, y es que cuando habían llegado, Snowdin parecía un pueblo fantasma. Ahora, los habitantes estaban afuera. No era un ambiente completamente feliz y relajado, pero varios estaban charlando y todo parecía estar controlado y con una moderada calma.

" _No debo ser el único que está notando esto."_ dijo Chara.

"¿Qué los habitantes de Snowdin están afuera más que de costumbre?" preguntó Papyrus. "Eso es un claro indicio de que Sans no está aquí. Todos opinan lo mismo. Cuando Sans se va de aquí, pareciera que los demás monstruos quisieran hasta celebrar…y en parte no los culpo."

"Al parecer Sans realmente ha formado su reputación…" dijo Toriel sin ánimo.

"Y está en lo correcto, su majestad." dijo Papyrus. "Sé perfectamente que no le agrado mucho a ellos, pero me tratan de manera decente. Sans…fue directo al punto, y desde entonces todos aquí lo odian."

 _* Con esa actitud de pocos amigos que tiene, pues no me sorprende._

El grupo siguió caminando, y en medio del camino, dos figuras grandes comenzaron a acercárseles desde el frente.

" _Había olvidado que 01 y 02 venían contigo Papyrus."_

"Así que también sabías de ellos."

" _También sé que 01 es un conejo, y que 02 es un dragón, aunque es algo obvio si los miras con atención."_

Finalmente los dos Guardias Reales llegaron, y adoptaron una posición firme, digna de un caballero.

"01. 02." dijo Papyrus. "Buen trabajo patrullando los alrededores." dijo Papyrus.

"…Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber, Sir Papyrus." dijo 02.

"O sea, nada del otro mundo jefe." dijo 02.

Desde el principio ambos soldados notaron a Chara y a los demás.

"…Sir Papyrus." dijo 02.

"¿Mis ojos me engañan? O sea… ¿Es el humano?" dijo 01.

Papyrus suspiró por un momento, para luego mirar a sus subordinados.

"Cuando fueron asignados bajo mi mando, les dije que les diría las cosas a la cara y sin secretos. ¿Siguen confiando en las palabras de su superior?"

"…Por supuesto." dijo 02.

"Por siempre y para siempre." dijo 01.

 _* Estos dos parece que tampoco han cambiado._

"Entonces escuchen con atención. Esto es importante y por ahora, confidencial."

Papyrus procedió a explicarles a 01 y a 02 la importancia de Toriel, y lo que debían hacer ahora.

"¿Lo comprenden?" preguntó Papyrus.

"…Afirmativo, Sir Papyrus." dijo 02.

"Nuestros labios están sellados." dijo 01.

" _Honestamente me parece increíble que lo acepten tan fácilmente."_

"…Sir Papyrus es nuestro guía." dijo 02.

"O sea, confiamos en sus decisiones. Siempre." dijo 01.

"…El rey…ha cambiado." dijo 02, con un tono más bajo.

"Y para mal, según muchos." dijo 01. "Y me incluyo."

"El rey da las ordenes, pero la confianza entre soldados es más fuerte." dijo Papyrus, mirando a Chara. Luego volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. "Si me estaban buscando, debe ser para informarme algo."

"…En efecto." dijo 02. "…Hemos sido informados de algo reciente."

"O sea, de algo muy extraño." dijo 01. "Uno de los nuestros fue asesinado en el castillo."

Papyrus y Chara prestaron más atención.

"¿Un guardia?"

"…Así es. 08." dijo 01.

"Encontraron sus restos de polvo en el pasillo que estaba patrullando." dijo 02.

"Así que alguien mató a uno de los nuestros…" dijo Papyrus.

"…Volveremos para ayudar a investigar." dijo 02.

"O sea, encontraremos al culpable…y pagará." dijo 01.

"Yo me encargaré de estar con la reina y su grupo, y la Guardia Canina se encargará de tener a Snowdin bajo control." dijo Papyrus. "01. 02. Sus habilidades son superiores a los demás guardias, pero…tengan cuidado."

 _* Quién lo diría. Al menos trataba bien a los suyos._

"…No tema, Sir Papyrus." dijo 02.

"Somos un buen dúo." dijo 01.

Ambos guardias hicieron un saludo formal, y se adelantaron a las cascadas. Papyrus quedó pensativo por unos segundos, y todos lo notaron.

"Undyne ya debe saber de esto." dijo Papyrus. "¿Un asesinato de un Guardia Real dentro del castillo? Esto es raro."

"Para haber matado a un Guardia Real…no deben ser un ciudadano cualquiera." dijo Toriel.

"¿Y cuál sería el motivo?" preguntó Flowey, saliendo de la mochila de Chara. "¿Aumentar su nivel de violencia? ¿Para qué arriesgarse tanto?"

" _Quién sabe."_ dijo Chara. _"En esta línea temporal, todos son más violentos. Sans parece del tipo de monstruo que gusta de ver a los demás sufrir. Un maniático de la violencia más no sería una sorpresa a estas alturas."_

"Continuemos." dijo Papyrus. "No estoy seguro de esto, pero existe la posibilidad de que Undyne esté patrullando por las Cascadas. Después de todo vive allí."

 _* Undyne…en la línea de tiempo original, fue una buena adversaria. Me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado aquí? Más brutal es lo primero que se me viene a la mente._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no importa lo que pase, tanto él como Chara deben permanecer con la determinación que tienen en estos momentos._

 _* … ¿Estás imitando a Asgore ahora?_

 _* Frisk comienza a pensar en Monster Kid._

 _* ¿El chico sin brazos? Si se las arregló para esquivar el ataque de Papyrus, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse._

Chara cambió su expresión, a una de preocupación.

 _* Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en continuar. Esto ya no es poca cosa. Toriel y Asgore están lentamente acercándose…y honestamente no sé lo que ocurrirá cuando se vean nuevamente._

* * *

 ** _[NDA:_**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Así es, la cosa comienza a ponerse más seria aún. Un saludo a todos aquellos que siguen tanto Felltale como Fatum. Me alegra que sigan aquí, y eso, créanme que significa un montón._**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	8. VIII: Dudas

**[No estoy muerto. Solo muy ocupado... You see?  
¡Hola a todos! Hilord17 reportando desde las trincheras del horror conocido como 'tiempo transcurrido entre capítulos' o tal vez un poco de 'bloqueo de escritor' o tal vez ambos. La cosa es que como ya he dicho, no tengo mucho tiempo para esto, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté trabajando en estos 'trabajos'.**

 **Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de Felltale. Espero que aquellos que siguen este fic lo disfruten, y como siempre, les agradecería si dejan su review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo. Mientras más se haga conocida la historia, pues mejor para mí, pero me conformo con dar algo contundente para que puedan leer y dar rienda suelta a la imaginación y posibilidades.**

 **Cualquier error ortográfico será tratado lo antes posible ya que no puedo ver esto todo el tiempo. Este capítulo es el más largo...pero aquí es donde las cosas comenzaran a ponerse MUY interesantes.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo VIII: Dudas.**

 _* ¿Qué piensas tú Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que preferiría no pensar en ello._

 _* En serio lamento tener que molestarte con esto, pero debes entender que ambos debemos estar preparados para el peor de los casos. Después de todo…este no es el Subterráneo que conocemos._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se siente deprimido por eso…pero que tiene razón._

 _* ¿Entonces? ¿Qué cambios crees que tenga Undyne en esta línea de tiempo?_

 _* Frisk comienza a pensar…y le dice a Chara que juzgando todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…una actitud más agresiva es muy probable._

 _* Tienes razón. Incluso mamá intentó dañarnos cuando nos encontramos con ella en las ruinas. Papyrus también fue un gran desafío…y ni hablar de Sans._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si ya se siente con más confianza, ahora que tiene a Toriel y a Papyrus de su lado._

 _* ¿Sabes Frisk? Esto definitivamente no era algo que pensé que ocurriría. Al principio…estaba confundido. El haber vuelto a ese lugar en las ruinas donde me…donde comenzamos. Haber visto estos cambios aquí en el Subterráneo, y como esto afecto a la gran mayoría de los monstruos…pero sin lugar a dudas lo más interesante y a la vez complicado de todo fue el cómo me sentía. No sabía que más pensar. En un momento, tuve todo el poder que quise y que había deseado. Aún lo recuerdo…es algo que jamás olvidaré, pero ahora…es como si todo lo que hicimos hubiera sido una causa no solamente perdida…sino que estúpida. Ya no siento placer ni sentido en lo que hicimos. Ahora siento un vacío. Un vacío que poco a poco se ha estado llenando con estos hechos de esta línea temporal._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si se siente mejor con lo que ha hecho en esta línea temporal._

 _* …Estoy…comenzando a pensar…que tienes razón. Las peleas que hemos tenido…todas han terminado con un resultado positivo, como las tuyas Frisk. Debo admitir, que en las ruinas solo quería saber lo que sucedía para adaptarme…pero mientras más avanzamos…más grande era la sensación que sentía…de que esto que hacemos ahora…no está mal. Lo que he visto y hecho con mamá y con Papyrus, es algo que no había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo. Hábitos y acciones ya olvidadas y dejadas en el olvido…pero parece que no es así._

BGM: watch?v=xNTwYzoFzck (Undertale OST - Waterfall Extended)

El grupo conformado por Chara, Flowey, Toriel y Papyrus estaba avanzando a la entrada de las cascadas. Tras haber hecho las paces con el hermano de Sans, ahora deben pasar por ese lugar, donde tal vez Undyne esté esperándolos. Nadie del grupo está seguro de que ocurra, y prefieren permanecer optimistas.

 _* Debe ser más poderosa que la original. A diferencia de mamá, Sans y Papyrus…Undyne va directo al punto, y posee una fuerza brutal. Realmente no sé si con ella podremos evitar una lucha que termine como las anteriores Frisk._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que de todas maneras hay que intentarlo._

 _* Por ahora permaneceré optimista. Ya veremos cuáles son nuestras opciones una vez que avancemos._

"¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba!"

La voz de Toriel llamó la atención de Chara y los demás, justo cuando estaban por entrar a las cuevas. La reina del Subterráneo buscó algo en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos. Tras unos segundos, sacó algo, y se le extendió a Chara.

 _* …Oh, es cierto. Había olvidado que antes teníamos esto._

" _Un Celular."_ dijo Chara, observando el celular, que tenía exactamente el mismo diseño que el que ya conocían.

"Así es." dijo Toriel. "Con esto, si algo llega a ocurrir y nos separamos, podremos estar en contacto para poder buscarte." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"…Hay que estar preparados para lo que venga." dijo Papyrus. "Undyne sabe la importancia de obtener la última alma para destruir la barrera…pero intentaré razonar con ella. Al menos me escuchará a mí."

 _* ¿Razonable? ¿Undyne? Por alguna razón, lo dudo._

Tras recibir el teléfono de Toriel, el grupo finalmente entró a las cascadas.

En la entrada no tuvieron problema alguno. Todo estaba en orden como en la línea de tiempo original. Las caídas de agua no se veían alteradas. Las diferencias comenzaron un poco más adelante. El puesto en donde estaba Sans, y los monstruos que estaban ahí, ya no estaban. Lo que sí continuaba ahí era la flor eco.

" _Me pregunto…"_ dijo Chara, mirando la flor.

"No tiene caso, humano Chara." dijo Papyrus. "Creo que sabes lo que hacen las flores eco, pero nadie ha dejado un mensaje en mucho tiempo, y cuando un mensaje se deja por mucho tiempo en la flor, eventualmente el sonido solo pasa a ser un ruido irreconocible."

" _¿Es eso cierto?"_ preguntó Chara honestamente sorprendido. _"Eso en realidad no lo sabía."_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tampoco sabía._

" _Pues veamos…"_ dijo Chara acercándose a la flor la tocó por un momento, y…

" **Veo que de verdad eres curioso, joven humano."**

Papyrus, Toriel y Flowey reaccionaron de inmediato. Chara y Frisk también, pero por razones distintas.

 _* Esa voz…es de…_

" **Si estás escuchando esto, quiere decir que tu lucha contra Papyrus tuvo éxito. Esperemos que el resultado también haya sido positivo. ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice en las ruinas? Te pregunté cuál era tu razón para estar en el Subterráneo. Tú respondiste que eso era algo que aún debías decidir."**

 _* Lo recuerdo…en ese momento, esa fue mi respuesta genuina._

" **Algo me dice que ahora ya tienes la respuesta. Dije que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos, escucharía tu historia. Esperaré pacientemente. Tal vez nos encontremos antes de lo esperado, o tal vez no. Lo importante es que tarde o temprano sabré tu historia…y tú sabrás la mía."**

 _* ¿Su historia?_

 _* Frisk admite que está interesado._

La flor dejó de repetir el mensaje.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntó Papyrus. "El último mensaje que había en esa flor eco se había perdido con el tiempo. Ese mensaje no estaba ahí antes."

"Alguien dejó uno nuevo entonces, y eso quiere decir que no fue hace mucho." dijo Toriel. Luego miró a Chara. "Quien haya dejado el mensaje…parecía conocerte, mi querido Chara. ¿Quién era?"

" _La voz es inconfundible…´por lo menos para mí."_ dijo Chara. Luego miró a su madre y a Papyrus.

" _Era el maniquí."_

Todos se extrañaron con la respuesta. Flowey sin embargo, fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Un segundo… ¿Qué maniquí?"

" _El que estaba en las ruinas."_ respondió Chara.

"¿ESE maniquí?" dijo Flowey incrédulo. "Pero…nunca habló en todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí… ¿Acaso había un fantasma en su interior?"

" _Es posible."_ dijo Chara. _"Lo curioso es que en la línea de tiempo original, nunca pude hablar con él. Mamá me hizo intentarlo, pero nunca obtuve respuesta. En esta línea temporal lo ignoré, pero fue él quien me habló primero."_

"Es extraño…" dijo Toriel, algo pensativa. "En todo el tiempo que estuve en las Ruinas…tampoco lo vi moverse, o siquiera hablar. Nunca."

" _Probablemente salió después que nosotros abriéramos la puerta de las Ruinas."_ dijo Chara. _"Lo encontré por segunda vez cuando me dirigía a luchar contra Papyrus."_ Chara miró al esqueleto. _"Curiosamente estaba al lado de tu casa."_

"Cuando yo salí…no recuerdo haber visto ningún tipo de maniquí en las cercanías de la casa." dijo Papyrus pensativo y con sus manos esqueléticas tocando la parte de su cráneo en donde estaría la barbilla.

" _Ese maniquí…al no hacer absolutamente nada en la línea de tiempo original, también lo convierte en algo totalmente desconocido para mí. Es peor que en el caso del Dr. Gaster, ya que ni siquiera conozco su identidad."_ dijo Chara, también pensativo. _"Hasta ahora se ha comportado de manera neutral conmigo, aunque desde el primer encuentro me dejó en claro que no quiere que Asgore obtenga mi alma."_

"Entonces no es un peligro. Me alegro…" dijo Toriel, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"Debemos avanzar." dijo de manera casi autoritaria Papyrus, para luego mirar a Chara. "Supongo que sabes quién vive en esta zona. Lo dije hace poco."

" _Undyne. Lo sé."_ dijo Chara. Toriel reaccionó de inmediato.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que seguir!" dijo Toriel.

" _Mamá…recuerda que Frisk y yo sabemos luchar."_ dijo Chara. _"De ocurrir el peor caso, estaremos preparados."_

Papyrus se confundió al escuchar el nombre. Chara de inmediato miró al esqueleto.

" _Es una larga historia Papyrus."_ dijo Chara. _"En otro momento trataré de explicarlo."_

 _* Frisk. No has olvidado nuestro objetivo principal. ¿Verdad?_

 _* Frisk le dice que no se le ha olvidado._

 _* Así es. Debemos encontrar información sobre lo que ocurrió. La causa DEBE estar en algún lado, y tenemos el conocimiento suficiente para buscar en cada lugar de ser necesario._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que le ayudará en todo lo que pueda._

 _* No olvides lo que hablamos en el bosque Frisk. Debes cuidar mi espalda cuando esté ocupado defendiéndome de frente._

 _* Chara le dice a Frisk que promete dar su mejor esfuerzo._

 _* Así se habla…ahora-_

"¡Alto!"

BGM -OFF-

Una voz desconocida para Toriel y Flowey, pero claramente conocida para Chara y Papyrus se escuchó desde el otro lado del lugar en donde estaba la cascada que tenía también rocas en la corriente.

 _* No lo entiendo… ¿Qué acaso tenemos muy mala suerte? ¿O es que tu cuerpo tiene la capacidad de atraerlos a todos Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tuvo salidas amistosas con todos, así que tal vez la idea no era tan exagerada._

 _* Eliges los mejores momentos para bromear. En serio._

"Ocurrió antes de lo que pensé…" dijo en voz baja Papyrus.

"Chara. A mi lado ahora." dijo Toriel con el mismo volumen, pero con un tono autoritario.

Chara hizo caso de inmediato, mientras miraba al frente…hacia donde estaba Undyne.

 _* De verdad me pregunto… ¿Cuál es la gracia con los colores rojo y negro? ¿Acaso estos dos colores pasaron a ser sagrados en esta línea temporal?_

 _* Frisk honestamente no lo sabe._

 _* Como sea…tendré que suponer que todos tienen rojo y negro en sus prendas._

Undyne venía caminando lentamente. Su conocida armadura parecía tener el mismo diseño, pero variaba en ciertas partes con los colores y terminaciones. Al igual que Papyrus, sus hombreras en su armadura terminaban con una forma puntiaguda, pero no más largas que las del esqueleto. La armadura era de un negro con pequeños tonos de gris, ya que no era una oscuridad absoluta. Traía un pequeño collar o amuleto que tenía el diseño de un corazón de color amarillo. En el centro de su armadura, estaba pintado un corazón, aunque solo el borde estaba de color rojo. El interior era el color de la armadura. Además, dicho corazón tenía otra línea vertical, haciendo parecer que el corazón está partido, pero que de todas maneras los dos trozos están juntos. También llevaba una ligera capa de un tamaño moderado, de color rojo oscuro en la parte externa y negro en la parte interna.

Lo demás parecía ser de los mismos rasgos que la Undyne de la línea de tiempo original. En su mano izquierda parecía llevar una lanza muy parecida a la original, pero esta era completamente de negro.

Toriel y Papyrus estaban uno al lado del otro. Chara estaba tomando una de las manos de su madre con una de las suyas.

Undyne seguía caminando. Chara seguía observándola, pero…

 _* !_

…

" _En estos momentos, Alphys ya debe haber llamado a Asgore y haberle dicho que absorbiera las seis almas humanas…"_

" _Y con ese poder…"_

…

" _¡Este mundo vivirá…!"_

…

Chara puso su mano libre en su cara, demostrando que algo le molestaba. Toriel lo notó al instante.

"¿Chara? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la reina en voz baja.

Chara comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad, y seguía tapándose el rostro con su mano.

 _* Con un demonio…eso no fue…placentero._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se calme, y que no se deje dominar por ese recuerdo._

 _* Más fácil decirlo…que hacerlo…normalmente no tendría tal efecto en mí…pero fue tan…repentino…me pilló completamente desprevenido._

 _* Frisk le dice que también se sorprendió al verlo._

 _* Entonces también lo viste…Frisk…yo…_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no tiene porqué disculparse._

 _* Pero-_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que nada de eso pasó ya que hicieron un reinicio total._

 _* …Gracias Frisk. Tienes razón…hay que seguir, y preocuparnos de la situación en la que estamos ahora._

BGM: watch?v=52QULnTG-aQ (Undertale OST - Undyne Extended)

Undyne finalmente llegó hasta donde estaban todos. Estaba frente a Papyrus y Toriel. Flowey se escondió lo más que pudo en la mochila de Chara. El humano estaba muy serio, esperando cualquier reacción.

La expresión de Undyne indicaba que algo andaba mal para ella. No demostraba enojo, pero si una seriedad tremenda que logró llamar la atención de Chara. La líder de la guardia real miró a Papyrus, y luego a Chara. Se mantuvo varios segundos mirando al humano. Toriel apretó la mano de Chara e incluso lo escondió un poco atrás de ella. Undyne entonces la miró a ella. Finalmente volvió a mirar a Papyrus, y soltó un suspiro posiblemente de insatisfacción.

"Papyrus." dijo Undyne, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Undyne…" dijo el esqueleto. Chara notó que parecía tener cuidado con el tono de su voz.

 _* No lo había pensado, pero… ¿Será que Undyne es más poderosa que Papyrus en esta línea temporal?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no puede asegurar nada, pero que sigue teniendo esa presencia abrumadora de siempre._

 _* Si…ella sabe cómo marcar su presencia y su poder._

"Es un humano. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Undyne.

"…Así es." respondió el esqueleto. Todo de manera firme.

Undyne volvió a mirar a Chara.

"Siete…siete almas humanas son necesarias para destruir la barrera que nos impide ir a la superficie. Siente almas para que el rey Asgore se transforme en un Dios." dijo Undyne. Luego cerró sus ojos y agachó su cabeza un poco.

"Seis. Seis son las almas que hemos podido adquirir en todo este tiempo. Imagino que sabes lo que eso implica, humano."

" _Créeme Undyne…"_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de la guerrera. _"Lo sé muy bien. No eres ni la primera ni serás la última en recordármelo."_

"Pareces tener mucha confianza al hablar, humano." dijo Undyne sin cambiar su tono. "Muy valiente…o muy tonto."

" _Dejaré a tu juicio la respuesta."_ dijo Chara como respuesta.

"Papyrus…" dijo Undyne, mirando nuevamente al esqueleto. "Sabes muy bien lo que significa el conseguir el alma que falta. Conozco tu forma de ser…y quiero creer que debe haber una muy buena razón para que ese humano no esté muerto en estos momentos."

"Está en lo correcto." dijo de inmediato Toriel. Undyne tomó nota mental de eso.

Papyrus lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que dio su respuesta.

"Así es Undyne…existe una razón. Una muy poderosa, y que incluso a mí me tomó por sorpresa."

"Huh…así que SI tienes un motivo para esto." dijo Undyne. "Por una parte me alegro…solo espero que la explicación también sea válida."

"¿Puedo preguntar algo antes?" dijo Papyrus. "¿Sabes algo sobre el asesino que mató a 08?"

"Veo que ya has sido informado." dijo Undyne. "Pero me acaban de actualizar sobre el asunto. Ahora son 4 los que han muerto. No hay algún patrón reconocible en las victimas, así que por ahora asumimos que lo hace para aumentar su nivel de violencia."

"… ¿Cuatro?" preguntó el esqueleto.

 _* No es un monstruo cualquiera…eso es seguro._

 _* Frisk se entristeció por la noticia._

 _* No hay nada que podamos hacer Frisk…por lo menos, de momento._

"Pero nos acababan de decir que había muerto uno solo…" dijo Toriel.

"Acabo de informar a 01 y 02 de esto. Los encontré en el camino." dijo Undyne. "Quien sea el asesino…ya tiene mi atención. Una cosa es que cumplan la ley del Rey, pero otra muy distinta es que maten guardias reales en el proceso…eso ya es un crimen. Pensaba ir a Snowdin para informarte, y de paso revisar como estaban las cosas por aquí."

 _* Frisk… ¿Es mi idea…o Undyne está siendo más…lógica?"_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que así parece ser. También está sorprendido de que no sea tan impulsiva._

"Pero me encuentro contigo aquí…y en una situación un tanto inusual." dijo Undyne.

"En Snowdin está todo en orden." dijo Papyrus. "También dejé a la guardia canina para mantener el orden."

"Ya veo…" dijo Undyne, para luego mirar a Chara. "Ahora me gustaría oír por qué este humano está contigo…y aún con vida."

"En realidad es una razón simple." dijo Papyrus.

"Estoy esperando…" dijo Undyne.

"Estoy cumpliendo órdenes."

"¿Órdenes?" preguntó extrañada Undyne. "¿Qué ordenes?

"Proteger al humano." respondió Papyrus.

Undyne hizo notar su confusión al oir la respuesta de su compañero, y le costó unos cuantos segundos el volver a hablar. Se acercó más a Papyrus, volviendo a ponerse seria.

"¿Quién te dio esa orden Papyrus? Recuerda que tú como guardia real respondes a lo que yo diga como líder y capitana, y a lo que diga el Rey Asgore. Yo no te he dado esa orden, y dudo mucho que el rey Asgore lo hubiera hecho."

"La orden no fue tuya ni del rey Asgore, Undyne." dijo Papyrus.

"¿Entonces quién fue?" preguntó Undyne con un tono un tanto molesto.

Papyrus mira por un momento a Toriel, y luego a Chara y a Flowey, para finalmente ver con decisión a su líder.

"Fueron órdenes de la reina."

BGM -OFF-

Por varios segundos, ninguno habló. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Finalmente, Undyne volvió a reaccionar. Al parecer los demás estaban esperando su reacción.

"…La…la…" Undyne no pudo terminar de inmediato sus palabras.

"¿La…reina?"

"Exacto." dijo Papyrus con orgullo.

"Pero…pero…es que…que…" Undyne comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, totalmente confundida.

 _* Le advertí a mamá que cosas como esta ocurrirían. Solo esperemos que todo salga…de manera positiva._

"Pero la…la reina…la reina está…"

Undyne de golpe giró para ver a Papyrus.

"¡La reina está desaparecida desde hace tiempo! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que conociste a la reina!? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Papyrus?"

Toriel avanzó un par de pasos y miró a Undyne. la capitana reaccionó y la observó por un momento sin saber que pasaba. Pasando los segundos, un pensamiento comenzó a inundar su mente. Al principio no le había dado importancia a sus prendas, pero al analizar el símbolo en la prenda que llevaba…

"Como dije Undyne…estoy siguiendo órdenes de la reina." dijo Papyrus con seguridad.

Undyne lentamente miró a Toriel cara a cara. A cada segundo su expresión cambiaba a una de absoluta sorpresa, como si hubiera recibido una revelación.

"Usted…usted es…" fue lo que pudo decir Undyne.

"Capitana Undyne." dijo Toriel mientras hacía un saludo con una pequeña reverencia. "Mi nombre es Toriel Dreemurr. Sir Papyrus y yo tuvimos una charla que pasó a convertirse en un acuerdo."

Undyne no respondió.

Undyne solo se quedó ahí, con una expresión difícil de describir para los demás. En cuanto a Chara y Frisk…

 _* Creo que perdió el control Frisk._

 _* Frisk dice que tal vez fue mucho para ella._

 _* ¿Tú crees? Bueno…no es que puedas ver a la reina perdida de tu nación todos los días de un día para otro como si fuera normal. Nadie puede simplemente vivirlo y asumirlo como si nada._

"Esperen…esperen un segundo." dijo Undyne con una de sus manos en su rostro, tal como lo había hecho Chara hace un momento atrás. "Estoy…tratando de entender…pero es mucha información en poco tiempo…" Undyne volvió a mirar a la reina.

"¿De verdad eres nuestra reina?"

"La guardia canina puede aclarar tus dudas si es que aún las tienes, Undyne." respondió Toriel.

 _* Esto…realmente es inesperado. Digo, la Undyne que nosotros conocemos intentó matarnos varias veces mientras caminábamos por la ruta de las cascadas, y literalmente saltó hacia nosotros cuando tuvimos que luchar contra ella. También está el otro lado de la historia…donde ella adquirió de manera milagrosa más determinación…para-_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya termine con eso. Que ya le está comenzando a molestar._

 _* ¿Qué quieres que haga Frisk? Eso pasó. Lo viviste tú. Lo viví yo. No puedo olvidarlo y ya. Simplemente no puedo…_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que necesita algo de tiempo, pero que puede seguir adelante como lo ha hecho hasta ahora._

 _* …Confiaré en tu palabra Frisk. Tú confiaste en mí en las ruinas…lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo es devolver el favor._

"¡NGAHHH!" gritó Undyne con frustración. "Estos días han sido los más caóticos hasta ahora."

Se notaba que la situación actual estaba más que complicándola. Papyrus veía a su compañera pensando en que sabía que tendría una reacción parecida a esa. Toriel, Chara y Flowey estaban esperando para saber de una vez por todas si Undyne los dejaría pasar.

"No puede ser… ¿Qué…qué demonios hago ahora? Primero el reciente asesino…y ahora…esto…"

la líder de la guardia real miró a Toriel con algo de inseguridad.

"REALMENTE es usted la Reina?"

Toriel estiró un poco su brazo libre, e hizo aparecer una bola de fuego azul. La bola comenzó a flotar lentamente hacia arriba, y mientras iba subiendo, más bolas de fuego comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de todos, llenando poco a poco el lugar.

 _* A veces olvido que mamá tiene un completo control de la magia elemental de fuego._

 _* Frisk dice que la manera en que se ven las bolas de fuego es una hermosa vista._

 _* Lo admito…también pienso lo mismo. Se nota que mamá se contuvo mucho cuando luchamos contra ella en las ruinas. Tanto en la línea de tiempo original…como en esta._

"Magia elemental de fuego…" dijo Undyne sin salir del asombro que tenía. "La ofensiva tradicional de la familia Dreemur…no hay duda."

Undyne realmente tenía un problema ahora mismo, al lidiar con tanta información y con varios hechos. Su expresión cambió a una total confusión mientras observaba a su reina perdida.

"Cuando yo comencé mi camino en la guardia real…usted ya había desaparecido." dijo Undyne. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no está con su esposo, el rey Asgore?"

Toriel suspiró por un momento, claramente incomoda por lo que tendría que decir en ese momento.

"Porque Asgore ya no es el esposo que alguna vez amé."

La respuesta fue suficiente para hacer retroceder un paso a la capitana.

"El me dañó. El me hirió. Por dentro y por fuera…y jamás lo perdonaré por todas las barbaridades que ha hecho." dijo Toriel, con un tono serio y autoritario, digno de una reina.

"La reina ha tomado su decisión Undyne, y he decidido apoyarla." dijo Papyrus. "¿Qué es lo que harás tú?"

"Pero…" Undyne miró a Chara. "Tenemos seis almas…falta tan poco… ¿Qué hace a este humano TAN especial que ni tu ni la reina quieren que muera?"

 _* Veamos si podemos hacer un aporte a la conversación._

" _Déjame preguntarte algo Undyne."_ dijo Chara, haciendo que ella mirara al humano. _"¿Qué pasaría si de un momento a otro descubres que todo a tu alrededor está mal? ¿Qué es…erróneo? Algo que no debería existir… ¿Y tú eres la única que se da cuenta, y todos los demás simplemente se adaptan al cambio? Piénsalo: Conocidos, amigos, familiares…seres que vez día a día…cambiados a algo que nunca debió haber sido. Que una nación completa haya avanzado por el camino equivocado… ¿Qué harías?"_

BGM: watch?v=Wl-li6cQ-Bc (Undertale - Waterfall (Orchestral Remix) – Activar función 'Bucle' en youtube)

Lo que dijo Chara dejó con algo de asombro a Toriel y a Papyrus, ya que al saber el propósito de Chara en el Subterráneo sabían a lo que se refería. Flowey tenía más curiosidad, ya que el aún no sabe que tanto ha cambiado de su 'versión original'.

"Es obvio. ¿No?" dijo Undyne rápidamente. "Haría lo necesario para remediar la situación. Incluso si…si eso…"

Undyne al parecer se puso un tanto nerviosa, y con cada segundo que miraba a Chara su expresión iba cambiando.

"Me forzara a…luchar contra…mis…"

"…" Chara esperó pacientemente.

"…" Undyne no terminó su frase.

 _* Esto es un avance…pero no es suficiente._

 _* Frisk le recomienda a Chara hablar de 'aquél tema'._

 _* …Lo había olvidado. Buena idea Frisk._

" _Supongo…que estás familiarizada con el anime."_ dijo Chara. Toriel, Papyrus y Flowey no entendieron lo que dijo el humano, pero para su sorpresa, Undyne asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

" _Imagina un anime en el cuál el protagonista debe viajar al pasado. Un pasado que está alterado, y que debe restaurar para que vuelva a ser como antes."_

"…" Undyne tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. "¿Cómo…sabes que me gusta el anime?"

 _* Creo que la asustamos con eso._

 _* Frisk le recuerda a Chara que el anime es de los humanos._

 _* Oh. Cierto. Ahora entiendo porque se veía nerviosa al preguntarlo._

" _Ah, eso es porque a ti y a Alphys les encanta."_ dijo Chara.

Undyne ante esto se quedó sin palabras. No tenía una respuesta para eso, y cada vez comenzaba a tener más preguntas respecto a Chara.

" _Si, conozco a Alphys."_ continuó diciendo Chara. _"Científica, cuerpo de dinosaurio amarillo, vive en Hotland, y le encanta el anime. Bueno…al menos eso es lo que recuerdo de ella. No sé cuánto habrá cambiado en esta línea temporal. Al menos lo era contigo."_

Esto tomó a Undyne por sorpresa.

"¿Mi pequeño?" preguntó Toriel.

"¿Humano Chara?" preguntó Papyrus. Flowey ya entendió lo que esto significaba.

Chara se dio vuelta para ver a su madre y a su guardián.

" _Alphys y Undyne son pareja."_ dijo Chara, sorprendiendo al par de monstruos. _"Aunque aquí no sé si es la misma historia."_

Undyne mira al piso con algo de pena, y suspirando con esa misma actitud, llama la atención de los demás.

"Podría…decirse que sí."

 _* ¿Oh? Más detalles cambiados por lo que veo._

"Antes, Alphys era algo insegura pero muy dedicada en sus investigaciones y experimentos. Me comencé a interesar en lo que hacía, ya que siempre daba todo su esfuerzo en lo que hacía, y eso es algo que siempre admiro. Decidí ayudarla de cualquier manera posible, y con el tiempo, ambas admitimos estar cómodas cuando estábamos cerca, y decidimos dar el siguiente paso. Lamentablemente, con el tiempo ella se vio más involucrada con sus experimentos que el rey Asgore le ha exigido, y yo me involucré más con mi trabajo como capitana de la guardia real. Desde entonces…nos vemos muy poco, y además…"

Undyne realmente se vio triste en ese momento.

"Creo que ella…ya no es la misma de antes."

 _* Esto me preocupa un poco Frisk._

 _* Frisk dice que Undyne se ve muy triste por esto._

 _* Me da pena por Undyne, pero me preocupa más lo que dijo sobre los experimentos. Ambos sabemos muy bien en qué estaba trabajando Alphys allí abajo…en su verdadero laboratorio._

 _* Frisk lo recuerda._

 _* Pero el otro detalle…es que Asgore en esta línea temporal le ordenó realizar 'experimentos'. ¿Crees que Asgore sabe de…?_

 _* Frisk honestamente no lo sabe._

 _* Rayos… ¿Qué será de Alphys en esta línea temporal? Si es más agresiva que la original, tal vez tengamos problemas si pasamos por Hotland._

BGM -OFF-

Undyne estuvo pensativa por varios segundos, y finalmente se dio la vuelta, caminando unos cuantos pasos alejándose un poco del grupo.

"Honestamente…ya no sé qué hacer. No sé si creer en lo que dijiste humano…pero ella definitivamente es la reina, así que pensaré en todo lo que dijeron ustedes. Papyrus…puedes quedarte con ellos." dijo Undyne.

"Entendido." respondió el esqueleto.

"Ahora…necesito arreglar este asunto del asesino de los guardias."

Undyne miró al grupo una última vez.

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto después…porque no puedo creer que les esté dando la oportunidad."

Con esto, Undyne caminó lentamente hacia el otro lado del camino, para avanzar por las cascadas.

El grupo se quedó observándola hasta que ya estuvieran seguros de que no estaba a la vista. Papyrus soltó un suspiro que podría interpretarse como uno de alivio.

"Debo admitir que esto salió…mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba." dijo el esqueleto que seguía mirando al frente.

"Es bueno ver que Undyne no es una simple salvaje." dijo Toriel más tranquila.

" _Me sigue sorprendiendo que Undyne sea más…lógica en esta línea temporal. La Undyne que conozco se deja llevar mucho por sus instintos y emociones."_ dijo Chara.

"Cuando tienes que sobrevivir, Príncipe Chara…" dijo Papyrus. "Debes ser tanto fuerte como inteligente."

 _* Tiene razón. Debo recordar más seguido que los monstruos debieron adaptarse a la regla de Asgore._

"De cualquier forma, esto es una buena noticia para nosotros." dijo el esqueleto. "Undyne al parecer se mantendrá neutral hacia el Príncipe Chara…por ahora."

Chara miró a Papyrus, sin ánimos en su expresión.

" _Deja de llamarme 'Príncipe' Papyrus."_

"Lo siento, pero eso no será posible." dijo Papyrus. "Recuerda que sigue siendo mi tarea el protegerte."

Ahora fue Chara quien soltó un suspiro, pero de molestia. Con el asunto terminado, comenzaron nuevamente su camino por las cascadas.

 _* …Recuerdo esto. Aquí están las flores que nos ayudaban a cruzar el agua._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se fije más en lo que hay adelante._

 _* …Ya veo. El camino ya está hecho. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que Undyne logra pasar estos lugares sin este tipo de ayuda? Está claro que no tiene problemas con el agua…pero con esa armadura realmente me cuesta pensar en la solución._

 _* Frisk dice que nunca le ha dado mucha importancia, después de todo ella levanta rocas y las destruye solamente porque puede._

 _* …Si, tienes razón. Es mejor no tratar de entender su razonamiento._

Chara, Flowey, Toriel y Papyrus comenzaron a cruzar sobre las plantas que formaban en línea recta el camino para continuar. En ese momento…se escuchó un sonido. Un sonido que todos reconocieron por su particular significado.

Un gaster blaster.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, y pudieron ver varios gaster blaster listos para atacar, por lo que hicieron el mayor esfuerzo posible para moverse rápido. Como resultado, todos lograron evadir el ataque. Toriel y Papyrus tuvieron que retroceder dando un salto, mientras que Chara tuvo que avanzar, haciendo lo mismo que su madre y su guardián.

 _* De todas las veces que podría haber elegido esforzarse en vez de holgazanear-_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que Sans está arriba._

Chara de inmediato mira al techo, y confirmando lo que le dijo, ahí estaba Sans. Estaba usando las dos manos. Una de las dos la tenía con un aura azul. Más gaster blaster fueron disparados hacia Toriel y Papyrus. Lo siguiente que Chara pudo sentir, fue un súbito y violento movimiento.

 _* ¡Ese desgraciado me agarró!_

"¡Pero que-!" Flowey que se escondió en la mochila al escuchar los disparos anteriores sintió un fuerte movimiento.

Chara miró hacia abajo por un momento. Estaba flotando sobre el agua…y el abismo que había de la cascada que se formaba allí.

 _* No estará pensando en-_

Los pensamientos de Chara se detienen y confirman a la vez, al ver con sus propios ojos como todo se le alejaba de la vista, mientras iba cayendo.

"¡CHARA!" gritó la reina con una angustia como nunca antes.

 _* CON UN DEMONIO ESE HIJO DE-_

Sans no perdió el tiempo, e invocó sus gaster blaster mirando hacia abajo, justo en la posición en donde seguía cayendo Chara.

"Adiós…" dijo Sans en voz baja pero con una alegría notoria.

Los rayos fueron disparados, provocando un gran ruido en el proceso, pero la expresión de Sans rápidamente cambió, demostrando su molestia y mirando a sus dos oponentes.

Los disparos habían sido bloqueados. Un montón de huesos algo quemados por el impacto estaban flotando en el lugar, casi como si hubieran formado una muralla. Parte de los disparos pudo pasar, pero más abajo, había un muro de fuego que bloqueo por completo los rayos debilitados de Sans. Lamentablemente, Chara seguía cayendo, y ya desde hace varios segundos se perdió de la vista de todos.

"Debo admitirlo…ambos son creativos." dijo Sans. Inmediatamente esquivó la lluvia de bolas de fuego azules que Toriel le lanzó sin previo aviso.

" **¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE BORRAR TU PODRIDA EXISTENCIA SANS!"** gritó con furia Toriel. Papyrus estaba todavía lidiando con la gravedad de lo que hizo su hermano.

"Nah." dijo de manera burlesca el esqueleto. "No es mi culpa que no sean capaces de proteger como se debe al chico. Si la caída no lo mató…yo lo haré." con su expresión totalmente vacía y oscura en sus 'ojos' al decir esto último, Sans desapareció, dejando solos a Toriel y a Papyrus.

Inmediatamente, Toriel soltó un grito desgarrador de frustración y enojo. Papyrus estaba rápidamente perdiendo su paciencia y compostura.

"No me dejas otra opción, Sans…" dijo Papyrus en voz baja. Si nadie va a detenerte… **Yo lo haré.** "

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=CzM2oWtTAws (Undertale OST - But Nobody Came Extended)

"¿¡Donde estás!?"

Un guardia con una armadura completa con casco incluido, con temática de color rojo y negro, estaba mirando por todos lados, estando en un pasillo recto del castillo y teniendo a la mano su lanza. Parecía estar muy nervioso, y al parecer buscando algo…o a alguien.

"¡Sal de una maldita vez!" gritó el guardia. "Incluso si no salgo de esta…otros te encontrarán…y será tu fin."

Un sonido de algo moviéndose llamó la atención del guardia, reaccionando con nerviosismo y volviendo a examinar todo a su alrededor.

"…Mis compañeros…estás acabando con todos…" dijo el guardia mientras caminaba y al mismo tiempo cambiaba su vista de un lado a otro rápidamente.

"¿Cuál es tu objetivo maldito imbécil?"

El guardia seguía avanzando…cada vez más nervioso.

"¿Cuál es el gran plan? ¿Eh? Mientras más intentas llamar la atención, más vendrán por ti. La capitana Undyne de seguro se encargará de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa. ¿Qué tal si deciden ocuparte como medio de entretención para el robot ejecutor? Para que todos aquellos que tengan televisión puedan verte morir de la manera más grotesca posible."

Seguía avanzando.

"Si sigues así…puede que hasta el mismo rey tome cartas en el asunto… ¿Qué decides? ¿Quieres seguir cavando tu propia tumba desgraciado?"

El guardia siguió examinando su entorno mientras avanzaba, y volvió a escuchar el sonido de algo moviéndose. Estaba por avanzar otra vez, pero algo lo detuvo. Notó algo cayendo hacia el piso, justo al frente de él.

Polvo…y era de un color familiar, y que el guardia reconoció de inmediato.

Sus miedos se apoderaron de él de inmediato. Se detuvo, y no avanzó más. Apretó con muchas fuerzas su arma, y comenzó a temblar. Sus sentidos le decían que no lo hiciera, que si quería salir vivo de esta, que no lo hiciera por ningún motivo.

Que no mirara al techo.

Preparándose para un posible combate, el guardia esperó unos segundos, para finalmente mirar súbitamente hacia el techo, tratando de controlar su miedo frente a la situación.

En ese pequeño instante…todo en su interior se derrumbó, al ver solamente una cosa. No prestó atención a la figura que había arriba. Tampoco a su vestimenta o al hecho de que dicha figura estaba en el techo.

Lo que marcó sus últimos momentos, quedando grabado en su mente por el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida…

Era la sonrisa.

Una simple sonrisa y unos simples ojos rojos que demostraban una absoluta y grotesca alegría.

Y luego…todo se hizo de rojo.

BGM -OFF-

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

…

…

…

BGM: watch?v=jZEkou-1gQQ (Undertale - Quiet Water (including background sounds))

 _* ..._

…

…

…

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que reaccione._

 _* …_

Frisk está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que Chara despierte, y desde hace ya un rato. Frisk estaba tremendamente preocupado, sobre todo por cierto problema.

HP █ 4/20

 _* Frisk le ruega a Chara que despierte._

 _* …_

Chara seguía sin reaccionar. Frisk estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero algo le hizo reaccionar. Había movimiento en la mochila. Frisk había olvidado ese detalle por completo.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Por fin!"

Flowey sacó su 'cara' de la mochila tras mucho esfuerzo.

"Todo estaba revuelto allí adentro…estuve un buen rato tratando de salir…" dijo la flor mientras recuperaba aire. Fue entonces cuando miró a Chara, y recordó lo que había ocurrido.

"¡Hermano! ¡HERMANO!"

Flowey comenzó a ver a Chara, y notó que tenía sangre en la cabeza.

"¡No no NO! ¡Seguramente se golpeó al caer o incluso mientras caíamos!" dijo la flor. "Por favor…que no…que no esté muerto…"

 _* Frisk intentó hablar con Flowey, pero era inútil. Flowey no le oía._

 _* Frisk recordó lo que había pasado en Snowdin cuando detuvieron a Papyrus. Recuerda perfectamente que por un momento tuvo el control de su cuerpo._

 _* …_

 _* Frisk intentó mover la cabeza de Chara. Sus brazos. Sus piernas…lo que sea que le indicara a la flor que Chara seguía con vida._

 _* …_

 _* Finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo lo realiza, y Frisk apenas logra mover un poco y por una fracción de segundo uno de los brazos de Chara._

"!"

Flowey de inmediato lo notó, alegrándose al instante.

"¡Sigue vivo!"

con esto, Flowey invocó varios pétalos, que Frisk reconoció que eran como sus 'pétalos amigables', pero estos eran de color verde, y él sabía lo que eso significaba. Los pétalos chocaron con el cuerpo de 'Chara', y…

HP ████ 20/20

La sangre todavía estaba en su cara, pero la herida ya había sanado por completo. Tanto Flowey como Frisk en el interior de Chara soltaron un suspiro de alivio tremendo.

"Huh…menos mal…que tenía energía suficiente para curarlo…" dijo Flowey. "Después de todo la cantidad que puedo curar es limitada, y me cansa más que cualquiera de mis ataques…"

 _* …Ugghh…_

 _* Frisk se puso contento porque Chara estaba comenzando a despertar._

Chara comenzó a mover más su cuerpo, tratando de levantarse.

"¡Hermano! Evita m-moverte de manera brusca. Estabas herido hasta hace m-muy poco." le dijo Flowey con la voz algo nerviosa.

 _* … ¿Es…es eso cierto Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice que es verdad, y que Flowey lo curó con sus pétalos proyectiles, ya que tenía una herida en la cabeza._

Chara con una de sus manos tocó su cabeza, y sintió algo líquido. Miró su mano, y parte de esta tenía sangre.

 _* …Es verdad. Realmente agradezco el haber descansado, aunque sea un poco en esa posada antes de irnos…de no haber tenido esa energía extra…creo que habríamos muerto._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que examine su entorno._

 _* Tienes razón._

Chara se levantó del suelo, pero se mantuvo sentado en posición india. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Podía sentir la cascada que tenía a unos metros atrás de él. El área seguía siendo definitivamente parte de las cascadas, aunque tanto él como Frisk nunca habían visto esta zona. No estaba mojado, y recién en ese momento notó que estaba encima de algo.

Hojas rojas.

 _* Un segundo…_

Chara se levantó para mirar las hojas a su alrededor, y notó algo de inmediato: Eran las mismas hojas que vio en aquél árbol en las ruinas.

" _Pero… ¿Qué hacen estas hojas aquí?"_

"¿Crees…crees que las hojas redujeron el impacto de tu caída?" preguntó Flowey. "Sinceramente es lo único que se me ocurre. Mira a tu alrededor." al decir esto, tanto Flowey como Chara notaron que las hojas abarcaban un área, y la cantidad de hojas era muy alta. "No hay nada más alrededor que haya servido como apoyo."

"… _Realmente no lo sé."_ dijo Chara. _"Creo que me quedaré con el hecho de que seguimos vivos, y no le daré vueltas al asunto…por lo menos no ahora."_

Chara usó el agua que tenía cerca para limpiarse la sangre en su cara, y junto con Flowey comenzaron a caminar, ya que el área era una gran zona abierta, con la cascada de atrás y un pequeño lago decorando el lugar. Estaba un tanto oscuro, pero había varios hongos brillantes como en la ruta original.

" _Será mejor salir de aquí."_ dijo Chara. _"Lo más probable es que ese maniático nos siga buscando."_

Con esto, se movieron rápidamente por el lugar, tratando de alejarse todo lo posible de la cascada. El agua del lago se dividía en pequeñas líneas que parecían ríos y que continuaban por todo el lugar.

La caminata se mantuvo por varios minutos, y el camino de Chara y Flowey no parecía tener fin, ni tampoco parecía llevarlos a una zona reconocida.

 _* Esto no me gusta. Para nada. No sabemos nada de esta parte de las cascadas, y eso significa que estamos lidiando con lo desconocido._

 _* Frisk le promete estar atento a cualquier cosa._

 _* Gracias Frisk. Sin tu ayuda no estaríamos aquí._

"Hey…" dijo Flowey, enfocándose en lo que había más adelante. "¿Quién es ese?"

Chara también comenzó a ver algo. Al acercarse más, pudo ver que era un monstruo que estaba sentado en el borde de la roca que conformaba el área que se podía pisar. Todos los rasgos de él parecían recordarle claramente a un monstruo en particular.

Cuando estaban a pasos de dicho monstruo, Chara fue el que comenzó la charla.

" _¿Monster Kid?"_

Chara realmente se confundió en ese momento.

 _* No, espera… Es como Monster Kid…pero no es él…_

Efectivamente, el monstruo era extremadamente parecido a Monster Kid, pero tenía unas cuantas diferencias. Su piel y sus prendas eran totalmente grises, con algunas partes más oscuras que otras. Chara por un momento recordó a los monstruos que pudo ver en Hotland que sabían de Gaster. En vez de tener esos pinchos atrás, este monstruo tenía dos simples líneas verticales en el centro. En realidad, si tenía pinchos, pero estaban en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. La vestimenta, en vez de tener un diseño de líneas, tenía un diseño a cuadros. Todo lo demás era exactamente lo mismo de Monster Kid, incluyendo la falta de brazos.

Tras unos segundos, el monstruo miró a Chara, y el humano comprobó que salvo los ojos totalmente blancos que tenía, la cara del monstruo era exactamente igual a la de Monster Kid.

"Creo que me confundes con alguien más." dijo el monstruo. "Lamento no ser a quien buscabas."

"… _No…no te preocupes."_ dijo Chara, con un sentimiento de curiosidad muy fuerte. _"Realmente tienes una apariencia tremenda con cierto monstruo que conozco. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

El monstruo comenzó a sonreír.

"Mi nombre no es importante. Tampoco preguntaré por el tuyo." dijo el monstruo. "¿Sabes? No recibo muchas visitas… ¿Te importaría acompañarme un momento?"

"…" queda un tanto pensativo con la pregunta, pero tras unos segundos de meditación, da su respuesta.

" _Muy bien."_

"¿Hermano?" le preguntó Flowey, algo confundido con el actuar de su hermano.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si es buena idea el quedarse allí._

 _* Ya hemos caminado lo suficiente como para perder a ese maniático por un rato. Además, mientras no sepa dónde estoy, estará buscando por cualquier lugar. Eso nos dará algo de tiempo. Y además…_

Chara sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaba hasta el monstruo.

 _* Es la primera vez que veo a este monstruo. No puedo evitar el quedarme aquí para saber más de él._

Chara se sentó de la misma forma que el monstruo, poniéndose al lado de él. Ambos comenzaron a mirar el agua que estaba al frente de ellos.

"¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?" preguntó el monstruo.

" _Para nada."_ respondió Chara.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de un mundo en donde todo es exactamente lo mismo…?"

Chara miró al monstruo, aún con curiosidad. Este hizo lo mismo, mirando a Chara.

"¿…Excepto que tú no existes?"

La pregunta hizo que Chara se sorprendiera genuinamente. Flowey también quedó algo sorprendido.

El monstruo volvió a mirar al frente.

"Imagina: Todo el mundo funciona perfectamente…sin ti."

El monstruo comienza a reír muy ligeramente.

"Ha ha…El solo pensarlo me atemoriza. Que nadie requiera de ti. Que tu ausencia no le afecte a nadie…"

 _* …_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si se siente bien._

Chara entonces comienza a sonreír, y vuelve a mirar al frente.

" _Para serte honesto…si lo he hecho."_

La respuesta llamó la atención del monstruo, que le devolvió una mirada de curiosidad pura.

" _Déjame preguntarte algo: ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de un mundo en el cuál has muerto…y sin embargo puedes ver por ti mismo como el mundo sigue adelante sin ti?"_

Flowey, que escuchaba la conversación, quedó muy pensativo con lo que dijo su hermano. Frisk se estaba preguntando si Chara estaba incomodo o no con la charla.

Chara mira a su acompañante, con una sonrisa que indicaba un pequeño rastro de pena.

"Honestamente no lo he pensado…pero estaría tan aterrado como en la posibilidad de no existir." respondió el monstruo.

" _¿Cierto?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Imagino que estarías totalmente confundido, sin tener ni la menor idea de que es lo que pasa. Algo realmente atemorizante…y sin saber la solución a tu problema. Por lo menos, no inmediatamente."_

"Pensé que sería el único con este tipo de dudas." dijo el monstruo. "¿No te parece extraño el que piense así?"

" _Nuevamente, para nada."_ respondió Chara. _"No tiene nada de malo el cuestionar al mundo de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, una gran mayoría lo consideraría una pérdida de tiempo…pero si tú y yo pensamos algo distinto…pues debe haber una fuerte razón para ello."_

El monstruo comienza a sonreír, para luego mirar el abundante vacío negro hacia arriba.

"Al parecer tenían razón…realmente eres interesante."

Esto llamó la atención de todos.

" _¿Alguien te dijo…que estaría aquí?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Más bien algo." dijo el monstruo. "Un maniquí. Seguramente con un fantasma al interior."

 _* … ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo pudo ese maniquí saber que estaríamos aquí?_

 _* Frisk tampoco sabe la razón._

"No creo que con 'maniquí' se refiera a…" dijo Flowey en voz baja.

El monstruo se levantó para mirar nuevamente con una sonrisa al humano.

"Ya es hora de que continúen. Nadie viene aquí para quedarse, y estoy seguro de que están en medio de un viaje por el Subterráneo."

" _Tienes razón."_ dijo Chara, levantándose y preparándose para continuar. _"Fue un placer conocerte, aún si no me has dicho tu nombre."_

"Ya que te recuerdo a ese tal 'Monster Kid', creo que podrías llamarme 'Kid'." dijo el monstruo.

" _Entonces así será, Kid."_ dijo Chara.

"No se preocupen por mí." dijo Kid, dando la vuelta para volver a ver el agua. "Olviden todo esto."

Chara realmente se confundió con eso último, y luego adoptó una expresión totalmente seria.

" _No."_

Kid miró a Chara con sorpresa.

" _No lo haré, Kid. Te prometo que no lo haré."_

Chara comienza a caminar por la ruta original en donde iban, pero se detuvo por un par de segundos, y volvió a mirar a Kid.

" _Chara."_

Kid volvió a mirar al humano.

" _Ese es mi nombre. Ahora ambos sabemos el nombre del otro. No lo olvides Kid."_

Con esto, Chara continuó su camino, alejándose cada vez más conforme los segundos pasaban, hasta perderse de vista. Kid volvió a sentarse como antes, admirando el agua, y volviendo a sonreír.

"Si lo que me contó el maniquí es cierto…entonces pienso que él ya está listo."

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

 _* Extrañamente…la conversación entre Kid y yo fue…placentera._

 _* Frisk se alegra de que haya tenido una buena experiencia, considerando la situación._

 _* Incluso me sorprendió a mí, y eso no sucede muy seguido._

Chara y Flowey continuaron con su camino. Claramente la diferencia entre la ruta original y esta ruta nueva no era tan diferente. Poco a poco la carencia de agua comenzó a ser notoria. Extrañamente el camino parecía no tener múltiples direcciones, sino que seguía un solo camino principal.

" _Para ser parte de las cascadas…este camino parece muy…específico."_ dijo Chara.

"He estado pensando lo mismo." dijo Flowey. "Tal vez ese monstruo parecido a Monster Kid no es el único que pasa por estos lugares."

" _No había pensado en esa posibilidad."_ dijo Chara. _"Puede ser uno de los tantos cambios respecto a la línea de tiempo original."_

Después de varios minutos caminando, Chara y Flowey encontraron algo muy particular, al entrar a otra zona abierta.

"… _Creo que definitivamente hay por lo menos otro monstruo merodeando por aquí."_ dijo Chara con seriedad.

"¿Esas son…?" preguntó Flowey mirando con algo de duda.

Lo que Chara y Flowey estaban viendo mientras caminaban, era un área abierta que se parecía mucho al lugar en donde despertaron tras el incidente con Sans. Nada destacable o singular…excepto por dos cosas.

Dos sectores pequeños y específicos del lugar estaban cubiertos por las mismas hojas rojas que las que estaban en las ruinas y en el lugar en donde Chara despertó. Lo curioso era que al frente de esos lugares, dos armas grandes estaban incrustadas en el suelo, teniendo la parte peligrosa del arma hacia arriba. Una era un hacha, y la otra era una lanza.

" _Si vas a decir que son armas, pues sí. Son armas."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero eso no es todo."_

Chara se acercó más, hasta estar al frente de ambas secciones, teniendo cada arma a cada lado que mirara.

" _Piénsalo Asriel… ¿Qué más podrían ser?"_

Flowey siguió mirando ambos lugares, pero aún no tenía una respuesta clara.

" _Veo que aún no lo captas."_ dijo Chara para después suspirar. _"Fíjate bien: Estas dos partes se ven bien cuidadas, diferenciándose inmediatamente del resto del lugar, y hay un arma incrustada en cada lado."_

Después de varios segundos, Flowey respira rápidamente a modo de sorpresa.

"Un segundo… ¿Entonces son…?"

" _Creo que ahora acertaste."_ dijo Chara, arrodillándose, pero usando una de sus rodillas como apoyo.

" _Son tumbas."_

Chara seguía observando ambas tumbas, notando algunos detalles adicionales.

" _Alguien viene a este lugar regularmente."_ dijo el humano.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó Flowey.

" _Asumo que quien viene a este lugar, viene a visitar sus tumbas, por lo que debe ser alguien cercano a ellos. Tal vez algún familiar o un amigo. Los monstruos al morir se convierten en polvo, y con el tiempo, el polvo probablemente…a nada. Lo más seguro es que las armas que están incrustadas aquí sirvan para reconocer a cada individuo. Las armas también sugieren que ambos muertos sabían combatir. Tal vez eran miembros de la guardia real."_

Chara se levantó, mientras seguía mirando las armas.

" _Además…a pesar de que este lugar tiene suciedad como el polvo de la tierra o los restos de las rocas…las armas están completamente limpias. Brillantes incluso. Alguien ha estado manteniendo en buen estado las armas, limpiándolas y tal vez puliéndolas cada vez que es necesario."_

 _* Debo admitirlo…detalles como estos hacen que respete a quienes lo hacen. No olvidan a los suyos, y se nota que incluso en la muerte…siguen siendo importante para ellos._

 _* Frisk le sorprende que Chara piense esto._

 _* Puedes culpar a Asriel de eso. Pude haber sido hasta un imbécil con él, pero en el fondo siempre me sorprendió su determinación y voluntad a la hora de ayudarme. Podría hasta decir que es gracias a él, que en el principio mantuve mi determinación…para bien o para mal._

Chara y Flowey seguían observando las tumbas…pero Frisk comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Quería ver si había alguna salida o algún otro camino que seguir, pero algo más le llamó la atención. Lo suficiente como para decirle a Chara.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que alguien está observándolos._

 _* ¿¡Donde!?_

Al decirle la ubicación, Chara mira de inmediato a la parte superior del extremo derecho del lugar…y fue ahí cuando pudo ver una figura. Se le veían solamente los pies y parte de las piernas porque se estaba camuflando con las sombras. Parte de su traje se podía ver…teniendo un color muy particular.

Rojo.

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y recuerden...puede que pase algo de tiempo, pero siempre estaré poco a poco trabajando en Felltale y Fatum. Lo que SÍ puedo decirles...es que ahora también estoy trabajando en otra cosita. Algo personal más que nada...pero que aquellos que leen tanto Fatum como Felltale comprenderán, y realmente espero que les guste, una vez que lo haya terminado.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, agradecería muchísimo si dejan sus reviews con su opinión/crítica del capítulo. Yo me pregunto a veces si alguien sabrá lo que tengo en mente...y espero que al final no sea tan obvio, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	9. IX: Obstáculos

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.  
Por fin...un nuevo capítulo de Felltale ha llegado. Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza amigos, pero al igual que en Fatum, las explicaciones son las mismas: La Universidad me ha quitado mucho tiempo de mi dia a dia, y también tengo una vida que vivir. Intento escribir cuando puedo, pero a veces lo hago hasta apurado, y así no tiene gracia. De todas formas, realmente vuelvo a disculparme, sobretodo con aquellos que les gustó la historia y la han seguido y esperando pacientemente.**

 **Como siempre, si el capítulo les gustó, agradecería si dejan un review con su opinión/crítica. Cualquier error ortográfico trataré de arreglarlo a la brevedad. Nuevamente muchas gracias, y espero que disfruten el capítulo.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo IX: Obstáculos.**

Por unos cuantos segundos, ninguno se movió. Chara estaba mirando en la dirección que Frisk le indicó. Flowey rápidamente lo notó e imitó el actuar de su hermano. La figura desconocida que estaba viéndolos desde arriba tampoco hizo movimiento alguno.

 _* No puedo ver quién es… ¿Te parece conocida su forma Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que con suerte puede ver una parte de la figura._

 _*Aún no se mueve. ¿Quién más podría estar por estos lugares? ¿Acaso…acaso es el monstruo que ha estado cuidando estas tumbas y armas?_

Chara lentamente se alejó de las tumbas, sin perder de vista al desconocido.

 _* No reacciona. Me molesta el que no pueda reconocerlo. He visto tantas veces a los monstruos del Subterráneo, que a la mayoría los reconozco con tan solo verle sus siluetas o sombras, pero a este…no puedo ni siquiera darme una idea vaga…y eso me inquieta. Me molesta._

En ese momento, los tres notan algo.

Dos objetos de un tamaño no mayor al del humano, pero aun así de tamaño considerable, venían a gran velocidad, uno parecía tener más velocidad que el otro.

Lo otro que notaron, fue que cada uno venía en un color distinto. Uno era celeste, y el otro era naranjo.

 _* ¡Ese patrón es…!_

BGM: watch?v=GRFCtDtLEuU (Undertale OST - Stronger Monsters Extended)

Chara de inmediato se movió lo más rápido que pudo. Los objetos se acercaron rápidamente, y el humano logró esquivar con éxito el primero. Por un instante, logró ver lo que había pasado a su lado.

"¿¡Pero qué rayos!?" dijo Flowey, casi saliéndose de la mochila, pero entrando nuevamente para resguardarse.

 _* ¿Una sierra circular? ¿Es en serio?_

 _* Frisk le dice que los colores son idénticos a los ataques que conocen._

 _* Si…moverse y quedarse quieto para cada uno, pero necesitaba comprobar lo que eran primero._

La segunda cierra venía rápidamente hacia Chara. Él, sin embargo, se quedó quieto. La razón era porque la sierra que venía era de color celeste, y ya comprobó que eran ´proyectiles mágicos'.

Comprobando su razonamiento, la sierra atravesó su cuerpo, sin sufrir daño alguno. El desconocido hizo un movimiento que Chara no pudo observar bien, pero sí logró ver que nuevamente venían proyectiles, y esta vez, la cantidad era mucho mayor. Varias cierras naranjas y celestes venían mezcladas hacia él. Flowey por un momento salió de la mochila para ver qué había pasado, pero se escondió de inmediato al ver al frente.

"¿¡Qué diablos le pasa a ese sujeto!?" dijo Flowey al interior de la mochila. Chara comenzó a moverse para esquivar las sierras mágicas.

" _No lo sé."_ respondió Chara mientras corría. Las primeras sierras comenzaron a caer, y el humano aprovechó su conocimiento para correr y quedarse quieto dependiendo del color que fuera cada una.

El desconocido invocó más sierras, y luego dio un leve salto, comenzando a bajar del alto lugar en donde estaba. Poco a poco, comenzaba a llegar al nivel del 'suelo', aprovechando las pequeñas formaciones en la pared que le permitían caer de forma segura. Chara mientras tanto seguía esquivando las sierras de naranjo y celeste.

 _* No lo entiendo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que también es extraño, considerando lo que saben._

 _* Así es. Si esta versión del Subterráneo tiene monstruos que no dudarían en tratar de matarme… ¿Por qué no está aprovechando la situación? Fácilmente podría atacarme de una manera más eficiente._

Chara logró esquivar toda la tanda de proyectiles, y al mirar al frente, notó que el desconocido había bajado, y que estaba ahora más cerca. Ahora pudo verlo con más detalle, pero segundos después, los ojos del desconocido brillaron de rojo por un momento, y Chara notó que algo a su alrededor estaba ocurriendo.

pequeñas líneas rojas hechas de magia comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor, y estas en orden comenzaron a dirigirse hacia él de forma violenta.

"…" El desconocido por alguna razón se estaba limitando a observar como Chara esquivaba esta nueva tanda de ataques…y Chara lo notó.

 _* Nos Está mirando. Solo eso. ¿Por qué?_

 _* Frisk opina que tal aún no sabe si puede acercarse o no hacia ellos._

 _* ¿Precaución? ¿Piensas que está siendo precavido?_

Chara se movía de izquierda a derecha, y retrocediendo poco a poco para asegurar distancia. Finalmente, los ataques se detuvieron, y por fin Chara pudo relajarse, aunque fuera temporalmente. Aprovechó la oportunidad para ver detalladamente a su agresor. La primera reacción que tuvo fue una que no pensó que tendría. Frisk pasó por lo mismo.

 _* ... ¿Quién rayos es?_

 _* Frisk tampoco puede reconocerlo._

 _* ¿Otro monstruo del cuál no sabemos? Espero que esto no comience a ser algo recurrente. Aunque por otro lado…_

El desconocido tenía un tamaño solo un poco más grande que Chara. Usaba una especie de vestido de color rojo oscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, dejando visible solamente los pies. Tenía un particular sombrero del mismo color de su vestido, que parecía ser más parte de una capucha, ya que le tapaba una buena parte de su cara. De lejos, podría pasar perfectamente por un humano. Chara notó que los 'zapatos' parecían ser más unos tacones, por lo que posiblemente era hembra.

"Sabes moverte."

Cuando el desconocido dijo sus primeras palabras, fue el momento en el que Chara, Frisk y Flowey pudieron confirmar que era una hembra. Era la voz de una chica.

"Tienes experiencia de combate." agregó la desconocida.

" _Gracias. Supongo."_ dijo Chara, un tanto confundido de que recibiera un elogio de su enemiga.

"Sin embargo…es irritante que no haya podido darte ni un solo golpe. Incluso me aseguré de exagerar en la cantidad de proyectiles."

" _Lo siento amiga, pero tendrás que esforzarte un poco más que eso."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa y con un tono que incitaba a un desafío.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Flowey en voz baja desde el interior de la mochila. "¿Para qué la provocas?"

 _* Frisk está de acuerdo con Flowey._

 _* Lo siento Frisk. Supongo que dejé que mi impulso me guiara por un segundo. Lidiar con algo nuevo es...gratificante por alguna razón._

Frisk sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Chara, después de todo él puede sentir lo que él siente. Frisk ha notado en el último tiempo que Chara tiene un estado de ánimo más 'estable y amigable' cuando la curiosidad y la emoción ganan terreno, y teniendo a un completo desconocido frente a ellos después de saber casi todo del Subterráneo al revés y al derecho después de tantos reinicios, claramente llamaría la atención de Chara. Él estaba emocionado, y Frisk lo sentía.

"Estás consciente de tu situación como humano. ¿Verdad?" preguntó la desconocida.

" _Tú no eres la primera ni serás la última en recordármelo."_ respondió Chara con claridad.

"(Este humano…parece que no es más que un niño…pero la forma en que se mueve…y la forma en que habla…son como la de alguien experimentado y de mayor edad. ¿Qué está tramando?)" se preguntó la desconocida mientras continuaba el diálogo. "¿No estás asustado? ¿Aterrado tal vez?"

" _¿En este momento? Para nada."_ dijo Chara con sinceridad. _"Momentos como este, y sobre todo, seres como tú, son los que más me interesan y me gustan. Es como un desafío, y no puedo evitar estar emocionado."_

BGM -OFF-

"¿Qué? ¿Un…desafío?" preguntó la desconocida. "¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

"¿De casualidad eres parte de la Guardia Real?" preguntó Chara, ignorando lo que la desconocida preguntó anteriormente.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que considere lo que está haciendo._

 _* Bueno Frisk, cualquier cosa desconocida de nuestra línea de tiempo es algo a considerar._

"…" la desconocida se queda en silencio, sin responder la pregunta de Chara.

" _Asumiré que sí. Tienes habilidades de combate considerables."_ dijo el humano.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?"

La pregunta de la desconocida llamó la atención de Chara por el tono agresivo con el que habló. Desde hace unos momentos, parte de la expresión en sus ojos era visible, mostrando también un cabello muy particular de un color rojo que era más oscuro que el de su vestido. También se notaba que usaba una especie de mascara de un color que se parecía al de la piel humana, por lo que los demás rasgos de su rostro no eran visibles.

"¿Desafío? ¿Emoción?"

La desconocida levantó uno de sus brazos, confirmándole a Chara que tiene una constitución casi humana. Apretó la mano derecha, y apretó el puño con fuerza.

"¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¡Los monstruos han deseado la libertad desde hace tiempo! Tu presencia en estos momentos es la respuesta que buscamos… ¿¡Y tú estás emocionado!? ¿¡Qué acaso te volviste loco!?"

" _Nunca dije que fuera un juego."_ dijo Chara con seriedad. _"El que diga que es un desafío no lo hace algo trivial. De hecho…"_

Chara se preparó con su arma en ambas manos.

" _Ya sabemos en qué terminará esta conversación, así que podemos alargar esta charla, o podemos pasar a la parte más importante."_

La desconocida se quedó ahí por un segundo sin decir nada, hasta que…

" _Bien."_

Chara sintió por un momento el peligro emanando de la desconocida, y rápidamente se movió a la derecha. Aun moviéndose, logró ver que justo donde estaba antes, una especie de proyectil casi de su mismo tamaño, de color rojo con la forma de un corte vertical pasó rápidamente, chocando finalmente con una de las paredes de al fondo.

Al ver rápidamente a la desconocida, notó también que esta había sacado una espada corta, y su 'vestido' ahora estaba abierto en la zona frontal, revelando un traje muy parecido al de Toriel, ya que incluso tenía los mismos símbolos.

BGM: watch?v=MDtClAmDl9I (Sean Evans - What Big Eyes You Have (Extended))

" _La Runa Delta."_ dijo Chara. _"No eres un miembro cualquiera de la guardia…eso es seguro."_

El comentario logró llamar la atención de la desconocida, pero volvió a la normalidad de inmediato.

"¿Quieres algo desafiante? Muy bien…lo haremos a tu manera." dijo la desconocida, para luego dar un salto, y usando su espada comenzó a realizar varios cortes en el aire. Cortes que de alguna manera comenzaron a materializarse, ganando un color rojo en el proceso, y comenzaron a moverse en línea recta hacia Chara.

" _Así que vas a subir la dificultad."_ dijo Chara, comenzando a sonreír. _"Que así sea."_

Rápidamente Chara comenzó a correr, alejándose lo más posible de su contrincante. Los cortes comenzaron a chocar con el suelo del lugar, dejando rastros que demostraban que no eran poca cosa.

La desconocida al bajar, buscó a Chara, y al encontrarlo preparó su siguiente ataque, volviendo a invocar sierras mágicas de color naranjo y celeste, y esta vez agrego un nuevo color: rojo. Además de esto, el tamaño de las sierras aumento considerablemente, teniendo casi el mismo tamaño que el humano.

 _* ¿Es en serio? ¿Quién rayos es? ¿Y por qué sus ataques se ven mucho más poderosos que los de Papyrus y Undyne?_

 _* Frisk le dice que sigue sin poder reconocer a la desconocida._

"¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre!?" gritó Flowey desde el interior de la mochila.

" _Quédate adentro Asriel."_ dijo Chara. _"Te avisaré cuando sea seguro."_

"Eres bueno esquivando." dijo la desconocida. "¿Pero hasta cuando podrás mantener el ritmo?"

" _El tiempo que sea necesario, te lo aseguro."_ respondió Chara, que ahora comenzó a esquivar las sierras, imitando su actuar anterior, moviéndose y quedándose quieto cuando fuera necesario. Esta vez le costó más por el tamaño de las sierras, y también porque no quería tocar las rojas, ya que no sabían qué efectos provocaban las de ese color.

"Sabía que esto no sería algo corto…pero no pensé…" dijo la desconocida, mientras veía como Chara terminaba de esquivar las sierras, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa desafiante. "No pensé que esquivarías todo."

" _Te dije que tendrías que esforzarte un poco más si quieres tratar de darme."_ respondió Chara con una pizca de genuina comodidad. _"Y debo admitirlo. No lo haces nada mal. Alguien sin experiencia ya habría sido derrotado."_

"Hmph. En ese caso…" dijo la desconocida, para luego mover su espada en pose de ofensiva, y comenzó a correr hacia Chara. El humano e preparó, prestando atención, pero…

 _* ¿¡Pero qué?!_

La desconocida había desaparecido. Chara de inmediato comenzó a mirar rápidamente a su alrededor, y a veces podía ver destellos rojos que desaparecían de inmediato.

 _* Es muy rápida. ¡Frisk! Ayúdame con esto. Avísame si me ataca por detrás o por donde no esté mirando._

 _* Frisk dice que ayudará en todo lo posible._

Por unos segundos, Chara imitó su escaneo del lugar, mirando a su alrededor lo más rápido y detallado posible para no tener la guardia baja. La desconocida apareció justo atrás del humano, y usando su espada, realizó un corte en diagonal, que incluso generó un proyectil. Chara, sin darse vuelta, realizó un rápido movimiento hacia uno de sus lados, esquivando el corte y el proyectil.

"(¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!?)" pensó la desconocida, alejándose de inmediato y desapareciendo otra vez.

 _* Gracias Frisk. Me advertiste a tiempo._

 _* Frisk le dice que no hay problema, y que siga concentrado._

Durante un par de minutos, los ataques de la desconocida fueron una y otra vez esquivados, algunos porque Chara lograba verla y reaccionar a tiempo, y otras porque Frisk le indicaba de donde atacaba. Finalmente, con un último ataque fallido, la desconocida se hizo visible, alejándose del humano y ganando distancia. Ambos estaban respirando con algo de dificultad.

"(¿Qué ES este humano?)" se preguntó la desconocida con una parcial frustración. "(Es imposible que haya logrado esquivar todos mis ataques de cerca. Incluso esquivo aquellos que no podía ver… ¿¡Cómo rayos lo hizo!?)"

"¿Cómo estás hermano?" preguntó Flowey en el interior de la mochila.

" _De momento bien Asriel."_ respondió Chara, mientras recuperaba algo de aire. _"Es muy persistente y hábil. Debo reconocerlo."_

 _* De no ser por ti Frisk…creo que ya me habría derrotado._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que él habría podido encontrar una forma de evadir los ataques por su cuenta._

 _* Pero esta es la primera vez que enfrentamos a este monstruo. No puedo predecir lo que hará si no sé cuáles son sus movimientos. Gracias a ti estoy aprendiendo de ella. Poco a poco._

"¡No puedes esquivar por siempre!" gritó la desconocida, preparando nuevamente su espada.

 _* Esa sería mi línea si estuviéramos en la línea de tiempo anterior._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya olvide eso y que se concentre._

 _* Lo siento._

La desconocida comenzó a realizar una serie de cortes al frente de ella a gran velocidad. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos.

 _* ¿Qué…está haciendo?_

 _* Frisk tampoco sabe lo que ocurre._

En ese momento, Chara sintió una brisa en su rostro, que gradualmente comenzó a ser más fuerte. Fue ahí que tanto Chara como Frisk supieron lo que pasaba. Era la desconocida la que estaba provocando ese 'aire', y desde su lado, comenzaron a verse 'cortes' de viento, que comenzaban a avanzar. Parecía como si alguien estuviera atacando con garras y avanzando al mismo tiempo, pero a una mayor escala.

 _* Ok lo admito. Eso es impresionante._

Chara de inmediato comenzó a correr, esquivando el inesperado ataque. Era como un montón de espadas estuvieran cortando sin parar y avanzando al frente.

"¡No he terminado!"

Chara vio que la desconocida seguía moviendo su espada a una velocidad alarmante, y otra lluvia de 'cortes' de aire avanzó hacia él. Naturalmente, el humano se movió para esquivar. La velocidad con la que cada tanda de proyectiles avanzaba era cada vez más rápida, y Chara tuvo que estar muy atento para saber a dónde moverse en cada caso.

Finalmente, los ataques se detuvieron, y la desconocida se detuvo. Comenzó a recuperar aire, y por un segundo, se olvidó del humano, bajando su cabeza y demostrando ya un cansancio un poco más notorio.

"(Debo…considerar cuanta energía gasto en esos ataques. No debo cansarme así. Sería fatal si-)"

En ese momento, se dio cuenta.

"(¡DIABLOS ME DISTRAJE!)"

La desconocida inmediatamente miró al frente, pero para su sorpresa, el humano seguía a distancia, sin moverse y al igual que ella, recuperando el aliento. Por unos segundos se miraron sin hacer nada más.

" _¿Sabes? Agradezco que hayas aparecido."_ dijo Chara mientras recuperaba aire. _"Realmente me estás poniendo a prueba, y créeme que eso no pasa a menudo."_

La desconocida por su parte, estaba confundida, y en parte molesta, ya que un pensamiento en particular comenzó a rondar en su mente.

"(No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?)"

Ella iluminó por un momento sus ojos con un destello rojo. Chara retrocedió de inmediato, recordando lo que vio anteriormente. Pronto, líneas mágicas de color rojo comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, y en orden comenzaron a caer al suelo, tratando de golpearlo. La cantidad era mucho mayor a la vez anterior.

"(¿Por qué?)"

La desconocida del interior de su traje sacó unos objetos negros y redondos, y los lanzó hacia Chara. Luego, con un movimiento de su espada, generó un corte horizontal de color rojo de un tamaño exageradamente grande, pero muy delgado. Chara naturalmente se agachó para esquivarlo, pero luego escuchó un ruido muy peculiar: El sonido de una mecha encendida.

Al levantarse, pudo ver la razón, y lo pilló desprevenido.

 _* ¿¡Es en serio!?_

 _* Frisk le dice que así parece._

Los objetos que venían hacia Chara, eran bombas de diseño clásico, y al parecer fueron encendidas con el corte que la desconocida realizó anteriormente. Chara hizo lo más sensato, y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo. Al explorar, la explosión fue considerable, y dejó una gran cantidad de humo. La desconocida, sin embargo, se lanzó a gran velocidad al frente, atravesando el humo.

 _* Frisk le advierte a Chara que la desconocida viene atrás de ellos._

 _* Entendido. Avísame cuando esté lo más cerca posible. Debes ser preciso._

 _* Frisk le dice que lo intentará._

Chara estaba llegando a la pared donde estaba la entrada por donde habían llegado a la zona. La desconocida llegó en segundos hasta donde estaba él, preparando su espada.

 _* Frisk le avisa a Chara que es momento._

Chara en ese instante hace un rápido movimiento hacia la izquierda, esquivando por muy poco la espada de la desconocida.

"(¿¡Pero-!?)" pensó la agresora, pero no pudo pensar en más palabras al sentir parte del choque que tuvo. Ella no se golpeó, pero el choque fue tan rápido y con fuerza, que la espada quedó incrustada.

"(No no no no NO)" Pensó la desconocida, dándose vuelta y soltando la espada, pero nuevamente se sorprendió al ver al humano a unos cuantos centímetros al frente de ella. Estaba sonriendo, y no se estaba moviendo.

" _Eso estuvo cerca."_ dijo Chara, manteniendo su sonrisa.

"…" La desconocida no habló, picando un poco la curiosidad de Chara, hasta que…

"¿Por qué?"

BGM -OFF-

Chara levantó la ceja de su ojo izquierdo al escuchar la pregunta.

"¿Por qué?" volvió a repetir la desconocida.

" _Si quieres que te responda el porqué, primero debes decirme la acción que involucra la pregunta."_ dijo Chara con tranquilidad.

"¿¡Por qué!?" preguntó una tercera vez.

" _Insisto."_ dijo Chara.

La desconocida no aguantó más y caminó rápidamente hasta Chara. Parecía estar enojada, pero había algo diferente en ella, y Chara lo notó.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se aleje._

 _* Tranquilo Frisk. Ya no es necesario._

 _* Frisk dice que no entiende._

 _* Solo sigue observando y lo verás._

"¿PORQUÉ NO ATACAS?"

" _Bueno, para ser honestos, las razones son varias."_ respondió Chara. Esto claramente confundió más a la desconocida. "La primera es porque simplemente no quiero atacarte. La segunda es que no es necesario atacarte, y la tercera es que, si lo hiciera, alguien estaría muy enojado conmigo.

 _* Frisk le agradece que esté siguiendo su consejo._

 _* Ok, ok. No te emociones tanto. Después de todo…_

 _* Frisk entonces se da cuenta al entender lo que piensa Chara._

 _* ¿No lo pensante? Era una posibilidad y lo habíamos pensado al principio. Estoy casi seguro de que estoy en lo correcto._

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" preguntó la desconocida. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

" _No, y te diré algo más interesante."_ dijo Chara. _"No me estabas atacando solo por ser un humano. ¿Cierto?"_

"! ! !"

La desconocida reaccionó con eso, y Chara lo notó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la desconocida con un tono mixto de preocupación, pero más tranquila que antes.

Chara con su mano apunto hacia cierta dirección.

" _Hablo de eso…o más bien de ellos."_

Fue en ese momento que la desconocida supo a qué se refería Chara, y al saberlo, soltó un suspiro que indicaba derrota.

BGM: watch?v=9_o0dy5eMHM (Undertale RED - Friendship Extended)

"Eres muy listo." respondió ella con tranquilidad.

" _Gracias."_ dijo Chara, agradeciendo el cumplido.

Tanto la desconocida como el humano estaban mirando en la dirección en donde estaban las tumbas con las armas que estaban incrustadas en el suelo. Chara volvió a enfocar su mirada en la desconocida.

" _Son tus compañeros. ¿Cierto? Esas tumbas están muy bien cuidadas. Realmente estoy impresionado."_

"Gracias." dijo la desconocida. "Las he cuidado con el máximo de las precauciones."

" _No lo dudo."_ dijo Chara. _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi una tumba en tan buen estado."_

"Muy bien, comienza a hablar." dijo la desconocida. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

" _Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando estábamos observando las tumbas, y comenzaste tus ataques…ninguno ni siquiera se acercó a las tumbas. Pude notar que todos tus ataques mantenían cierta distancia, y se desviaban si se acercaban demasiado a las tumbas. Claramente no querías que se dañaran."_

"No creo que eso sea suficiente para saberlo." dijo la desconocida.

" _Y tienes razón, y es ahí cuando entra en juego otro detalle: No luchaste en serio, o al menos, no con todas tus fuerzas."_

"¿También te diste cuenta de eso?" preguntó la desconocida con una pizca de alegría en su voz.

" _Oh por favor."_ dijo Chara que comenzó a reír levemente. _"Desde el principio encontré raro que no me atacaras con todo. Si realmente querías mi alma, me habrías dado un mal rato desde allí arriba, pero te contuviste un poco con todos tus ataques. Podrías haberme atacado con todo a la vez, o aprovechar momentos en los que estaba distraído esquivando tus proyectiles para acercarte y darme un corte certero."_

Chara con su dedo pulgar apuntó nuevamente a las tumbas.

" _Lo que tu querías hacer en realidad, era asustarme. Hacer que me alejara de las tumbas."_

"Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón." dijo la desconocida. "Aunque también me dejé llevar por la manera en que me provocaste."

" _Lo lamento, pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente fue un desafío. Aun cuando no estabas luchando al 100% de tu fuerza."_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara como supo que esto terminaría así._

 _* Al parecer Frisk, hay algo que tú no puedes sentir, que yo sí. Recuerda que yo puedo sentir cuando alguien me ataca con intenciones de matarme. Ella solo atacó en serio al principio cuando la provoqué. Después de eso y durante el resto del combate, sus deseos de matar eran prácticamente nulos. Era solo ira temporal._

"Pero aunque esas eran mis intenciones, eso no explica el por qué no quisiste atacarme. No voy a aceptar eso de que 'porque no querías' como respuesta." dijo la desconocida.

" _Ah, eso."_ dijo Chara. _"No tenía razones para hacerlo, en serio."_

"Pero-"

" _Escucha."_ dijo Chara, interrumpiendo a la desconocida. _"Solo digamos que estoy…tratando de acostumbrarme…a la enseñanza de un viejo amigo."_

"¿Qué enseñanza?"

"…" Chara suspiró por un momento, antes de volver a mirar a su acompañante.

" _Que no existe solo el matar o morir. Que siempre hay otra salida."_

La desconocida se quedó observando por unos cuantos segundos al humano antes de volver a reaccionar.

"Realmente…eres un humano muy, MUY extraño."

" _No me sorprende, considerando la situación en el Subterráneo."_ dijo Chara. _"¿De casualidad sabes si hay alguna manera de volver a la ruta principal de las cascadas?"_

"La hay, pero creo que debes descansar un poco antes." dijo la desconocida, que tomó con su mano el mango de la espada incrustada en la pared, y con un poco de fuerza la sacó. "Déjame llevarte a un lugar más cómodo primero. Tal vez puedas comer algo si tienes suerte."

" _Después de ti."_ le respondió Chara.

Mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar, ninguno pudo notar que una figura estaba observándolos desde arriba, en el mismo lugar en donde la desconocida había aparecido.

Un maniquí.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=7Gugj-AekgQ (Middle Boss Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Music Extended)

"¡NGAHHH!"

Undyne lanzó un montón de lanzas rojas a modo de proyectiles. Todos chocaron con una pared del pasillo en el que se encontraba. Varios guardias estaban con ella. Todos armados con espadas y lanzas. Estaban combatiendo en el interior del castillo, y por la cantidad de agujeros que había en la pared mencionada, estaban teniendo problemas.

"¡Es muy rápido!" dijo un guardia.

"¿Cómo puede evadir los ataques de la capitana tan fácilmente?" preguntó otro.

"¡No se distraigan!" dijo uno más. "¡Manténganse en posición! ¡Ya ha matado a 10 de los nuestros!"

"Ese bastardo…" dijo Undyne en voz baja, pero con claro enojo. "Estás metiéndote con mis chicos…y eso créeme que no te lo voy a perdonar."

Una figura de negro pasó a su lado, y con ella, un dolor considerable en su lado derecho.

"¡Aahhhh!"

Undyne por un momento casi se cae al sentir ese corte, pero invocó unas lanzas instantáneamente para mandarlas al frente. Como resultado, una de estas chocó con la figura, que cambió inmediatamente su curso, moviéndose hacia arriba y desapareciendo.

"¡Capitana!" gritaron los guardias.

"¡Estoy bien!" dijo ella de inmediato. "¡Qué ese imbécil no se les escape!"

Los guardias de inmediato comenzaron a revisar a su alrededor. No había rastros del enemigo por ninguna parte. Undyne ya tenía lista su lanza y una tanda más de lanzas mágicas para atacar al instante.

"¡Arriba!" gritó un guardia.

De inmediato todos miraron al techo, y efectivamente, todos pudieron ver una sonrisa y unos ojos de un solo color: rojo. Solo eso se podía ver. El resto de su cara era un absoluto negro.

De inmediato la figura se movió hacia ellos en un ataque sorpresa, y con un rápido movimiento de algo que parecía tener la forma de garras, le dio una gran serie de cortes instantáneos a un guardia, que literalmente se cortó en pedazos, convirtiéndose en polvo en segundos y provocando que la armadura y arma que llevaba cayera al suelo.

"¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" gritó Undyne, que comenzó a invocar lanzas en todo el lugar: paredes, suelo y techo. Todo el lugar, exceptuando la zona en donde estaban sus soldados comenzó a llenarse de lanzas que aparecían y desaparecían.

El desconocido se vio forzado a alejarse de todos los bordes del lugar, y moverse al centro, manteniéndose flotando.

"¡Te tengo escoria!" gritó Undyne, lanzando rápidamente su lanza roja, que inmediatamente comenzó a tener una especie de aura roja, y que en un instante tuvo un cambio de tamaño drástico, pasando a ser considerablemente grande. El desconocido que seguía flotando allí, aún con el riesgo de las otras lanzas a su alrededor, esquivó pasando por abajo, recibiendo numerosos golpes, pero seguía avanzando sin importarle nada, con la misma sonrisa.

"Ese maldito…" dijo Undyne, preparándose para el choque del agresor.

Pero…reaccionó al ver otra cosa al frente, más atrás, y no dudó en esquivar.

BGM -OFF-

Antes de que el desconocido llegara hasta Undyne, un disparo recto de lo que parecía ser energía pura, y de una mezcla de color gris con rojo en el borde, atravesó el centro de su cuerpo, y hasta siguió recto, sin detenerse ni siquiera con la pared a la que llegó, atravesándola y siguiendo su curso.

El disparo duró solo un segundo, y luego cesó. Un agujero del tamaño de una mano humana ahora decoraba el centro del desconocido, que comenzó a vibrar de manera exagerada por un instante, y sin perder tiempo, se lanzó hacia una ventana que había en el pasillo, ignorando nuevamente las lanzas. Rompió la ventana, escapando de inmediato.

Undyne y los guardias por fin se calmaron un poco, pero ella siguió mirando la ventana con enojo.

"Con un demonio…el bastardo es resistente…su nivel de violencia no es bajo. Eso es seguro." dijo en un tono de voz normal, pero con un notorio sentimiento de ira.

Undyne entonces miró hacia donde estaba el polvo del guardia que había muerto hace poco.

"Recojan todo el polvo que puedan." ordenó Undyne. "Avisen a sus familiares si es que tiene, y prepárenlo para un entierro digno."

"¡Si capitana!" gritaron todos.

La capitana de la Guardia Real entonces miró al frente, reconociendo al que le ayudo.

"Aunque me moleste decirlo…gracias." dijo Undyne, mirando para otro lado.

El ser que estaba al otro extremo comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde vino.

"No es nada _querida._ Alphys estaría _furiosa_ conmigo si algo te hubiera pasado."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=xNTwYzoFzck (Undertale OST - Waterfall Extended)

" _Oh…entonces tus compañeros…de verdad lo lamento."_

"En algún momento tendré que superarlo, pero me disculpo si descargue parte de mi enojo en ti en esa lucha que tuvimos. No pude evitarlo."

Chara y la desconocida estaban avanzando por la misma ruta que el humano estaba siguiendo antes. El ambiente comenzaba a parecerse nuevamente a lo que Chara y Frisk recuerdan como las cascadas, y el agua comenzó a reaparecer.

"Eres el segundo humano que veo con tal fuerza de voluntad." dijo la desconocida. "Estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a la nueva vida por la ley que impuso el rey, pero lamentablemente, el primer humano antes que tu…luchó hasta el final…y mis compañeros perdieron."

 _* Hasta ahora, he escuchado de…creo que de cuatro humanos._

 _* Frisk se pregunta cuánto tiempo habrá pasado entre cada humano hasta el momento en que ellos despertaron en las ruinas._

 _* No lo sé Frisk. Por la manera en que los han recordado, parece que no mucho, pero no estoy seguro. Aun no podemos asumir nada de eso._

" _Eso explicaría por qué fuiste tan agresiva al principio."_ dijo Chara caminando. _"Y no te culpo. Es el Subterráneo, y soy el humano que le falta a Asgore para destruir la barrera."_

"Es cierto…que desde entonces tengo un creciente odio hacia los humanos, y por un tiempo, eso me hizo más violenta." dijo la desconocida. "Pero gracias a un sabio monstruo, he cambiado, y he mantenido una vida…bueno, más tranquila."

" _¿Tranquila? ¿Con esas habilidades?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Recuérdame no hacerte enojar por favor."_

Ambos comenzaron a reír con esto.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que realmente es impresionante ver que ahora se esté riendo._

 _* ¿Sabes Frisk? Para mí también, pero…no lo sé, creó que se siente mejor de lo que esperaba. Además, ese combate me dejó de buen humor. Hacía tiempo que no vivía algo nuevo. Toda esta situación es en teoría nueva, pero mucho de lo que hay ya lo conocemos. Ella…en cierta manera me dio nuevas energías con el simple hecho de aparecer._

En ese momento, Chara recordó algo.

 _* ¡Es cierto!_

El humano sacó de inmediato su celular, y de inmediato llamó a Toriel.

…

…

…

" _Rayos…no contesta."_ dijo Chara. La desconocida al escuchar al humano lo miró y reconoció el celular.

"Oh. No sabía que traías un celular." dijo ella. "Lo siento, pero no funcionará. Por lo menos no por esta zona."

" _¿Por qué?"_

"Aún estamos muy abajo, y todos los celulares del Subterráneo fueron creados por la doctora Alphys. La fuente de poder que conecta a los celulares está a una altura similar a la del castillo de nuevo hogar, así que estando aquí abajo, no va a funcionar."

" _Entonces primero hay que subir lo suficiente."_ dijo Chara.

Ambos siguieron avanzando por un rato. Por lo menos, Chara pudo sentir e incluso ver que lentamente iban subiendo. Poco a poco estaban subiendo. Él quería contactar a Toriel lo antes posible para avisarle que está bien.

 _* Espero que mamá pueda aguantar un poco más._

 _* Frisk le dice que está con Papyrus, así que ella estará bien._

 _* Eso espero. La Toriel de ahora es más sobreprotectora que la de la línea de tiempo original._

"¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?" preguntó la desconocida. "No es exactamente la ruta tradicional que uno tomaría para ir desde las cascadas a Hotland."

" _No estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Tuve un accidente."_ respondió Chara. _"Un esqueleto maniático me mandó hasta el fondo de una cascada y me separó de mis acompañantes. Cuando desperté seguí el camino hasta aquí."_

"Wow. Suena a que tuviste un mal rato." dijo la desconocida.

" _No puedo estar más de acuerdo."_ dijo Chara sin ánimos.

"¿Entonces venías acompañado? ¿Acaso…por monstruos?"

" _Así es."_ respondió Chara, sorprendiendo a su nueva acompañante. _"Supongo que logré sorprenderte esta vez."_

"Y con esqueleto maniático…solo se me ocurre que me estás hablando de Sans. Ese esqueleto enano…no hay duda."

 _* Sans de verdad tiene mala reputación en esta línea temporal._

"(Pero…lograr escapar de Sans…este chico realmente es algo diferente a los otros. Ahora tengo más curiosidad.)" pensó la desconocida mientras cambiaba de tema.

"¿Sabes? En todo lo que llevamos juntos, ninguno sabe el nombre del otro."

" _Mi nombre es…Chara."_ dijo el humano. _"Te agradecería si no dices mi nombre frente a otros monstruos por ahora."_ este dato confundió un poco a la desconocida que movió ligeramente su cabeza. _"Es una larga historia."_

"Está bien." dijo ella. "Mi nombre es Red."

" _Un gusto Red."_ dijo Chara. _"Problema resuelto."_

 _* Tal vez ya sea momento de avisarle a Flowey que es seguro salir y-_

BGM -OFF-

 _* Frisk le avisa rápidamente a Chara que algo los va a atacar desde arriba._

Chara miró inmediatamente al techo de la cueva y…

 _* Oh rayos…_

Chara inmediatamente corrió hasta donde estaba Red, y de un salto la empujó, cayendo ambos al suelo, pero también esquivando un láser que el humano conocía muy bien…y con un sonido muy peculiar.

"¡Hey!" gritó Red en el suelo. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Red notó que Chara estaba mirando hacia arriba, y no exactamente con una expresión de felicidad. Imitando al humano, ella también observó en esa dirección, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la razón.

 _* ¿Por qué diablos en esta línea temporal tenía que obsesionarse tanto conmigo?_

"Heh. Supongo que falta que me introduzca yo."

 _* Frisk le dice que en teoría siempre lo estuvo._

 _* …Cierto._

"Hola…soy yo… **SANS**."

Flotando a unos pocos metros de distancia, estaba Sans, con una sonrisa triunfal. Tanto Chara como Red no estaban contentos con esto.

"¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de esto." dijo Sans con una expresión de disgusto. "Intento matarte en el bosque…y esa mujer te defiende. Intento matarte en Snowdin…y mi propio hermano te defiende, y ahora que logré separarte de ambos… ¿Vuelves a conseguir a alguien más? ¿Es en serio?"

" _Tú eres el que está obsesionado conmigo Sans."_ dijo Chara.

"No tengo interés en ti, niñato." dijo Sans. "Solo en tu alma."

Chara se levantó, seguido de Red.

" _Muy bien, señor 'quiero salir de mi eterno sufrimiento'."_ dijo Chara, para luego mostrar una sonrisa burlesca. _"¿Quieres la revancha? Pues aléjate y dispara desde muy, MUY lejos como el cobarde que eres."_

Hubo un segundo de silencio mortal en el lugar, pero eso cambió cuando alguien comenzó a reír. Fuerte.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Debo darte el crédito Chara. Tu valor es admirable." dijo Red comenzando a calmarse, pero con una buena sonrisa. "Creo que me agradas más ahora."

"Hey, extra." dijo Sans sin ánimos. "Vete de aquí si no quieres morir junto con el niño."

"¿Extra? Cuida lo que dices, enano esquelético." dijo Red, cambiando de ánimo rápidamente. "Soy miembro de la Guardia Real."

"Uno más que agrego a la lista entonces." dijo Sans con una sonrisa, pero sin expresión en sus 'ojos'. Red movió su brazo izquierdo, y específicamente su mano izquierda, hasta el mango de su espada.

 _* Mamá y Papyrus no están esta vez…pero Red parece estar de nuestro lado._

"Última advertencia caperucita roja." dijo Sans. " **Piérdete o muere.** "

Al instante que Sans terminó de hablar, recibió un golpe de una sierra naranja que lo mandó un par de metros hacia atrás. Red ya había realizado un movimiento con su espada, pillando desprevenido incluso a Chara. Con ese movimiento, generó un corte mágico de color rojo y de forma diagonal que fue directo hacia Sans.

Muchos huesos aparecieron delante de Sans, que estaba levantándose. Esto huesos lo protegieron del ataque de Red.

 _* Wow…me agrada esta chica._

BGM: watch?v=HyF5EJGeHIs ([Undertale Arrange] Overdriven Hero || Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans) **(Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube.)**

"¿Entendiste mi respuesta?" preguntó Red.

Ya de pie, Sans miró a ambos con una gran sonrisa y 'ojos vacíos'.

"¿Batalla a muerte? **ESTOY DENTRO**."

Con un movimiento de su brazo, Sans creó huesos atrás y delante de Chara y Red. Estos se movieron hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Chara se movió a un lado y los saltó para esquivarlos. Red también saltó, pero a una mayor altura, lista para contraatacar.

"Te ayudaré hermano." dijo Flowey, que asomó solo parte de su cabeza para ver. Sus característicos proyectiles pequeños se generaron alrededor del lugar, comenzando a girar, y los tres pudieron notarlo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Red con cautela.

" _Es ayuda. No te preocupes."_ dijo Chara.

"Ah ya veo…" dijo Sans. "Esa estúpida planta todavía está contigo."

Red creó sierras celestes y naranjas, mandándolas hacia Sans, pero él se teletransportó varias veces, esquivando fácilmente todo. Sans con uno de sus brazos usó su telekinesis para agarrar a Red, rodeándola con un aura azul, y la lanzó a una pared. Con otro movimiento de su brazo libre, creó huesos en dicha pared.

"Oh no. ¡No lo harás!" dijo Flowey, mientras uno de los pequeños proyectiles se dirigió a Sans desde atrás. Como resultado, logró golpearlo, distrayendo al esqueleto, lo que le dio el suficiente tiempo a Red para poder mover su brazo y usar su espada para realizar varios cortes y destruir los huesos, por lo que solamente chocó con la pared, logrando poner su espalda para sufrir daños mínimos.

Con otro movimiento de su brazo, Sans invocó dos Gaster Blasters, que abrieron fuego de inmediato. Chara y Red esquivaron como pudieron. Chara no pudo evitar tocar un poco el rayo.

HP █████ 16/20

 _* Es difícil esquivar en este espacio. Maldito Sans. Esta vez usó un poco su cabeza._

Más proyectiles de Flowey comenzaron a dirigirse a Sans, pero el ahora comenzó a esquivarlos, sin necesidad de teletransportarse. Chara y Red comenzaron a moverse para atacar. Red aprovecho la distracción de los proyectiles de Flowey para crear varios cortes rojos con su espada, que comenzaron a viajar hasta el esqueleto. Sans los pudo ver a tiempo, y se iba a teletransportar hacia atrás, pero antes de hacerlo, logró ver que más proyectiles de Flowey estaban esperándolo, así que cambió de dirección.

 _* Oh… ¡Te tengo!_

Sans se vio forzado a teletransportarse hacia abajo, al piso. El techo y el aire se estaba llenando de proyectiles de Red, y más atrás estaban los proyectiles de Flowey, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa. Lamentablemente para Sans, no contaba con que Chara leyera su movimiento, y ahora el humano estaba al frente de él, pillándolo desprevenido.

Sin perder tiempo, Chara usó su brazo izquierdo para darle un fuerte golpe a las 'costillas' de Sans. El esqueleto aguantó el grito, y en vez de mostrar su enojo, comenzó a sonreír. Chara entonces escuchó el sonido de un Gaster Blaster que estaba arriba de él.

"Te tengo." dijo Sans.

Apunto de disparar, Chara tomó una decisión un tanto desesperada.

 _* No. YO te tengo._

Chara agarró a Sans de su chaqueta justo cuando inició el disparo y lo atrajo hacia él. Como resultado, los tres recibieron el disparo.

"¡Aaaggghhh!"

"¡DIABLOS!"

"Gggghhhh…"

Sans, Chara y Flowey recibieron daño. Afortunadamente solo fue por medio segundo, ya que Red vino de inmediato, y usando su espada, cortó el Gaster Blaster en dos, deteniendo el disparo.

HP █ 4/20

Sans tuvo que teletransportarse forzosamente para ganar distancia. Red volvió a desaparecer, aprovechando la acción de Sans, y Chara comenzó a respirar para recuperar aire y tratar de recobrar fuerzas.

"Debo admitirlo renacuajo…" dijo Sans con un moderado cansancio. "Caperucita roja tenía razón. Tienes agallas. Lo hace más interesante."

" _Supongo…que debo estar agradecido con el cumplido…pero no lo estoy."_ le respondió Chara.

"Sigo sin entender que haces aquí mocoso." dijo Sans con molestia en su 'rostro'. "Si tanto sabes de este asqueroso lugar… ¿Para qué viniste? Lo único que has tenido hasta ahora son problemas."

"…" Chara suspiró antes de responder. _"No. Yo no soy el que tiene problemas."_

La respuesta claramente confundió al esqueleto. Red apareció al lado de Chara, atenta a la pequeña charla, pero con una de sus manos en su espalda, ya que tenía una pequeña aura roja alrededor de esta, y algo estaba haciendo.

" _Los que tienen problemas…son ustedes."_ respondió Chara. _"Todo el Subterráneo tiene un terrible problema…uno que no pueden ver ni comprender."_

"Y déjame adivinar…solo tú puedes arreglarlo." dijo Sans con un tono de burla.

" _Tú lo dijiste antes."_ dijo Chara. _"He puesto a gran parte del Subterráneo de cabeza, y conozco el territorio como si viviera aquí."_ Sans se mantuvo en silencio, pero ahora estaba más serio, y extrañamente prestando atención.

" _Yo sé lo que realmente está pasando Sans. Ninguno de ustedes en todo el Subterráneo lo sabe…pero yo sí, y voy a arreglar las cosas."_

Sans por un momento recordó lo que Toriel le dijo en el bosque, y también lo que Papyrus le dijo en Snowdin.

"Tú…no caíste por accidente al monte…tú…" Sans comenzó a hablar, pero con algo de lentitud, como si estuviera tratando de entender. "Tú QUISISTE venir aquí. Estabas preparado para venir aquí…"

" _Creo que comienzas a entenderlo."_ dijo Chara con una leve sonrisa.

"Heh…"

Ahora fue Sans el que comenzó a sonreír.

"Bueno, pues espero que te estés preparado para esto."

Sans invocó varios Gaster Blasters, apuntando a Chara.

 _* Ese cabeza hueca…_

"Muy bien enano sin piel, es suficiente."

La voz de Red logró llamar la atención del esqueleto.

"Como regalo de cortesía, te hare una advertencia. Sé que no estás en buenas condiciones, y su pequeña charla me dio el tiempo suficiente para traer algo hasta aquí."

Tanto Chara como Sans se confundieron, pero Red con una de sus manos apuntó hacia arriba. Chara en ese momento notó una sombra grande que no estaba antes. Sans, y luego Chara, pudieron ver una especie de maquina con un diseño que el humano no pudo identificar, y con un orbe en el centro que comenzó a brillar, como si se estuviera preparando para disparar algo.

"Ahora…" dijo Red en un tono triunfal. "Piérdete o muere."

"Ah diablos." dijo Sans en un tono molesto, y procedió a teletransportarse. En seguida, una lluvia de proyectiles de energía de color blanco, pero con borde rojo comenzó a caer en el mismo lugar en donde estaba antes el esqueleto. Los disparos duraron tres segundos completos, antes de detenerse.

BGM -OFF-

"Eso debería bastar." dijo Red satisfecha, para luego mirar a Chara. "¿Estás bien?"

" _No mucho, pero lo estaré pronto."_ dijo Chara. El humano procedió a mirar la máquina de considerable tamaño que estaba flotando arriba de Red. _"¿Qué…es exactamente eso? Se ve genial."_ Charadijo esto último con genuina curiosidad.

"Este, mi querido Chara, es mi centinela. Algunos también le dicen Guardián." respondió Red. "Es una máquina de apoyo que a mí me entregaron en la Guardia Real. Muy útil cuando necesitas apoyo extra. Esta cosa realmente es fuerte."

 _* Es…genial. Estoy hablando en serio._

 _* Frisk se sorprende de que sea tan honesto esta vez._

 _* ¡Es que solo míralo! Es una máquina que tiene una semejanza con el símbolo de la Runa Delta, y el orbe parece tener alas. De donde lo mires, se ve genial. No puedes negarlo._

"¿Ya puedo salir?" preguntó Flowey.

" _Si Flowey, si puedes."_ respondió Chara. Flowey abrió la mochila y salió, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"No puedo creerlo. Primero Sans nos separa de Toriel y Papyrus, y ahora intentó matarnos…otra vez." dijo Flowey, casi quejándose.

" _Es Sans. ¿Qué esperabas?"_ dijo Chara.

"¿Y…esa flor es…?" preguntó Red.

" _Oh lo siento."_ dijo Chara. _"Este es Flowey. Flowey la flor. Ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo."_

"¿También cuando luchamos?" preguntó Red con curiosidad.

"Si. También estaba ahí." dijo Flowey sin ánimos. "Agradecería si ya no tratas de agredirnos."

"L-lo siento." dijo Red, agachando su cabeza a modo de disculpas, sorprendiendo a Chara. "Ya no pasará otra vez."

" _Realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda Flowey."_ dijo Chara. _"Muchas gracias."_

"No hay de qué." dijo Flowey. "Lo que sea por mi hermano."

"¿Hermano?" preguntó Red de inmediato.

" _Es algo complicado de explicar."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero sí, somos como hermanos. Ahora, creo que podemos avanzar con más tranquilidad, y esperemos que sin más interrupciones."_

Chara comenzó a avanzar…pero Red no.

" _¿Red?"_ preguntó el humano. _"¿Ocurre algo?"_

"…Chara. Debo decirte algo." dijo ella. "No te he contado toda la historia respecto a mis compañeros."

" _Si sientes que debes decírmela, pues soy todo oídos."_ dijo Chara. Red asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar.

"Yo estuve ahí cuando el humano mató a mis compañeros…lo cierto es que lo culpo por sus muertes…pero él también estaba intentando sobrevivir, después de todo probablemente varios monstruos lucharon antes contra él, tratando de obtener su alma, y ahora lo entiendo perfectamente…pero en ese entonces no, y después de lograr escapar, estuve siguiendo al humano. Solamente una cosa me estaba alimentando en ese momento…"

Red suspiro con tristeza.

"Venganza."

Chara estaba prestando mucha atención al relato. Frisk también.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que cree saber cómo termina la historia._

 _* Lamentablemente, creo que yo también._

"Esperando el momento adecuado, ataque nuevamente al humano. Esta vez yo sola. Se burló de mí, diciendo que debería haber huido y no haber aparecido otra vez. Eso solo me enfado más. Nuestra batalla duró casi dos horas…y finalmente…lo maté."

" _Debió…ser difícil, si duró tanto."_ dijo Chara con cautela.

"Solo tuve el alma en mis manos por unos momentos, ya que se la entregué a la capitana Undyne. Después de eso…ya nada fue lo mismo. Comencé a odiar el sistema que integró el rey. No deberíamos luchar entre nosotros. Se supone que deberíamos levantarnos y prosperar…pero esto…ESTE Subterráneo…es una farsa. No es lo que buscábamos, y estoy segura que el rey tampoco quería esto…pero él cambió, y no tuvimos más opción que cambiar también. Desde entonces me mantengo por esta zona, y no he salido de aquí. Gracias al sabio que vive conmigo me mantengo informada de lo que pasa en el Subterráneo, y también es gracias a él que me siento mejor."

Red miró a Chara con lo que el humano interpretó como determinación.

"Durante la pelea con Sans dijiste algo de arreglar el Subterráneo. ¿A qué te referías exactamente?"

Chara por un momento pensó que le diría a Red, y lo estaba discutiendo con su compañero.

 _* ¿Crees que sea buena idea el decirle?_

 _* Frisk le dice que sí, ya que se ve muy interesada, y eso puede significar que podría ayudarlos._

 _* Tienes razón en eso. Si Red nos acompañara…tendríamos suficiente para lidiar con Sans otra vez, y también para lo que venga de ahora en adelante._

" _Flowey."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de la flor. _"Queremos decirle nuestra situación."_

Flowey reaccionó de inmediato.

"¿Estás seguro Chara?" preguntó la flor. "¿Crees…crees que pueda ayudarnos? ¿Acaso siquiera nos va a creer?"

" _Ella confía en nosotros lo suficiente como para habernos contado su historia."_ dijo Chara. _"No creo que haya algo de malo en contarle la nuestra."_

"Está bien…si tú lo dices." dijo Flowey, para luego mirar a Red. "…No nos atacarás otra vez verdad?"

"No, no lo haré." respondió Red. "Se nota que tienes miedo."

"Intenta morir cuatro veces y luego hablamos." respondió Flowey sin ánimos, confundiendo a Red.

"¿Qué…quiso decir eso exactamente?" preguntó ella.

" _En algún momento te lo diré. Ahora necesito saber algo más importante."_ dijo Chara.

" _¿Escucharás lo que podemos decirte de nuestra situación?"_

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado compañeros. Ahora, un par de cosas que decir:**

 **1-Los siguientes capítulos serán divertidos de escribir, porque la cosa comenzará a complicarse. (Al igual que en Fatum.)  
2-Sigo trabajando en un pequeño proyectito personal. Espero terminarlo en algún momento adecuado para mostrárselos a todos ustedes. :)**

 **¡Adiós!**


	10. X: Respuestas

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.  
Wow...vaya que han pasado muchas cosas en este fic. Realmente estoy emocionado de haber terminado este capítulo. Lo tenía desde hace un tiempo en mi cabeza, imaginando los hechos como si se tratara de una animación o película. El capítulo 10 de Felltale ha llegado señores. Como en todos los capítulos de mis fics, agradecería mucho si al final de la lectura dejan su review, con su opinión/crítica del capítulo o del fic en general. ¡Oh! Las posibilidades que esto abre...realmente me emociona, al igual que en Fatum. Si hay algún error de escritura, pues me disculpo y les digo que será arreglado lo antes posible. Ya saben que a uno siempre se le puede escapar algo.**

 **Bueno pues, queridos lectores de antaño y recientes...**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo X: Respuestas.**

" _¿Escucharás lo que podemos decirte de nuestra situación?"_

Las palabras de Chara por alguna razón resonaron en el interior de Red con fuerza, como si por alguna razón ella tuviera el presentimiento de que lo que dirá el humano será algo grande. Algo inaudito. Por unos segundos meditó su respuesta, recordando lo que ha vivido con el humano en el corto tiempo que han estado juntos. Ella definitivamente podía ver que algo muy particular estaba ocurriendo, y ese algo parece estar ligado a Chara.

"…" Red seguía pensando en la decisión, mientras que Chara y Frisk charlaban un poco.

 _* Aún no sé cómo va a reaccionar Red._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que sea más optimista._

 _* Lo intento, pero a diferencia de mamá o Papyrus, Red es alguien que nunca conocimos en ninguna de las varias líneas temporales que vivimos. No sé cómo va a reaccionar al saber esto, ya que nunca convivimos con ella. Ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia…cosa que encuentro muy extraña, considerando quienes somos._

 _* Frisk pregunta si cree que haya alguna razón para eso._

 _* Es posible…tal vez ella no estaba aquí en la línea de tiempo original. Puede que estuviera en el hotel cerca de Hotland, junto a los otros monstruos con los cuales nunca interactuamos…o tal vez ella en nuestra línea de tiempo original…no existe._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no exagere._

 _* Ese es el problema Frisk. No sé si estoy exagerando o no._

"Bien."

La simple respuesta de Red llamó la atención de Chara, haciéndolo reaccionar.

" _¿Estás segura de que aceptas?"_ preguntó el pequeño.

"Y hasta me lo vuelves a preguntar para asegurarte…" dijo Red, algo sorprendida. "Sea lo que sea el asunto en el que estás metido…debe ser algo grande. No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero si ese patán enano de Sans te odia por eso…pues creo que vale la pena saber de qué trata."

Con una sonrisa, Red terminó su respuesta.

"… _Muy bien."_ dijo Chara. _"De inmediato te aclaro que no importa si me crees o no. Yo soy el que ha vivido esto, así que el que no me creas no hará diferencia alguna."_

"Bueno…dispara." dijo Red en un tono desafiante.

Chara soltó un suspiro, preparándose para contar de la mejor manera posible su situación.

" _Yo-"_

 ***Ring… Ring…***

El sonido del celular de Chara hizo a ambos reaccionar. Pero no se movieron por lo menos por un par de segundos.

"Creo que es tu teléfono…" dijo Red. "Al parecer ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que haya señal…aunque no creo que sea muy alta."

"… _Mientras sirva, no me importa."_ dijo Chara, tomando su celular, y contestando la llamada. _"¿Hola?"_

"¡MI PEQUEÑO!"

BGM: watch?v=lsoLYWTzqSY (Undertale OST - Home Extended)

Chara tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja en el instante que escuchó a Toriel, pero de inmediato lo volvió a acercar.

" _Agradecería si bajas el volumen…casi me dejas sordo."_

"L-lo siento." respondió Toriel. "Pero realmente me alegra saber que estás bien. ¿Aunque se puede saber por qué no me contestaste antes? ¡He llamado más de treinta veces!"

 _* ¿Treinta veces? ¿Estará hablando en serio?_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si quiere que le recuerde la cantidad de veces que llamaron a Toriel, cada vez que salían de las Ruinas._

 _* …Ok, ya entendí._

"Estoy bien mamá." dijo Chara, llamando de inmediato la atención de Red. "Aunque tuve unas cuantas complicaciones. Mi aterrizaje terminó hiriéndome. Aún me pregunto cómo fue que logré sobrevivir después de caer desde tan alto."

"Ese cretino de Sans…" dijo Toriel con el enojo acumulándose en su interior. **"¡La próxima vez que lo vea, lo mataré!"**

" _Bueno, intentó matarme nuevamente aquí."_ dijo Chara.

"¿Te logró encontrar?" preguntó Toriel.

"Si…pero afortunadamente recibí ayuda." dijo el pequeño, mirando a Red.

"¿Ayuda? ¿Estás con alguien?" preguntó Toriel.

 _* Y aquí vamos…_

Chara ya sabía lo que pasaría. Frisk por su parte comenzó a reír un poco.

"¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien confiable? ¿No te ha hecho daño? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sigue contigo?"

" _Mamá."_ dijo Chara, deteniendo a Toriel. _"Cálmate."_

"L-lo siento." volvió a disculparse ella.

"¿Papyrus sigue contigo?" preguntó Chara. Esto volvió a llamar la atención de Red.

"(¿Papyrus? ¿El hermano de ese cretino? ¿Acaso él es uno de sus acompañantes?)" se preguntó internamente Red, mientras Toriel le respondía a Chara.

"Así es. Papyrus no se ha alejado de mí en todo este tiempo. Está tan enojado con Sans como yo. De hecho, hemos estado más alertas desde lo que pasó." dijo Toriel.

" _Tengan cuidado."_ dijo Chara con un tono delicado.

"Lo tendremos, mi pequeño." dijo su madre con un tono maternal. "Pero… ¿Me dirás quién está contigo?"

" _¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Creo que sería mejor."_ dijo Chara, mirando a Red.

"¿Ella?" preguntó Toriel del otro lado, como si el hecho de que fuera una 'ella' fuera algo preocupante.

"¿Q-quieres que hable con ella?" preguntó Red, algo sorprendida.

" _Creo que es necesario."_ dijo Chara. _"De hecho, creo que es la única forma de que se quede tranquila."_

"Pues…si tú lo dices…" dijo Red, acercándose hasta el pequeño y tomando el teléfono.

"… ¿Hola?"

Toriel notó que la voz era diferente.

"Oh…hola. Tú debes ser quien ayudó a mi pequeño Chara." dijo Toriel con un tono amigable.

"Bueno, sí…" comenzó a decir Red. "La verdad no tuvimos el mejor de los inicios, pero terminamos quedando en buenos términos. Luego vino ese esqueleto enano para arruinarlo."

"Pues yo agradezco que hayas ayudado a mi pequeño." dijo Toriel.

"Debo reconocerlo, tiene a un hijo que sabe luchar." dijo Red, llamando la atención de Toriel. "Para poder tener las habilidades para mantenerse en una lucha contra Sans… ¿Lo entrenó usted?"

"¿Yo? Por supuesto que no. Mi pequeño Chara…ha ganado esa experiencia con su propio mérito." dijo Toriel.

"Vaya…" dijo Red mientras quedaba pensativa por un momento.

"Disculpe que diga esto, pero… ¿Usted es…del Subterráneo? ¿Un monstruo?"

"Así es." dijo Toriel con un tono positivo.

"¿Cómo es que una madre monstruo puede tener un hijo humano?" preguntó Red, llamando la atención de Chara y sorprendiendo a Toriel.

" _En teoría soy adoptado, pero…"_ dijo Chara, con algo de duda al final.

"Es…un asunto complicado." dijo Toriel con un tono serio.

"No quise incomodarla, disculpe." dijo Red.

"¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Toriel.

"Oh, por supuesto. Lamento no haberme introducido antes." dijo Red. "Mi nombre es Red. Pertenecí en algún momento a la guardia real, pero actualmente ya no soy parte de ella."

"¡Oh! Eso explicaría porque tú también pudiste mantener una lucha contra Sans." dijo Toriel con un claro tono de curiosidad. "Es un placer conocerte Red. Mi nombre es Toriel Dreemurr."

BGM -OFF-

Red casi suelta el teléfono al escuchar esa última parte. Chara casi corre para ir a recogerlo. Para su suerte, Red logró mantener su compostura.

"…D-disculpe…" dijo Red en voz baja. "¿Podría…podría repetirlo?"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Mi nombre?" preguntó Toriel.

 _* …Oh. Claro…no le hemos dicho que mamá es Toriel…_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si Red estará bien._

 _* Pues…veamos qué pasa._

"Mi nombre es Toriel Dreemurr." dijo Toriel, que tardó un poco en entender la razón por la que Red preguntó eso. "Y sí…creo que reconoces ese nombre."

"¿¡Reconocerlo!?" dijo Red, casi gritando. "¡No hay nadie en el Subterráneo que no conozca su apellido! ¡Usted es la Reina que desapareció hace años!"

" _¿Años?"_ preguntó Chara pero en voz baja. _"¿Será como en nuestra línea de tiempo Frisk?"_

 _* Frisk dice que al igual que él, no saben cuánto tiempo pasó en el momento que Toriel abandonó el castillo._

"Pero…pero…" Red trataba de calmarse, pero sin tener resultado. Por un instante miró a Chara. "¿Es en serio? ¿La Reina es tu madre?"

" _Así es."_ respondió Chara.

"Está diciendo la verdad." dijo Flowey desde la mochila. "Nos ha acompañado desde las Ruinas."

"¡Podrías haberme dicho ese detalle antes de todo el malentendido de hace un rato!" dijo Red con un leve tono de enojo.

" _En mi defensa, estaba por decírtelo."_ dijo Chara.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Toriel desde el otro lado de la llamada. Red volvió a reaccionar con esto.

"¡Oh lo siento! Pero… ¿De verdad son usted y Sir Papyrus los acompañantes de Chara?"

"Por supuesto." respondió Toriel. "Si quieres puedo darle el teléfono para que hable contigo. Déjame llamarlo."

"Espere, no es necesario que…" dijo Red, pero no alcanzó a completar su frase, ya que por unos segundos no hubo respuesta.

"¡Ex-Guardia Real Red!"

Red al parecer logró reconocer la distintiva y clara voz de Papyrus.

BGM: watch?v=Gm4g_JeNvUE ([Undertale AU] Underfell - Confrontation of the Dead 1 hour | One Hour of...)

"¡S-Sir Papyrus!"

"He estado escuchando todo lo que la reina Toriel ha dicho, pero cuando escuché tu nombre, debía presentarme formalmente ante ti…o por lo menos, a la distancia, como en estos momentos."

"No se preocupe Sir Papyrus, no hay problema con que sea de esta manera." dijo Red de inmediato, pero luego un pensamiento, y específicamente una pregunta, le vino a su cabeza.'

"Un segundo…yo conozco de usted porque la capitana Undyne me ha hablado de usted, pero… ¿Cómo es que USTED sabe de mí?"

"La respuesta a tu pregunta es fácil Red." dijo el esqueleto. "Yo, Papyrus, estoy en buenos términos con la capitana Undyne. Si somos más osados, podríamos incluso definirlo como una amistad. Con este grado de cercanía, la capitana Undyne me ha otorgado el privilegio de conocer información sobre ti."

"¿L-la capitana…le habló de mí?" preguntó Red, con un nerviosismo parcial que hasta Chara y Frisk pudieron notar.

"¡Efectivamente!"

"Pero…la capitana me prometió que…" comenzó a decir Red, con tristeza.

"¡Espera!" dijo rápidamente Papyrus, llamando la atención de Red. "¡No tienes de que preocuparte Red! Junto con esta información, la capitana me ordenó de inmediato que todo lo que me dijo era un absoluto secreto para todos. Incluso para el rey Asgore, por lo que no hay peligro alguno, ya que nadie, además de nosotros dos, conoce tu situación."

Chara pudo ver como Red suspiró aliviada al escuchar lo que Papyrus le dijo del otro lado.

"Realmente se lo agradezco Sir Papyrus."

"Ni lo menciones. Ahora…aprovechando la oportunidad que la reina me ha dado de hablar contigo…necesito que sepas unas cuantas cosas."

Red miró a Chara.

"¿Tienen que ver con Chara?"

"¡Príncipe Chara para ti, Red!" dijo Papyrus en un tono autoritario. Su voz se escuchó tan fuerte que Red tuvo que alejar el teléfono por un instante, e incluso Chara pudo escucharlo.

" _Dios…eso fue demasiado directo."_ dijo Chara sin ánimos.

"Sip…" dijo Flowey en la mochila, con el mismo tono.

"¿¡P-P-Príncipe!?" gritó Red.

"¡Así es! ¡Príncipe!" le volvió a confirmar el esqueleto. "Escúchame bien Red. No tenemos el tiempo suficiente para decirte toda la situación, pero debes saber esto: El príncipe Chara está en una misión. Una misión que no debe ser interrumpida. La reina Toriel, que estuvo todo este tiempo viviendo en las ruinas, ha decidido acompañarlo en su viaje. Yo perdí contra él en un duelo justo, y el perdedor debía elegir el destino del perdedor. Chara decidió que debía ser su amigo, y si a eso le agregas que la reina estaba con él, prácticamente era obvio que yo, Papyrus, miembro de la Guardia Real, lo acompañaría en su viaje y lo protegería de todo peligro que cruzara su camino. Lamentablemente mi hermano ha sido una molestia desde mucho antes, y ahora que pasó por el camino de ustedes, temo que las cosas no serán sencillas desde ahora."

"¿A qué quiere llegar, Sir Papyrus?" preguntó Red.

"Red. El Príncipe Chara es el hijo adoptado de la reina. Aún con esa condición, la reina no tolerará ni aceptará que algo le pase a su hijo. Creo que entiendes de lo que estoy hablando."

"Quiere…que ayude en su protección." dijo Red, comenzando a entender. "¿Qué piensa la capitana de esto?"

"Ya nos encontramos con Undyne mientras entrabamos a las Cascadas." dijo Papyrus, llamando nuevamente la atención de Red. "Tras una charla que duró unos cuantos minutos, la capitana determinó que de momento no es necesario obtener el alma del Príncipe. Puedes estar tranquila, ya que ella no tendrá objeción alguna con lo que te estoy diciendo."

"…Muy bien." dijo finalmente Red. "Me quedaré con Chara para su protección, hasta que actualicen o cambien las ordenes."

"Gracias Red." dijo Papyrus. "Estoy seguro de que si no te lo pedía yo, te lo habría pedido la reina."

"No lo dudo." dijo Red con leve tono alegre.

"Nosotros caminaremos hasta llegar a la entrada de Hotland. Tu misión es acompañar a Chara hasta allá, donde estaremos esperando."

"Entendido."

"Eso es todo. Buena suerte." dijo Papyrus.

BGM -OFF-

La llamada fue cortada por el esqueleto, pero Red tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta. Tras la llamada, la ex-miembro de la Guardia Real lentamente miró a Chara.

 _* Oh rayos…Papyrus fue…MUY directo al punto._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que tiene de malo eso, que en realidad le alegra que Papyrus se halla preocupado por ellos._

 _* No niego que sirvió…pero…solo mira cómo está Red._

Chara estaba observando a Red, que parecía no reaccionar, y solo se limitaba a seguir observando al humano…hasta que por fin pudo decir algo:

"No pensé…que tu historia pudiera ser de TAL calibre."

.

.

.

.

" _Realmente me sorprende que hayas aceptado tan fácilmente."_

"Si la capitana Undyne confía en el juicio de Sir Papyrus, entonces no tengo razones para dudar."

" _Wow. Esa es una fuerte lealtad."_

Chara y Red continuaban su camino, que era liderado por la nueva guardiana del humano. Seguían en la misma ruta que estaban anteriormente, pero ya se notaba que habían subido en la altura, y poco a poco el ambiente de las cascadas que Chara y Frisk conocían estaba volviendo a verse.

 _* Me preocupa lo que Red nos dijo en el camino sobre lo que le dijo Papyrus. Que desde ahora la cosa no sería tan sencilla como antes._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si tal vez se refería a Sans._

 _* A saber dónde se encuentra ese entusiasta de humanos ahora...mientras Red tenga ese guardián cerca, no lo veremos. A lo que yo me refería, es que al parecer Papyrus está considerando más amenazas. Tal vez… ¿Está pensando en Alphys y Mettaton? No puedo asegurar nada aún._

" _Antes mencionaste a un 'sabio'."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Quieres decir que has vivido con él desde entonces? Me cuesta creer que alguien pueda sobrevivir aquí abajo, pero tampoco había estado en esta zona de las Cascadas antes."_

"Estás en lo correcto en cuanto al sabio." dijo Red. "Me ayudó mucho justo después del evento con el otro humano. Había perdido casi toda esperanza de continuar, pero gracias a él, pude recuperarme poco a poco hasta lo que soy el día de hoy."

" _¿Y quién es?"_ preguntó Chara con honesta curiosidad. _"Conozco a una buena parte de los que viven en el Subterráneo."_

"¿Y cómo es que puedes saberlo? Aún no lo entiendo." dijo Red.

"Me guardaré la respuesta a esa pregunta por ahora." fue lo que respondió el pequeño humano.

"Como quieras." dijo Red, con un leve sentimiento de derrota. "En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues es un monstruo que ya ha vivido su buena tanda de experiencias. Incluso participó en la legendaria guerra entre los humanos y los monstruos… ¡Y sobrevivió!"

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención de Chara, que incluso se detuvo solo para mirar a Red.

" _¿Es en serio? Eso es realmente increíble. Tengo entendido que no muchos monstruos lograron vivir aquel día. Al menos eso es lo que me han contado."_

"Y tienes razón." dijo Red, que le indicó a Chara que continuaran caminando. "Realmente es sorprendente que haya podido sobrevivir. Su edad ya es bastante avanzada, pero eso no le quita el crédito de lo que ha hecho en el pasado. Vamos, falta poco para llegar."

" _Espera. ¿Entonces vamos al lugar en donde vives?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Por supuesto." fue la respuesta de Red. "¿Acaso pensaste que solo subiríamos hasta Hotland sin descansar por lo menos un poco? ¿Después de esas dos batallas? Ni hablar."

 _* …Tiene razón. Yo aún necesito descansar…y pensar en algunas cosas._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que estará atento para escucharlo en todo momento._

 _* No es que tengas opción, considerando tu situación, pero gracias._

Finalmente, tras caminar unos cuantos minutos más, Chara y Red accedieron a una zona grande y amplia, muy parecida al área en donde habían tenido su anterior pelea. A lo lejos, Chara pudo ver una casa. En apariencia era un tanto parecida a la de Sans y Papyrus en Snowdin, pero esta no tenía las decoraciones del exterior, y además la madera del exterior estaba pintada de un color azul oscuro, que era parecido al color del suelo.

 _* Así que ahí es._

 _* Frisk se pregunta quién estará viviendo allí._

 _* La verdad lo ignoro. Ya sabemos que Undyne, Mettaton y Napstablock viven en esta zona, pero realmente ignoro quién vive aquí. Puede que hasta nuestro conocimiento no sirva de mucho si todos terminan viviendo en otro lugar, después de todo es una línea de tiempo MUY diferente._

"¡Oh! Parece que está afuera." dijo Red con un tono amistoso notable que llegó a sorprender un poco a Chara.

 _* Wow. Realmente no mentía cuando dijo que ese 'mentor sabio' le ayudó a recuperarse. Solo con su tono de voz puedo deducir que le tiene cariño._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si de casualidad sintió que eso fuera extraño._

 _* ¿Extraño? No. ¿Inusual? Sí. Después de todo yo…no estoy acostumbrado a eso._

Mientras más se acercaban, Chara comenzó a notar la figura específica de quien estaba más adelante, hasta que pudieron identificarlo.

 _* Espera. ¿Ese no es…?_

 _* Frisk le dice que así parece._

"¡Oh ho! Ya volviste brava Red. Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Usualmente son un par de horas más…oh… ¡Oh! Veo que traes compañía… y no de la que se ve todos los días. ¡Wahahah!"

BGM: watch?v=u0El0-grDus (Undertale OST - Shop (Gerson) Extended)

Chara se detuvo de inmediato.

" _¿Es…es Gerson?"_ preguntó Chara, que estaba sorprendido, y que también logró sorprender a Red con la pregunta.

"¿Entonces SÍ lo conoces?" preguntó devuelta Red. "Wow. Realmente conoces a buena parte del Subterráneo."

" _Pero… ¿Qué hace él aquí? Él debería estar en la parte superior de la zona vendiendo sus artículos."_

Aún sin salir del todo de la sorpresa, Chara observaba a Gerson, que a diferencia de todos los demás monstruos que ha visto en el Subterráneo, él se veía exactamente igual a como tanto él como Frisk lo recuerdan. El sombrero, su traje, su expresión, su forma, e incluso tenía hasta la lupa en su mano.

"Supongo que algo diferente ocurrió esta vez." dijo Gerson con interés mientras se acercaba al par.

"Luchamos, hicimos las pases, y luego ambos luchamos contra otro monstruo entrometido. Le dimos su merecido." dijo Red, con un tono casual.

"¡Wahahah! Mucha acción por hoy ¿No lo crees?" preguntó Gerson tras reír con lo que dijo Red, para luego comenzar nuevamente a moverse, esta vez en dirección a la casa. "¡Pasen! Justo estaba por servirme un poco de té."

Red de inmediato sigue a Gerson, pero Chara se queda ahí por unos segundos…y extrañamente, haciendo algo que Frisk no esperaba ver.

Sonriendo.

 _* Ese viejo no ha cambiado nada. Absolutamente nada. En parte es gratificante. Es como si hubiera venido de nuestra propia línea de tiempo solo para calmarnos y darnos esperanza._

 _* Frisk se sorprende con lo positivo que habla respecto a Gerson._

 _* ¿De verdad te sorprende Frisk? Tal vez no te lo había dicho antes, pero Gerson es uno de los pocos monstruos que realmente admiro._

 _* Frisk con sorpresa le dice que no lo sabía._

 _* Me guardé esos pensamientos para mí en anteriores ocasiones. La primera vez que lo vimos cuando…ya sabes, nos fuimos por el mal camino, me sorprendió que no solo no estuviera asustado, sino que también no tuvo problemas en mantenerse en su lugar, sin mostrar ninguna señal de arrepentimiento ni miedo. Lo que más me sorprendió de todo, era la sonrisa que se podía ver en todo su rostro. Para él, nosotros éramos solo otro ser más que estaba pasando por ahí. Ningún otro monstruo había tenido esa actitud frente a nosotros en ese tipo de situaciones antes, y es por eso que lo comencé a respetar desde entonces. ¿Por qué crees que no lo maté?_

 _* Frisk le dice que no lo había pensado antes, pero pregunta porqué tampoco mató a Burgerpants._

 _* Simple. Ese tipo logra lo que muchos no pueden: Hacerme reír. Además, también es atrevido y no me tiene miedo. Creo que hasta podría insultarme en mi cara si así él lo quisiera._

Habiendo terminado su pequeña charla con Frisk, Chara se adentró al interior de la casa. La casa no era tan grande, y el interior era muy simple. De hecho, había muy poca decoración, además de las ventanas y un par de cuadros pequeños de fotografía que estaban cerca de la chimenea.

"Por aquí, joven humano." dijo Gerson desde una mesa en la que Red ya estaba instalada en una de las cuatro sillas que había allí. Gerson estaba sirviendo el té. Chara se acercó y tomó asiento.

"¿Y cuál es tu historia pequeño?" preguntó Gerson con curiosidad. "¡Eres como un animal en peligro de extinción aquí abajo! No entiendo porqué estás aquí, pero debe haber una razón."

" _Antes de explicar eso…"_ dijo Chara mientras ponía la mochila en la mesa. _"Saluda Flowey."_

"¡Ok ok! No tienes que ser tan brusco."

Al hablar, Flowey llamó la atención de Gerson.

"¡Oh! Había olvidado a tu acompañante." dijo Red.

"Una taza más entonces." dijo Gerson, que efectivamente fue a buscar una taza más.

"Gracias por la consideración." dijo Flowey en un tono neutral.

" _Bien. Ahora puedo comenzar."_

Durante un rato, Chara le relató a Gerson lo que había pasado desde que despertó en una zona desconocida de las cascadas, hasta el encuentro con Sans y la caminata hasta la casa, excluyendo el detalle de la llamada. Red no reaccionó con ese detalle, al entender que Chara no puede simplemente decírselo a cualquiera.

"… _Y así es como terminamos aquí."_

"Es una gran historia como puede ver Sir. Gerson." dijo Red.

"Y eso que no es la historia completa." dijo Flowey. "¡Imagínese como fue pasar por Snowdin!"

Gerson desde hace varios segundos que estaba con los ojos cerrados y pensativo.

 _* ¿Qué le sucede a Gerson?_

 _* Frisk dice que ojalá no sea algo malo._

 _* Yo me estoy más bien preguntando cómo es que terminó aquí. Tal vez… ¿Esta también sea su casa en nuestra línea temporal?_

Gerson abrió los ojos, pero se veía serio.

"Ya veo…entonces era cierto." Gerson poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, llamando la atención de Red y Chara. "Heheheh… ¡Wahahahah! Esto será muy interesante."

"¿Sir Gerson?" preguntó Red, confundida con el actuar de Gerson. La tortuga entonces miró a Chara.

"Entonces tu nombre es Chara."

" _Así es."_

BGM -OFF-

"¿Sabes? Siento que falta algo que va con ese nombre." dijo Gerson con una sonrisa triunfal.

Chara por un instante no lo entendió, pero luego comenzó a sonreír.

Gerson ya lo sabía.

" _Chara Dreemurr."_ dijo el pequeño humano.

Red de inmediato se levantó, y con un movimiento de su brazo sin querer botó su taza de té al piso, rompiéndola en el acto.

"¡Sir Gerson! ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"¡Red!" gritó la vieja tortuga con algo de enojo, y dirigiendo su mirada a la actual guardiana de Chara. "¡No rompas mis tazas sin mi permiso!"

"¡L-lo siento!" dijo Red de inmediato. "Pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Otra pregunta, Chara Dreemurr." dijo Gerson, ignorando la pregunta de Red y volviendo a tener un aire de seriedad mientras volvía a mirar al humano. "Cuando estaba en mis mejores días…conocí a un humano. Fue de manera breve, pero hasta el día de hoy puedo recordar su apariencia y su vestimenta."

Gerson con tranquilidad se acercó hasta Chara.

"Su nombre…Chara Dreemurr."

Red de inmediato se acerca hasta ellos.

"¡PERO QUÉ-!"

Gerson literalmente le tapó la boca a Red con su pata, y luego volvió a mirar a Chara.

"Ahora, dime muchacho… ¿Eres tú ese mismo Chara Dreemurr?"

 _* ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que lo mejor sería responder la pregunta._

 _* Mmmm…_

Chara suspiró por un momento, antes de responder.

" _Sí, y no."_

Ya calmándose, Red se alejó un poco para volver a hablar.

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?"

"La más razonable, créeme." dijo Flowey, que estaba en la mesa, pero atento a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Wahahahah!"

Gerson volvió a reír despreocupadamente, volviendo a confundir tanto a Red como a Chara.

"Si… ¡Si! Realmente interesante, sí." dijo la tortuga con una gran sonrisa.

 _* Veamos si podemos averiguar algo._

" _¿Qué tramas Gerson?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Conozco esa sonrisa."_

"Es bueno ver que me cuentas la verdad, muchacho." dijo Gerson, con una sonrisa más tranquila y familiar.

"¿Cómo que la verdad?" preguntó Red, más confundida que antes.

"El Chara que yo conocí era un completo pacifista." este detalle llamó la atención de Chara.

 _* Con que…un pacifista. ¿Eh?_

Gerson suspiró con algo de tristeza.

"Sus ideas podrían habernos llevado por un mejor camino…pero nuestro rey al parecer tuvo otros planes."

"Sigo sin entender." dijo Red.

"¿Crees que ese mismo Chara habría sido capaz de siquiera luchar contra ti?" preguntó Gerson en un tono levemente burlesco, para luego mirar a Chara. "Él te hizo ejercitar, eso puedo verlo, pero el Chara que conocí no te habría incitado a luchar."

 _* …Bueno, no recuerdo haber incitado la lucha tampoco._

 _* Frisk sigue sorprendido sobre los datos de 'Chara'._

 _* Mi yo de esta línea temporal. Al parecer…era igual a ti Frisk. Todo un pacifista. Hace que me pregunte…cómo se sentiría ser él._

"Entonces…" comenzó a decir Gerson. "¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí en el Subterráneo…Principe Chara?"

 _* Vaya. Realmente está informado, pero…_

" _Creo que te sorprendería si lo digo."_ dijo Chara, que comenzó a tomar de su taza de té.

"Buena suerte descubriéndolo." dijo Flowey. "Dudo mucho que lo entiendan."

"¿Oh? ¿En serio?" preguntó Gerson en un tono desafiante. "¿Y qué tal si yo los sorprendo a ustedes?"

Chara seguía tomando su té.

 _* Mmmm…creo que es el mismo sabor que el que tomamos en aquella ocasión en la casa de Undyne. Ya sabes, el favorito del rey Asgore._

 _* Frisk aún recuerda eso…y todo lo demás._

 _* Todo un caos, lo sé._

"Quieren salvar y restaurar la línea de tiempo a como era antes."

Ante lo que dijo Gerson, la primera acción que ocurrió en el lugar, fue que Chara escupió continuamente el té que estaba tomando de la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras. Por un par de segundos se mantuvo así, y tuvo que recuperar el aire por unos segundos. Gerson comenzó a reír otra vez.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Q-qué acaba…de decir?" logró preguntar Flowey, con mucha dificultad.

"¿…Qué?" fue lo único que preguntó Red, con una expresión que claramente indicaba que estaba totalmente perdida.

 _* Frisk. Lo dijo ¿Cierto? ¿No escuché mal? ¿Realmente Gerson dijo lo que acabamos de escuchar?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que también lo escucho._

 _* ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Entiendo que Gerson sepa de nosotros por lo que acaba de contarnos…pero… ¿Cómo es que sabe de lo que estamos haciendo ahora? Es imposible que él lo supiera. Nadie debería saberlo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está tan confundido como él._

 _* Necesito respuestas de Gerson. Ahora mismo._

"¿Y? ¿Di en el blanco? ¡Wahahah!" dijo Gerson.

"…" Chara aún tenía problemas para poder siquiera hablar. Flowey no pudo formular otra pregunta, de hecho, ni siquiera se veía listo para poder volver a hablar por un buen rato. Finalmente pudo formular una sola pregunta:

"… _¿Cómo?"_

"Heheh…dije que te sorprendería ¿O no? Si lo deseas…este anciano puede ayudarte un poco con tu tarea. ¡Wahahah!"

" _Pero… ¿Cómo?"_ volvió a preguntar Chara, que realmente quería saber cómo es que Gerson sabía de algo tan delicado.

 _* Por más que lo piense, no puedo encontrar la respuesta. La necesito escuchar de él._

"Me gustaría decir que leí tu mente, pero estaría mintiendo." dijo Gerson.

"¿De que demonios están hablando ustedes dos?" preguntó Red, más perdida que nunca.

"No trates de entenderlo Red." dijo Gerson. "Esto es algo demasiado grande para nosotros. Yo lo intenté, y me dio una jaqueca enorme."

 _* Espera. ¿Sabe lo que estamos haciendo, pero no sabe el porqué?_

" _Eso no explica cómo es que sabes eso."_ dijo Chara con seriedad. _"Lo siento, pero ahora que dijiste ese detalle, tengo un gran interés en entender cómo es que lo supiste."_

"Ah…Eso. Pues antes simplemente no lo sabía." dijo Gerson. "Antes, claro está."

" _¿Y cómo lo sabes ahora?"_

"Bueno…un amigo me contó unas cositas, y todo lo que ha dicho hasta ahora es verdad, así que…"

" _¿Un…amigo?"_ preguntó Chara, un tanto confundido.

 _* Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué alguien más sabe de lo que estamos haciendo? Esto es importante Frisk._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tal vez ellos no son los únicos que fueron enviados a 'esta' línea temporal._

 _* No tenemos manera de saberlo…pero si este 'amigo' de Gerson conoce lo que estamos haciendo…tal vez sepa algo más que nos pueda ayudar._

"Entonces, joven humano… ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?" preguntó Gerson con una expresión amistosa.

Chara sabía que su situación era especial, y cualquier cosa que pueda serles útil, creíble o no, podía ayudarlos.

" _Pero… ¿Cómo?"_

"Heheh…bueno…" comenzó a decir Gerson, mientras formaba una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. "Podríamos darle una visita a mi amigo. Después de todo, dijo que estaría esperando a alguien."

"¡¿Quién es!?" preguntó de la nada Flowey, que finalmente pudo volver a hablar. "¿Quién es este amigo tuyo que sabe todo esto? ¡Dime!"

"¡Hey! Más respeto con Sir Gerson." dijo Red en un tono autoritario.

"Será mejor dejar a tu amiguito aquí." dijo Gerson. "Mucho de lo que dice mi amigo probablemente no lo entenderá. Red. Quédate con él aquí. El muchacho y yo saldremos. Asegúrate de que nadie más entre, a menos que sea realmente necesario."

"Muy bien." dijo Red sin protestar.

"¿Pero porqué?" preguntó Flowey un tanto confundido.

" _No te preocupes Flowey."_ dijo Chara. _"Yo te informaré después lo que me diga. Mantén un buen comportamiento con Red mientras estoy afuera. Recuerda que nos ayudó y nos salvó."_

"Y también nos atacó…" dijo en voz baja, pero Red logró escucharlo.

"¡Hey! Ya me disculpé por eso." se defendió ella.

" _Como sea. Compórtense por favor. Esto es importante."_ dijo Chara, para luego ver a Gerson.

" _Estamos listos."_

"No perdamos más tiempo entonces. ¡Wahahah!" dijo Gerson con la misma actitud que Chara recuerda de la línea de tiempo original.

.

.

.

.

"Diablos…tengo que considerar sus movimientos con más cuidado... ¡Ese mocoso puede hacer una locura cuando menos lo esperas!"

Sans caminaba en uno de los tantos caminos que componen las Cascadas. Su movimiento era tranquilo y a un paso continuo. El, sin embargo, no estaba para nada tranquilo. Su reciente lucha contra su 'objetivo' y 'una entrometida' terminaron en un resultado que lejos de satisfacerlo, lo tiene al borde de la ira absoluta.

"No puedo creerlo…me niego a creer la suerte que tiene ese renacuajo. Primero con preciosa en los bosques, luego con mi propio hermano en Snowdin… ¿¡Y ahora con una idiota que salió de la nada justo cuando tenía el plan perfecto!?"

Sans golpeó la pared que tenía cerca con su mano esquelética. Fue tanto el enojo, que alrededor de su mano, algunos huesos salieron de manera violenta de la pared. Por unos segundos, Sans se mantuvo ahí. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado.

"Realmente…no puedo entender todo lo que ha pasado." comenzó a decirse a sí mismo, aunque en voz algo baja. "Seis almas humanas, no hay problema…pero aparece este niñato… ¿Y medio mundo comienza a tener arrepentimiento? ¿Qué acaso olvidan que ya llevamos un buen tiempo podridos aquí?

Y siguió indagando.

"¿Y de qué rayos hablaba el mocoso? ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? O acaso… ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Ayudar? ¿¡A qué!? Si aquí…"

Sans volvió a caminar.

"Aquí ya nada ni nadie nos puede ayudar. No ahora."

El esqueleto continuó su camino por unos minutos…hasta que…

"¡Maldito…bastardo!"

Esto claramente llamó la atención de Sans. El grito, que se escuchó fuerte, pero algo débil en el tono, vino de más adelante, al final del 'pasillo' por el que estaba justamente caminando. Acercándose con cuidado, comenzó a oír nuevamente la voz desconocida.

"Y pensar que voy a morir…en esta pocilga."

BGM: watch?v=CzM2oWtTAws (Undertale OST - But Nobody Came Extended)

"Pero…no lo entiendo… ¿Tan…fácilmente?"

Sans de inmediato cambió su expresión. Ya ha sobrevivido el suficiente tiempo en el actual sistema que rige al Subterráneo para saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Matar o morir.

"(Mala suerte para ti, compañero.)" pensó el esqueleto. "(No fuiste fuerte.)"

"Ese…polvo en…toda tu ropa…"

Sans se detuvo.

"No eres más…que un desquiciado. ¿Verdad? Tú…lo estás disfrutando."

"(… ¿Qué?)"

A un ritmo mucho más lento, Sans comenzó nuevamente a avanzar.

"Esa sonrisa…no se te ha ido…en ningún momento. Esto te gusta. El poder…el sufrimiento…la muerte…te fascina."

"(…Si este tipo es lo que estoy comenzando a pensar que es…entonces tenemos un problema.)" pensó el esqueleto que seguía avanzando.

"En todo caso…sé quién eres…si, lo sé. Eres…el imbécil del que han…estado hablando. El que ha matado ya…a varios miembros…de la Guardia Real."

"(¿La Guardia Real?)" pensó Sans. "(¿Acaso está loco?)"

"A ti no te interesa salir a la superficie…tú solo…quieres…poder…y…eso…implica…"

La voz cada vez era más débil. Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada, hasta que…

"Que nos matarás…a todos…sin…excep-"

Un ruido extraño se escuchó, interrumpiendo al que estaba hablando, seguido de otro sonido, que Sans sí logró identificar.

El sonido de un monstruo desvaneciéndose y convirtiéndose en nada más que polvo.

"(…)"

Sans finalmente logró llegar a la zona en donde ahora solo debía haber un monstruo.

El ganador. El vencedor…

El asesino.

En el borde de la pared, Sans comenzó a espiar para ver el lugar. Logró ver el polvo en el piso, perteneciente al monstruo que hace segundos atrás había sido asesinado, pero eso quedó en segundo plano en un instante, ya que Sans pudo ver a la figura que le quitó la vida al otro ser. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tapado en una especie de túnica negra, con bordes rojos, y como su ropa era negra, se podía apreciar con claridad, que en varias partes de su prenda había rastros de polvo.

"(Este tipo…ha estado ocupado.)" pensó el esqueleto mientras seguía analizando al monstruo.

Tenía uno de sus brazos extendidos, pero extrañamente, la terminación de su prenda en la zona donde estarían sus manos era irregular, y casi formaban la figura de una garra. El ser movió nuevamente su brazo, y Sans pudo apreciar que al parecer la misma prenda actuaba como su brazo, y las terminaciones de la manga como su 'mano'. Las terminaciones de la manga parecían filosas, y también estaban manchadas con polvo. Lo más extraño de todo, fue que juró haber visto una figura pequeña de color blanco, muy parecida a la de un corazón, flotando arriba de la mano. El ser tomó dicha figura con su 'mano', y luego al volver a abrirla, la figura había desaparecido, como si la hubiera guardado.

Por un momento, el ser movió su cabeza, que estaba completamente tapada, lentamente en la dirección en donde estaba Sans. El esqueleto fue testigo de algo inusual, y que casi logra asustarlo.

"(¡Pero qué…!)"

La zona en donde estaba su cabeza estaba en su mayoría de un negro absoluto. Lo único que podía verse, eran dos cosas:

Dos pequeñas líneas verticales rojas que al parecer eran los ojos…y una sonrisa hecha de una fina línea roja que sería inquietante para cualquiera. En el centro de su cuerpo tenía unas figuras que el esqueleto reconoció, pero que tenían una pequeña diferencia al original que recordaba.

"(¿Quién demonios es? Nunca lo había visto antes, y eso ya es decir mucho.)"

El desconocido, sin cambiar su simple pero terrorífica sonrisa, levantó un poco su 'brazo' otra vez, y varias líneas rojas con formas algo onduladas y flacas comenzaron a formarse justo arriba de su 'mano'. Parecían ser proyectiles mágicos.

En un instante, estiró su brazo, y apuntó justo al punto en donde Sans estaba.

"(¡Oh diablos!)"

BGM -OFF-

Los proyectiles viajaron a gran velocidad, chocando con la muralla en donde estaba Sans, e incluso destruyendo y pasando tras esta. Parte de la estructura se rompió, dejando un leve trazo de humo y unos cuantos pedazos de piedra en el suelo.

El desconocido quedó completamente inmóvil, como si estuviera esperando para confirmar que le dio a su 'objetivo'.

De la nada, unos cuatro huesos de color rojo salieron disparados desde la zona en donde estaba antes Sans. Estos salieron con mucha fuerza, y de hecho no solo lograron golpear al desconocido, sino que hasta lo atravesaron. Los agujeros en la prenda del desconocido mostraron que al interior solo había un absoluto negro.

Inmediatamente, un montón de huesos salieron desde las paredes y el suelo del lugar. El desconocido saltó hacia atrás, y logró mantenerse en el aire, comenzando a flotar. Se podía apreciar que no tenía piernas. Los huesos entonces comenzaron a salir disparados de sus lugares, moviéndose rápida y violentamente. El desconocido comenzó a moverse y a realizar movimientos casi imposibles para un ser con cuerpo físico, logrando esquivar la lluvia de proyectiles de hueso.

El desconocido volvió a mirar en la dirección en donde antes estaba Sans, solo para encontrar algo al frente de él, apuntándolo y listo para disparar.

El desconocido se movió de inmediato, evitando el gaster Blaster que se disparó con fuerza. Alrededor del desconocido comenzaron a generarse más gaster blasters. El desconocido comenzó a esquivar cada ronda de disparos, que tenían un patrón específico, el cuál era disparar al centro, y luego en diagonal, siguiendo ese orden unas cuatro veces. Los movimientos del desconocido eran eficientes, e incluso no se movía demasiado para esquivar cada disparo.

Cuando los proyectiles acabaron, Sans de inmediato apareció frente a él, a un par de metros de distancia.

"Realmente no te gusta perder el tiempo." dijo el esqueleto, con uno de sus ojos teniendo un brillante color rojo y con una sonrisa.

El desconocido, extrañamente se enfocó en Sans, como si hubiera visto algo único. Tanto, que dejó de flotar y volvió al suelo, como si estuviera utilizando 'piernas' para mantenerse en pie.

"Lo admito. La temática siniestra te queda. En serio." dijo Sans en un tono casual. "Las prendas oscuras, tus ataques, tu silencio incómodo…y sobre todo el polvo de no sé cuántos monstruos que has matado."

"…" El desconocido seguía mirando a Sans, y lo único que hizo fue ladear un poco su cabeza.

"Mira, no entraré en detalles, así que vayamos directo al punto." dijo Sans moviendo uno de sus brazos, y apuntando al lugar en donde estaban los 'restos' del monstruo que había sido recientemente aniquilado.

"No me importa en absoluto que hayas matado al tipo que estaba contigo aquí. De verdad." dijo el esqueleto. "Todo el mundo sabe aquí que la cosa es matar o morir desde hace un buen tiempo, y el tipo fue débil. Fin de la historia."

"…" El desconocido no hizo ningún movimiento. Solo seguía mirando a Sans.

"Heh…la cosa es…que de lo que dijo el tipo antes de morir…algo me hizo reaccionar." dijo Sans. "Verás, podré ser el tipo que medio mundo en el Subterráneo odia…pero al igual que todos, tengo una meta."

Sans 'cerró' sus ojos por un momento.

"Salir de esta porquería de lugar. Si se da la oportunidad, quitarle el alma a un humano del exterior y ver que pasa…pero para eso necesitamos almas humanas. Hemos tenido una buena racha recolectándolas, y de paso he aumentado mis poderes. Todos lo han hecho…pero como no me gusta quedarme atrás, digamos que me he esforzado más que la mayoría."

Sans volvió a abrir sus ojos, regresando el brillo de color rojo en uno de ellos.

"Logré ver por un instante lo que tenías en tu mano. No soy estúpido amigo…lo que estaba en tu mano era el alma de ese monstruo."

Esto hizo reaccionar al desconocido, que levantó un poco la mirada, pareciendo demostrar más cautela.

"No sé que diablos hiciste…pero ninguno de nosotros puede llegar y 'agarrar' el alma de un monstruo. Es imposible, y a estas alturas ya deberías saber porqué. Lo que sea que estés haciendo…no es bueno."

Sans invocó unos cuantos huesos rojos, que comenzaron a flotar al frente de él, llegando a la altura de su cráneo.

"Una vez que salgamos de aquí, el rey junto a los monstruos que queden vivos serán vitales para lo que ocurra allí arriba…pero si te vas por ahí matando a todos y cada uno de ellos…pues creo, mi amigo…que tenemos un problema."

El desconocido comenzó a crear los mismos proyectiles mágicos de color rojo de antes en su 'mano' izquierda.

BGM: watch?v=GSkvVfZpU5s (Homestuck - MeGaLoVania - Extended)

"Veo que alguien está ansioso. No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo. Después de todo…también está el problema de que no puedo dejar que sigas aumentando tu nivel de violencia."

Sans invocó un gaster blaster a cada lado.

" **YA QUE ESE ES MI TRABAJO."**

Sans de inmediato disparó tanto los huesos como los gaster blasters. El desconocido naturalmente lo esquivó, volviendo a flotar y a moverse en el aire. Los proyectiles por alguna razón siguieron al desconocido, pero este rápidamente los mandó con fuerza hacia Sans. El esqueleto con un simple movimiento los esquivó.

"¿Crees que el volar te va a salvar? Ni lo sueñes compadre." dijo Sans, apretando el 'puño' de su mano esquelética izquierda.

El desconocido notó que una lluvia de huesos volvió a salir de las paredes y del piso, con colores repartidos al azar entre los huesos normales y huesos de color rojo. El desconocido nuevamente comenzó a esquivar, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte como antes, ya que algunos pocos huesos lo iban golpeando cada cierto tiempo.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que atacaría con los mismos patrones? Vamos amigo…ya me estás decepcionando desde el principio." dijo Sans con un tono burlesco. "Por cierto, haz un mejor trabajo con tu puntería. Esquivar esas cosas es muy fácil."

El desconocido hizo un rápido movimiento con uno de sus brazos, y utilizando sus 'garras', logró mandar 'cortes' a modo de proyectiles. Eran múltiples, y todos iban hacia Sans.

"Gracias. Al menos sé que sí escuchas." dijo el esqueleto, que tuvo que teletransportarse para poder esquivar los proyectiles, que golpearon el suelo con fuerza, logrando romper parte de este.

"Pero eso no te servirá mucho."

La aparición repentina de Sans al lado desconocido hizo que este rápidamente volviera a realizar un corte en donde estaba el esqueleto. Sans naturalmente volvió a teletransportarse, e inmediatamente, un gaster blaster apareció atrás del desconocido.

El disparo logró tocar por una fracción de segundo al enemigo de Sans que se movió rápidamente, pero este no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción al dolor. Por lo menos ninguna reacción física.

"No es suficiente para hacerte reaccionar. ¿Eh?" preguntó Sans, que estaba flotando arriba en el techo, y literalmente al revés. "No te preocupes, arreglaremos eso en un instante."

Sans volvió a teletransportarse antes de que la nueva tanda de proyectiles por parte del desconocido lo golpeara. Reapareció más alejado de él, extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados, y su ojo brilló con más fuerza.

Huesos grandes y filosos se formaron desde el suelo, teniendo varios tamaños y formas. Ahora, uno de los colores había cambiado, ya que los rojos continuaban, pero no estaban los blancos.

Ahora…había huesos azules, y de inmediato los huesos comenzaron a ir hacia el desconocido desde varias partes, incluyendo el techo.

"Mira…estoy cansado, y normalmente no haría un escándalo de estas proporciones." dijo Sans, que seguía concentrado. El desconocido se movía a una velocidad envidiable para muchos, esquivando algunos huesos, y destruyendo otros con sus 'garras'. Extrañamente evitaba con más cuidado los azules, al parecer sabiendo el efecto de estos.

"Para tu mala suerte...hay otro factor extra en tu contra." dijo Sans, aumentando el brillo de su ojo aún más.

mientras el desconocido seguía esquivando y destruyendo los huesos de Sans, un montón de gaster blasters aparecieron en múltiples lugares. la cantidad de estos era simplemente abrumadora.

" **Y es que cierto renacuajo me ha hecho perder la paciencia, pero al mismo tiempo esa ira me está dando el suficiente impulso…PARA HACER ESTO."**

Absolutamente todos los gaster blasters dispararon al mismo tiempo, y con mucha más fuerza y potencia de la que normalmente tienen. Estos disparos, a diferencia de los anteriores, eran de un color rojo oscuro. El desconocido desapareció entre todo el desastre. Lo único que Sans pudo ver, fue que los disparos golpearon múltiples paredes, el techo y el suelo, por lo que hubo un temblor de varios segundos como resultado.

Sans desactivo todo, pero no había rastro del desconocido.

De repente, Sans comenzó a sonreír, y se teletransportó…evitando el corte de las garras del desconocido, que estaba atrás de él atacándolo.

"Vaya…" dijo Sans con genuino interés mientras flotaba a una distancia prudente del asesino. "Lo admito. Sabes moverte…al igual que ese mocoso."

El desconocido, que en ningún momento ha dejado de sonreír ni de cambiar su expresión, volvió a generar proyectiles alrededor de su mano.

"Heheh…pero bueno." dijo Sans…que también comenzó a sonreír, de la misma forma con la que le ha sonreído a Chara.

" **APENAS COMENZAMOS."**

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=hx102NjYwqk (Undertale OST - Quiet Water Extended)

Chara y Gerson estaban caminando por uno de los tantos caminos de las Cascadas. Han seguido un camino recto que tiene un gran lago como decoración, además de unas cuantas flores eco.

"Ya estamos llegando." dijo Gerson. "¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?"

" _Bien, supongo."_ dijo Chara. _"No estamos tan lejos de su casa."_

"Mi amigo no está tan lejos." dijo Gerson. "¿Sabes? Admito que estoy realmente sorprendido con lo que dijiste allá atrás."

" _¿De que soy Chara Dreemurr?"_

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora ya puedo recordar también que sus voces son las mismas. La única razón por la que no estoy tan sorprendido como Red, es porque ya he visto de todo en esta vida."

 _* …Me pregunto…_

 _* Frisk dice que si quiere saber, que lo pregunte ahora._

" _Gerson. ¿Podrías responderme algo?"_

"Claro. Pregúntame."

" _¿Cómo era él?"_

"¿Él?" preguntó Gerson, mirando por un momento a Chara.

" _El Chara que conociste hace ya tiempo atrás."_ dijo Chara. _"Dijiste que era un total pacifista."_

"Y es cierto." dijo Gerson con una sonrisa. "Aquí entre nos…nunca le hablé de Chara al rey Asgore. Yo sabía lo que pasaría…y pasó."

" _Eso es algo que no sé."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Cómo murió exactamente?"_

"Yo no estuve presente aquel día." dijo Gerson. "Lo qué sé, lo oí del difunto Príncipe Asriel Dremurr. Chara era el secreto mejor guardado del Príncipe. En ese entonces yo vivía cerca del castillo, y el Príncipe estaba en muy buenos términos conmigo. Cuando me presentó a Chara… ¡Vaya que me sorprendió! El pobre humano estaba nerviosísimo."

Gerson comenzó a reír antes de seguir su historia.

"Cuando el pequeño Príncipe me pidió protegerlo, no podía creerlo. El hijo del rey Asgore, que odiaba profundamente a los humanos… ¡Pidiéndome que ayudara a uno!"

" _Asumo que aceptaste."_ dijo Chara con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice!" dijo Gerson con ánimos. "En ese momento yo sabía que el Príncipe Asriel estaba dando los primeros pasos para ser un buen rey en el futuro. Tomé a Chara bajo mi tutela. Por un par de años tuvo una vida tranquila y pacífica conmigo. Le conté todo lo que debía saber para no meterse en problemas cuando estuviera conmigo y cuando estuviera con el Príncipe. Te lo juro, el niño a pesar de ser tímido, era muy, MUY inteligente."

" _Ya veo…"_ dijo Chara. _"Tímido y pacifista…me recuerda a alguien."_

 _* Frisk le dice que si de verdad piensa que es como él._

 _* Por supuesto. No serás tímido…pero creo que si Gerson dice que era un completo pacifista, pues debió haber sido como tú._

"¿A quién?"

" _A un…"_

Chara se detuvo por un momento.

 _* Frisk se alegra con Chara de que piense así de él._

 _* Aprovéchalo mientras puedas, Frisk. No es algo que digo muy seguido._

"… _A un amigo."_ dijo finalmente Chara con una sonrisa. _"Su nombre…es Frisk."_

"Debe ser un buen amigo." dijo Gerson con una sonrisa.

"… _Sí."_ respondió Chara. _"Lo es."_

BGM -OFF-

"¡Y ya llegamos!" dijo la tortuga.

Gerson y Chara se detuvieron en una zona que era más abierta. No tanto como las anteriores que ha visto el pequeño. El lago y las pocas flores eco seguían decorando el lugar.

" _¿Gerson?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Aquí no hay ninguna casa."_

"Nunca dije que vendríamos a una casa. ¡Wahahah!" dijo Gerson, riendo al final.

" _Ok…"_ dijo el pequeño, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor. _"Pero… ¿Dónde está tu amigo entonces?"_

Chara miraba a su alrededor sin poder encontrar la respuesta. Unas cuantas rocas algo grandes decoraban el lugar. Un poco de pasto de un color celeste, y el resto era lo típico que se podía encontrar en las Cascadas.

"¿Yo? Estoy aquí."

Una tercera voz hizo reaccionar tanto a Chara como a Gerson. En una de las tantas rocas grandes, una figura salió del otro lado. Cuando se hizo visible, Frisk y Gerson realizaron acciones distintas.

 _* ¿Es…es ÉL?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que también está sin palabras_

 _* …Será mejor que tenga respuestas. En serio…o estaré furioso._

"¡Oh amigo!" dijo Gerson con mucho ánimo. "¿Cómo te va?"

"Muy bien." respondió la figura, mientras se acercaba de una manera curiosa: flotando a centímetros del suelo.

 _* Si era él… ¿Entonces porqué hizo todo esto? ¿Por qué no fue antes?_

 _* Frisk también ignora la razón._

"Bueno…supongo que este pequeño es a quien estabas esperando." dijo Gerson. "Ya sabes, considerando todo lo que me has contado y que increíblemente se ha cumplido."

"¿Vez que no te mentía?" preguntó la figura

"No es que dudara…solo me costaba imaginar la situación." dijo Gerson, para luego comenzar a reír. "En fin…imagino que quieres estar a solas con él."

"Lo agradecería mucho." dijo la figura. "No te preocupes viejo amigo, que luego te contaré lo que pase."

"No lo dudo compañero." dijo Gerson mientras comenzaba a caminar devuelta, pero deteniéndose por un momento para mirar a Chara.

"Bueno muchacho, debo volver antes de que Red y tu amigo flor destruyan la casa. Algo me dice que este encuentro será muy fructífero para ti. Aprovéchalo. Es lo que yo haría. ¡Wahahah!"

Con eso, Gerson siguió caminando devuelta por el mismo camino por el cuál vino con Chara.

El pequeño volvió a mirar a la figura, aun preguntándose si realmente era 'él."

La figura finalmente dejó de flotar, quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de Chara.

"…" el humano aun no sabía con que comenzar. La figura al parecer estaba dándole el tiempo para que dijera algo, ya que no estaba hablando. Finalmente, Chara decidió hablar.

" _¿Realmente…eres tú el amigo del que hablaba Gerson?"_

"Efectivamente." respondió la figura. "¿Sorprendido?"

" _Más que sorprendido…en realidad tengo más preguntas que antes."_

"Es normal, pero tranquilo. Tal como dijo Gerson…esta conversación será fructífera para ambos…Chara Dreemurr."

Chara soltó un suspiro, preparándose para la conversación que tal vez podría finalmente darle una muestra de lo que pasó, lo que está pasando, y lo que podría pasar.

" _Ahora entiendo el mensaje al principio."_ dijo Chara.

Chara en realidad sí estaba un tanto sorprendido de que de todas las posibilidades…el amigo de Gerson haya sido nada más ni nada menos…

que el maniquí de las ruinas.

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado señores. La Universidad como siempre me restará tiempo de todo esto, pero les digo que ahora trabajaré en el capítulo (tal vez final) de 'D &D: Destino y Determinación'. Terminando eso, por ahora se mantendrá el formato de subir un capítulo de 'Fatum' y luego uno de 'Felltale'. Agradezco a todos a los que les ha gustado la historia y la consideran lo suficiente entretenida como para darles un tiempo.**

 **¡Les aviso que en la wiki de AUs de Undertale ya existe un articulo de Felltale! Se irá actualizando poco a poco. Claramente estará mayormente en inglés, pero tendrá unas partes en español, principalmente las de resúmenes, pero me lo tomaré con calma.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!"**


	11. XI: Elección

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.  
Finalmente, el capítulo número 11 de Felltale está aquí. Les aviso de inmediato, que este capítulo tiene elementos importantes de la historia (Y no será el único). Me siento con muchas ganas de seguir sacando más capítulos tanto de Fatum como de Felltale. Realmente estoy feliz de poder seguir avanzando en ambas historias a las que les he dado mucho tiempo y cuidado.  
** **Como siempre, les agradezco de corazón si dejan un Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo. Cualquier error ortográfico se intentará arreglar a la brevedad. (Recuerden que soy humano, no máquina).**

 **Sin nada más que agregar... ¡Que disfruten la lectura!]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo XI: Elección.**

Chara estaba observando a su inusual acompañante, que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros delante de él. El amigo que mencionó Gerson resultó ser el mismo maniquí que habló con Chara en las ruinas, que volvió a hablarle en Snowdin, y que le dejó un mensaje en una de las flores eco en las Cascadas.

" _Esto…me tiene sorprendido."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero también algo molesto, y por razones que tú fácilmente entenderías."_

"Por supuesto." dijo el maniquí, con una voz firme, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento físico ni facial, ya que él no tenía una boca. "Es la reacción más lógica, y no puedo culparte por sentirte así...pero te puedo asegurar, que tenía mis razones para mantenerme neutral hasta este momento."

" _¿Neutral?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Hablas como si me hubieras observado para determinar si era una amenaza o no."_

"Parcialmente, eso es cierto. No tengo razones para negarlo." respondió el maniquí. "Pero también debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de haber visto lo mucho que has progresado."

" _¿Mis…acciones?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"Tus acciones…ya han dejado un impacto en una parte del Subterráneo. No solo estoy sorprendido…estoy contento."

" _Gracias…supongo."_ dijo Chara, algo confundido. _"Creo que a estas alturas, debería estar feliz con un cumplido como ese. No pensé que fuera posible…otra vez."_

"Sin embargo, lo hiciste." dijo el maniquí, con más fuerza. "Fue tu decisión. Tu elección. Tus acciones te han hecho ver cosas que no habías notado anteriormente."

"… _Tienes razón."_ dijo Chara, con más confianza y tranquilidad. _"He visto y hecho cosas…que no pensé que realizaría…nunca más."_

"Creo…que ha llegado el momento." dijo el maniquí. "A mi parecer…estás listo."

" _¿Listo? ¿Para qué?"_ preguntó el pequeño humano.

"Para las respuestas que buscas, Chara Dreemurr." dijo el maniquí.

 _* ! ! !_

 _* Frisk inmediatamente enfocó la totalidad de su atención en el maniquí._

 _* ¿Será posible que finalmente las respuestas que estamos buscando serán por lo menos…parcialmente respondidas?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que muy pronto sabrán la respuesta a esa pregunta._

"… _Desde el comienzo de todo esto…la situación ha sido confusa, irregular, y en algunos casos…caótica."_ dijo Chara. _"Estaría muy agradecido si pudieras ayudarnos a comprender que es lo que realmente está sucediendo."_

"Entonces…comencemos." dijo el maniquí.

.

.

.

.

"…"

"Papyrus…lamento que todo esto haya resultado de esta manera…pero tu hermano ya ha intentado matar a mi pequeño en más de una ocasión. No puedo dejar que esto continúe."

"…Lo sé."

Toriel y Papyrus estaban caminando por una de las zonas cercanas a la salida de las Cascadas y punto de conexión con Hotland. Era un largo 'pasillo', que tenía muchas flores eco a su alrededor. En circunstancias normales, el pasillo tendría pequeños rastros de iluminación alrededor del lugar, pero ahora aquél detalle que le daba algo de vida al lugar ya no está.

"El cambio en Sans…es algo que hasta el día de hoy no puedo comprender del todo." dijo Papyrus. "Todos tuvimos que aceptar las nuevas condiciones del rey, tarde o temprano, y voluntariamente o a la fuerza. Mi hermano es fuerte. No tuvo problemas adaptándose al luchar contra otros monstruos que creían poder derrotarlo por el hecho de que tiene un buen ataque, pero una mínima defensa que deja mucho que desear. En esas luchas y batallas, fue donde Sans cambió. Antes luchaba para sobrevivir. Ahora…"

Papyrus soltó un suspiro, claramente desanimado.

"Ahora su mayor interés es aumentar sus fuerzas…su poder."

"Después de todo este tiempo, estoy segura de que Asgore aún no entiende el infierno que desató el día en que tomó la decisión de aplicar esa ley…" dijo Toriel sin ánimo. "Todos fuimos afectados por eso. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más luchábamos solo para sobrevivir. Mientras más luchábamos...más dañada quedaba nuestra moral…nuestra humildad…hasta que sucumbió a la violencia y al poder. Ahora ya no nos queda nada de eso. Se ha perdido. Fue el alimento del poder ideal que muchos buscan hasta el día de hoy en el Subterráneo."

"Y también formamos parte de esa pesadilla." dijo Papyrus. "O por lo menos, hasta hace poco así era."

Toriel comenzó a reír un poco, recuperando algo de su ánimo.

"Es increíble que unos cuantos actos nos hagan reaccionar a algo que ha estado mal desde siempre. Mi pequeño Chara…él no quiere demostrarlo, pero no puede evitarlo. Él está preocupado de todos nosotros. Él…está asustado con este entorno que, para él, le parece desconocido y retorcido."

"Y no lo culpo." dijo Papyrus. "Estos días seguirán siendo oscuros. No hay duda de ello…pero hay algo en el pequeño Príncipe…que me hace creer…que tal vez…aún tenemos una esperanza, aunque sea mínima…de enmendar un poco nuestros errores. Honestamente…ya no sé que es lo que haré en el futuro. Me pregunto si Undyne estará de acuerdo con todo esto. Ya hasta estoy pensando si vale la pena seguir en la Guardia Real o no…"

"Papyrus. Nada de esto es tu culpa." dijo Toriel, acercándose más al esqueleto. "Si alguien tiene la culpa desde el principio…es Asgore. Su palabra nos hizo quienes somos actualmente. No hay vuelta atrás para lo que hemos hecho, pero si podemos elegir algo mejor ahora, en el presente."

"Supongo…que es algo por lo que vale la pena seguir luchando. Algo digno de creer para el gran y poderoso Papyrus." dijo Papyrus con mejores ánimos al final.

Ambos monstruos siguieron caminando un poco más, hasta que algo les llamó la atención instantáneamente. Específicamente, algo que en un instante y sin previo aviso apareció a un par de metros más adelante.

Ese algo tenía vestimenta oscura, una altura más baja de lo normal…y muchos huesos.

"Demonios…ese tipo es…una bestia."

Toriel y Papyrus podían ver claramente a Sans, que estaba dándoles la espalda y que extrañamente estaba apoyándose de una de las murallas. Papyrus de inmediato notó que las mangas de su chaqueta estaban con unos cuantos cortes en ambos lados, y que estaba respirando con una clara dificultad. Definitivamente estaba agitado por algo.

"¿De dónde diablos salió este?" dijo Sans con algo de dificultad. "Simplemente…no tiene sentido."

Toriel también pudo ver las características que tenía Sans ahora, pero ella decidió actuar de manera diferente, estirando su mano izquierda. Lo siguiente que Sans pudo ver, eran las múltiples bolas de fuego azul que estaban a su alrededor, claramente pillándolo desprevenido.

"¿¡Pero qué-!?"

"Danos una buena razón para no quitarte la vida Sans." dijo Toriel con un tono de autoridad que incluso sorprendió por un momento a Papyrus. "Me encantaría escuchar que excusa se te ocurrirá ahora."

Sans inmediatamente se dio vuelta, mirando ahora de frente a Toriel y a su hermano. Fue en ese momento, que la reina y el esqueleto de la Guardia Real notaron un detalle que de espalda era imposible de ver en Sans, y que los tomó por sorpresa.

"¿P-preciosa? ¿Paps? ¡Este no es el momento indicado para esto!"

Ellos podían verlo perfectamente.

Sans tenía una grieta en uno de sus ojos, específicamente el que emite la luz roja cuando utiliza sus ataques característicos. El tamaño de la grieta no era grande, pero era posible verla a una distancia determinada.

Un detalle extra para el esqueleto, fue como su hermano le llamó en ese instante. Solamente recuerda haberlo escuchado antes en el pasado…y lo usaba cuando estaba preocupado.

"¿Sans?" preguntó Papyrus con genuina preocupación. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"¡Dile a preciosa que saque sus bolas de fuego de mi vista y te lo diré!" dijo Sans con una mezcla de enojo y nerviosismo. "¡Tenemos que movernos y rápido!"

"¡Sigo esperando una explicación Sans!" dijo Toriel. "No me importa cómo te dañaste en tu rostro. Lo único que me importa, es que lanzaste a mi pequeño con intenciones de matarlo. Agradece que está vivo. De lo contrario…ya serías polvo puro."

"Mira entiendo tu enojo preciosa." dijo Sans, algo más nervioso. "¡Pero tenemos que movernos ya! ¡Antes de que-!

Sans no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un ruido llamó la atención de los tres, seguido de un impacto que se produjo del techo del lugar, unos cuantos metros más delante de donde estaba Sans. El esqueleto más pequeño aprovechó el momento para teletransportarse, pero en vez de escapar, se posicionó junto con Toriel y su hermano. Los otros dos monstruos se enfocaron más en las rocas que estaban cayendo al suelo, porque al parecer algo había atravesado desde arriba. También pudieron ver que algo definitivamente había caído, pero no se podía ver con exactitud qué, ya que un trazo de humo provocado por el golpe les impedía ver con claridad.

"Con un demonio…" dijo Sans con mucho enojo, al mismo tiempo que llamaba la atención de Toriel y Papyrus. "Me teletransporte aun sabiendo que tal vez podría encontrarme de todas formas…pero no pensé que lo haría tan rápido."

"¿Estabas…escapando de alguien?" preguntó Papyrus, ahora realmente sorprendido de que su propio hermano haya admitido que estaba huyendo por necesidad.

"Eso explica tus deplorables condiciones…" dijo Toriel con indiferencia. "Otro más que hiciste enojar, supongo."

"…En circunstancias normales, sería así." dijo Sans, llamando un poco la atención de Toriel. "Pero esto…es diferente."

"¿Diferente?" preguntó Papyrus.

"Ya no estoy seguro si es un monstruo del Subterráneo…o algo peor." dijo Sans.

Poco a poco, el humo se fue disipando, dejando ver una figura, que aún no podía verse del todo, pero si se podía apreciar que era una figura muy oscura, casi como la misma oscuridad.

Sans soltó un suspiro, claramente desanimado, pero también con un enojo que no se le iba.

"Realmente odio tener que decir esto…pero necesito que me ayuden."

"¿…Ayudarte?" preguntó Toriel con lentitud, claramente ofendida. "¿Te atreves a pedir semejante-?"

"DIJE que odio pedirlo." le interrumpió Sans. "Pero es necesario..."

Lo siguiente que dijo el esqueleto, fue algo que definitivamente no esperaban oír de él.

"De lo contrario…los tres acabaremos hecho polvo."

BGM: watch?v=qgBc5vwIJm0 (Undertale OST - Waterfall (GENOCIDE))

Finalmente, el humo se disipó, y por fin la figura se pudo ver con claridad. Comenzó a levantarse, para luego lentamente comenzar a flotar y dirigir su 'mirada' al grupo de monstruos que tenía al frente.

"Estás asustado…" dijo Toriel con sorpresa en su tono de voz mientras miraba al esqueleto más pequeño.

"No te aproveches de la ocasión, preciosa." dijo Sans. "No estoy asustado…estoy frustrado. He luchado con esta cosa por casi una hora…y pareciera como si no le hubiera afectado."

La figura se mantuvo en su lugar, flotando, pero manteniendo su posición. Toriel y Papyrus pudieron observar con más detalle al misterioso ser: Toda su vestimenta parecía un traje simple y parecido al de Toriel, de color negro y con tonos y bordes rojos en varios puntos. Una capucha evitaba ver por completo el rostro del monstruo, y la parte delantera solamente mostraba una absoluta oscuridad, sin mostrar alguna característica facial común. Lo único que se podía apreciar, eran dos 'líneas' rojas que al parecer servían como ojos, y una sonrisa simple y delgada, del mismo color.

"No puedo ver sus manos…" dijo Papyrus.

"Las mangas son sus manos." dijo Sans, llamando la atención de su hermano. "Que no te engañe el traje. Son unas malditas garras."

Toriel estaba inspeccionando la serie de símbolos que el monstruo tenía en el centro de su prenda. Era una réplica de los símbolos de su propia prenda, con la diferencia de que varios de los detalles tenían una equis en ellas, y todo el grabado era del color rojo del traje.

Otro detalle que ella, y que luego Papyrus pudo reconocer, era que en varias partes de su traje había manchas blancas. Por las características, ambos supieron de inmediato que clase de manchas eran.

Polvo de monstruos que han muerto.

Sin previo aviso, el monstruo desconocido hizo un movimiento horizontal inverso con ambas 'manos', y lanzó una gran serie de proyectiles rojos que tenían la forma de cortes hacia Toriel, Papyrus y Sans.

"¡Ese desgraciado!" gritó Sans mientras hacia un movimiento vertical con su brazo derecho, creando huesos que salieron del suelo, y que luego los mando al frente, para que chocaran con el ataque enemigo. Papyrus también creo una serie de huesos que sirvieron como protección, lanzando algunos al frente y dejando otros como medida de seguridad. Toriel, sin perder el tiempo, creó una muralla de fuego azul, pero dejando una pequeña parte del centro con menor intensidad para poder ver al monstruo del frente.

Los ataques chocaron, provocando una serie de ruidos e incluso pequeñas explosiones que provocaron mucho aire, y aun con todo lo hecho, algunos proyectiles lograron pasar. Los tres monstruos de inmediato esquivaron y crearon más medios de ataque. El monstruo desconocido no hizo nada.

"Sus proyectiles no son poca cosa." dijo Papyrus.

"Y agradece que no está al 100%." dijo Sans. "El bastardo y yo hemos estado intercambiando disparos y ataques todo este tiempo…y es peligroso."

"No tenemos que hacer de esto una lucha sin sentido, desconocido." dijo Toriel.

"Es como si fuera una maquina creada para combatir." dijo Sans con enojo. "Puede atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia. Su velocidad es algo que muchos envidiarían. No quiero ni hablar de su resistencia y defensas…como dije, el tipo es una bestia, y lo peor de todo…"

Sans enfocó su mirada en el enemigo desconocido.

"Es que no tengo ni idea de que está pasando dentro de su cabeza. Sus movimientos y forma de actuar…son completamente extraños y sin lógica. A veces ataca con todo. Otras veces se queda sin hacer nada, como ahora. Lo peor de todo es que desde que comencé a luchar con él…no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. No he escuchado su voz en ningún momento."

"Eso…debo admitir que es algo extraño." dijo Toriel, pero sin dejar de mirar al monstruo desconocido.

"Ya escuchaste, desconocido." dijo Papyrus en un tono autoritario. "Te sugiero que pienses cuidadosamente tu siguiente acción. Si decides continuar esta pelea…entonces no dudaremos en matarte de ser necesario para detenerte."

"Pierdes tu tiempo, Paps." dijo Sans. "Este tipo no hace caso a nada. Ignora todo."

"Pues eso simplemente lo hará más sencillo para nosotros." dijo Toriel, con un tono que incluso asustaría a algunos. "Si continua con esto, solo llamará temprano a su muerte."

El desconocido no dijo palabra alguna. Lo único que hacía era seguir teniendo la misma expresión todo el tiempo.

La sonrisa.

"Es tu decisión." dijo Toriel. Los tres monstruos seguían atentos a cualquier posible movimiento del desconocido.

El extraño por su parte, se mantuvo quieto por varios segundos, sin moverse y sin cambiar su eterna expresión.

"¡Agghh me está sacando de Quicio!" gritó Sans. "¡Responde de una vez idiota!"

"(Él…no es como los demás. Definitivamente hay algo distinto en él. Ha matado antes y está claro que no se detendrá, pero…es capaz de limitarse y resistir impulsos. ¿Por qué?)" se preguntó internamente Toriel mientras seguía esperando una respuesta.

Después de que pasaron varios segundos, finalmente el desconocido se movió, comenzando a subir más y más. Sans, Toriel y Papyrus notaron entonces que el desconocido estaba subiendo hasta el agujero que él mismo creó para pasar. Siguió subiendo, y pasó hacia arriba, desapareciendo en segundos.

BGM -OFF-

El grupo esperó un par de segundos más solo por si acaso, antes de relajarse. Sans de inmediato cayó al suelo, pero usando una de sus 'rodillas' como apoyo.

"¡Sans!" dijo Papyrus con preocupación, acercándose para ver a su hermano. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ese monstruo y tú?"

Sans con su expresión estaba demostrando enojo y frustración. Toriel también pudo notarlo.

"Paps…esto es realmente malo." dijo Sans, aunque no tan fuerte.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó su hermano.

"Hay algo en ese bastardo…" dijo Sans. "El no saber qué es me está preocupando mucho."

"¿Tú? ¿Preocupado?" preguntó Toriel, un tanto sorprendida, pero con un leve tono burlesco en su voz. "Eso sería una novedad."

"Te seguiría la corriente y diría un chiste para calmar el ambiente preciosa…" comenzó a decir Sans. "Pero esto es tan importante como tu mocoso."

"¿…Qué?" fue lo único que dijo Toriel, claramente sorprendida y molesta por ese comentario.

"Paps…ese monstruo que acabas de ver, es el que mató a los guardias." dijo Sans, llamando inmediatamente la atención de su hermano. "El que toda la Guardia Real esta buscando, por lo que tengo entendido."

"¡¿Qué!? ¡Debiste haber dicho eso antes de que lo dejáramos escapar!" gritó Papyrus.

"¿Vez esto?" preguntó Sans mientras que con su 'mano' indicaba el punto en donde tenía la quebradura. "Tuve que aguantar una carga enorme de poder mientras luchaba contra él, y tuve que escapar, de lo contrario…no podría haber aguantado la presión por más tiempo. En cambio, a él no pareció afectarle en nada, como si hubiera sido una simple práctica."

"Si dices que es el asesino que buscamos, entonces puedo entender que hayas tenido problemas… ¿Pero te forzó a que utilizaras más energía mágica de la que puedes aguantar? Ningún monstruo ha sido capaz presionarte a ese punto."

"Como dije antes…ya no estoy seguro de que sea un monstruo del Subterráneo." respondió Sans.

Toriel suspiró con algo de enojo y se acercó a Sans.

"Olvidaré por un momento las desgracias que has hecho Sans, para enfocarme más en lo que dices. ¿Porqué crees que no es del Subterráneo?"

"Por dos cosas que logré averiguar cuando lo encontré, mientras mataba a otro monstruo no lejos de aquí." dijo Sans. "La primera es que él no tiene interés alguno en el plan del rey Asgore. El bastardo solamente nos quiere matar a todos. Desea poder, aumentando su nivel de violencia lo más alto posible. Admito que se me adelantó en lo que planeaba, pero yo no quiero matar a todo el mundo. Solo a los idiotas que estorban en el plan para salir de esta pocilga."

"¿Y el segundo dato?" preguntó Papyrus.

"Lo segundo, es que logré ver algo antes de que comenzáramos a luchar. Hizo algo que nadie de nosotros puede. De hecho aún tengo mis dudas de lo que vi."

"¿Y qué viste?" preguntó Toriel.

"Lo vi tomando el alma del monstruo que redujo a polvo." dijo Sans de manera cortante mientras miraba a Toriel con una expresión totalmente seria. No había ningún tipo diferente de expresión en Sans. Solamente seriedad.

"…"

"…"

Papyrus y Toriel se quedaron totalmente en silencio al escuchar eso. Les costó unos cuantos segundos el poder hablar nuevamente.

"Eso es imposible." dijo Toriel. "Todos saben que un monstruo no puede tomar ni mucho menos absorber el alma de otro monstruo."

"Eso lo sé preciosa…" dijo Sans sin ánimos.

"Además, la mayoría de los monstruos al morir no pueden mantener su alma ni siquiera por un instante. Se destruye en el momento que uno muere. Solamente…aquellos catalogados como monstruos jefe, tienen un alma lo suficientemente fuerte como para que perdure por unos cuantos segundos." dijo Toriel, observándose a sí misma al final.

"Lo sé." volvió a decir Sans con algo de enojo.

"¡Entonces sabes que es imposible!" gritó Toriel.

"¡¿Y qué tal si no!?" preguntó con fuerza Sans. "¿Qué tal si ese desgraciado es alguna clase de abominación que puede absorber almas de monstruos? ¿Qué tal si adquiere un mayor poder de lo usual al matar a alguien aquí abajo? Eso explicaría de dónde saca toda esa energía, y como no se le acaba nunca. También explicaría porqué quiere matar a todo el mundo. ¿Qué tal si tengo razón y no es un monstruo? Humano no es, te lo puedo asegurar."

"Es imposible que no sea un monstruo." dijo Toriel. "Somos los únicos aquí abajo. Así ha sido en todos estos años."

"…" Papyrus parecía estar pensando en todo lo que ha escuchado.

"Como sea…por lo menos alégrate de que algo bueno salió de todo esto." dijo Sans levantándose.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Toriel.

"…El mocoso ya no es mi prioridad." respondió Sans. La respuesta llegó a sorprender a Toriel por completo, pero no dijo nada.

"Ahora estoy más interesado en ver que trama esa cosa." dijo Sans. "Regresaré a Snowdin, y me mantendré alerta. Algo me dice que el bastardo pasará por ahí para ganar más poder…matando a los habitantes."

"¡Sans! Espera." dijo Papyrus, para luego mirar a Toriel. "Lamento mucho pedirle esto, pero-"

"Ve."

La respuesta inesperada de Toriel pilló desprevenido a Papyrus.

"Yo seguiré con mi pequeño. Ustedes viven en Snowdin, y aunque aún tengo ganas de matar a tu hermano…sé que contigo allí, lo mantendrás a raya." dijo Toriel con una ligera sonrisa.

"Se lo agradezco." dijo Papyrus, para luego acercarse a Sans. "Vámonos Sans."

"…No pienses que esto nos hace quedar en buenos términos después del numerito que hiciste en Snowdin." dijo Sans con una expresión de odio, pero para sorpresa de Papyrus y Toriel, Sans comenzó a sonreír ligeramente. "Por lo menos…no del todo. Casi nunca me ayudabas con lo mío. Supongo que esta vez hay que hacer que valga la pena."

"Nyeheheh…es raro, lo admito." dijo Papyrus, imitando la ligera sonrisa de su hermano. Enfocándose un par de segundos, ambos desaparecieron en un instante.

Toriel, que observó todo en esos segundos, se volvió a sorprender por algo que pudo notar.

"En ese momento…tanto Papyrus como Sans estaban sonriendo. Solo un poco, pero…fue una sonrisa genuina. Supongo que el estar con mi pequeño Chara ha hecho que su alma violenta se calme un poco."

.

.

.

.

"Supongo que aún no sabes que ha pasado en general." dijo el maniquí. "¿O me equivoco?"

" _Lamentablemente, aún no sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido."_ dijo Chara. _"Sigo sin entender qué es lo que hizo que el Subterráneo cambiara…a esto."_

"Qué ha cambiado…" dijo el maniquí. "Supongo, que esa ha sido una de las varias preguntas que te has hecho durante este viaje. Tal vez…no has considerado ciertos elementos al momento de tratar de encontrar la respuesta."

" _¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"_

"Ya has visto una buena parte del Subterráneo." dijo el maniquí. "Las Ruinas de Hogar. El bosque y pueblo de Snowdin. Este lugar, y gran parte de las Cascadas. Dime… ¿Qué es lo que más ha cambiado del Subterráneo?"

La pregunta por un momento confundió a Chara.

" _Creo que es obvio que la respuesta es t-"_

Chara se detuvo.

 _* ...No. Espera…_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que sucede._

 _* Estuve a punto de responder 'todo', pero… ahora que lo pienso mejor…esa no es la respuesta._

 _* Frisk comienza a ver y entender la idea y los pensamientos de Chara._

 _* Hemos sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí gracias a nuestro conocimiento del Subterráneo. Si físicamente el Subterráneo hubiera cambiado drásticamente…entonces nuestro conocimiento no habría servido para nada. Eso quiere decir…_

 _* Frisk entendió la idea._

" _No puedo creerlo…"_ comenzó a decir Chara, con un claro tono de sorpresa en su voz. _"¡Pero que tonto soy!"_

"Veo que estás entendiendo ahora." dijo el maniquí.

" _Fuimos de un lado a otro diciendo que todo ha cambiado…cuando lo cierto es que solamente una cosa ha cambiado por completo."_

Chara puso su mano izquierda en su cabeza, como si tuviera un inesperado dolor de cabeza.

" _Los monstruos."_

"Correcto." dijo el maniquí. "El Subterráneo hasta ahora es casi igual a como lo recuerdas. ¿Verdad? Estabas haciéndote la pregunta correcta, pero mirando desde una perspectiva errónea."

" _Pero aun así…"_ comenzó a decir Chara. _"Eso no explica cómo es que los monstruos cambiaron tanto."_

"Qué es lo que piensas que ocurrió?" preguntó el maniquí.

"… _Desde el principio, tuve una pequeña sospecha, pero creo…que algo ocurrió en algún punto de la historia. Algo que afectó profundamente a los monstruos."_

"Nada mal." dijo el maniquí.

" _Pero eso es imposible."_ dijo Chara. _"Asumo que sabes de lo que hablare ahora: Cuando reiniciamos la línea de tiempo, esta comienza desde cierto punto. Todo lo que es pasado en la historia, y que ocurrió antes de nuestra llegada al punto inicial se mantiene intacto."_

"Eso también es correcto." dijo el maniquí.

"… _En el caso de que estuviera forzado a hablar sobre las líneas temporales y reinicios, solamente dos monstruos permanecerían tranquilos. Uno está tratando de matarme, y el otro es Flowey…Asriel."_

"Sans y Asriel…" dijo el maniquí, como si estuviera pensando en algo con los nombres.

" _Solo ellos conocen del tema."_ dijo Chara. _"Y sin embargo, tú tienes hasta un mejor entendimiento de lo que está sucediendo."_

Chara comenzó a Acercarse más al maniquí.

 _¿Quién eres tú?"_

"…Heh." dijo el maniquí, pausando por un segundo para luego seguir. "Tengo entendido que te gusta lo inesperado, Chara Dreemurr. Veamos si puedes manejar esto."

El maniquí comenzó a generar una especie de aura de un color blanco puro y brillante a su alrededor. Dicha aura comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y a manifestarse más, enfocándose arriba del maniquí. Poco a poco, una figura comenzó a tomar forma, y pasando los segundos, comenzaba a ser reconocible, sobre todo para Chara y Frisk.

 _* …No puede ser…_

 _* Frisk dice que está totalmente anonadado._

 _* Esto…solo hace que tenga más preguntas…realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? Frisk, por favor dime que no hemos pasado nada por alto de las líneas de tiempo anteriores._

 _* Frisk le dice que intenta recordar algo que le dé una respuesta para esto, pero que no la puede encontrar._

 _* Yo tampoco. No importa cuánto lo intente…no puedo encontrar una explicación para esto. Odio que nosotros, que sabemos del cambio, seamos los que menos saben del asunto…pero esto acaba ahora._

" _Es…es demasiado difícil el creerlo."_ dijo Chara, con la voz algo baja.

Chara y Frisk pudieron identificar la figura cuando ya estaba casi completa. Los únicos colores que poseía la forma eran el blanco y el negro. Las partes de su cuerpo hicieron que ambos pequeños lo identificaran de inmediato.

"Tal vez ya has oído de mí, Chara Dreemurr…" dijo la figura. "Soy yo…"

La figura extendió un poco sus brazos hacia los lados, mostrando que en sus manos había un notorio agujero.

"Wing Ding Gaster."

BGM: watch?v=26XywClHGWE (Undertale - Gaster's Theme Calm Remix [Extended] – [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube])

" _Creo…que esto es… lo más cercano que voy a poder llegar de conocerte personalmente."_ dijo Chara, aún con una gran confusión en su mente. Frisk todavía estaba buscando alguna respuesta para esto, sin resultado alguno.

"Eso es cierto." dijo Gaster. "Sin embargo…debes saber algo, Chara Dreemurr: Sí, soy Gaster...pero también no el que conoces."

" _¿Y…qué quiere decir eso?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Eres Gaster o no?"_

"Si, y no." fue la respuesta del científico, que enfocó aún más su mirada en Chara. "Permítanme explicarles, pues la situación es más grave de lo que creen."

" _Definitivamente eso es cierto."_ dijo Chara. _"Espero que tus palabras nos ayuden a entender el porqué ha ocurrido todo esto."_

Gaster esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de proseguir.

"Con la excepción de ti, de Frisk y de mí…todos en el Subterráneo…no. Todos en este mundo viven una mentira."

" _Eso es algo que no pudimos captar de inmediato, pero es cierto."_ dijo Chara. _"Distintos eventos y distintas vidas. Este no es y no debería ser el estilo de vida del Subterráneo que conocemos."_

"Para entender mejor todo esto, es necesario hablar de un tema que pocos conocen: Las almas humanas." dijo Gaster, extendiendo su mano izquierda y dejándola abierta. Una imagen algo borrosa y un tanto transparente de un corazón apareció, y lentamente iba cambiando de un color a otro.

"Todas las almas humanas poseen diferentes 'atributos'. Manteniéndose incluso ante la muerte de su poseedor, las almas humanas fueron nuestro mayor estudio. Para nosotros, absolutamente ningún otro tipo de energía es más poderosa. Los humanos que llegaron anteriormente al Subterráneo demostraron tener distintos atributos, cada uno capaz de desbloquear un potencial distinto."

Chara seguía observando la representación de las almas humanas que Gaster estaba creando.

 _* Debo admitir que aparte de tu propia alma…no sabemos que es lo que hacen específicamente las demás._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que lo único que tienen de información serían las veces en que su alma fue manipulada, cambiando de color y propiedad._

 _* Lo recuerdo. Es imposible olvidarlas cuando hemos luchado tanto…pero esos eran efectos en batalla. ¿Tendrán algún efecto distinto en otro contexto?_

"Chara Dreemurr. Tú y Frisk poseen el atributo más raro y poderoso…el atributo de la determinación."

" _Así es."_ dijo Chara. Gaster dejó de mostrar la imagen del corazón

"Un alma con determinación tiene un tremendo potencial, y la habilidad más poderosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Cierta flor que conoces lo denominó como 'el poder de Dios'. Yo…prefiero llamarlo… 'el poder de remodelar el universo'."

"…" Chara suspiró sin ánimos, para luego enfocarse en el científico. _"Gaster… ¿Estabas observando en la línea de tiempo anterior?"_

"Todas las veces, Chara Dreemurr." fue la respuesta de Gaster. El significado de estas palabras golpeó como una bala a Chara.

 _* …Oh Dios…_

 _* Frisk le pide a Chara que se calme._

 _* Él nos vio…sabe todo lo que hicimos…lo que hice…_

 _* Frisk vuelve a pedirle a Chara que se calme._

"El lugar en donde yo estaba antes…no es posible describirlo simplemente con palabras." dijo Gaster, aunque por su tono de voz se notaba su preocupación y tristeza. Afortunadamente, algo lo distrajo de su pena, y era que Chara se veía claramente nervioso. A diferencia de todos los demás, Gaster era un testigo permanente de todo lo que ellos hicieron, y claramente al pequeño estaba comenzando a pesarle el significado de esto.

"Pero no desesperes, Chara Dreemurr." dijo Gaster, subiendo el volumen de su voz, logrando llamar la atención del humano. "Si…sé muy bien lo que tú y Frisk hicieron anteriormente…pero en estas circunstancias lo que realmente cuenta, es lo que haces ahora. Es inútil tratar de justificar un pasado que en teoría nunca ocurrió."

"… _Muy bien."_ dijo Chara, aunque todavía algo desanimado.

"Revivir los mismos eventos una y otra vez…podría ser para repetir buenos recuerdos y experiencias, o para probar algo nuevo, o tan solo para saber 'qué pasa si hago esto'."

Chara bajó un poco la cabeza, claramente incómodo por el comentario, sobre todo porque Gaster tenía razón.

"Lo cierto es…que conozco la razón por la que lo hicieron." dijo Gaster. Chara y Frisk de inmediato se sorprendieron por las palabras del científico.

 _* ¿Acaso…acaso él…?_

 _* Frisk dice…que la única manera de confirmarlo es preguntándole._

 _* …Cierto._

" _Gaster…"_ dijo Chara, aún sorprendido. _"¿Lo…sabes?"_

"Lo sé." fue la sincera respuesta de Gaster. "Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso. Cuando ustedes hicieron el último reinicio, ocurrió todo esto. ¿No es cierto?"

" _Así es."_ dijo Chara. _"No sé cómo lo logró, pero Frisk pudo realizar un reinicio absoluto."_

"De hecho, yo me pregunto lo mismo." dijo Gaster. "Es más…no creo que Frisk haya reiniciado."

Le tomó un buen par de segundos a Chara el reaccionar tras lo que dijo el científico.

"… _¿Qué?"_

"¿Qué tal si Frisk no reinició?" le preguntó Gaster a Chara.

" _Pero Gaster…eso fue lo que ocurrió."_ dijo Chara. _"Volvimos a las ruinas, como todas las veces que hemos reiniciado."_

"¿Frisk te confirmó que reinició?" preguntó Gaster.

"… _Él…"_ dijo Chara con un poco de duda. _"Dijo que no puede recordar lo que pasó antes de que reiniciáramos."_

"Déjame cambiar ligeramente la pregunta…" dijo Gaster, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, para luego ver a Chara con seriedad absoluta.

"¿Qué tal si Frisk no fue el que reinició?"

" _! ! !"_

Chara abrió más sus ojos de la gran e inesperada sorpresa que tuvo al escuchar la nueva pregunta de Gaster, y tardó aún más que antes en reaccionar.

" _Qué…"_ Chara aún tenía algo de dificultad para volver a hablar. _"¿Qué dices? ¿Estás…estás sugiriendo que…?"_

"Así es." dijo Gaster, fuerte y claro. "Es lo que creo."

Chara se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, pero el científico ya sabía lo que realmente estaba haciendo Chara. Lo que ambos pequeños estaban haciendo.

 _* …Esto es una locura._

 _* Frisk no sabe ya en qué pensar de todo esto._

 _* Pero de haber sido eso…lo habríamos notado… ¿Verdad? Es NUESTRA determinación la que nos ha dado la posibilidad de volver una y otra vez. Recuerdo que Flowey dijo que cuando tu llegaste al Subterráneo, su determinación ya no le permitía reiniciar líneas temporales. Pensé que solamente quien tuviera la mayor determinación en el mundo podría usar este poder…pero ahora, con lo que Gaster está sugiriendo…estoy igual que tú Frisk. Ya no sé que pensar._

" _Pero si estás sugiriendo eso…quiere decir que…"_ dijo Chara, con una mezcla de estar pensativo, pero también algo nervioso.

"Recuerda lo que dije anteriormente sobre la determinación." dijo Gaster. "¿Qué tal si alguien, o algo más provocó ese reinicio? ¿Qué tal si la determinación del responsable no solo creo una línea temporal?"

Gaster se acercó un poco más a Chara, haciendo que el aura blanca se moviera con él.

"¿Qué tal…si la determinación del responsable fue capaz de remodelar por completo nuestro universo?"

"…"

Chara no reaccionaba. Se quedó inmóvil. Gaster cerró sus ojos nuevamente por un par de segundos, y luego retrocedió un poco, volviendo a su lugar arriba del maniquí.

 _* …_

 _* Frisk le pide a Chara que reaccione._

 _* …Una determinación…tan poderosa… ¿Qué remodeló nuestro mundo?_

 _* Frisk le dice que no entiende del todo, pero que lo mejor en estos momentos es no desesperarse._

 _* …Cierto. Es solo que…Dios, esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba…y escuchar todo esto de Gaster…solo hace que quiera creerlo. Si fuera cualquier otra persona…incluso Asriel, no le creería, o al menos tardaría mucho en simplemente…hacerme a la idea._

" _Pero…Gaster."_ dijo Chara con dificultad, aún algo conmocionado por todo. _"¿De verdad…crees que existe otro ser? ¿Un tercero…que posee una determinación tan poderosa?"_

"Al principio me negué a creerlo." dijo Gaster. "Pero existen un par de…factores, que me convencieron de esta teoría."

Esto llamó la atención de ambos pequeños.

" _¿Factores?"_

"Así es. ¿Recuerdas que dije que era Gaster, pero que al mismo tiempo no el que conoces? Mi razón para esa respuesta, es porque yo soy el Gaster de esta línea temporal. De este nuevo…mundo remodelado."

" _Pero…tu conocimiento de mí. De Frisk. De Asriel y todo lo demás…"_

"Lo cierto es que, hasta cierto punto, solo tenía mis recuerdos y vivencias de esta línea temporal." dijo Gaster. "Yo ya era parte del cambio. Era parte del nuevo mundo, y claramente no sabía nada respecto a ti, y de nuestro universo original. Sin embargo…un fatídico día, alguien decidió acabar con mi vida, y fui lanzado directamente a la fuente de CORE, mi más grande creación."

" _¿Te…asesinaron?"_ preguntó Chara, sorprendido, pero también concentrado. _"¿Acaso fue…Alphys?"_

"¿Alphys?" preguntó Gaster. "Debes haber oído eso de Papyrus. No. Ella no tiene la suficiente habilidad y experiencia en combate como para vencerme, y mucho menos matarme. El culpable de mi muerte…fue el rey Asgore."

" _¿…Asgore?"_ preguntó Chara con tristeza. _"Eso es…horrible. No puedo imaginarme que tipo de monstruo es en esta línea temporal…"_

"Un nuevo mundo, Chara." dijo Gaster. "Es demasiado complicado para entrar en detalles. Al ser lanzado a mi propia creación, pensé en lo peor, pero para mi sorpresa, terminé en el interior de este maniquí. Como un espíritu, con propiedades similares, pero no iguales a la de los fantasmas del Subterráneo. Por alguna razón, fue en ese momento que recuperé mi memoria y recuerdos originales. Recordé todo lo que pasó en nuestra línea de tiempo original."

" _Pero… ¿Cómo es qué-"_

"Ahí es donde entra el otro factor." dijo Gaster, interrumpiendo a Chara. "Lo único que puedo pensar como posibilidad…es que quien haya hecho este reinicio y remodelamiento del Subterráneo, también me salvó en ese momento y me devolvió mis recuerdos originales. Incluso recuerdo los incontables días en los que estuve en…ningún lugar. En la nada. Observando tu travesía una y otra vez."

BGM -OFF-

"… _Wow."_

Chara estaba más tranquilo, pero él y Frisk estaban recopilando toda la información que Gaster les ha entregado.

" _Al parecer nosotros no éramos los únicos que teníamos problemas. Realmente has pasado por momentos horribles Gaster. Tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad en el futuro, así que lo diré ahora mismo: Realmente lamento que tu vida en nuestra línea de tiempo haya terminado de esa forma. De todos en el Subterráneo, tu habrías sido uno de los monstruos más interesantes, y me habría encantado haber estado más tiempo contigo, pero al parecer el destino piensa de otra forma."_

"Agradezco tu preocupación, Chara Dreemurr." dijo Gaster. "Y también la de Frisk. No se preocupen por mí. Hay cosas más importantes en juego aquí que mi existencia. Cuando dije hace que te estaba observando en esta línea temporal, había una razón más."

" _¿En serio? ¿Hay algo más en todo esto?"_

"Correcto. Lo que sucede, es que yo recibí instrucciones de vigilar y ver tu comportamiento y progreso."

" _¿…De quién?"_

"Eso es algo que lamentablemente no puedo responder." dijo Gaster, confundiendo nuevamente a Chara. "Pero si puedo decirte que sabe más que yo sobre lo que ocurre, y me dijo que si consideraba que estabas listo…debía decirte donde encontrarlo."

" _Pues dijiste que ya estaba listo para las respuestas."_ dijo Chara.

"En realidad me refiero a otra cosa en estos momentos, que tiene que ver con tu progreso." dijo Gaster.

" _Entonces… ¿Listo para qué?"_ preguntó Chara.

"¿Cuál es tu nivel de violencia en estos momentos?" preguntó Gaster con tranquilidad.

"… _Uno."_ dijo Chara.

"Sé que recuerdas tus momentos cuando tu nivel de violencia era considerablemente mayor." dijo Gaster, para luego observar a Chara con atención. "¿Qué piensas de esos momentos ahora?"

" _Yo…"_

Chara comenzó a pensar nuevamente en los recuerdos de las líneas de tiempo anteriores. Frisk estaba a punto de hablar con él para que no se torturara nuevamente con dichos recuerdos, pero esta vez, Chara tenía un diferente pensamiento en su cabeza.

" _Yo no pude entender exactamente cómo me sentía en cuando estábamos en las ruinas de Hogar. Emociones y sentimientos que creía olvidados…volvieron a mí. Estaba confundido y desorientado."_

"Presiento que quieres agregar algo más a esa explicación." dijo Gaster con una sonrisa. Chara en respuesta, también sonrió levemente.

" _Así es. Mientras más avanzo con Frisk…más son las experiencias que vivo y recuerdo. Experiencias que no creía posibles…experiencias que había prometido no volver a sentir para así…cumplir nuestro objetivo."_

Al terminar de hablar, Chara volvió a agachar su cabeza. Su sonrisa desapareció, y rápidamente cambió esa pequeña alegría por tristeza.

"Nivel de violencia: Un término para medir tu agresividad a otros. Mientras más alto sea, más te distancias de los demás y el resto del mundo. Mientras más te distancias de otros…más fácil te será el herirlos." dijo Gaster con seriedad.

Chara comenzó a reír un poco, pero aún sin ánimos.

" _Suenas como Sans cuando va a emitir su juicio. Si vas a juzgarme, hazlo."_ dijo Chara. _"Creo que Sans ya está cansado de hacerlo."_

Gaster suspiró y esperó un par de segundos antes de hablar.

"Yo dije que ya estabas listo…pero si esto logra hacerte entender de que trata todo esto…pues lo haré." respondió Gaster.

BGM: watch?v=M0wifumw9SE (Undertale OST - The Choice Extended)

 _* Esto…trae recuerdos. ¿O no Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice que también entiende lo que quiere decir._

 _* Así es…las incontables veces que estuvimos en aquel pasillo. Aún puedo recordar todas esas palabras que Sans nos decía cada vez que volvíamos a ese lugar. Desde sus felicitaciones al permanecer sin puntos de ejecución…hasta el confrontamiento cuando te forcé a matarlos a todos._

 _* Frisk le ruega que ya no recuerde más eso._

 _* No Frisk. Esta vez no lo digo con pena en mi ser. Ahora…lo digo como algo que pasó. Algo que lamentablemente estará en mi memoria y me atormentará por mucho tiempo…pero…algo que tal vez…de ser posible…_

 _puedo arreglar._

Gaster juntó sus manos, cruzando sus dedos.

"Chara Dreemurr. Tú y Frisk conocen la sensación del poder por experiencia. No puedo hablar por las líneas de tiempo anteriores. Ese fue el trabajo de Sans. Mi juicio, es estrictamente solo de esta línea temporal. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, este Subterráneo es más cruel, despiadado y violento. Algo que el Chara Dreemurr anterior hubiera disfrutado…sin embargo, ese Chara Dreemurr no está aquí en estos momentos."

Chara de inmediato miró a Gaster. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

 _* ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso dijo…?_

 _*Frisk le dice que solo escuche con atención a Gaster._

"Es cierto que hasta el día de hoy sientes un odio específico hacia otros humanos…pero cuando Ariel Dreemurr te ayudó, y te llevó al castillo, sentiste una calidez que se quedó para siempre en tu corazón y en tu memoria. Tus anteriores experiencias poco a poco sacaron lo peor de ti, y consumido por el deseo de poder, olvidaste temporalmente tus principios y valores…pero ahora puedo ver algo maravilloso frente a mí."

Gaster se acercó a Chara, hasta quedar al frente de él.

"Veo a un humano asustado."

" _! ! !"_

"Un humano asustado no de los monstruos…sino de sí mismo. Un humano que, tras haber tomado el camino equivocado, logró tener una nueva oportunidad. Un humano que tras haber sentido y sufrido en carne propia las consecuencias del poder…no quiere volver a cometer el mismo error. Un humano que ha vuelto a sentir alegría y felicidad verdadera…y no la quiere dejar ir."

 _* …Frisk._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que ocurre._

 _* Eres alguien muy sabio. Jamás lo olvides._

 _* Frisk le dice que no debe decirle lo obvio._

 _* Heheh…como digas._

"Para mí, el veredicto está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría preguntarte algo: El perdón por parte de otros siempre es bienvenido, pero… ¿Estás preparado para perdonarte a ti mismo?"

 _* … ¿Perdonarme?_

"Tómate el tiempo que requieras necesario antes de responder." dijo Gaster, que lentamente comenzó a volver a su lugar, arriba del maniquí. Chara y Frisk de inmediato entraron a una charla interna. Una importante.

 _* …Perdonarme… ¿De lo que hice? Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

 _* Frisk le recuerda que desde que despertaron en las ruinas, la situación ha sido difícil y muy arriesgada, pero que, en todo ese tiempo, él ha hecho las decisiones correctas y las acciones justas. No las que normalmente se harían, pero justas y correctas a su manera._

 _* Eso no quita lo que hice y lo que te forcé a hacer antes Frisk. Siento una sensación de repulsión cada vez que recuerdo las veces que ataqué a mamá, a Papyrus, a Undyne, a Muffet, a Mettaton, a Asgore, a Asriel, y a todos aquellos que solamente murieron por mi capricho anterior. ¡Mi capricho nada más! ¡Solamente los estaba usando! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo! ¿Qué clase de enfermo hace eso? Por supuesto, la respuesta es claramente yo…_

 _* Frisk le recuerda que ahora lo importante, es que todo lo malo que hizo, se deshizo en el momento que el reinicio los mandó devuelta a las ruinas. Que si realmente tiene el deseo de arreglar lo que hizo, pues ya ha hecho lo suficiente como para probar que es capaz._

 _* ¿…De verdad…piensas que yo…puedo permitirme el pensar en poder arreglar estos…errores y malas acciones que cometí? ¿Tienes la confianza de que yo puedo mejorar? ¿Acaso tu determinación…te hace creer incluso en seres como yo?_

 _* Frisk le dice que no lo cree. Dice que está seguro._

 _*¨Frisk…te lo juro…eres demasiado bondadoso para este mundo._

 _* Frisk le dice que siempre supo que en algún momento habría una oportunidad como esta. Que nunca perdió la esperanza de que este día llegaría, y está contento de que finalmente ese día ha llegado._

 _*…Esto…ha sido un loco y endemoniado camino…lleno de altos y bajos, alegrías y desgracias, esperanza y desesperación, vida y muerte…y aquí estamos…_

 _Muy bien. Si tienes la certeza de que yo puedo ser algo más que solo un asesino…entonces…_

" _Gaster."_

Las palabras de Chara llamaron la atención del científico.

" _No pensé…que escucharía esas palabras en mi vida…y mucho menos de ti. Nunca pensé que el conocerte sería posible, aunque las circunstancias sí que son únicas y lamentablemente no las indicadas. Hay algo de lo que estoy seguro: El perdonarme a mí mismo no arreglará nada respecto a todos los demás a los que he dañado. Además, de buscar perdón…mi interés sería solamente en Frisk, Asriel…y mis padres."_

"Ya veo." dijo Gaster, aunque con un tono de interés, ya que sabía que él pequeño no ha terminado de hablar.

" _Sin embargo, en este punto también estoy seguro de algo más. Sea mi culpa o no, algo malo le ocurrió al Subterráneo. Aún estoy tratando…de acostumbrarme a estas recientes…emociones positivas. Aún en este mundo tan retorcido, he podido sentir una calidez de nuestra línea de tiempo original."_

La expresión de Chara cambió, demostrando una gran decisión, y determinación.

" _Olvídate de mí, y de ese perdón. No es el momento para que esté enfocado en eso. Lo que me interesa más que nada en estos momentos…es devolverle al Subterráneo la felicidad que perdió. El final feliz que todos tenían…y las esperanzas y sueños de todos."_

Gaster comenzó a sonreír con genuina alegría.

"Esto lo confirma. Has aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo, Chara Dreemurr, que no puedo evitar estar contento. Aférrate a ese pensamiento con fuerza, y mantente determinado hasta el final."

 _* Frisk…olvida nuestra promesa anterior. También el trato que hicimos en las ruinas._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que sucede._

 _* No quiero pedir el perdón de nadie. Eso no cambiará lo que hice en el pasado. Lo que sí puedo hacer…es arreglar mi presente y futuro._

 _* Frisk le pregunta que es lo que quiere hacer ahora._

 _* Te pido por favor…que me prestes tu cuerpo un poco más. Para traer de regreso la felicidad de todos. Traer de vuelta los sueños y esperanzas de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Subterráneo. De otorgarles no solo a ellos, sino que a ti…tu final feliz._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara tranquilamente que no hay problema con que use su cuerpo, y que seguirá apoyando a Chara hasta el final._

 _* Es una promesa entonces. Desde ahora…seremos verdaderos compañeros, como debió haber sido desde el principio._

"Pues si tú y Frisk ya tomaron su decisión…es momento de que continúen." dijo Gaster. "Y que sigan avanzando por el nuevo camino que se ha abierto delante de ustedes."

" _Muy bien Gaster."_ dijo Chara, fuerte y claro. "¿Cómo llegamos a este ser del que hablaste?"

"Escuchen con atención, pequeños. Una vez que avancen por este camino, llevarán el futuro de nuestro mundo en sus manos. Esto es lo que deben hacer…"

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como pueden ver, este capítulo estuvo fuertemente enfocado en Chara, Frisk y Gaster. Sin embargo, la escena con el trío de monstruos también es algo que deben tener en cuenta. Recuerden.  
Como siempre, con el tiempo libre y a un ritmo que me acomode, seguiré con Fatum y Felltale.**

 **¡Hasta luego!]**


	12. XII: Consecuencias

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que subí un capítulo de Felltale. Realmente han sido días duros para ambos fics, ya que tuve problemas de diversos aspectos y por eso tardé tanto. Ojalá que no ocurra seguido, pero las responsabilidades de este lado van primero. Para aquellos que siguen esperando este capítulo, les agradezco inmensamente su paciencia. Recuerden, que cualquier error de ortografía/incoherencia será arreglado a la brevedad, ya que soy un humano y no una maquina, y puedo cometer errores como todos los demás en el mundo. Les agrdecería como siepmre si dejan un Review con su comentario/crítica del capítulo una vez terminen de leerlo.**

 **Sin más que decir, que disfruten la lectura.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo XII: Consecuencias.**

Chara estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Gerson que está en un lugar apartado en la zona de las Cascadas. Ha estado ahí por varios segundos. La razón por la que no abre la puerta es porque está charlando con Frisk. El tema…es algo importante y a la vez delicado para ambos, e incluye a un tercero. Una flor que los odia…y a la vez un hermano que los ama. Sin embargo, en esta línea de tiempo, las cosas han cambiado.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si ya tomó su decisión._

 _* Lo siento Frisk, es solo que… ¿Será la mejor acción en estos momentos? ¿Es este el momento indicado para revelar semejante información?_

 _* Frisk le dice que es posible que en el futuro haya más complicaciones, así que el mejor momento para hacerlo sería este._

 _* ¿Crees…que podrá con la presión de esta información? Al ver su actitud en esta línea de tiempo, hemos sido cuidadosos de no decirle más de lo necesario…pero realmente no sé qué es lo que hará cuando lo sepa…_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que lo único que pueden hacer, es lo que cualquier amigo, lo que cualquier hermano haría…confiar en él._

 _* …Un salto a ciegas. El más arriesgado hasta ahora._

Chara comenzó a mover su brazo izquierdo, mientras una vez más recordaba las palabras que le dijo el doctor Gaster antes de irse.

.

.

.

.

"¿Ha quedado claro? No tengas miedo en decirme que te lo repita en el caso de que no lo hayas entendido bien."

" _No es necesario, doctor Gaster. Lo entendimos perfectamente."_

"Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir. Les deseo suerte a ambos."

Después de una inesperada pero importante charla con el doctor Gaster, Chara y Frisk ya estaban listos para partir a su próxima destinación para poder tener un mejor conocimiento de lo que sucede, y de lo que deben hacer para remediar todo lo que ha sucedido en el Subterráneo.

"De hecho Chara…una cosa más." dijo la manifestación del doctor Gaster, llamando la atención del pequeño humano, que ya estaba comenzando a caminar. "Considerado que a mi parecer estás listo para tomar el desafío de reparar esta línea temporal…me siento obligado a darte un consejo más."

" _Claro."_ dijo Chara. _"Lo que sea que pueda ayudarnos."_

"Necesitaras a tus cercanos más que nunca." dijo Gaster con seriedad.

" _¿Mis…cercanos?"_ repitió Chara, como una pregunta.

"Comenzando con Asriel, que actualmente es 'Flowey la flor'." dijo Gaster.

" _Pero…Asriel ya nos está ayudando."_ dijo Chara. _"Ya sabe lo que estamos haciendo."_

"Chara…la determinación de todos nosotros será puesta a prueba en cualquier momento." dijo Gaster. "Todos ustedes deben estar preparados cuando ese momento llegue. Tú, Asriel, la reina Toriel, Papyrus, Sans…todos."

" _¿Qué está tratando de decirme, Doctor Gaster?"_ preguntó Chara.

"…Asriel. El Asriel de esta línea temporal debe conocer sobre su ser original." dijo Gaster.

Chara de inmediato sintió una tensión en todo su cuerpo al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

" _¿Sobre…el Asriel de nuestra línea de tiempo?"_

"Así es." dijo Gaster. "Creo que es una pregunta que has evitado responderle…pero ahora que estás listo para tomar medidas en esta versión del Subterráneo…la confianza entre ustedes debe ser la más fuerte. Él debe saber lo que ocurre realmente. Lo que es realmente…y lo que puede hacer."

" _Y lo que hará…"_ terminó diciendo Chara. _"¿De verdad cree que esta versión de Asriel está listo para escuchar sobre lo que hace en la línea de tiempo original?"_

"Sé que no va a ser fácil decirle." respondió Gaster. "Pero solamente tú puedes hacerlo. Tienes una perspectiva que incluso Frisk no puede explicar del todo."

"…" Chara quedó muy pensativo.

"Eventualmente, deberás hacer lo mismo con el resto. Eso…es todo lo que puedo decirte. El resto…depende de ti." dijo Gaster, que comenzó a desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que al parecer su 'aparición' volvía a entrar al maniquí. "Frisk tuvo que elegir el destino del mundo una vez, cuando cruzaba por el pasillo en donde se encontró con Sans. Él…ustedes…tuvieron que elegir. Ahora…tú estás en el rol principal…y TÚ decisión, determinará nuestro destino. Sea cual sea el resultado, yo ya estoy convencido…de que será el correcto."

Las últimas partes de lo que el creador de CORE dijo, se escucharon con alguna especie de efecto de eco.

.

.

.

.

Chara inhaló aire, y tras un segundo completo, exhaló, preparándose para abrir la puerta.

 _* …Muy bien. ¿Estás listo Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya está preparado para lo que tenga que pasar._

 _* Perfecto. Ahora…_

Chara estaba llegando a la manilla de la puerta, cuando algo lo sorprendió de improviso. La puerta se abrió desde el interior, revelando que Gerson la había abierto. Chara tuvo que darse un pequeño impulso hacia atrás para que la puerta no le golpeara.

"Estaba esperando a que abrieras la puerta." comenzó a decir Gerson. "Pero ya estabas tardando mucho, quedándote ahí parado todo este tiempo, así que preferí abrirla yo. ¡Wahahaha!"

Por un instante, Chara no reaccionó, pero rápidamente recobró la calma.

" _Lo lamento Gerson."_ dijo Chara con un claro tono de estar disculpándose. _"Estaba pensando…en ciertos detalles antes de entrar."_

"No te preocupes." dijo la anciana tortuga. "A mí también me pasa. Más seguido de lo que creerías. Entra."

Gerson dejó la puerta abierta, mientras avanzaba nuevamente al interior de la casa.

"Menos mal que decidiste entrar." dijo Gerson. "Tu amigo y Red se están llevando demasiado bien para mi gusto."

Algo confundido por las palabras del anciano, Chara se dirigió al comedor, solo para notar que mientras se acercaba, escuchó dos voces familiares, que al parecer estaban discutiendo.

"Ya te dije que no le haré nada a Chara y ya lo discutimos antes." el humano reconoció la voz de Red. "¿Es que acaso no vas a dejarme nunca de molestar por lo que pasó antes?"

"¡Oh por supuesto!" dijo otra voz, que Chara de inmediato reconoció como la de Flowey. "¡Solo trataste de matarnos! ¡Por supuesto que te perdonaré!"

"Uuuuhhhgg." dijo Red, en un tono de ligera molestia. "Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que protegía la tumba de mis amigos. ¿Qué acaso no puedes entenderlo?"

"¡Lo único que entiendo es que intentaste matarnos!" dijo Flowey, como si se lo estuviera reprochando. "¿Es que acaso pensaste que atacaríamos sus tumbas sin razón?"

"Pero…" comenzó a decir Red, pero la flor le interrumpió.

"Y si no tenías malas intenciones… ¿Para que todo ese show que hiciste mientras luchabas contra Chara?"

"¡Es un humano!" dijo Red. "¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le diera la mano y me presentara? ¿Qué le dijera que es un lindo día cuando ni siquiera podemos saber si es de día o noche afuera de esta roca gigante? ¿Qué le cuente un chiste? ¿Qué le diga lo que hice durante estos días?"

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que eso suena a algo que él haría si la hubiera encontrado en la línea de tiempo original._

 _* No me sorprende en lo más mínimo el escuchar eso de ti, Frisk._

"¡Los humanos son cazados para obtener sus almas!" dijo Red, casi gritando. "Es una ley. Una orden del mismísimo rey. En serio… ¿Qué más podía hacer?"

" _Dejar de lamentarse por algo que ya pasó, para comenzar."_

La voz de Chara, que estaba entrando al comedor, alertó de inmediato a los dos monstruos.

"Oh." dijo Red. "Bienvenido de vuelta. ¿Cómo te fue? el señor Gerson volvió solo y nos dijo que ibas a hablas con su amigo."

"¿Y qué era lo que sabía?" preguntó Flowey. "¿Y quién era? ¿Lo conocemos?"

Chara estaba por decirle a Flowey que debían hablar en privado…pero algo pasó por la mente compartida de los pequeños, llevándolos a una discusión interna.

 _* Frisk… ¿Crees…que deberíamos decirle a Red también? Me refiero…a todo._

 _* Frisk lo piensa por un momento, y decide que lo mejor, al menos a su parecer, es decirle todo, al igual que a Asriel._

 _* Entonces… tendremos un ligero cambio a lo que planeamos. Después de todo, ella también estará con nosotros. Eso quiere decir…que ella definitivamente será nuestra aliada. Al menos…espero que lo sea cuando le contemos todo._

"¿Chara?" preguntó Flowey. "¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Red, aunque con una expresión que indicaba más curiosidad que preocupación.

El humano entonces miró a Red, con ojos que indicaban una clara determinación.

" _Red."_ dijo Chara. _"Asumo que aún tienes dudas de mí. Y muchas, considerando lo que hablamos con Gerson hace un rato atrás."_

Red, al escuchar esas particulares palabras de Chara, reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡Es cierto! Dijiste un montón de cosas que no tienen sentido para mí cuando llegamos."

"No lo entenderías. De hecho, no lo entenderás de por vida." dijo Flowey con indiferencia.

" _Yo no diría eso."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de ambos. El humano entonces miró a Gerson, que estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando sin interrumpir. _"¿Te molestaría si hablo con ellos en privado por un momento Gerson?"_

"Para nada." dijo la anciana tortuga mientras salía del comedor. "Tienen todo el segundo piso para ustedes. Estaré afuera por si me necesitan."

Cuando Gerson salió de su casa, Chara volvió a enfocar su atención al par de monstruos.

" _Bueno…ya escucharon. Al segundo piso."_

Red tenía una sensación de curiosidad, mientras que Flowey tenía una expresión de duda, teniendo una completa ignorancia sobre lo que su hermano estaba planeando.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Chara tomara a Flowey, y junto con Red subieran al segundo piso. todos entraron a una de las habitaciones disponibles. No había mucha decoración en esta: Solo una cama. Un armario, un escritorio, y una estantería con unos cuantos libros. Red se sentó en la cama, mientras que Flowey fue colocado en el escritorio por Chara. El humano permaneció en pie, quedando casi en el centro de la habitación.

Chara por un momento cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que tendría que decir.

 _* ¿Estás listo Frisk? Esto no será fácil._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tiene fe en que todo saldrá bien, y que está listo._

Con un último suspiro, Chara abrió los ojos, y miró de manera general a ambos monstruos, listo para hablar.

"… _Aún no se lo que ustedes pensaran de esto cuando termine, pero es necesario que en este momento lo diga."_

"¿Decir qué exactamente?" preguntó Red.

Flowey logró entender parcialmente a qué se refería Chara, al pensar en una de las posibilidades.

"Chara…" comenzó a decir la flor. "No estarás pensando en…"

" _Así es."_ respondió Chara. " _En este momento, a ustedes dos…les contaré todo. La razón de porqué estoy en el Subterráneo. Lo que quiero lograr…y el porqué."_

BGM: watch?v=nlC5xRsl6Nk (Undertale OST - Premonition Extended)

Chara enfocó su vista en Red.

" _Primero necesito actualizar a Red de lo que realmente está ocurriendo."_ dijo Chara.

"Oh, claro…" dijo Red. "No alcanzaste a decirme lo que estabas haciendo porque Toriel y Papyrus nos llamaron."

Chara se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

" _Esto…será difícil de entender al principio, pero te pido que me escuches con atención."_ dijo Chara.

"Por supuesto." dijo Red, con un tono neutral. "Considerando todo lo que ha pasado desde que los conocí, incluyendo el hecho de que la reina Toriel es tu madre adoptiva…me muero por saber qué es lo que pasa."

" _Tú lo pediste."_ dijo Chara con una ligera sonrisa. _"Supongo que ya conoces lo suficiente de cómo inicio el Subterráneo, cuando dos razas gobernaban en la tierra: humanos y monstruos. También debes saber cómo termino la guerra que hubo entre ambas especies. Los monstruos perdieron, y los humanos crearon la barrera que todos conocemos, para mantener sellados a los monstruos bajo tierra."_

Red, al igual que Chara hace unos momentos, solo asintió con su cabeza.

" _También debes conocer el hecho de que, tras este evento, con el paso de los años, seis humanos distintos cayeron al Subterráneo, posiblemente por el agujero que hay en el Monte Ebott."_

Nuevamente, Red asintió con la cabeza.

" _Y es ahí donde estás equivocada."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de Red.

"¿…En serio?" preguntó ella. "¿En qué?"

" _No fueron seis los humanos que cayeron al monte Ebott."_ dijo Chara en un tono neutral y calmado.

" _Fueron siete."_ dijo Chara.

"Pero…el primer humano que-"

" _No conozco para nada a los seis humanos que vinieron antes de mí, pero sé que yo fui el primero."_ dijo Chara, interrumpiendo a Red, que claramente se sorprendió al notar una clara contradicción.

"Entonces, lo que dijo Sir Gerson…" dijo Red.

" _En parte es cierto, sí."_ dijo el pequeño humano. _"El primer humano en caer al Subterráneo, fue un pequeño…llamado Chara."_

"…No lo entiendo." dijo Red, claramente confundida. "¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera otra persona y no tú? Ya ni entiendo si te refieres a ti o…"

" _Déjame continuar."_ dijo Chara. _"Como dije, intentaré aclarar tus dudas al final."_

"Está bien. Lo siento." dijo Red, haciendo que Chara continuara su relato.

" _Solo y herido, el humano fue encontrado por un monstruo que estaba caminando por allí: Asriel Dreemurr, Príncipe del Subterráneo, e hijo de Asgore y Toriel Dreemurr."_

Chara por un momento enfocó su vista en Flowey.

" _Escucha con atención, Flowey. Desde aquí todo se pone más interesante."_ dijo Chara. La flor simplemente hizo un gesto, como si estuviera asintiendo con la cabeza si tuviera una. Él ya sabía a que se refería Chara.

" _El humano, ayudado por Asriel, fue llevado hasta el Castillo de la familia Real Dreemurr, y ambos padres aceptaron al pequeño, al punto de adoptarlo como un segundo hijo, tratándolo con cariño y respeto, y pasándose a llamar 'Chara Dreemurr'."_

Esto, por supuesto, no solo dejo sorprendida a Red, sino que pilló totalmente desprevenido a Flowey, que no podía creer lo que su hermano había dicho. Su mente se estaba llenando de dudas y preguntas, pero dejó que Chara continuara el relato.

" _El pequeño humano, fue como un rayo de esperanza para los habitantes del Subterráneo. El futuro…de los monstruos y los humanos. Lamentablemente…eso era lejos de ser cierto. Chara Dreemurr no cayó por accidente al Subterráneo. Él quiso ir allí. Conociendo sobre las leyendas que contaban sobre el monte Ebott, el humano quería ver a los monstruos, conocerlos…ya que a la ignorancia de todos, incluso de su nueva familia…Chara detestaba a la humanidad. Al punto…de querer destruirla."_

Esta información, combinado con el hecho de que Chara estaba refiriéndose a sí mismo en la historia, estaba llenando con cada vez más preguntas a ambos monstruos, sobre todo a Red. Ambos, sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a escuchar en silencio, para tratar de entender de mejor manera porqué Chara les estaba contando esta historia.

" _Poco a poco, mientras Chara Dreemurr comenzaba a formar lazos con su nueva familia, y mientras se informaba del potencial de las almas humanas para los monstruos, comenzó a idear un plan para usar dichos poderes, y asesinar a los humanos, comenzando con los que vivían en su pueblo. Con el tiempo, Chara descubrió que las semillas de cierta variante de flor eran venenosas, debido a una broma que terminó siendo más peligrosa de lo que pretendía ser. Fue así, que Chara ideó su plan, y le pediría ayuda a Asriel, su hermano, para lograrlo. Si bien Chara tenía planes para destruir a la humanidad, también tenía otro motivo. Él quería genuinamente ayudar a los monstruos. Quería que fueran libres en la superficie, después de todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron que afrontar por parte de los humanos."_

Chara se tomó un momento para observar a ambos monstruos, que claramente estaban más que confundidos.

 _* Realmente lo estamos haciendo Frisk…_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que continúe, y que el destino diga lo que va a pasar._

Chara suspiró por un momento, antes de continuar.

" _Chara Dreemurr consumió las semillas, que obviamente lo envenenaron. El plan del humano era simple. Morir, entregarle su alma a Asriel, y ambos, usando el poder del alma humana fusionada con la del Príncipe de Subterráneo, liberarían a los monstruos, trayendo más almas humanas al Subterráneo para destruir la barrera. Para que los padres no sospecharan nada, Chara antes de morir pidió ver las 'flores que crecen en su pueblo'. En la superficie. Asriel, que se convirtió en un ser con poderes inimaginables, y casi un Dios a los ojos de los monstruos, llevó el cadáver de Chara a la superficie, atravesando con facilidad la barrera. El nuevo cuerpo de Asriel era controlado tanto por él, como por Chara. Cuando llegaron a la villa, los humanos reaccionaron con violencia, y Chara estaba listo para matarlos. Sin embargo…Asriel no se lo permitió. Los deseos de Chara demostraron lo peor de él en ese momento…y mientras los pueblerinos atacaban a Asriel, el Príncipe del Subterráneo y Chara Dreemurr estaban teniendo una disputa interna por el control del cuerpo. Finalmente, Asriel ganó dicha batalla, y tras recibir las incontables heridas por parte de los otros humanos, llevó el cuerpo de Chara devuelta al Subterráneo, sin herir a ningún humano. Finalmente, El cuerpo de Asriel no pudo más, y colapsó en los jardines de Nuevo Hogar…convirtiéndose en polvo, que se esparció en el lugar."_

Flowey de inmediato confirmo que Chara estaba discretamente diciéndole cómo murió en la línea de tiempo original de la que él ha hablado todo este tiempo, y recordando lo que le dijo el día que salieron de las ruinas, encontró razón en lo que Chara le había dicho sobre su muerte, y que era muy diferente a como murió en esta línea temporal.

BGM -OFF-

"Eso…no es como lo que me contó Sir Gerson…" dijo Red. "Nada de lo que has dicho tiene sentido. Eso no fue lo que ocurrió."

" _Y, sin embargo, tras esa serie de eventos trágicos, los seis humanos cayeron al Subterráneo, y ustedes terminaron recolectando seis almas humanas."_ dijo Chara. _"Esa parte de la historia sigue intacta. ¿Verdad?"_

"…Sí." dijo Red, aún un tanto confundida. "Pero todo eso que dijiste… ¿De verdad ocurrió?"

" _Por supuesto que ocurrió."_ respondió Chara. _"Al menos…eso me ocurrió a mí."_

"…Realmente estoy tratando de entender…" dijo Red. "Pero…por más que lo intento, no logro hacerlo."

" _Es normal."_ dijo Chara. _"La historia es diferente aquí."_

"¿Diferente…aquí?" preguntó Red. "¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?"

"Te lo explicaré de una forma más básica." dijo Flowey, llamando la atención de Red. "Imagina que tienes un alma humana en tus manos, y tienes la opción de entregarla a Asgore, o absorberla para obtener una fuerza única e indescriptible."

"… ¿Ok?" dijo Red, totalmente confundida.

"Digamos que eliges entregar el alma humana." dijo Flowey, prosiguiendo con su explicación. "Pero… ¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de eso la hubieras absorbido?"

" _Dos posibilidades."_

La voz de Chara hizo que Red ahora observara al pequeño humano.

" _Opciones A y B. Eliges una, aceptas las consecuencias de dicha elección, y continuas con tu vida. La cuestión es…que tanto A como B continúan al mismo tiempo."_

"¿Al mismo tiempo?" dijo Red a modo de pregunta.

" _Algunos lo definen como 'universos paralelos'. Otros simplemente el 'multiverso'. La existencia de millones entre millones de mundos, todos con mínimas, o grandes diferencias, dependiendo de las elecciones que todos toman a lo largo de su vida."_

"…" Red se mantuvo callada, tratando de entender lo que Chara intentaba explicarle. El humano finalmente suspiró, y miró con mucha seriedad a su reciente compañera.

" _En mi caso, y específicamente con lo que ocurre…lo conozco de otra forma. Como 'línea temporal'."_

"Línea temporal…" dijo Red, que para sorpresa de Chara, ahora estaba más pensativa que confundida. "Cuando hablamos con el estúpido de Sans…dijiste algo de 'salvar al Subterráneo' y de que algo no estaba bien aquí."

" _Para no confundirte más, Red…yo provengo de una versión alterna del Subterráneo."_ dijo Chara directamente. _"Una versión del Subterráneo que si bien aún busca las almas humanas, no tiene estas reglas de 'matar o morir' en sus habitantes. Un Subterráneo que es mucho más pacífico que este, y principalmente, con hechos distintos a los que han ocurrido aquí…incluyendo el parcial o total cambio de personalidad en muchos de los monstruos que conozco. Siendo Asgore el más cambiado de todos."_

"¿Otro Subterráneo?" preguntó Red de inmediato con sorpresa. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Con determinación humana."

BGM: watch?v=We7whQievrQ (Undertale OST - An Ending Extended)

La respuesta, que provino de Flowey, nuevamente llamó la atención de Red, que miró a la flor, y luego al humano.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó ella.

" _Así es."_ respondió Chara. _"La determinación humana es una fuente inmensa de poder para los monstruos. Asriel solo necesitó de mi alma para poder transformarse en una entidad con un poder considerable. Esto es en el caso de los monstruos, ya que los humanos son naturalmente más fuertes que ustedes, así que para los humanos de aquella villa, Asriel solo se veía como una amenaza en términos de apariencia, pero en cuanto a poder…no había tanto problema como ellos pensaban."_

"¡Espera!" dijo Red. "Asumiendo que tienes razón, y usaste la determinación para venir hasta aquí, eso no explica cómo es que estás aquí. ¡Tú y Asriel murieron!"

Chara soltó un suspiro sin mucho ánimo.

"… _No exactamente."_

"… ¿Y ahora…qué?" logró preguntar Red, dando su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse firme ante el bombardeo de información que estaba recibiendo.

" _Con la muerte de sus dos hijos…Asgore y Toriel quedaron destrozados. Lleno de ira, Asgore declaró que los monstruos nuevamente estaban en guerra con los humanos, y que cada humano que cayera al Subterráneo debía ser asesinado para obtener su alma. Con esto, la desesperación de los monstruos volvió a transformarse en esperanza…pero para Toriel, esto fue como una puñalada a su corazón. Decepcionada de su esposo, abandonó el castillo y dejó a Asgore, y también se llevó el cuerpo de Chara. Cuando comenzó a vivir en las Ruinas, ella le dio un entierro digno en la misma zona en donde él había caído el día que conoció a Asriel."_

"¿Y… qué hay del Príncipe Asriel?" preguntó Red.

Chara observó a Flowey por unos momentos antes de hablar.

" _¿En esta línea temporal ocurrió lo del laboratorio con Alphys, y como naciste de ese evento?"_ preguntó Chara.

Flowey por un momento se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que Chara dijera algo tan específico.

"…Sí. Así es." respondió la flor. "Eso quiere decir…que ocurrió algo parecido en tu línea de tiempo."

Red, de inmediato se dio cuenta de cómo Chara dijo 'naciste', dando a entender que estaba hablando de Flowey.

" _Correcto."_ dijo Chara, para luego mirar a Red. _"Como dije anteriormente, el polvo de Asriel fue esparcido en el jardín de Asgore cuando murió, pero una buena parte quedó concentrada en un lugar específico. Poco tiempo después, Alphys, la científica real de la familia Dreemurr, comenzó a experimentar y a estudiar la determinación de las almas humanas. En su intento por buscar fuentes de poder y de vida para los monstruos, intentó inyectarle determinación a objetos sin vida, para ver qué ocurriría. Uno de los 'sujetos de prueba', fue la primera flor que floreció en el jardín del castillo tras la muerte de sus hijos. La misma flor dorada que fue impregnada de principio a fin con el polvo del fallecido Príncipe Asriel."_

Fue en ese momento, que Red se quedó inmóvil, y tras unos cuantos segundos, comenzó a mirar lentamente a Flowey. Chara se detuvo y esperó pacientemente a que Red hiciera la conexión.

"…Eres tú." dijo finalmente Red. "La flor de la que Chara habla…eres tú…y también…"

Flowey solo pudo sonreírle con tristeza a la curiosa Red que estaba tanto sorprendida como confundida por toda la información que le han dado.

" _Como resultado, la flor cobró vida…pero no fue simplemente por el hecho de que le inyectaron determinación. La verdadera razón de que lograra vivir, fue que los restos de Asriel, en forma de polvo, se mezclaron con la planta, dándole un recipiente físico para volver a vivir."_

"…Entonces…" comenzó a decir Red, entendiendo lo que quiso decir Chara con eso. "Tú…tú eres…"

" _Así es."_ dijo Chara, totalmente serio. _"Flowey, es en realidad Asriel Dreemurr."_

"…" Red no pudo reaccionar. Pasaron varios segundos sin que nadie dijera nada. Chara estaba esperando pacientemente alguna reacción por parte de ella. Finalmente, ella se levantó de la cama y lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Flowey.

"No puedo creerlo… ¿De verdad eres…Asriel Dreemurr?" logró preguntar Toriel.

"…Antes era Asriel Dreemurr…" respondió Flowey, un tanto decaído. "Ahora…solo soy un ser al que le otorgaron vida a base de determinación."

" _Flowey es único, y distinto a nosotros."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de Red, pero que seguía mirando a Flowey. _"Claramente no es humano, pero tampoco entra en la categoría de monstruo. Es una flor, a la cuál le otorgaron la vida una mezcla de elementos, siendo dos los principales causantes: La determinación que le inyectaron, y el polvo de Asriel con el cuál creció. Gracias a esto último, Asriel ha vuelto con sus recuerdos intactos, pero con un serio detalle…al no tener un alma, él es incapaz de sentir sentimientos como el amor o la empatía. Lo único que puede sentir en cantidades moderadas, es miedo y rabia, principalmente por lo que ha ocurrido en esta línea de tiempo."_

"…" Red siguió mirando a Flowey por varios segundos. "Es…muy difícil creer todo lo que dices…"

" _No te culpo."_ dijo Chara.

 _* Creo que esto no funcionará Frisk._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no está tan seguro de eso._

Algo confundido, Chara se cuestionó las palabras que le dijo Frisk, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Red estaba mirándolo.

"Pero elijo creerte."

" _! ! !"_ Chara abrió un poco más los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar eso.

"Elijo creer en tus palabras." dijo Red. "Elijo creer…que lo que dices pasó…que existe…un Subterráneo donde no nos matamos el uno a otro. Un Subterráneo donde nadie debe ocultarse con miedo y desesperación. Quiero creer que un mundo así existe. Desconozco por completo lo que la determinación humana puede hacer…así que por ahora…creeré tu historia. Desde que te conocí, lo que conozco de mi mundo…de mi vida…se ha ido rompiendo poco a poco. En muy poco tiempo, has logrado que tenga dudas de nuestro actuar…y quiero que ese sentimiento desaparezca. Si estando contigo puedo hacerlo…pues que así sea."

" _Agradezco tu comprensión, Red."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa. _"Más de lo que te imaginas."_

"Pero aún no explicas como es que TÚ estás vivo." dijo Red. "Ahora sé cómo es que el Príncipe Asriel…está con nosotros ahora." Red miró por un momento a Flowey, que se veía inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante la mirada de ella. Luego Red volvió a mirar a Chara. "Pero no comprendo cómo es que tú estás aquí."

Chara suspiró y tomó aire, antes de continuar.

" _Al igual que con Asriel…algo me hizo despertar de la muerte."_

"Dijiste que fuiste enterrado en una zona de las Ruinas." dijo Red. "¿Cómo es que volviste a la vida? ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin explicación alguna?"

" _En todo lo que llevo haciendo esto, incluso yo desconozco la respuesta completa."_ dijo Chara. _"Tras pensarlo por un tiempo, lo único que puedo sacar como conclusión, es que mi cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el cuerpo de Asriel el suficiente tiempo como para que algo de su poder…de su nueva determinación, quedara en mi cuerpo físico. Después de todo ambos controlábamos el cuerpo de Asriel ese día, y literalmente yo mismo estaba llevando mi propio cadáver con los brazos del Asriel transformado por mi alma. El punto es…que en el lugar donde estaba enterrado…estaba…dormido, como si ese poder hubiera mantenido mi…esencia…mi mente…si es que puede decirse así, ya que en el transcurso de la historia, ninguno de los seis humanos que cayeron al Subterráneo me despertó."_

"¿Entonces cómo despertaste?" preguntó Red.

Chara comenzó a sonreír levemente mientras miraba a la curiosa monstruo.

" _La respuesta…la estás viendo en este momento."_ dijo Chara, mientras que con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, apuntó a su rostro.

"… ¿Tú?" preguntó Red, sin poder creerlo. "¿Tú mismo despertaste de tu muerte?"

" _Por supuesto que no."_ dijo Chara. _"Como dije antes, algo me despertó, y no fueron los seis humanos que cayeron al Subterráneo después de mí."_

"¿Entonces…?" preguntó Red.

" _Fue el séptimo."_

"¿Séptimo? ¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Red. "No existe ningún séptimo humano."

" _Como dije antes…lo estás viendo en este momento."_ fue la respuesta de Chara. _"Permíteme explicarte lo que siguió ocurriendo en mi línea de tiempo: Pasando los años, un séptimo humano cayó al Subterráneo. A diferencia de los otros seis anteriores, este humano de alguna manera logró despertarme de mi extraño estado de sueño. Su determinación…me recordó mucho a la que Asriel y yo compartimos aquella vez que salimos a la superficie. Sigo sin tener una completa explicación del porqué, pero lo que es seguro, es que mi ser…quedó atado a este humano, y estoy hablando muy en serio en ese aspecto. Pasé a ser…uno con el humano. Pude ver todo lo que hizo, pude escuchar sus pensamientos y sus intenciones. Debo admitir, que por un buen tiempo, estuve…confundido. Confundido con el propósito de haber despertado de la misma muerte. El nombre del humano…es Frisk._

Flowey reaccionó de inmediato, como si le hubiera llegado un relámpago.

"¡Entonces a eso te referías cuando hablabas de ese tal Frisk!" dijo Flowey. "Ahora entiendo."

" _Frisk, a diferencia de todos los demás en el Subterráneo, era capaz de lograr algo increíble con su determinación. Algo que descubrió…la primera vez que lo mataron."_

"¿Qué?" preguntó Red, nuevamente confundida. "¿Cómo que lo mataron?"

" _Verás Red…cuando Frisk murió por primera vez…su determinación, su deseo de seguir adelante…le permitió hacer algo imposible: Lo devolvió a un punto del pasado."_

"…" Red trató de entender la última parte de lo que dijo Chara.

" _Quiero que entiendas lo que acabo de decirte, Red."_ dijo Chara. _"Con la determinación que tenía, Frisk volvió al pasado, a un punto específico poco antes de que lo mataran. Entiendes lo que estoy implicando con esto… ¿Cierto? Frisk venció a la muerte. Frisk alteró la historia. Frisk…se dio cuenta de que poseía un don que muchos matarían y harían lo que fuera por tenerlo."_

"Volver al pasado…" dijo Red en voz baja. "Eso suena…imposible."

"Pero no lo es." dijo Flowey. "Y lo sé…porque yo también tenía ese poder."

"¿Tú también?" preguntó Red, totalmente sorprendida. "¿Y cómo?"

"Es extraño. Es como un poder supremo…del cuál no conocemos mucho de su funcionamiento…y aun así lo usé una y otra vez…cada vez que moría, podía volver a un punto cercano del pasado. Podía ser solo un par de minutos, o podían ser días. Sin embargo…ese don desapareció de mi cuerpo, en el mismo tiempo que Chara apareció en el Subterráneo."

Flowey miró a su hermano.

"¿Sabes si tu llegada tiene relación con eso?"

Chara asintió con la cabeza.

" _El Flowey de mi línea de tiempo me dijo que solamente aquél que posea la mayor determinación puede usar ese poder. Él lo perdió cuando Frisk cayó al Subterráneo."_

"Ya veo…eso sería una explicación, pero aun así…no sabemos mucho de este poder, así que no hay que dar nada por hecho." dijo Flowey.

BGM -OFF-

 _* Frisk…creo…que llegó la hora de decírselo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es mejor decirle ahora, que esperar más adelante._

" _Flowey…"_ dijo Chara. _"Hay algo importante que debo decirte. Y es en parte…la razón por la que todo esto está ocurriendo."_

Esto llamó la atención de ambos monstruos, que claramente no tenían problemas en seguir escuchando al humano.

" _No sé cómo decirte esto de buena manera, así que seré directo, y no entraré en detalles. Solo te diré lo principal. ¿Ok?"_

"Claro. Dijiste que era muy importante, así que no te preocupes." respondió Flowey.

Chara suspiró una vez más, y volvió a tomar algo de aire antes de finalmente decir algo difícil para él.

BGM: watch?v=FqWixE_2_CE (Undertale OST - Small Shock (GENOCIDE) Extended)

" _Sabes que he evitado responder cómo eres en mi línea de tiempo. ¿Cierto?"_ dijo Chara. _"La razón de ello…es que tú no eras alguien bueno."_

Las palabras de Chara inevitablemente hicieron que Flowey se sintiera decaído por un instante, pero trató de recuperarse.

"¿Qué…fue lo que hizo?" preguntó Red.

" _Como dije antes, Asriel no puede sentir emociones estando en el cuerpo de flor. El Asriel de mi época, al igual que yo, despertó confundido. Hasta le pidió ayuda a Asgore, su padre, para tratar de sentir algo, pero no hubo resultado. Intentó con mamá, pero tampoco hubo éxito. Estoy seguro que lo intentó con varios seres que incluso ni a mí me dijo cuando supe de esto por su propia boca. Sin esperanzas, Flowey llegó a una decisión crítica: Acabar con su vida. Al hacerlo, muy en el fondo, se dio cuenta de que quería seguir viviendo. Fue así como él descubrió que tenía el mismo poder que luego tendría Frisk: Volver al pasado con su determinación."_

"…" Flowey seguía sin estar de buen ánimo, pero seguía atento al relato de su hermano. Red por su parte no podía decir mucho del tema, ya que escapa completamente de su territorio manejable, y solo se está limitando a escuchar y entender lo más que pueda.

" _Asriel me dijo que hizo literalmente todo lo que podía hacerse en el Subterráneo. Todo. Hablo en serio. Estoy seguro que usó su determinación para reiniciar ciertos puntos de la línea temporal cientos, si no es que miles de veces. Hizo toda acción posible para poder sentir algo. Se hizo amigo de todos y cada uno de los monstruos del Subterráneo. Los ayudó con sus problemas y tareas…pero no fue suficiente. Con el tiempo, Flowey ya sabía de memoria lo que cada monstruo del Subterráneo haría y pensaba. Se hicieron…predecibles…y aburridos. Fue entonces, que Flowey recurrió a otra táctica…y comenzó a ser negativo. Agredió, insultó, hirió…y mató. A veces a uno. A veces a unos cuantos. A veces…a todos. Hizo toda acción tanto normal como prohibida y humanamente inmoral. Todo para poder sentir algo en su interior…pero no ocurrió nada. Seguía sintiéndose…vacío. Tras pensarlo, Flowey pensó en lo que Chara le había dicho una y otra vez sobre los humanos, y finalmente…aceptó lo que para él sería la 'verdadera regla de este mundo'."_

Chara cerró los ojos, pues las palabras que diría ahora serían mucho más difíciles de decir, y las que sigan después de esta.

" _Matar o morir."_

Tanto Flowey como Red aspiraron aire a modo de sorpresa, y fueron pillados totalmente desprevenidos, sobre todo por cierta similitud que notaron de inmediato.

"Las mismas palabras del Rey Asgore…" dijo Red. ¿Acaso…es una coincidencia?"

"…Por alguna razón, no lo creo." dijo Flowey, sin emoción en sus palabras.

" _Y es aquí donde volvemos al momento que Frisk cayó al Subterráneo."_ continuó Chara. _"Lo primero que hizo Flowey cuando conoció a Frisk, fue engañarlo para quedarse con su alma. De no ser por Toriel, que estaba pasando por las cercanías, la primera muerte de Frisk habría sido mucho antes. Frisk no tenía intenciones de dañar a los monstruos, aun cuando estos lograban matarlo unas cuantas veces en el camino que llevaba hasta Asgore. Flowey…era malhumorado, dañino, egoísta y malvado, sobre todo con Frisk, ya que por alguna razón, al ver a Frisk, él sintió que al mismo tiempo…me estaba mirando a mí. Flowey creía firmemente que yo, Chara, estaba con Frisk, o que Frisk era realmente yo. Nuestra apariencia y forma de vestir son inusualmente parecidas, pero suerte o no…Flowey estaba en lo correcto. Yo estaba ahí. Con esa idea en su mente, Flowey hizo de todo para poder crear su visión del mundo perfecto. Hubo un momento en el cuál Flowey logró robar las seis almas humanas y transformarse en una abominación con un poder increíble y peligroso, al punto de alterar el mundo entero, con la sola intención de matar a Frisk. Gracias a los esfuerzos que Frisk hizo para comunicarse con las almas y pedir ayuda, estas dejaron de funcionar en Flowey, y logró derrotarlo. Aún con todo lo que hizo, Frisk le perdonó la vida."_

"…Ya veo…" dijo Flowey, que aunque sabe que no se está refiriendo específicamente a él, de todas formas trata de asimilar lo que su versión alterna hizo.

" _Luego de esto, Flowey notó que Frisk estaba usando su habilidad para volver a distintos puntos del pasado y buscar la manera de liberarlos a todos de forma pacífica. Con esto, Flowey pretendió ayudar a Frisk, dándole consejos de con quién debía hablar o hacer amistad, o donde buscar cosas específicas. Después de varios reinicios, Frisk logró encontrar una situación en donde todos fueran libres, pero no sin antes tener una dura batalla contra Flowey, que además de volver a absorber las almas humanas, también absorbió las almas de todos los monstruos del Subterráneo. Con esto, logró obtener temporalmente la misma forma que obtuvo cuando absorbió mi alma. Afortunadamente, la determinación de Frisk fue más fuerte, y Asriel fue finalmente derrotado. Muy en el fondo, Asriel solo quería volver a reunirse conmigo, y si Frisk ayudaba a los demás a salir del Subterráneo, eso jamás ocurriría. Lamentablemente, estando en la forma de Flowey, dañó a muchos, y al mismo tiempo, a todos los monstruos en el proceso."_

"…Príncipe Asriel." dijo Red en voz baja mientras miraba a la flor.

"Ya no soy Asriel." dijo Flowey de inmediato. "Al menos, no oficialmente."

" _No he terminado."_ dijo Chara. _"En todo el trayecto de Frisk, incluyendo los reinicios, yo estaba ahí. Era un testigo. Un observador. Incluso, comencé a comunicarme con Frisk, dándole consejos en las batallas que tenía."_

"Esta historia realmente es una revelación…" comenzó a decir Red. "Pero…aún con todo lo que has dicho, aun no entiendo cómo es que para ti, el Subterráneo cambió a su estado actual."

" _Estoy llegando a esa parte. Y creo…que esta es la razón más importante del porqué hay que arreglar esto."_ dijo Chara. _"Frisk liberó a los monstruos, la barrera fue destruida, y todos comenzaron su nueva vida…pero Frisk…Frisk no quería que esto terminara inmediatamente…y reinició."_ Esto sorprendió a ambos monstruos, pero Chara continuó. _"Hizo todo de nuevo. Sus encuentros con Flowey, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, y muchos de los monstruos que viven en el Subterráneo, y no lo hizo una sola vez. Fueron muchas, y en todas intentaba algo nuevo. ¿Les suena familiar?"_

Red no entendió la pregunta, pero Flowey reaccionó.

"Eso…suena como lo que yo comencé a hacer en tu línea de tiempo."

" _Correcto."_ dijo Chara. _"Frisk comenzó a probar distintas cosas, algunas buenas, y algunas malas. Yo estaba en un estado parecido al de Frisk. De hecho yo le daba sugerencias de qué cosa nueva hacer. Sin embargo…nuestro mayor objetivo…era uno solo…y era salvar al único monstruo que no pudimos salvar todas esas veces."_

Chara con una débil sonrisa, miró a Flowey.

" _Salvarte a ti, hermano."_

"¿A mí?" preguntó Flowey. "Pero… ¿Con qué propósito? Con todo lo que hice en tu línea de tiempo…no merecía ser salvado."

" _Dijiste lo mismo todas las veces que intentamos ayudarte."_ dijo Chara con algo de disgusto. _"Comenzamos a obsesionarnos con la idea de poder salvarte, que fue ahí, que todo comenzó a derrumbarse, cuando sugerí una idea a Frisk…_

' _¿Qué tal si matamos a alguien?'"_

"¿¡Qué!?" gritó Red de inmediato. "Después de todo lo que pasaron ustedes dos, y lo que sabían… ¿Cómo pudiste sugerirle ESO?"

" _¿Quieres saber por qué, Red?"_ dijo Chara. _"Por la misma razón por la que lo hizo Flowey: Aburrimiento."_

"… ¿Qué?" preguntó Red, sin poder entender la respuesta.

" _A Frisk y a mí nos pasó lo mismo que a Flowey. Llegamos a un punto en donde todo el Subterráneo nos parecía monótono porque sabíamos lo que haría y diría cada ser. El hecho de que fallábamos una y otra vez en salvar a Asriel tampoco estaba ayudando. La sugerencia se la hice a Frisk, solo para saber si lográbamos cambiar algo en la línea temporal. Algo que hiciera reaccionar a alguien. Que desencadenara algo que hiciera que tuviéramos la chance de salvar a Asriel antes. Algo que Frisk, y ahora yo…nos arrepentimos de haber hecho. Intentamos con seres de menor importancia, pero nada ocurría. Luego intentamos con seres más importantes, incluyendo a Undyne, Mettaton, e incluso a mamá. A medida que Frisk mataba a un monstruo, o a un grupo de monstruos…algo comenzó a cambiar en mí. Cada vez que Frisk aumentaba su nivel de violencia, sin importar las veces que reiniciaba la línea temporal…podía sentir algo. Comenzó solo como una molestia. Luego, fue como una sensación, y finalmente, evoluciono a una satisfacción. Eso que sentía…era poder."_

 _* Así es…poder. Eso fue lo que sentí justo antes de que yo te forzara a…a…_

 _* Frisk le dice que se calme. Que ya pasó._

 _* ¡No puedo simplemente ignorarlo Frisk!_

Chara de la nada se enojó, y con el puño de su mano izquierda golpeó la pared más cercana que tenía. No le importó el dolor en sus dedos. Seguía sintiendo el enojo con más fuerza, lo suficiente como para ignorar dicho dolor. Esto claramente alertó a Red y a Flowey.

" _No voy a justificar mis acciones. Lo que hice, lo hice por poder. Por simple deseo y por poder."_ dijo Chara, que aún estaba mirando la pared, pero aún enojado. _"Me gustaría decir que fui cegado por el poder. Seducido por él…pero sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte el admitir eso. La triste realidad, es que con esta sensación invadiendo mi ser, mi antigua forma de pensar volvió. Mi odio, mi deseo de matar a los humanos, y mi propia mentalidad de misántropo. Con esta nueva mentalidad mía, forcé a Frisk a reiniciar una última vez, desde el momento que cayó al Subterráneo, y esta vez…yo tomé el control. Mi deseo de destrucción y muerte fue tan fuerte, que pude usar la determinación de Frisk como mía, y usar su cuerpo. Naturalmente, arrasé con todo a mi paso. maté a todo monstruo que se me cruzara. Sentí ese mismo placer y poder que quería sentir cuando maté a Toriel, a Papyrus, a Undyne…incluso con todos los demás monstruos, como a Muffet, los guardias reales, los monstruos que viven en Snowdin, Hotland y en las cercanías de 'CORE'. Literalmente…cometí un genocidio en el Subterráneo, mientras Frisk solo observaba sin poder hacer algo, sintiéndose inútil de no poder salvar a sus amigos y seres queridos. ¿Yo? A mí ya no me importaba nada más que obtener más poder. Flowey incluso me ayudó para llegar hasta Asgore más rápido. El aumentar mucho más mi nivel de violencia me hizo imposible el sentir culpa ni remordimiento alguno. En ese momento incluso luché contra el monstruo más hábil de todos: Sans. Me mató cientos de veces, pero yo solo volvía usando mi determinación…hasta que lo logré. Logré matarlo."_

Chara cerró sus ojos por un momento. Estuvo un par de segundos sin decir nada, lo que preocupó por un momento a los dos monstruos que estaban escuchándolo.

 _* Me siento bien y mal en estos momentos. Bien porque me saqué un peso de encima al contarle a alguien sobre esto…y mal porque nuevamente cuestiono si soy digno de ser perdonado por el terrible acto que hice._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara, que aún después de haber dicho la cruda verdad, sigue creyendo en él, y que sigue apoyándolo para arreglar la situación que sufre actualmente el Subterráneo._

 _* …Eres un humano increíble Frisk. De principio a fin. Mereces algo mejor que esto…pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte._

Chara se dio vuelta, y se acercó un poco a ambos monstruos.

" _Estuve a pasos de encontrar a Asgore en su habitación, y matarlo sin piedad. En ese momento, Frisk, en un esfuerzo desesperado, de alguna manera logró reiniciar la línea temporal, deshaciendo todo lo que hice."_

Esta parte hizo que tanto Red como Flowey sonrieran. Algo que naturalmente no sorprendió ni molesto al humano.

" _Sin embargo, en el transcurso de ese reinicio…algo cambió. De hecho, más de algo cambió."_ dijo Chara. _"Para comenzar, el Subterráneo entero cambió…a esto. Algo que también notamos, fue que mi deseo de poder…ya no estaba. Desapareció. El nivel de violencia de Frisk volvió a ser el mínimo, pero no estoy seguro de que esa sea la razón de que mi sed de sangre y poder hayan desaparecido. Más extraño aún, es que ya sin tener esa sensación de querer poder, seguía teniendo el control del cuerpo de Frisk. Y no es que no quiera devolverle el control. Frisk es incapaz de tener el completo control de su cuerpo."_

"Espera. Entonces cuando Frisk hizo este reinicio… ¿El Subterráneo, desde el punto de vista de ustedes, cambió a la versión en la que Red y yo estamos viviendo ahora?" preguntó Flowey

" _Exactamente."_ dijo Chara. _"Es por eso…que quiero cambiar las cosas. Quiero aprovechar mi estado 'puro', por decirlo de una manera. Quiero aprovechar que ya no tengo esa obsesión con el poder. Este Subterráneo está mal. No sé qué es lo que pasó, pero Asgore…está pasando por lo mismo que pasé yo. Él está disfrutando su poder, y el que tenga un nivel de violencia alto no le está ayudando. Ya podría estar actuando como mi antiguo yo. DEBO detener esto, porque yo YA SÉ cómo terminará. Yo ya sé cómo se siente tener la vida de todos en mis manos, y definitivamente no dejaré que el Subterráneo se quede de este modo. Quiero arreglarlo y devolverlo a su forma original, donde todos eran liberados y salían a la superficie. Es algo que yo le quité a todos ustedes, y en especial a Frisk."_

Chara por unos segundos solo observó a los dos monstruos, y luego…

" _Esa…es toda la verdad."_

BGM -OFF-

Cuando el humano finalmente acabo su historia, el silencio reinó en el lugar por varios segundos. Chara observaba con atención a Red y a Flowey. Ambos monstruos por su parte estaban observando a Chara con una expresión que podría describirse como una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión.

" _Quiero que ambos piensen muy bien en todo lo que les dije."_ dijo Chara. _"Sé que ha sido mucha información, pero estoy seguro de que entendieron mis razones, mis motivos, y sobre todo mis vivencias. Necesitaba decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo…para que sepan lo que realmente está en juego aquí. Esto ya no se trata de recolectar las siete almas humanas…se trata de arreglar un defecto desconocido que ha afectado a todo el Subterráneo, si es que no a todo el mundo, ya que ignoro como están las cosas en la superficie."_

Chara se alejó un poco de ambos monstruos, pero rápidamente los volvió a mirar, con una expresión neutra.

" _Ahora que saben todo…les preguntaré una vez más: ¿Me ayudarán a reparar el daño que ha sufrido el Subterráneo?"_

"Eso no es algo que debas preguntar, Chara."

La primera respuesta vino de Flowey.

" _Asriel."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Estás absolutamente seguro? ¿Has tomado tu decisión definitiva?"_

"Chara…" comenzó a decir Flowey. "Yo te creo. Creo absolutamente todo lo que dijiste. También creo que tuvo que ser muy difícil el tomar la decisión de decirnos tu historia, y sobre todo, decir cómo actuó el yo de tu línea de tiempo. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso…pero **si** puedo actuar aquí, donde todo es diferente."

Flowey comenzó a usar sus propias enredaderas para levantar la maceta en donde estaba, y dirigirse hasta su hermano.

"Yo te ayudaré. Tal vez no sea el mismo Flowey que tú conoces, pero para mí sigues siendo mi hermano, sea cual sea tu línea de tiempo."

" _Asriel…"_ comenzó a decir Chara. _"…Gracias. Realmente aprecio que, ya sabiendo toda la verdad, decidas ayudarme."_

De la nada, Red comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban Chara y Flowey. Chara estaba preparándose para oír la respuesta de Red, sea cual sea.

" _No voy a forzarte a que me ayudes, Red."_ dijo Chara. _"Si quieres dejar este asunto hasta aquí, no tengo problemas con que-"_

Chara fue interrumpido de improvisto por Red, aunque de una manera muy particular, ya que ella no le interrumpió con palabras, sino con un moderado golpe a su cabeza. Claramente, esto hizo que el humano se preguntara de inmediato a qué vino eso.

"Te recuerdo Chara, que Sir Papyrus me ha dado una misión que debo cumplir a toda costa, y es acompañarte para que te reúnas con la reina Toriel." dijo Red. "Ya desde antes que estaba dispuesta a ayudarte."

" _¿Y qué tal ahora?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Ahora que ya conoces el porqué de mis acciones."_

Red por un momento bajó la mirada.

"Si bien tu historia es…larga y muy compleja, al punto de que no todo lo he podido entender perfectamente, hay algo que sí entendí de inmediato cuando lo dijiste…y es que nosotros no somos los únicos en el Subterráneo que han sufrido. El Príncipe Asriel y tú han sufrido tanto como nosotros, e incluso más, si consideramos todo eso de las 'líneas de tiempo' que mencionaste. Eso incluye lo que tu amigo…Frisk, también ha tenido que aguantar y sufrir. ¿Frisk…está contigo ahora? ¿En tu interior o algo así?"

" _Así es."_ dijo Chara. _"Ha estado conmigo desde el principio. Los papeles se han invertido, pero Frisk continúa acompañándome. De hecho, recientemente me ayuda cuando me atacan desde lugares donde no estoy enfocado en el momento."_

Red de inmediato reaccionó, dándose cuenta de un detalle.

"¡Entonces era eso!" dijo ella, con una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción. "Por eso pudiste esquivar todos mis ataques a la perfección. Frisk te estaba ayudando con su vista."

Chara asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en Red.

" _¿Entonces seguirás acompañándonos?"_

"Ya te lo dije. ¿No?" fue la respuesta de Red. "Creo que existe ese Subterráneo del que hablas. Si eres capaz de cambiar el Subterráneo a esa versión que me gustaría ver…pues considérame tu aliada."

Red por un momento comenzó a pensar, como si hubiera tenido una duda. Esto llamó la atención de Chara y de Flowey. Finalmente, Red miró al humano, y tanto Chara como Frisk juraron que por un momento en la expresión de Red, pudieron ver una sonrisa.

"No. Olvida eso de aliada."

Al decir esto, Red se acercó más al humano, al punto de estar frente a frente. Chara y Frisk tenían la duda de a qué se refería exactamente ella.

"Considérame tu amiga."

BGM: watch?v=9_o0dy5eMHM (Undertale RED - Friendship Extended)

"…"

Chara no reaccionó por varios segundos.

 _* Frisk… ¿Escuché bien?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que también lo escuchó perfectamente._

 _* ¿Estás seguro? ¿No fue algo que solamente…? Ya sabes… ¿Quise escuchar por alguna razón?_

 _* Frisk le asegura que eso fue lo que escuchó, y que su oído no le falló. Eso fue realmente lo que dijo Red._

Por fin, el humano reaccionó.

"… _¿Qué?"_

"Que me consideres tu amiga." dijo Red en un tono amistoso. "¿O es que acaso te incomoda de alguna manera?"

Chara estaba pensando en decir que él no se sentía digno de que alguien fuera su amigo, por lo menos no aún.

Pero…

"-Para nada. De hecho, me alegra mucho escuchar eso-"

Hubo una pausa. Hubo reacciones por parte de ambos. Red por un momento se sorprendió de la respuesta del humano, sobre todo por el tono de voz que usó, ya que en vez de ser neutral y cuidadoso, fue uno suave y amable.

Para Chara, la situación también lo sorprendió…porque eso no era lo que iba a decir. Algo totalmente distinto salió de su boca.

 _* … ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Frisk? ¿Acaso lo hiciste otra vez?_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara qué quiere decir con otra vez._

 _* Cuando estábamos en Snowdin, hiciste algo que aún no me explico. Tomaste control de tu cuerpo por un instante, y gritaste con todas tus fuerzas para detener a Papyrus. Ahora hiciste exactamente lo mismo. Hiciste que dijera algo totalmente distinto a lo que planeaba decir._

 _* Frisk dice que no entiende exactamente qué es lo que pasó, pero admite que esas eran las palabras exactas que él quería decirle a Red por lo que dijo hace unos momentos._

 _* Eso quiere decir…que estás comenzando a retomar el control de tu cuerpo…aunque por ahora, en cantidades mínimas. Esto me recuerda mucho a como yo logré tomar control de tu cuerpo, poco a poco mientras ibas realizando los reinicios. No creo saber cómo exactamente funciona esto, pero tendremos que verlo en otro momento. Por ahora…_

"¡V-vaya!" dijo Red, honestamente sorprendida. "No esperaba escuchar una respuesta así de honesta…pero se agradece."

" _Lo más correcto es decir que Frisk fue el que lo dijo."_ fue la respuesta de Chara, llamando la atención de los dos monstruos. _"Por un instante, tuvo el control de su cuerpo devuelta."_

"¿En serio? Wow. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es un tanto complicado." dijo Red. "Pero...lo que dijo tu compañero es… ¿Lo mismo que piensas tú?"

" _Aún no me acostumbro al actuar amable y gentil de Frisk, pero mi respuesta es más o menos la misma: Tu amistad…la acepto. De hecho…tú eres la primera amiga que he hecho…en mucho tiempo. Es por eso que…tenía mis dudas, pero Frisk respondió por mí."_

"Pues entonces hay que agradecer a tu compañero que tienes ahí dentro." dijo Red.

 _* Frisk dice no hay nada que agradecer._

" _Frisk dice que no hay nada que agradecer."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Estás segura de todo esto? No solo crees mi historia, sino que también te estás haciendo amigo de un humano."_

"Meh. El Subterráneo ya está lleno de locuras." respondió Red. "¿Qué tiene de malo que me una a la lista con la amistad de un humano?"

" _Mi presencia puede ser una molestia."_ dijo Chara. _"Sobre todo por tus recuerdos."_

"Hablas sobre el humano que luchó contra mis amigos. ¿Verdad?" dijo Red, para luego suspirar. "Bueno, es cierto que un humano me provocó dolor, pero…bueno, tú no eres él."

Chara por un par de segundos se quedó quieto, sin responder. Ante esto, Red continuó.

"Ese humano ya está muerto. No he pasado tanto tiempo contigo, pero definitivamente tú y él son diferentes…y me alegra que sea así. Además, Sir Papyrus, y la mismísima reina, que es también tu madre adoptiva, confían en ti, así que… ¿Por qué yo no?"

Chara suspiró, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Flowey lo percibió como una buena señal.

" _Pues bien…tal parece que estaremos algo ocupados de ahora en adelante. Cuento con ustedes."_

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

Un leve sonido se escuchó. Un sonido que ambos esqueletos conocen mejor que nadie. Eso significaba que la teletransportación había funcionado. Rápidamente ambos esqueletos observaron a su alrededor. Todo les parecía en orden. La televisión, los muebles, el acceso a la cocina. Todo estaba tal como lo habían dejado la última vez.

"Nuestra casa…" dijo Papyrus sin tanta fuerza en su voz. Luego miró a su hermano. "¿Alguna razón para que hayas venido aquí y no afuera cerca de Grillby's?"

Sans miró a Papyrus sin expresión definida.

"No sé si lo recuerdas, pero la última vez que estuve aquí, hasta la guardia canina quería atacarme. Prácticamente medio mundo quería agredirme."

Sans se sentó en el sofá que tenían en la sala.

"No voy a aguantar que me anden gritoneando como la última vez. Lo único que me interesa ahora, es encontrar a esa cosa, y asegurarnos de que no esté haciendo algo estúpido en este lugar."

"Yo me encargaré de que no lo hagan." dijo Papyrus. El guardia real estaba esperando una respuesta, pero luego notó que su hermano en el sofá parecía estar intentando relajarse. Después de todo, seguía dañado.

"Para haber hecho esa herida en tu cráneo…" comenzó a decir Papyrus. "¿Qué demonios estuvieron haciendo antes de que llegaras hasta nosotros?"

"Ya te lo dije. Luchando." respondió Sans. "Eso fue todo lo que hicimos. Aun cuando lo di todo, por el mayor tiempo posible…la energía de esa cosa parecía no acabarse. Era simplemente imposible. Ambos recibimos daño, pero nunca demostró dolor alguno. Solo siguió con sus ataques, como si no ocurriera nada."

Papyrus escuchó con detalle, después de todo estaban preparándose para luchar otra vez con tal oponente. Tras un par de segundos en silencio, suspiró, y nuevamente enfocó su vista en su hermano.

"¿Cuánto necesitas para volver a estar bien?"

Sans se levantó del sofá, en dirección a la cocina.

"Solo…dame un par de minutos. Con algo que haya en el refrigerador bastará para estar otra vez en buenas condiciones."

Mientras Sans buscaba algo para comer o beber en el refrigerador, Papyrus miró por la ventana de la casa, enfocando su mente en otro asunto.

"Espero que Red esté siguiendo las órdenes que le dí." dijo con un tono pensativo.

"¿Lo dices por el mocoso?" preguntó Sans, llamando la atención de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza el refrigerador, con una especie de bebida en su mano esquelética. "Después de todo el esfuerzo que hice para matarlo y que siga vivo, creo que estará bien."

"Suenas frustrado." dijo Papyrus, con un leve tono burlesco.

"Totalmente correcto." dijo Sans, que comenzó a acercarse a su hermano mientras bebía la bebida. Un leve brillo alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a notarse, y la marca en su cráneo, junto con cualquier posible herida, comenzó a sanar.

"Ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos…respóndeme algo Papyrus." dijo Sans con un tono totalmente serio.

"Sabes que nos falta una sola alma humana para ser libres y salir de esta porquería Subterránea. También sé lo inteligente que eres tanto en batalla como en estrategias. ¿QUÉ es lo que hace a ese mocoso tan VALIOSO como para no solo dejarlo vivo, sino que también ayudarlo en quién sabe qué cruzada personal que tenga?"

"...Él…no es un humano común como los otros que bajaron antes, Sans." respondió Papyrus.

"Eso parece." dijo Sans. "No se comporta como un niño humano. Su forma de hablar es como la de un adulto, y da la impresión de no conocer el miedo. Eso es algo imposible a tan temprana edad. Hasta los niños del Subterráneo que ya están acostumbrados a este tipo de vida no pueden aguantar tanto."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero créeme. Tiene sus razones." dijo Papyrus.

"Eso sigue sin explicar por qué lo adoras tanto." dijo Sans. "Sobre todo con esa estupidez que hiciste por poner en juego tu honor. ¿En qué demonios estabas-"

"Sabe de Gaster."

Las súbitas palabras de Papyrus fueron suficientes para hacer que su hermano se detuviera de inmediato. Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno reaccionara ni dijera algo. Papyrus estaba esperando una respuesta. Finalmente, Sans se acercó un poco más, con una expresión que claramente indicaba que no pudo procesar por completo lo que escuchó.

"… ¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó finalmente el esqueleto más pequeño.

"Dije, que él sabe de Gaster." fue la respuesta de Papyrus. "Sabía que antes era el científico real. Sabía que es el creador de las instalaciones de 'CORE'."

"Papyrus." dijo Sans de inmediato. "Eso es Imposible, y lo sabes."

"Si bien no lo conoce tanto, sabe lo suficiente como para que llamara mi atención." dijo Papyrus. "Y no solo de Gaster. También sabe de ti, de mí, de Undyne, de Alphys, del robot Mettaton, del rey Asgore, de la reina Toriel, y de muchos monstruos más."

"El renacuajo…dijo un par de disparates cuando luché contra él y caperucita roja." dijo Sans. "Algo de arreglar el Subterráneo. Que algo estaba mal."

"Y cuánta razón tiene." dijo Papyrus. "Si tan solo hubieras estado ahí Sans. Cuando escuché la explicación que me dieron…fue algo que tampoco pude tomar en serio en un principio."

Sans comenzó a tomar nuevamente de la botella…

Y luego se detuvo.

"! ! !"

Sans soltó la botella, dejándola caer al piso, y rompiéndose en pedazos, ya que era de vidrio. El resto que le quedaba de líquido también comenzó a esparcirse lentamente. Papyrus claramente notó la inusual equivocación de su hermano.

"Sans. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso el refresco no te curó?" preguntó Papyrus.

Sans no estaba moviéndose.

"¿Sans?"

Papyrus logró ver que su hermano tenía una expresión mixta de sorpresa y algo de enojo. Como su brazo seguía levantado, Papyrus tuvo que bajarlo de manera forzada usando sus manos esqueléticas.

"¡Sans! Reacciona de una vez." dijo Papyrus, ya comenzando a molestarse por la extraña actitud que tenía ahora su hermano.

"…" Sans seguía sin reaccionar, pero ahora su expresión había cambiado. Ahora demostraba confusión en su más puro estado.

"Si no reaccionas en los siguientes cinco segundos desde ahora, voy a golpearte directamente en la cara." dijo Papyrus, ya con menos paciencia que antes.

"La reina…" logró decir Sans, volviendo lentamente a la normalidad.

"Por fin." dijo Papyrus, un tanto aliviado. "Pensé que tendría que golpearte por un momento. Ah, sí. La acompañante del humano Chara resultó ser la reina del Subterráneo. Yo tampoco pude relacionar su físico con el del rey Asgore a tiempo."

"Preciosa…" comenzó a decir Sans. "Preciosa…ella es…es… ¿Nuestra reina?"

"¡Sans!" dijo Papyrus, en un tono de reprimenda. "¡Qué osadía! No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera."

"Preciosa…es la reina." dijo Sans, tratando de entender la idea. Si bien lo ha dicho un par de veces en voz alta, en su cabeza se lo decía una y otra vez, sin poder lograr admitirlo.

"¡Sans!" gritó Papyrus.

"… ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?" preguntó Sans. De inmediato el esqueleto miró a su hermano más alto.

"¡Papyrus!" dijo Sans con un tono qué si bien demostraba enojo, seguía demostrando confusión. "¡Qué diablos ocurre aquí! ¡Explícame porque rayos la reina protege a un humano! Ella está cuidando de ese humano como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?"

Papyrus, ante la reacción de su hermano, suspiró por un momento, para luego mirarlo con atención.

"Tomando las mismas palabras que el humano Chara dijo: Él está en una misión para arreglar el Subterráneo."

"No lo entiendo…simplemente no entiendo lo que quiere decir con eso." dijo Sans. "¿¡Qué diablos puede arreglar en estos momentos!?"

Sans entonces apuntó con su dedo índice a su hermano.

"Esto no ha terminado Paps. Cuando veamos que todo está en orden aquí, volveré a ver al mocoso. Quiero respuestas, y tal parece que solo él puede darme las respuestas que busco. Si tengo que limitarme a no matarlo…que así sea."

"Bien." dijo Papyrus, con una leve sonrisa. "Por lo menos es un avance."

"Entonces…" dijo Sans, moviéndose hasta la puerta de la casa. "Será mejor hacer esto de una vez. No quiero que esa cosa logre llevarse el alma de otros monstruos. No mientras estamos aquí."

"Si lo que dices sobre que puede absorber el alma de los monstruos es cierto…entonces será un problema muy grande. No hay monstruo en el Subterráneo que pueda hacer eso."

"Y es por eso que creo que no es un monstruo." dijo Sans mientras abría la puerta. "Es…algo más."

Con esto, ambos esqueletos salieron al exterior y a la nieve, volviendo a tener de vista al pueblo de Snowdin, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar de Grillby.

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Un capítulo bastante largo considerando que usualmente no paso de las 20 páginas en Word para Felltale, y este fué de 27. Tal vez algunos consideren excesivo la parte con Chara, Red y Flowey, pero era necesario. Ya llegamos al punto en donde Chara y Frisk apostarán por todo, y eso implica que las cosas finalmente serán más agitadas. Como dije al principio, un Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo será siempre apreciado. Ahora...con el siguiente de Fatum :)**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	13. XIII: Antes del Caos

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Aquí está: El capítulo 13 de Felltale. Honestamente me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, por el contenido de este. Cuando lo lean lo verán. Realmente espero que la situación no les cause confusión, pues desde hace tiempo que tengo todo, y me refiero a TODO definido. Ya tengo todo lo que es historia y el porqué. Claramente los motivos y razones se darán a conocer (o tal vez no xD) en la lectura con pistas sutiles, o no tan sutiles. Bueno, como siempre, se agradecerá mucho si dejan su Review con su opinión/y crítica del capítulo.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo XIII: Antes del Caos. **

BGM: watch?v=hx102NjYwqk (Undertale OST - Quiet Water Extended)

"¿Entonces era ese doctor Gaster del que hablaste con Papyrus?"

" _Así es Flowey, y créeme que si tuvieras memorias de él, estarías tan sorprendido como yo lo sigo estando. A pesar de que no me explicó absolutamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, encontré más respuestas de las que estaba buscando."_

"¿Qué tiene que ver este 'Gaster' con Papyrus? ¿O ese cretino de Sans?"

" _Con ambos, Red. Es el creador de las instalaciones de CORE, y por lo que entendimos de Papyrus, él fue el que los cuidó a él y a Sans cuando eran niños. Sé que Papyrus le tiene mucho respeto. Sans…la verdad no tengo idea."_

Chara, Flowey, y Red caminaban por uno de los tantos túneles de la zona de las Cascadas. Al recibir apropiadamente la información de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la flor, que estaba en la parte superior de la mochila de Chara, y la competente Red decidieron ayudar a Chara y a Frisk a reparar la actual línea de tiempo del Subterráneo, que ha sido alterada y transformada en algo irreconocible para ambos humanos.

"Dime algo Chara…" comenzó a decir Red. "¿Cómo era yo en la línea de tiempo tuya?"

 _* Oh…es cierto. Al parecer nunca hablé de ese tema con ella. Al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no habrá mejor momento que ahora._

" _Lamentablemente no puedo responder eso, porque simplemente no lo sé."_ fue la respuesta de Chara.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó de inmediato Red, un tanto confundida.

" _En tu caso, ocurre lo mismo que con Gaster: Nunca los encontré."_

"¿No me encontraste?" preguntó Red, más confundida aún. "¿En todas esas veces en las que tú y Frisk repitieron lo que hicieron aquí abajo yo no aparecí?"

" _Así es, aunque pensándolo bien…y considerando lo que ahora conozco, se me ocurre una posible explicación."_ comenzó a decir Chara. _"Nuestro encuentro en esta línea de tiempo ocurrió en parte por el ataque de Sans, que me hizo caer hacia la cascada en la que desperté, y siguiendo desde ahí, me encontré contigo. En la línea de tiempo original, Frisk y yo nunca nos desviamos de la ruta que une las Cascadas_ _con Hotland. Es probable que al igual que aquí, tú vivas en una zona alejada que nunca necesité explorar."_

"Bueno…eso tiene sentido." dijo Red, pensándolo por unos momentos. "Pero me extraña que en ningún momento te toparas conmigo. Sé que donde estoy viviendo es una zona algo alejada de la ruta principal, pero yo me muevo todos los días."

" _Recuerda que solo estoy especulando."_ dijo Chara. _"Tal vez en mi línea de tiempo no vives con Gerson, o tal vez ni siquiera vives en las Cascadas. Los cambios pueden ser desde mínimos hasta tremendos, y lo digo por todo lo que he visto hasta ahora."_

"…Tienes razón." dijo Red, algo decaída al final. "¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"

" _Dime."_

"Cuando todo esto se arregle, y vuelvas a tu línea de tiempo donde todo está en orden… ¿Podrías buscarme?"

La pregunta despertó interés en el humano.

" _¿Buscarte?"_

"Así es. Digo, si después de todo lo que sé de ti, y las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos pudimos hacernos amigos al final… ¿Por qué no también en tu línea de tiempo?"

Las palabras de Red pillaron un tanto desprevenido al humano, que rápidamente comenzó a reflexionar de esto con su compañero.

 _* ¿Qué te parece Frisk? ¿Estarías dispuesto a buscar a Red cuando arreglemos la línea temporal?_

 _* Frisk dice que estaría encantado de conocerla nuevamente cuando todo este problema se acabe._

" _Te tengo buenas noticias."_ dijo Chara, comenzando a formar una pequeña sonrisa. _"Frisk me dijo que está dispuesto a buscarte una vez que todo este problema sea resuelto."_

"¿En serio?" preguntó Red, que de inmediato volvió a sonreír. "Gracias Frisk. Solo te pido que seas paciente conmigo. Soy muy testaruda con los desconocidos, como ya se habrán dado cuenta en el momento en que nos conocimos aquí."

" _Totalmente de_ acuerdo/Totalmente de acuerdo." dijeron Chara y Flowey al mismo tiempo, claramente sorprendiendo por un momento a Red.

"¡Hey!" dijo ella de inmediato. Chara no pudo evitar reír un poco con eso, mientras que Flowey estaba con una expresión de 'tú te lo buscaste'.

El grupo siguió su camino por unos minutos sin que nada extraño o fuera de lo normal ocurriera, y lograron volver a la ruta principal sin problemas, llegando a una zona que tanto Chara como Frisk reconocieron, que se caracterizaba por el inmenso espacio que tenía más adelante, la oscuridad que había a su alrededor a excepción del techo que proporcionaba la iluminación justa y necesaria…y el gigantesco castillo que estaba a lo lejos.

"…" Chara se quedó observando el castillo por varios segundos, al punto de que llegó a preocupar tanto a Flowey como a Red.

"¿Hermano?" preguntó la Flor.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Red, que se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Chara, que seguía observando el gran castillo a la distancia.

" _No ha cambiado nada…"_ dijo Chara, sin dejar de observar al frente. _"El exterior del castillo se ve exactamente como lo recuerdo desde aquí. De hecho..."_ Chara comenzó a observar a su alrededor, dándose el tiempo de mirar con paciencia cada punto del lugar. _"Todo este lugar se ve exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo. Frisk también opina lo mismo."_

"¿Entonces ya pasaron por aquí?" preguntó Red con una pizca de curiosidad.

" _Así es, y considerando el lugar a donde vamos, no me extraña que pudiéramos ver este lugar."_ dijo Chara.

 _* Es como en casa de mamá…no se ve nada diferente. Es casi una molestia._

 _* Frisk le pregunta por qué cree eso._

 _* Porque aunque ya sé lo que está pasando en el Subterráneo…lugares como este, que no tienen cambio alguno, hacen que por un momento logre olvidarlo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que cuando todo se arregle, podrá disfrutar de esta vista sin preocupaciones._

 _* …Ya veremos._

BGM -OFF-

Chara miró de inmediato a Red.

" _La zona que sigue…"_ dijo Chara, mientras apuntaba a una de las dos salidas del lugar. _"¿Sigue teniendo filtración de agua en el techo? De ser así, deberíamos ir a buscar los paraguas que hay al otro lado."_

"No recuerdo que hubiera paraguas por aquí…" comenzó a decir Red con algo de duda. "Pero sí sé que las filtraciones de las que hablas ya no ocurren, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué. Antes el agua caía de una manera que hacía que todo el mundo creyera que estaba lloviendo, pero desde hace unos años que se detuvo."

" _Ya veo…"_ dijo Chara, algo pensativo al saber esto. _"Muy bien, entonces no hay problemas en avanzar."_

Con esto, los tres seres comenzaron nuevamente a moverse, pasando por una de las dos salidas que tenía la zona. Esta los llevó a un largo camino que parecía un corredor, y donde en circunstancias normales, estaría cayendo agua como si estuviera lloviendo.

Chara observó el techo, para confirmar que a pesar de que había grietas, no había ni un solo rastro de agua allí.

" _Aunque ya me lo dijiste, se siente un tanto…extraño el ver que no esté cayendo agua en este lugar."_ dijo Chara.

"Casi nunca paso por aquí, así que definitivamente no puedo decir lo mismo." dijo Red con un tono casual.

"Hermano." dijo Flowey, llamando la atención del humano. "Hay algo más adelante."

Esto alertó de inmediato a Chara y a Red, que observaron con atención al frente. Definitivamente había algo más adelante, pero era más pequeño de lo normal. De hecho, era más pequeño que Chara.

 _* Frisk… ¿Que ese no es uno de esos que tienen orejas raras y que hablan como si un adulto intentara imitar la voz de un niño?_

 _* Frisk le dice que está correcto en todo lo que dijo._

 _* Realmente…no esperaba encontrarme con uno de ellos. No en esta línea de tiempo. Pensé que aquí todos…estarían muertos. Ellos no del tipo que sepan luchar, y menos sobrevivir._

 _* Frisk tampoco sabe cómo es posible, pero definitivamente el que está más adelante es uno de ellos._

 _* Bueno…será mejor hacer esto de una vez. No tenemos tiempo que perder._

Chara comenzó a avanzar. Red de inmediato le siguió, aunque algo sorprendida.

"Pero… ¿Qué hay de esa cosa del frente?" preguntó Red.

" _No es peligrosa."_ respondió Chara. _"En el peor de los casos, lucharemos y lo derrotamos. No podemos quedarnos estancados solo porque un monstruo está al frente."_

Con esto, el pequeño grupo se acercó hasta el monstruo que estaba más adelante. A medida que se acercaban, Chara notó que estaba sonriéndoles, y que no estaba usando prendas de color rojo y negro como la mayoría.

 _* Por fin…un monstruo que no está usando ropa de colores rojo y negro. Ya me estaba hartando de que todo el mundo usara los mismos colores para sus prendas. Es como si fuera alguna clase de moda forzada._

Finalmente, Chara, Red y Flowey llegaron hasta el monstruo, que para sorpresa de todos, les seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera nada de malo en estar ahí. Finalmente, el monstruo les habló.

"¡hOI!"

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=CrmZJ5V0FVg (Undertale - "A Late Night At Grillby's(Sans. Theme)" NITRO Mini-Remix) [Activar opción 'Bucle' en youtube]

"¡Hey Grills! ¡Dame otra por favor!"

Al escuchar el pedido, Grillby se acercó hasta donde tenía en display todas sus botellas y tragos, para tomar una en específico con sus manos de llama viviente. La observó por unos segundos, para luego simplemente lanzarla hacia su derecha. En un instante, la agarró un monstruo de pelo rubio, lentes negros, y con ropa compuesta de una chaqueta y pantalones negros, teniendo un borde rojo en la zona del cuello de la prenda superior, y en las terminaciones del pantalón.

"Perfecto…gracias Grills." dijo el monstruo, que al hablar, mostró que tenía los dientes y boca de un roedor.

"Punk Hamster…nunca te cansarás de llamarme así. ¿No es verdad?" preguntó Grillby, aunque con un tono amistoso.

"Nah. Creo que me gané ese derecho con el tiempo." respondió Punk Hamster, para luego abrir la tapa de la botella con sus particulares dientes de roedor, y comenzar a beber.

"Eres el único que sigue utilizando la máquina de discos. ¿Lo sabías?" le dijo Grillby, observando la máquina en cuestión.

"Bueno, esa máquina está desde la inauguración." dijo el roedor. "Es parte de la historia de este bar. Si incluso me interesó desde el primer día que vine a probar tus tragos. Ya es parte de la cultura de Snowdin, y definitivamente no voy a dejar que como tal sea olvidada. El resto aquí puede decir lo que quiera, pero es mi dinero el que uso para hacerla funcionar."

"En realidad, aprecio el cariño que le tienes." dijo Grillby, comenzando a limpiar un vaso. "A pesar de todo, tú si sabes valorar estas cosas."

"No seas tan duro con ellos, Grills. Son tiempos difíciles." dijo Punk Hamster, con un tono algo serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que observaba a los monstruos que estaban en el lugar. Todos se veían serios y sin estar de ánimos para alguna charla amistosa. "Tú ya sabes que no voy a dejar que eso arruine mi vida. Nos tuvimos que adaptar. A la mala, pero lo hicimos."

"¿Crees que la historia podría haber sido diferente si la violencia no estuviera en forma de una ley?" preguntó Grillby.

"Definitivamente." respondió Punk de inmediato. "Sabes perfectamente que yo no estaba de acuerdo cuando todo comenzó, pero tuve que aprender a defenderme y a matar antes de morir. Claro, no he tenido tantos problemas porque estamos algo lejos de la zona central de Nuevo Hogar, pero…" el roedor soltó un suspiro. "Al principio pensé que nuestro problema sería la sobrepoblación allá…pero con esto…con nuestra situación actual…cada día que pasa, alguien en el Subterráneo pierde la cordura y se convierte en una máquina de matar guiada solo por el miedo y la frustración."

"No te olvides del poder." dijo Grillby. "El nivel de violencia no es algo que hay que tomar a la ligera."

"Increíble. ¿No es así?" preguntó Punk Hamster. "Al principio no lo creía, pero cuando pude ver con mis propios ojos los efectos de un alto nivel de violencia en alguien…" el roedor se puso serio. "Prometí no cruzar esa línea. Jamás."

"Me alegra que hayas mantenido tu buen juicio con el tiempo." dijo Grillby. "Sobre todo considerando los recientes eventos."

"¿Hablas del pequeño?" preguntó Punk Hamster. En ese momento, la pregunta captó la atención de alguien que estaba sentado en uno de los puestos cerca de ellos. Dicho ser estaba cubierto casi por completo de una manta negra, por lo que no podía verse absolutamente nada de su cuerpo, y la capucha hacía imposible ver su cabeza. "¿Cómo olvidarlo? Hacía tiempo que alguien se enfrentaba cara a cara con Papyrus. Incluyendo esta, solamente ha ocurrido dos veces."

"Algo me dice que estos serán momentos decisivos…" comenzó a decir Grillby, que al terminar de limpiar el vaso, lo dejó en uno de los muebles donde los guarda. "Después de todo, al rey solo le falta una sola alma humana para poder romper la barrera."

"Realmente me preocupa el futuro Grills." dijo Punk Hamster, arreglándose el cabello con un peine que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "¿Qué pasa si el rey obtiene el alma de ese niño? Será lo mismo que hace tanto tiempo atrás…una guerra 2.0 entre humanos y monstruos…y eso definitivamente es una MALA idea."

"Aunque también hay otro tema que me preocupa." dijo Grillby, llamando la atención del roedor. "Y es ese reciente asesino."

"Es algo serio." dijo Big Mouth llamando la atención de ambos. Estaba sentado cerca de ellos, y su nombre es fiel a su apariencia, ya que tiene una gran boca con dientes filosos. "La guardia canina y algunos guardias del castillo están vigilando ambos extremos de Snowdin."

"También me advirtieron a mí." dijo Punk Hamster. "De inmediato me advirtieron que logró matar a varios guardias en el castillo. Y eso fue algo reciente. El tipo es extremadamente peligroso al parecer."

"No entiendo que pretende ese tipo." dijo cierta ave roja que estaba casi al lado de Grillby. "Lo único que conseguirá al final es ser ejecutado por el mismísimo rey."

"Lo que más me preocupa de todo esto, es que si pudo escapar de la capitana Undyne…tal vez su nivel de violencia está por las nubes." dijo con seriedad el roedor, ajustando un poco sus lentes. "De venir a Snowdin…"

En ese momento, el desconocido de la manta negra hizo un mínimo movimiento: Movió un poco su cabeza, levantándola un poco.

…Mostrando de inmediato una simple sonrisa y dos pequeños ojos de color rojo.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM watch?v=3iiNu9kPsUc (Undertale OST - Ooo Extended)

"Por favor…que mi pequeño esté bien."

Toriel se encontraba en un largo corredor. Las paredes eran en realidad de las mismas que estaban en las cascadas, pero estas mismas marcaban el límite entre esa zona, y el comienzo del área de Hotland, ya que también se podía escuchar a la distancia el sonido que genera la gigantesca maquinaria de las instalaciones de CORE. El lugar técnicamente se vería como una zona más de las cuevas, de no ser por el gigantesco letrero electrónico que estaba en una de las paredes, mostrando un mensaje que se movía de derecha a izquierda:

[¡BIENVENIDOS A HOTLAND!]

Toriel se quedó observando el gigantesco mensaje de luces que era la única fuente de iluminación en todo el lugar por unos cuantos segundos, para luego suspirar.

"No entiendo por qué esto sigue aquí. Considerando nuestra situación…es una tontería el mostrar un mensaje amistoso de semejante tamaño. Hace tiempo que nadie es genuinamente amistoso."

"Bueno…nunca sabes cuando alguien genuinamente amistoso puede aparecer."

Toriel de inmediato observó a su derecha, ya que la voz que escuchó provenía de esa dirección. Lo que pudo ver, fue algo que hace unos instantes no estaba ahí. Algo que pudo reconocer, porque era algo que había visto anteriormente en las ruinas de 'Hogar'.

Un maniquí.

"Tú…" comenzó a decir Toriel. "Tú eres el maniquí que estaba en las Ruinas. ¿Eres un fantasma que está usando ese cuerpo?"

"No exactamente…mi reina." fue la respuesta del maniquí, que sorprendió a Toriel de inmediato.

"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?" preguntó ella, aún sorprendida.

"En realidad nos conocemos." dijo el maniquí, que comenzó a generar un aura blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. En unos cuantos segundos, el aura subió hasta arriba del maniquí, adquiriendo una forma que la reina del Subterráneo identificó de inmediato. A pesar del tiempo, seguía teniendo recuerdos de él.

"¡Gaster!" dijo casi gritando Toriel, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo por unos segundos. "¿…R-realmente eres tú?"

"En cierta forma, así es." fue la respuesta de Gaster, que estaba sonriéndole. "Pero le pido que mantenga la calma, mi reina."

"Entonces…no estás muerto." dijo Toriel, tratando de pensar rápidamente en una posibilidad. "¿Acaso…eres un fantasma ahora? ¿Cómo es que ocurrió? ¿Y dónde has estado todos estos días?"

"Su preocupación es entendible, mi reina." dijo Gaster. "Pero fantasma o no…mi existencia, o mi forma actual…no es el tema más importante en estos momentos, pues ahora nuestra atención debe enfocarse en apoyar en todo lo posible a Chara Dreemurr a cumplir su objetivo, y restaurar la línea de tiempo original."

Esto definitivamente pilló desprevenida a Toriel, que no pudo evitar abrir un poco su boca de la sorpresa, y sus ojos también estaban demostrando que estaba sorprendida. Se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio, procesando el significado de las palabras que Gaster le dijo.

"…Entonces lo sabes." dijo finalmente Toriel. "Sabes lo que le ocurre a mi pequeño."

"Conozco mucho más de lo que cree, mi reina." dijo Gaster. "No solo poseo los recuerdos de esta línea de tiempo, sino que también los recuerdos de la línea de tiempo original, de la cuál Chara y Frisk provienen."

Esto dejó a Toriel pensativa por varios segundos. Gaster por su parte sabía que la reina del Subterráneo le haría aunque sea una pregunta específica, y estaba esperando a escucharla.

"¿Entonces…sabes cómo éramos nosotros en esa línea de tiempo?"

La pregunta de Toriel hizo sonreír al científico.

"Así es, mi reina." dijo Gaster." "Y definitivamente vale la pena luchar para que el Subterráneo vuelva a su estado original. Podría contarle muchas cosas positivas de allí, pero lamentablemente no tenemos el tiempo suficiente. Vine a verla para darle un mensaje."

"Soy todo oídos doctor." dijo Toriel.

"Ya hablé con Chara hace poco." dijo Gaster. Esto hizo que Toriel recobrara su sonrisa de inmediato.

"¿Mi pequeño está bien?" preguntó ella.

"Él está bien. No se preocupe." fue la respuesta de Gaster. "Flowey la flor está con él, y Red también. Todos descansaron apropiadamente en la casa de Gerson."

"¿Estaban con Gerson?" preguntó Toriel con interés. "No sabía que él vivía en esta zona. De hecho…ni siquiera sabía que fue de él en los últimos años…espero que esté bien."

"Él se encuentra bien." dijo Gaster. "Y no tuvo problemas en ayudar a Chara."

El creador de CORE se puso más serio, y se acercó a Toriel.

"Mi reina…lo que yo hice, fue darle las respuestas necesarias a Chara para que continúe con su objetivo de reparar el Subterráneo. La situación es mucho más complicada de lo que usted, y todos en el Subterráneo piensan, ya que el Subterráneo está a punto de pasar por un momento decisivo y crucial. Ocurrirán cosas que tal vez no entienda. Cosas que jamás debieron ocurrir en primer lugar…cosas peligrosas."

"Mi pequeño me ha advertido lo mismo desde que salimos de las Ruinas…" dijo Toriel, que por un momento se puso algo triste. "Y me frustra el no poder comprender completamente la situación como él. Sé que para mi pequeño es difícil el poder explicarme los riesgos y lo que está en juego."

"Le pido por favor…que acompañe a su hijo hasta el final, pase lo que pase, pues en él, y en Frisk…está nuestro destino, y nuestro futuro." dijo Gaster. "De ellos dependerá el éxito o el fracaso del Subterráneo. Si logramos cambiar nuestras vidas para mejor una vez más, o si perecemos en esta forma errónea de vivir…todo está en sus manos."

"Tienes mi palabra, Gaster." dijo Toriel como respuesta. "Una vez que volvamos a reunirnos…le ayudaré en lo que sea que necesite. Nadie le hará daño, y tendrán que vérselas conmigo. Nadie lo tocará…ni siquiera Asgore. Daré mi vida de ser necesario. Haré lo que debí haber hecho hace tantos años…seré su guardiana."

"Lamentablemente mi estado actual me impide ayudar a protegerlo, pero he hecho lo posible para guiarlo y comprobar que Chara…será capaz de lograr grandes cosas." dijo Gaster. "Le deseo suerte, mi reina."

Con esto, Gaster comenzó a retroceder hasta su maniquí, y comenzó a perder forma, al mismo tiempo que su aura blanca volvía al interior del cuerpo inerte. Por un par de segundos, se mantuvo en ese mismo lugar, para finalmente teletransportarse, desapareciendo al instante del lugar.

Toriel por su parte comenzó a ordenar sus pensamientos, enfocándose en la nueva información que obtuvo, mientras volvía a concentrar su mirada en la ruta en donde Chara y Red debían aparecer.

"(Esta vez no ocurrirá lo mismo, Asgore…)" comenzó a pensar Toriel. "(Esta vez…no le pondrás ni una garra encima a mi pequeño. Esta vez...enmendaré el error que cometí en el pasado, para formar un mejor futuro para todos.)"

A varios metros de distancia del lugar, había un detalle ni Toriel ni Gaster pudieron ver, y que pasaron completamente por alto…

Una cámara de vigilancia camuflada con el ambiente.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

 _* Honestamente, estoy confundido. No parece ser peligroso, aunque nunca es buena idea bajar la guardia. Si vez algo extraño alrededor, dime de inmediato Frisk._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que estará atento por si algo extraño ocurre a su alrededor._

BGM: watch?v=4fc4BhWjBTY (Undertale] Temmie Village (MIDI Arrange) [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube.])

"¡Ya era hora!" dijo el Temmie que estaba frente al grupo de Chara, Flowey, y Red. Esto hizo que los tres se confundieran por un momento.

"Espera. ¿Nos estabas esperando?" preguntó Red.

"¡Claro! Y creo que valió la pena." respondió Temmie, que seguía sonriéndoles. Chara notó que, a diferencia de todas las ocasiones anteriores, esta Temmie, ya que era hembra por su tono de voz, se escuchaba 'normal'. No tenía la extraña y particular voz de los Temmies de Villa Temmie. Sonaba casi como una adulta. También notó que tenía la misma característica del Temmie que conocen como 'Bob': Habla perfectamente y sin errores.

" _¿Alguien te dijo que estaríamos aquí?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Así es." dijo Temmie, levantando un par de veces ambas cejas. "¿Sorprendido?"

" _Un poco."_ dijo Chara. _"Acaso eres… ¿Pariente de Bob?"_

"¿Bob?" preguntaron Red y Flowey al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, no no no." respondió la Temmie mientras reía un poco, pero de inmediato usó una de sus patas pata golpear suavemente su cabeza.

"¡Oh lo siento! ¿Dónde están mis modales?" dijo la Temmie. "Mi nombre es Temmie."

" _Coincidencia o no…ya lo sabía."_ dijo Chara sin sorprenderse por la revelación de su nombre.

"Aunque mis amigos cercanos me dicen Chang."

Ese último detalle sí logró llamar la atención tanto de Chara como de Frisk. Red y Flowey, en cambio, parecían confundirse aún más con la situación.

 _* ¿Chang? Es la primera vez que escucho de una Temmie llamada Chang…de hecho, a excepción de 'Temmie' y 'Bob', no conocí a ningún otro con un nombre distinto._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tampoco recuerda a un Temmie con un nombre como ese._

 _* Además, habla como si fuera un humano…realmente interesante. A pesar de los cambios y la situación, este Subterráneo me sigue mostrando sorpresas._

"Dices que nos estabas esperando." dijo Flowey. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Oh! Bueno, como dije antes, me dijeron que estarían aquí." dijo Chang. "Un humano y dos monstruos. Mi trabajo era simplemente comprobar si al final del día vendrían o no."

" _¿De casualidad ese alguien que te dijo que estaríamos aquí se encuentra más adelante?"_ preguntó Chara.

Chang comenzó a sonreír aún más mientras adoptaba una expresión de gran interés.

"Correcto. Asumo que sabes lo que eso significa…Chara Dreemurr." dijo la Temmie, volviendo a levantar ambas cejas un par de veces.

"… ¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Red, después de no reaccionar por un instante.

"¡Lo que ella preguntó!" dijo Flowey, más alterado que Red. "¿Por qué conoces ese nombre?"

Chara por su parte se limitó a suspirar.

 _* Sabía que era extraño que una Temmie estuviera aquí solo por chance. Así que era por eso…_

" _También estás al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Cierto?"_

Las palabras de Chra llamaron la atención de ambos monstruos, mientras que Chang simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

"¡Correctísimo!" dijo la Temmie. "La situación está mal. Muy mal… ¡Pero por suerte estás tú!"

" _Bueno…al menos sé que me estás dando ánimos."_ dijo Chara, relajándose un poco. _"Pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Quién me está esperando más adelante?"_

"No te lo voy a decir." respondió de inmediato Chang, sorprendiendo un poco al pequeño humano. "Es sorpresa. Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo."

" _Lo intenté."_ dijo Chara, comenzando a reír un poco.

"Quiero preguntarte algo, Chara Dreemurr." dijo Chang.

" _Dime."_

"¿Te sientes cómodo con la manera en que actúas ahora?"

La pregunta fue un tanto inesperada para Chara, pero no se alteró de ninguna manera. De hecho, sintió más curiosidad en el porqué de la pregunta.

" _No puedo darte una respuesta certera, pero…"_ Chara se detuvo por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que Red y Flowey comenzaban a preocuparse un poco, pero…

" _Por el momento…siento que estoy mejor ahora."_

"¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!" dijo la Temmie, para luego hacerse a un lado, y comenzar a caminar al lado contrario, de donde vino el grupo. "Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. El resto depende de ustedes. ¡No se rindan y utilicen toda oportunidad que tengan!"

" _Ten cuidado al salir de aquí."_ dijo Chara mientras se daba vuelta para advertirle a la Temmie. _"Después de todo…ya sabes que todo es más peligroso aquí."_

"Aaaww… ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí!" dijo Chang con muchos ánimos, para luego despedirse moviendo una de sus patas delanteras. "¡bOI!"

Con esto, la Temmie pasó por la misma entrada que Chara y los demás habían utilizado, desapareciendo de la vista del grupo.

BGM -OFF-

"Eso fue…extraño." dijo Flowey.

"Habrá sido extraño, pero ella ha sido más amigable que todos en el Subterráneo." dijo Red, sin saber si sentirse aliviada, o confundida como la flor. Chara nuevamente estaba en sus pensamientos con Frisk.

 _* Chang… parece que es lo mismo que con Gaster. Sabe más de lo que aparenta._

 _* Frisk dice que de todas maneras disfrutó de ese breve momento con ella._

 _* …Sí. Debo admitir que fue algo parecido a lo que pasó con Gerson. Saber que no todos aquí tienen una obsesión con la violencia y la muerte…en este punto ya es hasta gratificante._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si cree en todo lo que dijo Chang._

 _* ¿Oh? Me sorprende que TÚ seas el que me pregunte eso. Normalmente el desconfiado soy yo._

 _* Frisk le dice que en estas condiciones, es necesario._

 _* Buen punto. Volviendo a tu pregunta…no creo que este mintiendo. Chang al parecer conoce al ser que veremos pronto, y ese ser está relacionado con Gaster, y todo lo que me dijo hace unas horas atrás. Las explicaciones y respuestas de Gaster son lo mejor que hemos obtenido hasta ahora, así que si este ser sabe más al respecto…tendremos que creer en su conocimiento. Por ahora, claro está. Una vez que lo veamos, seremos los jueces de sus palabras._

" _Me alegro de haberles explicado todo."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de ambos. _"O lo que dijo Chang habría tenido mucho menos sentido para ustedes."_

"Cierto." dijo Flowey, un tanto pensativo. "Aún tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de todo esto, pero es por el bien del Subterráneo, así que no voy a retroceder."

"Ni yo." dijo Red, con mucha seriedad. "Sabemos que tú y tu amigo Frisk han pasado por mucho, y que esto es aún más complicado para ustedes…así que no vamos a defraudarlos."

"…" Chara no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con las palabras de ambos.

" _Sé que lo dije antes, pero para mí, su apoyo significa más de lo que puedan imaginar. No lo olviden."_

Chara entonces miró al frente.

 _* Ahora…es momento de tener más respuestas._

" _Hay que seguir."_ dijo Chara. _"Ya casi llegamos."_

Con esto, el grupo siguió nuevamente su camino, pasando por el largo corredor que normalmente tendría una lluvia artificial de acompañamiento. Red y Flowey siguieron los pasos de Chara, que ahora estaba entrando a una habitación que él recuerda muy bien…sobre todo por el piano que estaba allí.

Chara comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, notando pequeñas diferencias respecto a lo que hay en la línea de tiempo original: las flechas que estaban marcadas en la pared no estaban. El piano se veía con mucho polvo, a diferencia del original, que parecía como si alguien se asegurara de limpiarlo. También habían leves rastros de polvo en uno de los rincones de la habitación, que Chara prefirió ignorar al instante.

 _* La estatua a la que había que ponerle el paraguas tampoco estaba afuera. Realmente me pregunto cómo es que con el cambio de algunos elementos, esta habitación permanece con este puzle intacto._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tal vez tanto aquí como en la línea de tiempo verdadera, quien creó el puzle fue la misma persona._

 _* Tal vez. Si ese es el caso, pues tal vez logró crear este puzle en esta línea temporal también. Menos mal que es así. Cuando estábamos con Gaster no le pregunté si algo había cambiado en este lugar._

Chara miró por un instante la zona con el polvo en el rincón, para luego volver a ver el piano.

 _* Es posible que hasta el creador del puzle esté aquí mismo…solo que sin vida. Quién sabe…_

Red y Flowey simplemente estaban observando en general la habitación, prefiriendo ignorar también los restos de polvo en el rincón. Con curiosidad observaron que Chara estaba comenzando a tocar el piano. No lo hizo como alguien que supiera tocar el piano, sino como alguien que estaba siguiendo un orden o un patrón. Al tocar una aparente melodía, una entrada secreta se abrío al frente de grupo, pillando desprevenidos a Red y a la flor.

 _* Es bueno que aún tenemos memoria de la melodía._

 _* Frisk está de acuerdo con Chara._

 _* Frisk…tengo una pequeña duda. Además de la caja musical que estaba en la estatua… ¿No tienes la sensación de haber escuchado esa melodía en otro lado?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que por lo menos él no recuerda haberla escuchado en un lugar diferente._

 _* …Que extraño. No lo digo porque no sepas algo…lo digo porque por alguna razón tengo esa duda, y el no saber por qué es un tanto incómodo._

" _Bien…"_ comenzó a decir el pequeño humano. _"De acuerdo con lo que me dijo Gaster, nuestro ser misterioso debería estar pasando esa entrada."_

Chara miró a Red.

" _¿Lista?"_

"Lista." respondió Red.

" _¿Listo Asriel?"_ preguntó Chara, dirigiendo su pregunta a la flor que estaba en su mochila.

"Listo." dijo Flowey, intentando dar la mayor determinación con su voz.

Con esto, comenzaron a avanzar, pasando por la entrada secreta que Chara abrió con la melodía del piano. A diferencia de la habitación de la línea de tiempo original, Chara y Frisk notaron que en esta versión había un corredor más largo entre un lugar y otro. Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos caminando, hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar, que para sorpresa de Chara, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

"Pero…" comenzó a decir Red. "Aquí no hay nadie…"

"Es cierto." dijo Flowey, mirando a su alrededor. "¡No hay nadie! ¿Dónde está el ser al que se refirió esa tal Chang?"

" _Tranquilos chicos."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de ambos. _"Debe haber una razón. Gaster jamás me mentiría de esto. Sabía demasiado de nuestra situación como para habernos mentido, y no creo que él sea de los que bromea con este tipo de situaciones."_

"Pero de todas maneras no hay nadie." dijo Flowey con algo de enojo, para luego mirar al frente. "Lo único que hay en esta habitación…es 'eso'."

" _Ah…es cierto."_ dijo Chara, acercándose al objeto en cuestión. _"Ustedes no saben nada acerca del 'Artefacto Legendario'."_

La elección de palabras de Chara para referirse al objeto definitivamente encendió la curiosidad en Red y Flowey. De inmediato Red se acercó hasta donde estaban Chara y Flowey, que seguían observando el objeto con una curiosidad igual o mayor.

 _* No lo había pensado debido a nuestra situación actual, pero ya que llegamos hasta aquí…este objeto definitivamente es de lo más curioso, considerando lo que ocurre siempre que queremos tomarlo._

 _* Frisk dice que recuerda todas las veces en la que cuando intentaban sacarlo, el perro blanco aparecía del interior de la mochila, y de alguna manera lograba absorber el artefacto en su cuerpo._

 _* Así es…definitivamente eso queda entre las cosas más raras que he visto en el Subterráneo…y hablando del perro._

" _Asriel…"_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de su hermano. _"¿No sientes algo al interior de la mochila? ¿Algo que esté haciendo espacio?"_

"¿Espacio?" preguntó Flowey, que se confundió un poco al escuchar las palabras de Chara. "Creo que no. Definitivamente no he sentido movimiento alguno al interior de la mochila. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

En ese momento, Red sintió algo desde más atrás, y naturalmente miró en esa dirección por un momento.

" _Porque lo creas o no, antes de que Frisk y yo pudiéramos tomar el artefacto, un perro blanco salía de nuestra mochila, y absorbía el artefacto, para luego irse sin explicación alguna."_ dijo Chara. Confundiendo a la flor. _"No preguntes el cómo lo hace, ni el porqué, porque definitivamente no lo sé."_

"Ummm… ¿Chara?" dijo Red, que seguía mirando hacia atrás. "El perro blanco del que hablas… ¿Es este?"

Con la pregunta de Red, Chara y Flowey observaron hacia atrás, para reaccionar de inmediato al ver en la entrada del lugar al mismo perro que vieron en el bosque cerca de Snowdin. El mismo perro que una y otra vez absorbía el artefacto, evitando que Chara y Frisk lograran examinarlo.

 _* Oh no… ¡No lo hará!_

" _¡No dejen que se acerque al artefacto!"_ gritó Chara, sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros.

Red y Flowey, aún sin comprender del todo la situación, siguieron las instrucciones de Chara, y adoptaron posiciones defensivas. Los segundos pasaron, y poco a poco Chara, así como Red y Flowey comenzaron a calmarse, y a confundirse, sobre todo Chara.

 _* …Nada. No está haciendo nada._

Los tres claramente veían que el perro blanco no estaba haciendo nada. Simplemente estaba en la entrada, mirándolos con una aparente sonrisa amistosa. Esto siguió por varios segundos en los que nadie hizo nada. Red por un momento miró a Chara, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que Flowey seguía observando con atención al perro. Chara estaba discutiendo con Frisk, al mismo tiempo que no apartaba la vista del animal.

 _* ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no hace lo que siempre hace?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tal vez en esta línea de tiempo no lo hace._

 _* Pero…está aquí. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tal vez las intenciones del perro son diferentes, por lo menos ahora._

 _* Esto me está provocando un leve dolor de cabeza…_

Un ladrido amistoso del perro fue lo que trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Chara. Finalmente, el humano se calmó por completo, volviendo a tener una actitud normal. Al ver esto, Red y Flowey hicieron lo mismo, y solo se limitaron a mirar al perro, que tras un par de segundos de haberles ladrado, dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse al otro lado, devuelta a la zona principal de las Cascadas.

"Muy bien…" dijo Red, con un claro tono de confusión. "Eso definitivamente fue extraño." luego miró a Chara. "¿Qué fue eso?"

" _Ni yo estoy seguro…"_ dijo como respuesta Chara, con una expresión de curiosidad pura. _"Pero está claro que esta vez no hará lo mismo de siempre."_

"¿De verdad no sabes cuál es la relación entre este perro y el supuesto 'Artefacto Legendario'?" preguntó Flowey.

" _No."_ respondió Chara. _"Es de las pocas cosas de las cuales no conozco el porqué."_

"¿Por qué dices que eso es un Artefacto Legendario?" preguntó Red, que comenzó a acercarse hasta Chara.

" _La respuesta está ahí."_ respondió Chara, que usó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha para apuntar al objeto. Red entonces se acercó hasta ver el objeto con mayor detalle: Una bola de un tamaño mediano, de un color naranja con variantes más claras arriba y más oscuras abajo. En la zona del frente, estaba la respuesta que Red buscaba.

"Oh." fue lo único que dijo Red, con una mezcla de sorpresa, pero también algo desanimada por la respuesta en sí.

"Es algo…decepcionante." dijo honestamente Flowey. Chara no pudo evitar reír un poco por ambas reacciones.

En el centro del objeto, que es donde Red y Flowey estaban enfocando sus miradas, estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas 'ARTEFACTO LEGENDARIO', de un tamaño un tanto pequeño, lo suficiente como para que las palabras no lograran dar la vuelta, y fueran vistas completamente desde el frente.

"Entonces puede que hasta no sea legendario." dijo Red, algo desanimada. "Aunque no creo que alguien escriba 'Artefacto Legendario' solo para jugar una broma… ¿Cierto?"

" _Lamentablemente, conozco a cierto esqueleto que en mi línea de tiempo lo haría."_ respondió Chara, pensando en cierto esqueleto amante de los juegos de palabras y del kétchup, que lamentablemente en esta línea de tiempo es alguien mucho peor.

Chara y Frisk sabían que no debían desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Tenían el objeto al frente, y todo parecía indicar que esta vez el perro no los molestaría. Ambos humanos sintieron cómo la curiosidad aumentaba con cada segundo.

" _¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos?"_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de ambos compañeros. Con esto, Chara no perdió tiempo, y con ambas manos, tocó el objeto por cada lado.

En ese mismo instante…

Todo se fue a negro.

.

.

.

.

 _* … ¿Qué…pasó…?_

 _* Frisk no tiene idea de lo que ocurrió._

 _* En el instante que tocamos el objeto…todo cambió. Red y Flowey no están, y este lugar…_

En el instante en que Chara tocó el objeto…todo a su alrededor cambió. Fue tan repentino, que ambos humanos no pudieron evitar el sorprenderse, y mucho. Conocían los efectos de usar la determinación, pero aun así, esta no funcionaba instantáneamente. Debido a la sorpresa, Chara se había puesto completamente alerta, pero se calmó al ver que no había nadie en el lugar…ni nada en general. Era un completo espacio en negro, ya que ni siquiera podía verse el piso, como si estuvieran en un eterno túnel sin iluminación...

Salvo por un detalle, que estaba arriba de ellos…y que no tardaron en apreciar.

 _* Frisk…allí arriba…no hay duda._

 _* Frisk está de acuerdo._

 _* Definitivamente no son las piedras que hay en el techo de las Cascadas. Definitivamente…lo que estamos viendo arriba…_

 _Son estrellas._

Chara y Frisk podían ver claramente que arriba no había techo, y aunque también estaba completamente de negro, también estaban las estrellas. Muchos puntos pequeños y brillantes adornaban el panorama. Chara comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, notando que parecía ser un área abierta, a pesar de estar todo lleno de negro.

Fue en ese instante, que Chara pudo notar un detalle que lo tomó nuevamente por sorpresa.

 _* ¿…Frisk? ¿Acaso…?_

Frisk.

Frisk estaba a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero Chara podía verlo ahora: Frisk estaba a su lado, con las mismas prendas que él estaba usando, después de todo, originalmente era su cuerpo. Lo curioso, era que a diferencia de Chara, Frisk tenía su característica expresión, que contrastaba totalmente con la expresión de Chara, sobre todo en sus ojos.

Otro detalle interesante, era que Frisk tenía una leve transparencia, y parecía verse un poco más gris de lo normal. A los ojos de Chara, Frisk parecía imitar perfectamente a un tipo de fantasma.

Finalmente, con las palabras de Chara, Frisk primero observó al otro humano como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada extraño, pero luego pudo ver sus manos, luego sus brazos, y finalmente su cuerpo entero. Le tomó un par de segundos de análisis para volver a enfocar su atención en Chara.

BGM: watch?v=PkSEgbY_ey4 (Undertale OST - Star Extended [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube.])

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_ preguntó Chara en voz alta, mientras seguía observando a Frisk. _"¿Cómo lo hiciste Frisk?"_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no tiene ni la menor idea._

Chara seguía observando a Frisk, sin poder llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero algo interrumpió a ambos humanos, que estaban recibiendo sorpresa tras sorpresa.

[Por fin…han llegado.]

Una voz, que sonó como la de un hombre adulto, hizo que ambos pequeños miraran al 'cielo', que no había cambiado en absoluto, mostrando la extensa cantidad de estrellas brillantes. Ahora, sin embargo, había una pequeña iluminación blanca y al parecer redonda, que estaba bajando lentamente hacia ellos.

[Bienvenidos…niños caídos.]

Esta vez, la voz que se escuchó fue la de una mujer.

" _¿Quién eres tú?"_ preguntó Chara de inmediato, enfocando su vista en la luz que seguía bajando, y que curiosamente no le molestaba a la vista. _"¿Y dónde estamos?"_

[Lamentablemente, el nombre de este lugar está…censurado, pero no teman…están seguros aquí. No les haremos daño.]

La respuesta, que esta vez vino de la voz de un niño, confundió más a Chara.

 _* ¿…Censurado? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?_

 _* Frisk sigue sin saber lo que pasa, y está tan desorientado como Chara._

 _* ¿Y por qué habla con distintas voces? Es extraño…_

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_ dijo Chara con un tono neutral.

[Desde tu perspectiva…Los estamos ayudando. Desde la nuestra…confirmamos que ha llegado el momento.]

Esta vez, se escucharon múltiples voces diciendo lo mismo. Chara analizó con cuidado las palabras que estaba diciendo la luz, que finalmente llegó hasta el suelo, quedando a unos cuantos metros al frente de ambos pequeños.

" _¿Ayudarnos? ¿Quieres ayudarnos?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Habría sido mejor si hubieras aparecido mucho antes. ¿No lo crees?"_

[No sabíamos si estabas listo…así que le pedimos a Gaster que decidiera, y actuara como juez, para ver si lo habías logrado. Estás aquí, y confiamos en su juicio.]

"…" Chara tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía, así que optó por mantenerse enfocado en lo principal.

" _¿Fuiste tú el que salvó al doctor Gaster antes de morir?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿El ser del cuál Temmie nos dijo que nos estaba esperando?"_

[Correcto para ambas, aunque esta vez fue una clara excepción. Normalmente nunca alteraríamos los hechos.]

" _Volveré a preguntar: ¿Quién eres tú?"_

[No somos un 'tú'…pues somos muchos.]

[Somos ideas…]

[Somos pensamientos…]

[Somos un deseo…]

La luz, que alternaba entre distintas voces cada vez que decía una serie de palabras, parecía estar en un estado de ánimo un tanto positivo, por lo menos para Chara. El pequeño humano por su parte estaba recolectando datos sobre este nuevo ser, ya que como muy pocas cosas del Subterráneo, es algo que jamás había visto anteriormente _._

[Conocemos mucho de ustedes…Frisk…Chara Dreemurr. Hemos estado con ustedes por mucho tiempo…podría decirse que hasta somos compañeros.]

" _Entonces ustedes…son muchos."_ dijo Chara, que lentamente observó otra vez las estrellas. _"Y nos estaban observando…casi como una estrella en el cielo. Saben todo lo que hemos hecho…"_

[…Podría decirse que somos estrellas…observando desde lo más alto…más allá de lo que podrían imaginar.]

"… _¿Y qué quieren de nosotros?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Dijeron que querían ayudarnos, pero… ¿Cómo?"_

[¿Quieren saber nuestro deseo? Lo único que queremos, es que se cumpla la profecía: Queremos que sean los salvadores de la nación que ahora vive en el Subterráneo. Que la libren del injusto destino que sufrieron por parte de mentes del pasado. Que vean la luz del sol y respiren con fuerza el aire del planeta. Y esta vez…algo ha cambiado.]

"…" Chara se quedó sin palabras. Intentaba decir algo. Preguntar algo más acerca de este conjunto de seres que sabían de él y de Frisk, así como de la vieja profecía…pero nada salía de su boca.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a la luz qué es lo que ha cambiado._

Chara salió de su trance al escuchar la pregunta de Frisk, y volvió a mirar a la luz, que hablaba en el nombre de muchos.

[Cuando decimos que algo ha cambiado…no hablamos del Subterráneo en sí…hablamos de Chara.]

Las palabras de las voces nuevamente pillaron desprevenidos a Chara y a Frisk.

" _¿A mí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con lo que ha ocurrido en el Subterráneo?"_ preguntó el pequeño, aún sin procesar del todo la información.

[Todo.]

Esa simple y corta respuesta no ayudó para nada a Chara. Solo hizo que tuviera más preguntas sobre toda la situación en general.

[¿Recuerdas aquél instante en el que Frisk quiso reiniciar? ¿Justo antes de que llegaran hasta la sala en donde se encontraba el rey Asgore?]

"… _Sí. Lo recuerdo."_ respondió Chara, aunque no con los mejores ánimos.

[Cuando se provocó el reinicio, la determinación de Frisk no fue lo único que actuó.]

Chara de inmediato prestó mucha atención a esa parte. Frisk hizo exactamente lo mismo.

[Tú estabas cegado por el poder, Chara Dreemurr…pero nunca podrás engañar a tu corazón. Muy en el fondo, acorralado por el gusto del poder…estaban tus deseos de escapar. De enmendar lo que estabas haciendo…de no arruinarle la vida a aquellos que te acogieron cuando los humanos te dañaron hace tanto tiempo.]

" _Pero… ¿Por qué mis deseos tienen algo que ver con todo lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Qué rol tienen en todo esto?"_ preguntó Chara, que comenzó a sentir más curiosidad, considerando que lo que ocurrió en ese momento se ha convertido en algo muy personal para él.

[Al momento de realizarse el reinicio…tus verdaderos ideales chocaron en conflicto con tu deseo de poder. En ese momento…nosotros estábamos observando. Nosotros queríamos que te detuvieras. Que tuvieras la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores…pero otros, querían que completaras tu misión de limpiar y erradicar por completo al Subterráneo…y así, nosotros también entramos en conflicto. Cuando el reinicio se completó, el destino nos proporcionó una situación inesperada: El resultado de ese reinició fue un cambio total. Tu sed de poder…se esparció en todo el Subterráneo. Como una influencia incontrolable…como un impulso y como un deseo. Como si una voz en tu cabeza te dijera en todo momento que lo desearas, y adquirieras sin importar el precio.]

" _Un segundo…eso…suena realmente parecido a lo que dijo Sans cuando estábamos en Snowdin."_ dijo Chara de inmediato, ya que no ha olvidado su primer encuentro con el esqueleto. _"Una voz que le decía que lo hiciera. Un impulso que no podían controlar, y que se hacía más fuerte cuando su nivel de violencia aumentaba…"_

[El resultado del inmenso poder de tu nivel de violencia anterior hizo que el Subterráneo tuviera este cambio radical…pero tus deseos de ser libre, junto a la determinación de Frisk, no solo lograron librarte de esto, sino que también lograron alejarte de tu propia sed de poder. Literalmente ustedes…se separaron.]

" _Pero…pero…"_ Chara logró entender la situación, ya que con la experiencia de los reinicios, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de problemas, pero el hecho de que sus propios deseos terminaron por cambiar el Subterráneo era lo que más le estaba dañando en estos momentos.

 _* Frisk le dice a la luz que no culpa a Chara por lo que ha ocurrido, y que él tiene la culpa por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte en su momento._

" _¡Frisk!"_ gritó Chara, sorprendiendo a Frisk, ya que es casi imposible hacer que Chara levantara la voz. _"No es tu culpa. Nunca lo fue. A fin de cuentas, tenía razón…esto es mi culpa. Fue mi error…"_

Pero Chara, en vez de inundarse en su propia pena, miró a la luz, con una expresión que indicaba optimismo y determinación.

" _Un error que estoy dispuesto a enmendar…que QUIERO arreglar."_

[Frisk…Chara Dreemurr…sabemos que aún tienen muchas interrogantes del cómo todo pasó de esta forma, o sobre nosotros…pero ahora…deben escucharnos: La sed de poder de Chara no solo influenció al Subterráneo…es tan inmenso y lleno de negatividad, que también logró sobrevivir…y llegar a esta línea de tiempo.]

" _¿¡Qué dices!?"_ preguntó Chara, alarmado por esto.

[Lamentablemente, esa sed de poder sigue siendo algo que provino de ti, Chara Dreemurr…y es por eso, que ustedes son el mismo. Tiene todos tus recuerdos, pero a diferencia de ti…el SÍ quiere completar el 'trabajo' de matarlos a todos, y pasar al siguiente 'mundo'. Es prácticamente tu forma de ser después de haber matado a Sans en la línea de tiempo original. Una manifestación pura…de tu anterior determinación.]

"…" Chara no supo cómo reaccionar. Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, y Frisk estaba preocupándose. Chara comenzó a respirar lentamente, intentando calmarse, pues lo que le estaba diciendo la luz era importante y delicado.

[Debemos mencionar, sin embargo, que llegó sin un cuerpo físico. En este momento, es probable que sea como Flowey: Algo que no es ni humano, ni monstruo, y no nos extrañaría que haya adquirido algún cuerpo que le sirva de huésped.]

 _* Frisk le pregunta por qué está tan seguro de eso._

[Como dijimos antes, había otros que querían que Chara terminara su pasado genocidio en el Subterráneo. Así como nosotros estamos hablando con ustedes en estos momentos, ellos ya deben haber contactado de alguna forma a tu anterior ser, para guiarlo en esta nueva línea de tiempo, y para motivarlo a completar nuevamente su misión.]

"… _De momento…"_ comenzó a decir Chara. _"No nos hemos topado con él. De haberlo hecho, me habría reconocido de inmediato."_

[Eso es una buena ventaja. Tal vez no tengan tantos problemas en su siguiente tarea.]

" _¿Tarea?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Tienes algún plan?"_

[Si ellos le dieron consejos a tu determinación genocida, nosotros también lo haremos con ustedes. Después de todo…es todo lo que podemos hacer. Salvar a Gaster fue una excepción única, ya que no podemos alterar lo que ocurre en la línea de tiempo.]

" _Dijeron antes que eran 'observadores'."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Es que acaso…son Dioses o seres con inmensos poderes?"_

[…Lo único que podemos decirles, es que nosotros nos regimos por reglas, y solo se nos tiene permitido observar. Lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos, es una excepción que jamás había ocurrido antes.]

" _Entonces no podré sacar más respuestas al respecto. ¿Cierto?"_ preguntó Chara, volviendo a la normalidad, y calmándose lo suficiente para volver a enfocarse en el tema principal…

Que querían ayudarlos.

[Desafortunadamente, así lo dictan nuestras reglas. Espero que lo entiendan. Ahora, escuchen con mucha atención: Lo que quieren es devolver el Subterráneo a su estado original, y afortunadamente hay una solución. Para ello, será necesario cumplir con dos requisitos principales: Que consigan las siete almas humanas…y derrotar a la anterior determinación genocida de Chara.]

" _¿Siete?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Asgore solo tiene seis almas en su poder."_

[Correcto, pero no olvides el alma del Chara de esta línea temporal.]

" _! ! !"_

Chara por un momento lo había olvidado, y con las palabras de la luz, recordó de inmediato lo que Asriel le dijo cuando estaban en la casa de Toriel. De cómo el alma de ese Chara había sido guardada junto con las otras, y que probablemente algo le ocurrió a esta, u otra de las almas, ya que la barrera seguía bloqueando la libertad de los monstruos.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a la luz porqué es necesario derrotar a la influencia genocida._

[¿Han intentado reiniciar desde que despertaron en esta línea temporal?]

"… _No."_ respondió Chara. _"Decidimos no hacerlo. La razón principal…era porque no quería correr el riesgo de que el Sans de esta línea de tiempo comenzara a sospechar de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, si el Sans que conocemos podía detectar los reinicios…es natural pensar que el Sans de esta línea de tiempo haría lo mismo."_

[Sabia decisión, pero, aunque lo hubieran intentado…no lo habrían conseguido.]

" _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Acaso Frisk y yo ya no poseemos la determinación más fuerte?"_

[Recuerda, que la determinación que tenías antes era negativa, y con la intención de cometer genocidio en el Subterráneo. Al librarte de tu deseo de poder, también abandonaste dicha determinación.]

Chara de inmediato se preocupó, al pensar en un detalle que no había analizado anteriormente.

" _Eso quiere decir que mi determinación genocida puede…"_

[No. Tu anterior ser tampoco puede generar un reinicio. Ninguno de los dos podrá mientras el otro exista. Es probable que él ya sepa esto debido a la guía de aquellos que querían ayudarlo. Su objetivo principal será eliminarlos antes de que tengan la capacidad para derrotarlo.]

" _Un asesino incansable y persistente…"_ dijo Chara, sin ánimos. _"¿Será posible el derrotarlo en nuestra situación actual?"_

[Es posible. Sus posibilidades de tener éxito serán mayores si Frisk y tú lo enfrentan juntos.]

" _Pero Frisk está atrapado. Su cuerpo lo estoy controlando yo…y no sabemos cómo revertir el proceso."_ dijo Chara, que volvió a observar a Frisk. _"Además no entiendo por qué ahora puedo verlo con una forma que parece la de un fantasma."_

[Eso es debido a los efectos de este lugar. En cuanto a lo que planteas…nosotros hablamos de una manera diferente de que unan fuerzas.]

"… _Decido creer en lo que dicen. Si existe una manera más efectiva de que Frisk me ayude, entonces vale la pena intentarlo."_

[Bien. Para no interrumpir su objetivo por más tiempo, les diremos lo que deben hacer ahora: Deben dirigirse a tres lugares. Primero deben ir a Hotland. Específicamente, al refugio de Muffet. Encuéntrenla, y díganle que fueron enviados por parte de Temmie. Ella lo entenderá. El segundo lugar, es el Laboratorio de Alphys. En ese lugar se encuentra la clave que le permitirá a Frisk ayudarte de una mejor manera. Pregúntale a Muffet sobre ello, pues no tenemos permitido el decirte lo que es, ya que estaríamos rompiendo una de nuestras reglas. Finalmente, cuando hayas terminado tus objetivos en ambos lugares, debes dirigirte al bosque de Snowdin. Específicamente, a la única puerta que no has logrado abrir en todo este tiempo.]

" _! ! !"_

 _* ! ! !_

Chara y Frisk entendieron de inmediato a qué lugar se refería la luz, pues intentaron abrir dicha puerta de varias maneras en los reinicios durante sus viajes en la línea de tiempo original. En una ocasión hasta encontraron a un monstruo que no habían visto antes, y del cual tuvieron unos cuantos problemas al lidiar con él.

[Una vez que hayan cumplido sus objetivos en esos tres lugares…lo único que les faltará por hacer, es conseguir las siete almas, y derrotar a la anterior determinación genocida.]

" _¿De qué manera debemos usar las siete almas humanas?"_ preguntó Chara.

[Ustedes vinieron aquí cuando tocaron el Artefacto Legendario. Ese objeto les será extremadamente útil, ya que con él podrán hacer cosas que antes no podían. Lo entenderán cuando lo observen con cuidado. También es el objeto que necesitarán para darle usos a las almas. Cuando las obtengan, deberán utilizar la inmensa fuerza de todas las almas juntas con el Artefacto Legendario, y esto finalmente hará que el Subterráneo sea restaurado a su estado original.]

" _Ya veo…y supongo que esa restauración implica determinación, por lo que sigue siendo necesario derrotar a mi anterior determinación para que funcione. ¿Correcto?"_

[Lamentablemente así es. Les suplicamos que tengan mucho cuidado. Si llegas a morir, Chara Dreemurr…tu determinación genocida tendrá el control para utilizar su poder a su antojo.]

" _Y eso es algo que definitivamente no podemos permitir."_ dijo Chara, aunque con un tono más suave. _"Ya hemos avanzado tanto…yo también he cambiado mucho…he…mejorado. Y yo…yo quiero permanecer de esta forma. Quiero seguir aprendiendo y recordando lo que perdí."_

[Es bueno escuchar eso. Ya hemos dicho todo lo que podíamos ofrecer de ayuda y guía. El resto dependerá de ustedes, y de su nueva determinación. Una que esperamos, les ofrezca y abra…un nuevo futuro. Les deseamos mucha suerte…niños caídos.]

" _¿De verdad no hay manera de que nos digan quiénes son?"_ preguntó Chara.

[…Somos lo que hay más allá.]

" _No es suficiente, pero creo que es lo más cercano a una respuesta que tendré."_ dijo Chara, dejando de insistir en el tema. _"Esto…es demasiado repentino. Mucho más de lo que pasó con Gaster. Una parte de mí…aún duda de todo esto, pero…"_

Chara observó a Frisk.

" _¿Qué te parece Frisk? ¿Crees en lo que acabamos de escuchar?"_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es la única explicación en profundidad que han escuchado en todo este tiempo, y que ni siquiera Gaster sabía las razones específicas. Que han recibido mucha información con la cuál trabajar, y que es la mejor pista y solución que han tenido desde que comenzaron a investigar._

"… _Cierto."_ dijo Chara, para luego mirar a la luz. _"Creo que eso lo soluciona: Gracias por la información. Espero que sea verdadera…pues debo admitir que me dio esperanza escuchar todo eso."_

[Por supuesto. Agradecemos que hayan tomado su tiempo para escucharnos. Nuevamente les deseamos suerte, y que el futuro se defina de la manera en la que ustedes quieren moldearlo…]

[Con paz.]

Y con esto, todo volvió a ser de negro para ambos humanos.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

"¡Chara! ¡Despierta por favor!"

"¡Chara! ¡Reacciona!"

Red y Flowey estaban realmente preocupados. En el instante que Chara tocó el 'Artefacto Legendario', cayó de espalda al suelo, y se habría golpeado la cabeza de no ser porque Red alcanzó a agarrarlo antes del golpe. Ambos intentaron despertarlo por un par de minutos, sin tener resultado. Lo que los mantenía con la esperanza de que no era nada grave, era el hecho de que Chara seguía respirando. Afortunadamente, el humano finalmente comenzó a despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

 _* Eso…fue realmente inesperado. Creo que hasta cometí el error de referirme a la luz como 'él' y 'ellos' a la vez durante esa conversación._

 _* Frisk dice que no lo había pensado, ya que era algo confuso._

 _* Totalmente de acuerdo. Sin embargo…con este evento, ya tenemos los pasos a seguir._

 _* Frisk dice que al igual que cuando comenzaron a investigar, dará todo su esfuerzo para protegerlo, y lograr derrotar a su malvada determinación genocida._

 _* Malvada…suena un tanto cursi ¿No lo crees? No hay nada de malo en que digas que era mi anterior determinación, después de todo la tomé a la fuerza. Eso, sin embargo, ya no importa. Lo que importa ahora…es avanzar, y para seguir avanzando, debemos…_

Chara comenzó a levantarse lentamente, haciendo que tanto Red como Flowey suspiraran de alivio. Se levantó por completo, hasta estar nuevamente frente a frente con el Artefacto Legendario.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó de inmediato Flowey. "¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?"

"Tocaste esa bola y te caíste al suelo." dijo Red, con una preocupación similar a la de la flor. "Casi nos da un ataque. ¿Realmente estás bien?"

" _Mucho más que bien."_ respondió Chara. _"Cuando tocamos el Artefacto Legendario, me reuní con aquellos que nos estaban esperando."_

"¿Aquellos?" preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

" _Es…muy complicado."_ respondió Chara. _"Fue algo muy…interesante. La información que Frisk y yo recibimos fue mucha…y espero por el futuro de todos…que sea cierta."_

Chara comenzó a acercar nuevamente sus manos al objeto. Esto claramente alertó a sus compañeros.

"¡No lo toques!" gritó Flowey. "Te vas a desmayar otra vez."

"Ya tuvimos suficiente con una vez." dijo Red, acompañando la idea de Flowey.

" _Descuiden."_ dijo Chara, calmando a sus compañeros. _"La primera vez fue para asegurar nuestra reunión con ellos. Esta vez no pasará nada que me dañe."_

"¿Quiénes son 'ellos'?" preguntó Flowey.

"… _Estrellas."_ respondió Chara, confundiendo otra vez a su hermano. _"Al menos, se compararon con estrellas. No sé quiénes son en realidad."_

Chara acercó más sus manos al Artefacto Legendario, y cuando tocó nuevamente el objeto con ambas manos…esta vez no ocurrió nada.

" _¿Lo ven?"_ dijo Chara, girando su cabeza para ver a Red. Ella y Flowey sin embargo, comenzaron a ver que el objeto comenzó a brillar un poco. Chara también lo notó, y fijó su atención en el Artefacto Legendario. Tenía un leve brillo naranja, y Chara también sintió algo más.

" _Mis manos…"_ comenzó a decir Chara, algo sorprendido. _"No puedo sacarlas del Artefacto. Es como si estuvieran pegadas…"_

Esto claramente alertó a Red y a Flowey, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, el Artefacto Legendario generó un flash momentáneo de luz, y tras un segundo completo, dos pequeños agujeros circulares salieron de la nada, uno a cada lado, y de estos agujeros salieron antenas pequeñas, que comenzaron a generar una especie de aura naranja.

De la nada, una especie de holograma rectangular comenzó a generarse arriba del Artefacto, con solo milímetros de distancia. El rectángulo que se generó era de color negro, de uno muy fuerte, casi como si fuera un objeto físico, y con bordes blancos. Chara seguía sin poder sacar sus manos del Artefacto, y este seguía emitiendo el brillo naranja.

Finalmente, algo comenzó a generarse en el rectángulo…

Letras.

" _¿Qué…es esto?"_ preguntó en voz alta Chara, mientras leía las palabras que estaban mostrándose en el rectángulo negro:

[ **DEBUG** ]

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, damas y caballeros.**

 **Realmente las cosas se pondrán con mucha más acción, y hasta con locuras, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Puede que algunos se confundan con lo que ha ocurrido en la última parte, pero así es como lo he planeado, y hay un porqué. Solo el futuro dirá si lograran entender lo que ocurre, pero les puedo asegurar que esto no ha terminado. La imaginación es el límite.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próx capítulo de Fatum, o en el siguiente de este!]**


	14. XIV: Acción

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Por fin, después de un tiempo desolado...llega el capítulo 14 de Felltale. No les pondré una muralla de texto con mis motivos para no subir antes, pues eso lo hice en el cap. 65 de Fatum. Solo les pediré lo de siempre: Dejar su review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo o del fic en general. Sé que algunos se confundieron con el final del capítulo anterior, pero este al menos les dará una idea parcial de lo que quise hacer. Sin nada más que agregar... ¡Disfruten su lectura!]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo XIV: Acción.**

Los tres seres estaban en el lugar…sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Habían tenido suficiente con la extraña interrupción del perro blanco, pero ahora tenían una especie de complicación, pues aún estaban tratando de averiguar que estaba pasando.

 _* …Estoy tratando de entender esto…pero no está dando resultado. ¿Alguna sugerencia Frisk?_

 _* Frisk dice que solo debe calmarse y analizar._

 _* Esperaba alguna otra sugerencia. Lo dices como si fuera costumbre._

 _* Frisk le dice que lo es, y que no menosprecie su propia inteligencia._

 _* …Touché._

Ninguno en la habitación sabía qué exactamente estaba ocurriendo. Chara y Frisk siguieron la indicación de la 'estrella' de que debían utilizar el 'Artefacto Legendario' porque les ayudaría en su misión de restaurar el Subterráneo. Claramente, esto les dio a entender que el Artefacto escondía algo. Algo que nunca pudieron averiguar en ocasiones anteriores porque cierto perro siempre lograba literalmente absorber el artefacto, sin explicación alguna.

Sin embargo, para Red y Flowey el asunto era más extraño aún. Flowey no sabe que exactamente concluir de todo esto, pues al haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo en las ruinas de Hogar, no conoce nada pasando de estas. Todo le parece algo nuevo. Tierra desconocida, esperando a ser explorada. Es por esa razón, que los eventos recientes tienen un mayor impacto en él, pero al mismo tiempo no puede reaccionar de la mejor manera porque no los conoce.

Para Red, su preocupación principal no era el Artefacto, sino lo que dijo Chara de que una 'estrella' habló con ellos. Se estaba preguntando cómo fue que este ser desconocido contactó a Chara, y cómo lo hizo dormir fácilmente cuando tocó el Artefacto Legendario. Ella no quería sorpresas como lo que ocurrió con Sans, y es por eso que quiere estar preparada de la mejor manera posible, o por lo menos, de la mejor manera que pueda.

Todos los pensamientos de ellos cesaron por un momento, cuando comenzaron a escuchar un leve ruido que estaba siendo provocado por el artefacto. Chara aún no podía sacar sus manos del objeto, ya que nuevamente lo intentó, claramente sin éxito.

" _Sigo sin poder sacarme esta cosa de las manos."_ dijo Chara.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?" preguntó Red. "¿Porqué?"

" _Algo me impide sacar mis dedos."_ respondió rápidamente Chara. _"Algo los mantiene en el Artefacto."_

Por un par de segundos, la confusión se mantuvo entre ellos, hasta que la pantalla que se había generado arriba del artefacto comenzó a mostrar algo, haciendo una especie de ruido, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mostrar letras, que solamente Chara podía ver, ya que estaba de frente.

Todos también notaron que del artefacto comenzó a salir una especie de música muy simple.

BGM: watch?v=vpLqQWr3Vv4 (Undertale - Start Menu (Variation 2: Toriel, Sans & Papyrus) Extended)

 **[COMENZANDO ESCANEO DE IDENTIFICACIÓN…]  
[POR FAVOR ESPERE…]**  
 **[…]**

[…]  
['ADMINISTRADOR' NO HA SIDO ENCONTRADO.]

" _¿Administrador?"_ preguntó Chara en voz alta, llamando la atención de Red y Flowey **.** _"¿Es acaso alguna especie de computador?"_

Red y Flowey se miraron por un momento, y ambos tenían la misma expresión de no entender a qué se refería Chara. El pequeño humano seguía viendo como las palabras continuaban.  
 **  
[PROCEDIENDO A BUSCAR USUARIOS AUTORIZADOS…]**

[USUARIO ENCONTRADO. BUSCANDO PERMISOS EN LA BASE DE DATOS…]

[…]  
[PERMISOS ENCONTRADOS.]  
[PERMISOS ASOCIADOS AL USUARIO: 2]  
[HS-01]  
[HS-08]

"¿Acaso…sabes qué es lo que pasa Chara?" pregunto Red, claramente confundida.

"Estoy en las mismas condiciones que Red." dijo Flowey, teniendo una expresión que demostraba sus palabras. "¿Qué ocurre?"

" _Lo único que sabemos, es que está iniciando algún tipo de programa, como en las computadoras de Alphys."_ dijo Chara.

* _Sigo sin entender qué está pasando. ¿De qué nos serviría un programa como los de Alphys en estos momentos?_

 _* Frisk le dice que si la 'estrella' dijo que les sería útil, debe ser por una buena razón._

 _* Esperemos que termine siendo el caso. ¿Notaste que al parecer este aparato nos identificó como 'usuarios'?_

 _* Frisk le dice que sí, pero que aun así no entiende el cómo ni el porqué._

 _* Entonces estamos en la misma situación. Solo espero que esto termine bien…_

 **[APLICANDO PERMISOS…]**

[…]  
[PERMISOS APLICADOS.]  
[CAMBIANDO VARIABLE '007748C4' A '01'…]

[VARIABLE CAMBIADA CON ÉXITO.]  
[ACTIVANDO PARÁMETROS AUTORIZADOS DE ACUERDO A PERMISO(S)…]

[C-D-P…ACTIVADO]  
[FUNCIÓN HECHIZO…ACTIVADO (LIMITADO).]  
[FUNCIÓN RESTAURAR…ACTIVADO (LIMITADO).]  
[MODO PORTABLE…ACTIVADO.]  
[FUNCIÓN ANÁLISIS…ACTIVADO.]

[DISPOSITIVO COMPATIBLE DETECTADO: CELULAR.]  
[¿DESEA ACTIVAR MODO PORTABLE?]  
[PULSAR IZQUIERDA: SI / PULSAR DERECHA: NO]

" _¿Modo…portable?"_ se preguntó Chara, que comenzó a pensar la posibilidad.

 _* Supongo que tendremos que llevarnos el Artefacto, así que tener una edición portable sería una buena idea, pero… ¿Por qué mencionó el celular que tenemos?_

Chara leyó otra vez la pregunta, notando que indicaba direcciones para elegir. Miró el Artefacto, y casi de inmediato entendió que se refería a la zona en donde estaban pegadas sus manos. Chara hizo un poco de fuerza con su mano izquierda, y comprobó que estaba en lo correcto, ya que sintió lo mismo que cuando alguien aprieta un botón.

BGM -OFF-

 **[COMENZANDO TRANSFERENCIA. POR FAVOR NO ALEJAR DISPOSITIVO…]  
[**█ **3%** **]**

Chara de inmediato sacó el teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo.

 _* Wow…realmente está realizando la transferencia._

El pequeño pudo ver que la pantalla de su celular había cambiado, y ahora estaba completamente de negro. Lo único que se mostraba era un número en el centro, seguido del símbolo de porcentaje.

" _6%."_ dijo Chara.

El humano miró a ambos monstruos por un momento.

" _Tendremos que esperar un poco."_

.

.

.

.

"¿Realmente prometes no dañar al humano Sans?"

"Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo…así es. No lo haré."

Sans y Papyrus estaban caminando hacia el bar de Grillby. La situación para ambos, en especial para Sans, es muy confusa y complicada. Para Papyrus, es solo un día más cumpliendo su deber con la nación de los monstruos, solo que esta vez, el deber ha llamado a realizar acciones muy diferentes a las que usualmente tiene que seguir. En muy poco tiempo, lograron demostrarle que algo andaba muy mal en el Subterráneo. Al principio no lo creía del todo, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Chara, más visible era la cruda realidad. El hecho de que Chara supiera de eventos del pasado, y sobre todo de Gaster, hicieron que el esquelético Guardia Real tomara la decisión de apoyar al pequeño humano. El que Chara fuera adoptado por Toriel fue algo que realmente lo pilló desprevenido, pero él no va a cuestionar esa decisión. La reina afirmó personalmente que era su hijo, y si ese es el caso, su deber es protegerlo, ya que ella también confía en que mantendrá a salvo al Príncipe Chara.

Para Sans, sin embargo…era un completo caos. Los ideales de su hermano al parecer no fueron de su gusto, y decidió seguir sus propios planes. Con el tiempo, dicho plan se resumió solamente a salir de la pocilga que debe llamar su 'hogar' lo antes posible. El no siente remordimiento por haber obtenido una de las siete almas que el rey Asgore necesita para abrir la barrera y liberar a los monstruos. Habiendo aprendido con la experiencia que en el Subterráneo es 'matar o morir', escaló sin pensarlo dos veces a la cima de los fuertes, para no ser molestado…y le dio un excelente resultado, al menos es lo que piensa, ya que muchos lo odian, y una buena parte le tiene miedo. Para él, la idea era seguir haciéndose fuerte hasta que el rey destruyera la barrera…y sería libre de todo lo horrendo de su hogar.

Pero en poco tiempo, un pequeño humano de nombre Chara logró arruinar sus planes por completo. El último humano que necesitan para abrir la barrera puso su mundo y sus pensamientos de cabeza tan rápido, que no lo tomó con mucho entusiasmo. Hasta hace poco, estaba determinado a matarlo para obtener su libertad, pero con los eventos recientes…ya no sabe en qué creer. Su hermano está apoyando al humano. La reina que había estado desaparecida también está apoyando al humano. Hasta una desconocida estaba de su lado la última vez. Sans no puede sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que cada vez que ha intentado matarlo, alguien siempre está ahí para apoyar al humano. En estos momentos, lo único que quiere saber…es el porqué.

Aunque también está preocupado del ser que enfrentaron hace no mucho. Dicho ser podía absorber las almas de los monstruos. Algo impensado y prácticamente imposible, con la historia como prueba. Todo esto ha logrado que en su mente haya un completo caos.

"¡Sans!" dijo Papyrus, llamando la atención de su hermano.

"¡Ah! ¿¡Qué!?" le respondió de mala gana el esqueleto tras reaccionar.

"Te estoy hablando." dijo Papyrus. "Estás muy distraído."

"Agradécele al mocoso." dijo Sans con enojo. "Él y todos ustedes…sigo sin entender que rayos pasa en sus cabezas."

"Puedo asegurarte, que tus dudas serán aclaradas una vez que hables con Chara." dijo Papyrus.

Sans por su parte suspiró, insatisfecho con las palabras de su hermano.

"Eso espero. Porque si no-"

Un ruido muy fuerte hizo que Sans dejara de hablar, y tanto él como Papyrus miraron de inmediato al frente, en la dirección de donde se había producido el ruido…

El bar de Grillby.

Las ventanas se habían roto. Ambos esqueletos lograron ver cómo el resto de lo que estaba en el aire caía a la nieve que siempre cubría al pueblo. También lograron ver que algo salió volando a una velocidad impresionante, pero que desapareció de inmediato. Ambos hermanos de inmediato concluyeron que lo que sea que haya salido volando, fue lo que rompió la ventana por completo. En un instante, su atención se dirigió a otro elemento que salió del interior del bar casi a la misma velocidad que la silueta.

Fuego. Mucho fuego.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso!?" gritó Sans, comenzando a correr.

"¡Eso fue un ataque de Grillby!" respondió Sans, que al igual que su hermano, estaba corriendo hasta la entrada del bar. "Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi atacando a alguien."

Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta de entrada, se sorprendieron por un momento al ver que esta se abrió de golpe del interior, y dos seres aparecieron de inmediato.

Uno de los dos era Grillby, que tenía su cuerpo en un estado que Sans rara vez ha podido ver en él. Sus llamas estaban generando más calor de la normal, y el mismo fuego de su cuerpo parecía un poco inestable, ya que a veces se movía violentamente de un lado a otro.

El otro era alguien que tanto Sans como Papyrus han visto casi siempre en el bar. Siempre llevaba prendas oscuras, y esta vez no era la excepción. Llevaba unos lentes negros en su cara, y su cabello era completamente rubio. Ambos hermanos notaron que él tenía en su mano izquierda una navaja.

"Punk Hamster. ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Grillby, con un tono de preocupación que llamó la atención de Sans y Papyrus.

"Estoy bien Grills." respondió Punk Hamster, aunque en su expresión se le notaba el enojo. "Estoy más preocupado de lo que hará ese bastardo…"

"¡Grillby!"

La voz familiar de Papyrus hizo que los dos monstruos notaran que tanto él como Sans estaban llegando hasta ellos.

"Papyrus." dijo Grillby, notando también al hermano. "Y Sans. Es algo sorpresivo verlos a ambos."

"La última vez que los vi no parecían muy contentos." dijo Punk Hamster, levantando una ceja.

"Olvídense de eso." dijo Sans de inmediato. "Me interesa saber qué es lo que salió volando cuando se rompieron las ventanas."

"Atacaste a alguien Grillby." dijo Papyrus, mirando al dueño del bar. "Muy rara vez lo haces."

En ese momento, Punk Hamster miró hacia arriba, reaccionando de inmediato.

"Y la razón está allí arriba…" dijo el monstruo con lentes, nuevamente con enojo.

Con esas palabras, los otros tres monstruos miraron hacia arriba…y lograron apreciar al aparente responsable de haber roto las ventanas del bar. Ambos hermanos de inmediato lograron identificar a la figura, debido a su vestimenta y la tétrica pero simple sonrisa que tenía.

"¡Es él!" dijo Sans de inmediato, comenzando a ponerse en guardia, y llamando la atención de Punk Hamster y Grillby.

"Fue una buena elección el volver a Snowdin para comprobar su presencia." dijo Papyrus, imitando el actuar de su hermano.

Más arriba, flotando y sin moverse de ahí, estaba el mismo ser que luchó contra Sans, Papyrus y Toriel. Tenía la misma vestimenta negra con el símbolo de la Runa Delta con una 'X' encima, y ahora parecía tener unas cuantas manchas extra de polvo desde el último encuentro.

"¿Lo conocen?" preguntó Grillby, atento al ser de arriba.

"Luché contra el bastardo hace poco." dijo Sans. "Fue una pelea muy larga, y mientras yo me cansé…él parecía no haberse cansado para nada."

"Es un ser muy problemático…" comenzó a decir Papyrus. "Y tenemos la sospecha de que puede absorber las almas de los monstruos."

Punk Hamster y Grillby no pudieron evitar observar a Papyrus por un momento, tan sorprendidos que tenían sus bocas parcialmente abiertas.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso es una broma?" preguntó Punk Hamster, aún sin creer las palabras del Guardia Real.

"¿Acaso crees que en estos momentos estaríamos bromeando?" dijo Sans, un tanto molesto.

"Entonces…por eso lo hizo." dijo Grillby, sin bajar su guardia, y volviendo a mirar al ser que seguía flotando.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" preguntó Papyrus.

"Mató a todos en el bar."

La respuesta de Punk Hamster pilló desprevenidos a ambos hermanos. el monstruo roedor, a pesar de estar usando sus lentes, podía verse en su rostro que estaba tremendamente molesto.

"Aún no me lo puedo creer…" dijo Punk Hamster.

"Atacó por sorpresa a todos." dijo Grillby. "Punk Hamster y yo fuimos los únicos que logramos bloquear y esquivar sus ataques. El resto…murió."

"Así que aún continúa…" dijo Sans. "Sin duda le está dando honor a su estatus de asesino."

"Considerando que reaccionó después de que estábamos hablando de eso…" dijo Grillby.

"Aun no entiendo cómo diablos evadió la vigilancia de la guardia canina…" dijo Punk Hamster.

"Tal vez ni siquiera los evadió…" dijo Sans. "Tal vez también los mató."

"¿Por qué sigue allí arriba sin moverse?" preguntó Papyrus. "Esperaría algo más…frenético de un asesino."

Tal como Papyrus decía, el ser seguía allí arriba, observándolos con cuidado. Sin moverse de su lugar. Sin reaccionar. Solamente con la sonrisa simplista pero que al mismo tiempo ha inspirado miedo en muchos.

Hasta que finalmente…

" _ **Qué interesante…"**_

Los cuatro monstruos escucharon estas palabras, que al parecer salieron de la boca del ser. Su sonrisa había aumentado de tamaño, y acortó solo un poco más la distancia. Su voz fue como el escuchar una mezcla de dos voces. La de un niño, y la de un adulto. Sans y Papyrus por un segundo se confundieron, ya que por un instante pensaron que la voz la habían escuchado en algún lado.

" _ **Este nuevo mundo…me gusta."**_ dijo el ser, que cuando hablaba, no cambiaba su expresión en su boca.

"¡Ya veo que no perdiste tiempo desde nuestro anterior encuentro, desgraciado!" le gritó Sans. "¿Y por qué demonios no hablaste antes?"

" _ **Todos…son más fuertes…más violentos…más enfermos…"**_ dijo el ser. _**"Este es…mi mundo ideal."**_

"¡Eres un demente!" gritó Punk Hamster. "Lo único que estoy viendo es a una bestia que atacó sin piedad a todos en el bar. No te importó dejar todos esos rastros de polvo en el bar… ¡Incluso no tienes vergüenza en demostrar tu matanza en tus prendas!"

"Esto es malo…" dijo Papyrus. "Ya ha matado a una cantidad no despreciable de guardias. ¿A cuántos mató en el bar, Grillby?"

"Diez monstruos fueron asesinados…" respondió el monstruo de fuego ardiente. "Contándonos a Punk Hamster y a mí, éramos doce."

" _ **Y ahora son dos…"**_ dijo el ser desconocido de manera casual.

"¡Desconocido!" gritó Papyrus. "¡Necesito que me digas tu nombre!"

" _ **¿…Con qué propósito?"**_

"Para que en el reporte se vea tu nombre, junto con la noticia de que te ejecutamos." dijo el esqueleto sin rodeos. "¡El asesinato de todos esos guardias es algo que de ninguna manera vamos a ignorar!"

Uno de los ojos de Papyrus comenzó a emitir un intenso brillo rojo.

"Y personalmente…no estoy tomando con mucho gusto el hecho de que haya un asesino rondando cerca de mi hogar…"

" _ **Por eso me está gustando este mundo…"**_ dijo el ser desconocido. _**"Todos ustedes…tienen la esencia de un…asesino. Nadie…es inocente aquí. No hay pecados de los que uno deba preocuparse…por fin…"**_

Los ojos del desconocido aumentaron de tamaño, y la terminación de sus mangas a cada lado adquirieron una forma más filosa de la que ya tenían.

" _ **Es matar o morir…"**_

Acto seguido, el desconocido comenzó a reír de una manera tan honesta, retorcida e incomprensible, que hasta Papyrus tuvo dificultades manteniéndose estoico.

" _ **Escuché por ahí que ahora eres Guardia Real…Papyrus."**_ dijo el desconocido, llamando la atención de todos abajo. _**"¿Quieres saber mi nombre? Tuve que buscar otro…el anterior ya estaba ocupado."**_

"No sé si sentirme enojado, o halagado…" respondió Papyrus. "Pero definitivamente eso último fue solo palabrería sin sentido."

" _ **Ammonia Gale."**_ dijo el desconocido. _**"Espero que cumpla con la normativa…nunca tuve que crear un nombre para mí mismo antes."**_

"Desgraciado que se quedó callado cuando luchó conmigo…" dijo Sans, aunque a regañadientes.

" _ **Pero que divertida escena tenemos aquí…"**_ dijo Ammonia Gale, que observó con más atención al grupo. _**"El amante de los puzles…el comediante…el barman…y un extra."**_

"No espero que un asesino tenga educación." dijo Punk Hamster, sacando un peine del bolsillo de su chaqueta para arreglarse su cabello por unos momentos. "Pero no creo que te agrade meterte con este roedor."

"¿…Comediante?" se preguntó a sí mismo Papyrus, aunque en voz baja.

"¡No dejaremos que sigas absorbiendo las almas de otros monstruos, infeliz!" gritó Sans. Esto llamó la atención del desconocido.

" _ **Oh…veo que la noticia ya es conocida…qué remedio…"**_

Rápidamente Ammonia Gale hizo un movimiento horizontal con uno de sus brazos, lanzando una especie de proyectil rojo a gran velocidad, en dirección al grupo de abajo. Cuando el proyectil llegó a su destino, provocó una pequeña explosión que levantó mucho humo y pedazos de nieve.

Ammonia Gale se quedó observando por unos momentos.

" _ **Vamos…estoy seguro de que no será así de fácil…"**_

De la nada, y para su sorpresa, no alcanzó a ver a tiempo el proyectil verde con una forma similar al que acaba de lanzar, que lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago, y que rasgó parte de su prenda.

BGM: watch?v=Zfqt_E2LVPg (YANDERE SIMULATOR - BAD TIME (EXTENDED VERSION))

Cuando el humo abajo se disipó, Ammonia logró ver que Punk Hamster tenía la daga levantada, como si hubiera realizado un movimiento con esta, y el resto del grupo seguía intacto. No habían recibido daño alguno.

"¿Qué acaso no escuchaste, demente?" dijo Punk Hamster con una sonrisa triunfal. "Muy bien…tú te lo buscaste."

" _ **¡Lo sabía!"**_ dijo Ammonia Gale con gusto, para luego volar directamente hacia ellos.

Punk Hamster realizó varios cortes en el aire con su daga, y con cada corte, provocó un proyectil verde como el anterior, moviéndose a gran velocidad. Ammonia Gale usó sus mangas para cubrirse, y los recibió de lleno, pero al parecer sin recibir daño, porque siguió avanzando. Todo el mundo se movió de ahí, haciendo que Ammonia golpeara el suelo con sus garras, llegando a romperlo con facilidad.

El atacante logró escuchar el sonido del Gaster Blaster que estaba atrás de él, y logró escapar a tiempo del disparo continuo. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero fue recibido por un mar de llamas, que Grillby estaba creando desde uno de los extremos.

Tratando de escapar del fuego intenso, Ammonia voló a gran velocidad hacia arriba, mientras seguía teniendo restos del fuego en su traje. Lo que no esperaba ver, era a Sans, que ya estaba arriba, listo con varios Gaster Blasters.

"Boo…" dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa, y con un chasquido de sus dedos esqueléticos, los Gaster Blasters comenzaron su mar de disparos. Ammonia comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, evitando de una manera casi irreal los disparos. Se mantuvo así por unos cuantos segundos, mientras que Sans seguía atacando, sin darle tregua.

" _ **Vamos Sans…ya pasamos por esto…"**_ dijo Ammonia Gale mientras seguía esquivando. _**"Más de lo que te puedas imaginar, de hecho."**_

"Si yo fuera tú…tendría cuidado." respondió Sans.

Antes de que Ammonia pudiera responder algo, un súbito Gaster Blaster que vino desde abajo logró golpearlo de lleno. El daño fue parcial, pero su expresión simple bajo su capucha indicaba algo de molestia. Papyrus, que estaba abajo, preparó la tanda de Gaster Blaster que había invocado, y comenzó a disparar con la misma intensidad que su hermano. Ahora Ammonia tenía el problema de que si lograba esquivar los de Sans, los de Papyrus lograban golpearlo, y viceversa. Aguantando el daño de los Gaster Blasters de Sans, se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta el esqueleto más pequeño para darle una gigantesca cortada con sus mangas en forma de garra.

Sans se teletransportó, evitando el ataque de Ammonia. Lo siguiente que el oscuro ser sintió, fue una serie de golpes, que provenían de abajo. Específicamente, de proyectiles verdes que estaban siendo creados por Punk Hamster, sin limitarse en la intensidad ni por un instante.

" _ **Que rata más molesta…"**_ dijo Ammonia, que comenzó a esquivar dichos proyectiles, pero algo lo detuvo.

Su cuerpo adquirió un leve toque de azul.

Sans reapareció a una distancia prudente frente a él.

"¡Bajando!" gritó el esqueleto, antes de desaparecer, y reaparecer abajo en el suelo. Rápidamente hizo un movimiento vertical de arriba abajo con su brazo izquierdo, y en cosa de segundos, Ammonia Gale chocó violentamente con el suelo frío de Snowdin, generando una inmensa grieta en el suelo, un montón de humo y pedazos de nieve saltando por todos lados.

Ammonia volvió a tener su colorido normal, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse por completo, una llamarada inmensa se generó a su alrededor, encerrándolo en una especie de domo de fuego.

" _ **Que truco tan ridículo…"**_ dijo Ammonia Gale, que comenzó a volar hacia arriba, para salir volando a pesar del fuego que había…pero algo lo pilló desprevenido. Ese algo, fue Punk Hamster, que venía literalmente desde arriba, atravesando el fuego sin aparentes problemas, y cayendo directamente hacia él, con la daga lista para atacar.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" gritó el roedor, con una sonrisa burlesca.

Ammonia se iba a mover, pero tuvo un segundo problema, y es que nuevamente había adquirido un leve colorido azul. Por un instante, logró ver a Sans en uno de los lados, flotando a la misma altura que él, y moviendo su 'dedo' índice de un lado a otro, imitando una negación. Haciendo otro movimiento con su brazo, Sans hizo que en menos de un segundo, Ammonia cayera nuevamente al suelo, con una fuerza menor que la anterior, pero que igualmente era dañina. Intentó zafarse, pero no podía moverse del suelo. Un segundo después, Punk Hamster cayó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas, apuñalándolo en la zona del pecho, donde estaría el corazón en el caso de los humanos.

El fuego seguía manteniendo atrapado a Ammonia, que comenzó a temblar de manera continua.

"Te lo advertí." dijo Punk Hamster, nuevamente con una sonrisa.

De la nada, Ammonia se liberó, logrando usar una de sus garras para provocarle un corte directo al roedor, dañando su pecho y cortando parte de su chaqueta. En el proceso, la daga salió de su cuerpo, ya que Punk Hamster la sacó al recibir daño. La expresión del roedor rápidamente demostró que estaba sintiendo el dolor.

" _ **Me encanta cuando se confían…"**_ dijo Ammonia Gale mientras se preparaba para darle una serie de cortes extra al roedor.

Sin embargo, Punk Hamster se movió rápidamente, y sin previo aviso, con uno de sus brazos agarró el cuello de Ammonia, y lo mandó al suelo solo con su fuerza.

Esta vez, el monstruo rubio estaba furioso.

"¡Tienes agallas para romper mi chaqueta favorita, imbécil!" gritó Punk Hamster con furia. Acto seguido utilizó su cuchillo, y con un simple y rápido movimiento, apuñalo a Ammonia…en la cabeza.

" _ **¡GGGRRRRRAAAA!"**_ gritó el ser de negro, que tras el grito, logró realizar un movimiento con sus brazos, liberando una serie de proyectiles rojos que comenzaron a invadir el lugar. Punk Hamster recibió parte de los proyectiles, y debido a estos, fue empujado con fuerza hacia atrás. Ammonia provocó tantos proyectiles, que logró deshacer el domo de fuego.

Papyrus atrapó a Punk Hamster antes de que cayera violentamente al suelo.

 _ **Aún…no es…suficiente…"**_ comenzó a decir Ammonia Gale en voz baja. _**"Necesito más…más poder…"**_

Ammonia logró escuchar un Gaster Blaster que venía desde un lado. También logró ver a Grillby de otro extremo, preparando un ataque de fuego.

" _ **Hoy no…"**_ dijo en voz baja el ser de negro. _**"Aún…no lo encuentro…a ÉL…"**_

Sans disparó. Grillby también atacó. Ambos ataques colisionaron y generaron una explosión de considerable tamaño. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que el área pudiera estar visible, pues la explosión levantó muchísimo polvo, y por varios segundos, estuvieron cayendo alrededor del lugar pedazos de nieve.

BGM -OFF-

"No lo veo." dijo Punk Hamster, acercándose al área del ataque.

"Diablos…tampoco lo veo." dijo Sans que estaba flotando más arriba, para revisar los alrededores. "¿Alguna suerte Paps?"

"Negativo…" dijo Papyrus desde otro lado, buscando en los alrededores. "¿Grillby?"

"Lamentablemente no lo veo." fue la respuesta del barman.

"¡Con un demonio!" gritó Sans, claramente enojado. "Se escapó… ¡Justo cuando lo teníamos! ¡Listo para matarlo!"

"Sin embargo…no hay que perder el tiempo." dijo Papyrus. "Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Ammonia Gale no esté en Snowdin, y advertir a los habitantes que siguen vivos…que hay una gran amenaza en el Subterráneo."

"Paps." dijo Sans, llamando la atención de su hermano. "¿Qué vas a hacer con el asunto del humano? ¿No lo ibas a cuidar?"

Papyrus detuvo sus pensamientos de inmediato. Acto seguido, comenzó a pensar. A pensar mucho.

"Esto…es complicado." dijo Papyrus con algo de molestia. "Le prometí a la reina que cuidaría de Chara…pero tampoco puedo ignorar el hecho de que este 'Ammonia Gale' está suelto, y podría volver más fuerte que antes…sin mencionar el hecho de que no dudará en asesinar a quien esté en su camino."

"Oye Papyrus." dijo Punk Hamster, llamado la atención del esqueleto. "Sé que la reina le tiene cariño y todo, además de que me cae bien, pero… ¿Qué tan importante es él en todo esto?"

Papyrus miró al roedor con atención, teniendo una expresión seria en todo momento.

"No estoy seguro de que pueda explicártelo de buena manera, Punk Hamster, pero tanto yo como la reina Toriel tenemos una opinión compartida: El humano Chara…posee un poder que podría cambiar el destino decadente del Subterráneo."

"(Está diciendo disparates parecidos a los que dijo el humano…Definitivamente tendré que sacarme las dudas en algún momento.)" pensó Sans.

El monstruo rubio sacó nuevamente el peine del bolsillo de su chaqueta, que ahora estaba parcialmente rota en la zona delantera, y comenzó a peinarse.

"¿Quieres que yo lo cuide por ti?" preguntó Punk Hamster, que pilló desprevenido a ambos esqueletos.

"¿Tú?" preguntó Sans, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Ahora tú también? ¿Es que ahora todo el mundo ama al mocoso?"

"Hey. Tengo mis razones." dijo el roedor, que estaba viendo a Sans, mientras tenía levantada una ceja, aunque no se notaba mucho debido a los lentes negros.

"¿Quieres ayudar a Chara?" preguntó Papyrus. "Personalmente, no tengo problema alguno en que ayudes…pero no entiendo, y ni siquiera se me ocurre cuál puede ser tu motivación para ello."

"Nos ayudaste a salvar a Snowdin de ese maniaco de negro. Creo que nos hiciste un favor, y quiero devolverlo a la brevedad. Nunca me gusta dejar cuentas pendientes." dijo Punk Hamster. "Además debo ir a Hotland a ver a alguien. El humano pasará por ahí. ¿Verdad?"

"Es muy probable." dijo Papyrus. "Aunque cuando Sans y yo volvimos aquí, ellos estaban en la zona de las cascadas. ¿Puedes alcanzarlos desde aquí?"

"Tú solo preocúpate de mantener todo en orden por aquí con Grills y tu hermano." dijo Punk Hamster, que comenzó a caminar en dirección a las cascadas. Se detuvo un momento para mirar a los tres monstruos.

"Además, conozco un atajo."

.

.

.

.

 **[** █████████████████████████████████████████████████ **100%** **]  
[TRANSFERENCIA COMPLETA.]**

[DISPOSITIVO INCOMPATIBLE U OBSOLETO.]  
[COMENZANDO PROCESO DE TRANSFORMACIÓN Y ADAPTACIÓN…]

Chara, Red y Flowey estaban esperando sentados en el piso a que el celular quedara nuevamente funcional. Chara había dejado el celular y el Artefacto en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba situado este.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que esa…'estrella' quería?" preguntó Red, aún dudosa de la información que le proporcionó Chara.

" _Así es. No hay duda."_ dijo Chara. _"Debo admitir que es sorprendente que el Artefacto Legendario sea en realidad algo más tecnológico. Ignoro completamente que función nueva le proporcionará al celular, pero pronto lo sabremos."_

"Parecías entender de inmediato que se trataba de un objeto tecnológico." dijo Flowey, un tanto sorprendido.

" _Después de haber visto tantas veces el laboratorio de Alphys…comienzas a familiarizarte, aunque sea un poco, con sus máquinas."_

Una luz llamó la atención del pequeño grupo, que de inmediato notó que el celular había sido envuelto en una especie de esfera blanca…o por lo menos la mitad de una esfera.

" _¿Qué está sucediendo?"_ se preguntó en voz baja Chara mientras se acercaba.

El brillo duró por varios segundos, hasta que lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, para finalmente revelar el interior.

Para sorpresa de Chara, el celular había cambiado de color, teniendo el mismo que tenía el Artefacto Legendario. Las teclas numéricas desaparecieron, y solo se veía la pantalla. El pequeño puso más atención en lo que salía en la pantalla.

* Transferencia completa. El dispositivo está listo para usarse.

Chara notó que había un cuadro más abajo con la palabra [OK].

" _Me pregunto…"_ dijo el pequeño, mientras que con su dedo tocaba la pantalla en la zona en donde estaba el cuadro. En instantes, Chara comenzó a sonreír, al ver que su sospecha era correcta, ya que al presionar esa zona, la pantalla cambió, y comenzó a mostrar más elementos.

" _Ya está listo."_ dijo Chara. Esto hizo que Red y Flowey se acercaran.

"¿Y qué hizo?" preguntó Flowey mientras se metía a la mochila de Chara.

" _Veamos…"_ dijo Chara mientras examinaba las opciones que había en pantalla, que eran cuadros negros con bordes coloridos, con texto al interior del mismo color de los bordes. Los cuadros estaban sobre un simple fondo negro en toda la pantalla:

[Caja Dimensional Personal]

[Contactos/Llamadas]

[HECHIZO]

[RESTAURAR]

[Examinar]

" _Bueno…esto ciertamente es…algo."_ dijo Chara a modo de conclusión.

"¿Caja Dimensional Personal?" preguntó Flowey.

"¿Hechizo?" preguntó Red.

 _* …RESTAURAR…me preguntó sí…_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que también cree que sea esa posibilidad._

 _* Pero nos dijeron que necesitaríamos las otras almas, y también derrotar a mi antigua determinación robada para que funcione._

 _* Frisk dice que eso último se escuchó confuso._

 _* …Sí. Tienes razón._

" _Creo que es necesario hacer una prueba…"_ dijo Chara mientras presionaba en el cuadro de 'Caja Dimensional Personal', para luego presionar en 'Retirar'.

 **-Té de Mar  
-Héroe Legendario  
-Rollo de Croquet  
-Fruta Fantasmal  
-Héroe Legendario  
-Té de Mar  
-Fideos Instantáneos  
-Daga Desgastada  
-Hush Puppy  
-Pie de Chocolate**

Chara de inmediato notó un objeto que le llamó su atención por completo, y casi por instinto, presionó en la pantalla la zona en donde estaba el nombre de dicho objeto. El humano pudo ver como ese nombre desapareció de la lista, y un pequeño destello se generó frente a él. Lo siguiente que pudo ver…fue el objeto, flotando perfectamente, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, y cubierto por una especie de aura del mismo color del destello.

"Eso…eso es…" comenzó a decir Red.

"¿Eso lo hiciste con el celular?" preguntó Flowey, sin salir del asombro.

"… _Por lo menos…ya sabemos que la caja dimensional funciona."_ dijo Chara, aunque con algo de dificultad.

Chara lentamente estiró su brazo, para tomar el objeto que estaba flotando con sus manos. En un par de segundos, finalmente lo agarra, y justo cuando lo hace, el aura alrededor del objeto desaparece, y nuevamente comienza a actuar acorde a la gravedad de la tierra.

El pequeño miró su mano, y comenzó a abrir los dedos, viendo el objeto que estaba sosteniendo…

Un cuchillo.

Un cuchillo que instantáneamente le trajo todo tipo de recuerdos. Tanto buenos como malos.

 _* …_

 _* …_

 _* …Frisk le pregunta a Chara si está bien._

 _* …Es solo…que realmente no pensé…que veríamos tan pronto este cuchillo. Es inevitable pensar en lo que hicimos en cada reinicio…cuando adquiríamos este cuchillo, junto con el medallón. Sin importar cuanto tiempo hemos estado en esta línea de tiempo…aún no puedo librarme de la culpa que siento por todos los eventos que ocurrieron antes. Realmente es difícil Frisk. Realmente lo estoy intentando…pero es difícil._

 _* Frisk le dice que lo entiende, y que no debe forzarse, pero que también piense en que si logran cumplir su objetivo aquí, los errores anteriores realmente serán solo un mal recuerdo, y todo volverá a la normalidad._

 _* …Cierto. No debo olvidar nuestro propósito._

"¿Hermano?" preguntó Flowey, ya preocupado de que Chara no reaccionara.

"… _Lo siento."_ respondió el humano. _"Es solo que este objeto…me trae muchos recuerdos."_

"Por lo menos ya reaccionaste." dijo Red, suspirando con alivio. "En serio, por un instante parecías haberte quedado inconsciente de pie."

Volviendo a la normalidad, Chara enfocó nuevamente su atención en el celular, volviendo al menú principal con las otras opciones.

" _Hechizo…"_ dijo Chara en voz baja, mientras apretaba el botón. Una nueva selección se hizo presente.

[Teletransporte]

[Combate]

"…" Chara observó por unos momentos ambas opciones, para luego decidirse en la que más le interesó de momento.

"¿Teletransporte?" preguntó Flowey. "¿Acaso es posible?"

" _Sans lo hace."_ respondió de inmediato Chara. _"Si esto es realmente una función para teletransportarnos, realmente nos haría la vida más fácil."_

Presionando la opción de 'Teletransporte', Chara encontró unos cuantos elementos en la nueva selección: Una pequeña imagen que estaba en el centro, mostrando un lugar, como si fuera una foto. Unas palabras bajo la imagen, que al parecer estaban indicando el nombre del lugar. A cada lado de la imagen había una especie de flecha, como si estuvieran indicando que podía cambiar la imagen con ellas. Finalmente, en la parte más baja de la pantalla, aparecían las palabras 'Cantidad de personas:' seguido de un número, que en este caso era el '1', pero a cada lado del número, había flechas iguales a las que estaban a los lados de la imagen.

" _Wow…es más interactivo de lo que pensé."_ dijo el pequeño, que comenzó a inspeccionar las opciones. Comprobó que con las flechas cambiaba la imagen, y por ende, la ubicación. La imagen anteriormente mostraba la 'Entrada del Monte Ebott'. Al presionar la flecha izquierda no pasaba nada, pero al presionar la derecha, la imagen cambió a las 'Ruinas de Hogar'. Luego al 'Bosque de Snowdin'. Después a 'Snowdin'. Lo siguiente fue la entrada de las 'Cascadas'. Finalmente, al presionar una vez más, encontró la que quería.

" _Hotland."_ dijo Chara, mientras la imagen mostraba la zona en donde estaba el letrero gigante que decía '¡BIENVENIDOS A HOTLAND!'.

"¿Lo vas a probar ahora mismo?" preguntó Red, algo cautelosa, ya que aún no confía del todo en el aparato.

Chara por su parte, miró a la Ex-Guardia Real con una sonrisa que demostraba total curiosidad.

" _Por supuesto."_ dijo Chara, mientras aumentaba el número que estaba más abajo, de '1' a '3'.

Observando que no había algún botón que dijera 'teletransportar', Chara apretó en la zona en donde estaba la imagen. Al hacerlo, apareció un texto, y dos opciones:

[¿Ir a Hotland?]

[SI] [NO]

" _¿Listos?"_ preguntó Chara.

Tanto Red como Flowey se tomaron un par de segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Chara entonces presionó el botón [SI].

"…"

"…"

"…"

Los tres estaban mirando la pantalla del celular, y honestamente, esperaban ver algún tipo de luz o efecto que indicara magia…pero no estaba ocurriendo nada.

 _* Acaso… ¿No funcionó?_

"¿M-mí pequeño?"

Una voz que no le pertenecía ni a Flowey ni a Red logró captar la atención de Chara. La voz se escuchó desde más atrás, así que naturalmente el pequeño miró en esa dirección. Debido a la mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa por parte de ambos acompañantes de Chara, ellos también miraron en esa dirección.

Y allí estaba.

Toriel.

Lo siguiente que Chara pudo notar, fue que en uno de los lados de la pared, estaba mostrándose el mensaje que se movía de un extremo a otro:

[¡BIENVENIDOS A HOTLAND!]

 _* …Funcionó._

 _* Frisk aún no sale del trance._

Chara miró rápidamente a su alrededor, examinando cada rincón del lugar, lo que hizo que confirmara que estaban justo en la entrada a la zona de Hotland.

" _Funcionó…"_ se dijo nuevamente a sí mismo Chara, pero esta vez usando su voz externa.

"¡Mi pequeño!" gritó la reina del Subterráneo mientras corría hasta Chara.

El pequeño de inmediato miró el celular. Las opciones de teletransporte seguían ahí, pero algo había cambiado: En la zona donde se muestra la imagen del lugar a elección, la imagen se mostraba más oscura y algo gris. Una nueva serie de letras y números se estaban mostrando encima de la imagen.

[COOLDOWN: 4:52]

El número seguía bajando, indicando una cuenta atrás. Por lógica, Chara dedujo que era la cuenta atrás de un periodo de cinco minutos.

"¡Chara!"

Toriel finalmente llegó hasta el pequeño, y de inmediato lo abrazó con fuerzas, para luego comenzar a chequearlo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre?"

 _* No puedo creerlo…ni siquiera pude ver el cambio. Fue…instantáneo._

 _* Frisk dice que aún no lo puede creer._

 _* Aquél ser tenía razón…definitivamente el Artefacto nos ayudará muchísimo._

" _Estoy…bien."_ logró decir Chara, frente a toda la muestra de cariño de Toriel. _"Solo estamos…sorprendidos."_

Al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, Toriel reaccionó, y logró ver que Flowey estaba en la mochila de Chara, mirando a su alrededor de la misma manera en que su hijo lo estaba haciendo hace unos instantes. También logró ver a otro monstruo, que no había visto antes, pero que por el cabello que alcanzó a ver, dedujo que era la hembra con la que había hablado por teléfono anteriormente.

"Realmente…nos teletransportamos." dijo Red, maravillada por lo que había ocurrido, pero que al igual que Flowey, estaba observando a su alrededor para comprobar que fuera real.

"Ni siquiera me di cuenta del cambio…" dijo Flowey, que estaba en condiciones similares.

"¿Se teletransportaron hasta aquí?" preguntó Toriel, sorprendida por las palabras del pequeño grupo de tres. "¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?"

Para sorpresa de Toriel, Chara comenzó a reír un poco, antes de fijar su vista en ella.

" _Es una historia muy interesante."_

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
Ahora, a continuar con Fatum. Ya entramos al terreno donde habrá más movimiento, pues Chara y Frisk ya tienen un plan concreto que seguir.** **]**


	15. XV: Una de Ocho

**[Hola a todos. Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé Felltale. Debo admitir que tuve un bloqueo durante este tiempo. Además de que simplemente no me daban las ganas de escribir. Tal vez por fin mi mente pensó que estaba harto de escribir. De todas maneras, eso, y la vida universitaria son las principales razones para la tremenda tardanza.**

 **Como siempre, los errores ortográficos serán arreglados a la brevedad. Todos somos humanos. Si les gustó el capítulo, les pido que dejen un review con su opinión y/o crítica del capítulo, o del fic en sí.**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura.]**

* * *

 **Felltale - Capítulo XV: Una de Ocho.**

BGM: watch?v=3iiNu9kPsUc (Undertale OST - Ooo Extended)

"Entonces…además del encuentro que tuvieron con Sans y con mi viejo amigo Gerson… ¿Me están diciendo que lograron teletransportarse hasta aquí con la ayuda de ese 'Artefacto Legendario'? preguntó la madre de Chara.

"Sé que es difícil de creer, reina Toriel. Yo aún estoy teniendo problemas para darlo por hecho…pero fue así como lo hicimos." dijo Red. "Y por cierto, no sabía que usted conocía a Sir Gerson. Nunca me habló de usted."

"Eso es porque la última vez que lo vi…le pedí que no hablara sobre mí." dijo la reina del Subterráneo, al parecer recordando un momento algo delicado.

"Aún no entendemos su funcionamiento, o qué tipo de energía utiliza…pero es definitivo que el Artefacto que se fusionó con el celular de Chara nos trajo literalmente en un instante hasta aquí." dijo Flowey.

" _Y no es la única función que tiene."_ dijo Chara. _"Posee unos cuantos atributos nuevos que, de funcionar, nos ahorrarían mucho tiempo en nuestra misión."_

"Y pensar que semejante objeto estuvo todo este tiempo en el Subterráneo…" dijo Toriel, un tanto pensativa. "Eso demuestra que aún existen misterios y secretos sin descubrir en esta tierra."

Con la ayuda del Artefacto legendario, Chara y Flowey lograron reunirse con su madre, y ahora tenían a una nueva aliada: Red, la Ex-Guardia Real, y amiga cercana a Undyne.

Luego de la reunión que calmó por completo a Toriel, el grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia el territorio de Hotland. Lugar que Chara y Frisk han tenido en su mente durante el último tiempo, considerando que un monstruo en específico vive allí. Un monstruo que han tenido que evitar desde el principio, cuando salieron de las ruinas de Hogar.

 _* Me pregunto si Alphys estará aquí en Hotland. Existe la posibilidad de que esté trabajando en el castillo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que considerando lo que saben del 'verdadero laboratorio', es más probable que esté en su hogar, ya que ella solamente salía de allí cuando iban a entregar la carta de Undyne._

 _* Tiene sentido, pero tampoco hay que olvidar que esta es una línea de tiempo completamente diferente. Nada es exactamente igual a como recordamos._

Fue en medio de esta pequeña charla interna con Frisk, que Chara notó el detalle más obvio de todos en el lugar.

" _Un segundo…"_ dijo Chara, deteniéndose, y haciendo que el resto hiciera lo mismo. _"¿Dónde está Papyrus?"_

Red reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Con todo esto del Artefacto Legendario lo había olvidado por completo!" dijo Red, para luego mirar a Toriel. "¿Dónde está Sir Papyrus, reina Toriel?"

"También lo olvidé." dijo Flowey. "Con todo lo que hicimos desde que Chara despertó cerca de esa cascada, realmente lo olvidé."

"Oh…cierto." dijo Toriel, y Chara de inmediato reconoció la preocupación en su tono de voz.

" _¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Verás mi pequeño Chara…ocurrieron cosas muy…extrañas antes de que ustedes llegaran hasta aquí." dijo Toriel. "Para comenzar…nos encontramos con Sans."

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"¿¡Qué!?" gritó Red. "¿Ese enano idiota otra vez?"

"Se mueve más rápido de lo que pensé…" dijo Flowey. "No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último enfrentamiento con él."

" _Sin duda alguna…tengo que reconocer que es mucho más activo de lo que pensé respecto al Sans de la línea de tiempo original."_ dijo Chara.

Toriel reaccionó de inmediato, y miró a Red.

"Mi pequeño… ¿Está bien que hables sobre 'eso'?" preguntó la reina.

Chara notó que su madre estaba mirando a Red.

" _No te preocupes mamá."_ le dijo Chara, calmándola de inmediato. _"Red ya sabe el verdadero objetivo que estamos buscando…y también ya sabe quién soy. Más de lo que crees."_

Toriel continuó mirando a Red, pero ahora con más curiosidad.

"¿Es eso cierto Red?"

"Absolutamente." dijo la Ex-Guardia Real. "Aprecio profundamente que…el Príncipe Chara me contara de su pasado…y de lo que realmente está ocurriendo en el Subterráneo. Creo en sus palabras, y si existe la posibilidad de cambiar este Subterráneo en uno mejor para todos nosotros…haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a obtenerlo."

Al escuchar la respuesta, Toriel por fin se permitió sonreír con más cariño.

"Entonces cuento contigo para que cuides a mi pequeño Chara, guardiana Red."

"Será un honor, mi reina." dijo Red, arrodillándose y haciendo una reverencia.

" _Mamá."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de Toriel y de Red. _"¿Qué pasó cuando se encontraron con Sans?"_

"Fue…extraño." dijo Toriel. "Está de más decir que cuando lo ví, quería matarlo para que dejara a todos tranquilos de una vez por todas…pero había un detalle. Él…estaba escapando."

"Probablemente de nosotros, ya que no le fue muy bien cuando nos atacó." dijo Red con orgullo.

Lamentablemente, Toriel negó con la cabeza, y estaba muy seria. Esto no fue una buena señal para Chara.

"No…él estaba escapando de otro monstruo…o al menos creíamos en un principio que era un monstruo."

"¿Sans? ¿Escapando? ¿Escuché bien?" preguntó Flowey. "¿Alguien hizo que Sans ESCAPARA forzosamente?"

"Sé que nosotros logramos lo mismo, pero no puedo negar que Sans es más fuerte que muchos monstruos…" dijo Red, un tanto pensativa. "Así que existe alguien más fuerte que él…"

" _¿Por qué dudas si era un monstruo o no?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Sans…nos pidió ayuda." dijo Toriel, alertando a los tres presentes de inmediato. "Dijo que había luchado mucho tiempo contra el supuesto monstruo, y que, en todo ese tiempo, este nunca se cansó. Sans ya estaba algo cansado, pero el otro monstruo parecía como si no hubiera hecho nada. El monstruo nos atacó, y tuvimos un pequeño intercambio de proyectiles. Luego de intentar hablar con él…el monstruo decidió huir."

"Eso suena a que era un monstruo más fuerte." dijo Red. "¿Porqué duda de la especie, mi reina?"

"Cuando todo se calmó…Sans nos dijo un par de cosas que resultaron ser muy importantes." dijo Toriel, con un tono de voz más bajo. "Primero nos dijo que ese monstruo es el asesino que ha estado matando a los Guardias en el castillo y, por ende, que está siendo buscado por sus delitos."

"¿Asesino?" preguntó Red.

" _Cuando estábamos en Snowdin, dos guardias bajo el mando de Papyrus le informaron del asesinato de un Guardia Real. En poco tiempo, descubrimos que el número de muertos aumentó."_ dijo Chara. _"La Guardia Real comenzó de inmediato a buscar al culpable. Cuando nos encontramos con Undyne, ella también estaba informada del asunto."_

"Eso significa que cuando se cruce en nuestro camino…tendremos que estar preparados." dijo Red con cautela.

"Lo segundo que nos dijo, es algo que todavía pongo en duda." dijo Toriel. Esto picó la curiosidad del pequeño humano.

" _¿Qué cosa?"_

"Dijo…que esa cosa no era un monstruo, porque según él…tenía la capacidad de absorber el alma de otros monstruos."

BGM -OFF-

Todo se detuvo por un instante para Chara. Incluso el ruido del lugar.

"¡No! ¡Es imposible!" dijo Flowey de inmediato. "¡El alma de los monstruos no tiene la fuerza suficiente para persistir fuera de los cuerpos cuando son destruidos! ¡Desaparecen al instante! Además…los monstruos no tienen la capacidad de absorber el alma de otros monstruos."

"Es por eso que Sans dijo que esa cosa no era un monstruo." dijo Toriel. "Y tampoco era un humano, ya que su apariencia parecía indicar que era un monstruo."

"Pero…eso no debería ser posible." dijo Red, un tanto pensativa. "Aunque tampoco veo Sans inventando ese tipo de disparates."

"También me incliné a no creer lo que dijo al principio, pero…" La expresión de Toriel cambió de inmediato, demostrando una mayor preocupación. "Esa cosa…es distinta a todos los monstruos que he visto hasta ahora. La cantidad de polvo que tenía en sus prendas negras indica que no es ajeno al concepto de matar. Ya lo había hecho antes. También encuentro extraño que si bien intentamos hablar con él…nunca dijo ni una sola palabra. Su rostro estaba cubierto en una capucha que era parte de sus prendas, y solo podía verse una simple sonrisa y par de ojos rojos. Su expresión nunca cambió. Nunca."

 _* Una… ¿Sonrisa? ¿Una sonrisa roja? Por alguna razón, siento que eso lo hemos visto antes._

 _* Frisk comienza a pensar en las posibilidades, hasta que por fin logra encontrar el recuerdo que buscaba._

 _* …Es cierto. Ahí estaba…tienes razón Frisk. Ya hemos visto una sonrisa roja como la que dice mamá._

Chara comenzó a preocuparse.

 _* …En el verdadero laboratorio de Alphys._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si tal vez esa cosa que no es monstruo ni humano sea…_

 _* …Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo…es posible que sea él…o mejor dicho…aquello que era nuestro._

"Luego del combate, Sans y Papyrus llegaron a un acuerdo, y juntos volvieron a Snowdin, para asegurarse de que el asesino no esté en la zona. Desde entonces, he estado sola, hasta que ustedes llegaron." dijo Toriel.

"… _Ya veo."_ dijo Chara, comenzando a pensar de inmediato. _"Dependiendo de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante…tal vez tengamos que enfrentarnos a muerte con ese asesino."_

Chara no pudo evitar recordar ciertas palabras que Flowey le dijo a Frisk en uno de los tantos reinicios.

.

.

.

.

* Hehehe…apuesto a que te sientes muy bien.  
* No asesinaste a nadie esta vez, pero…  
* ¿Qué pasará si te encuentras a un asesino firme e implacable?  
* Morirás. Morirás una y otra vez…  
* Hasta que te canses de intentar tu método. ¿Qué harás entonces?  
* **¿Matarás en un ataque de frustración?  
** * **¿O te rendirás de este mundo...y me heredarás a MÍ el poder de controlarlo?**  
* **Soy el futuro Príncipe de este mundo.  
** * No te preocupes, pequeño monarca. Mi plan no es el regicidio  
* Esto es **MUCHO** más interesante de lo que crees.

.

.

.

.

 _* Frisk…creo que hasta ahora hemos sido afortunados de no habernos topado con este asesino, y definitivamente debemos aprovechar esa ventaja._

 _* Frisk dice que está de acuerdo._

"¿Absorber las almas de monstruos comunes?" preguntó Flowey. "Por lo menos creería algo de esa historia si se tratara de almas de monstruos 'jefe', pero…"

" _Escuchen todos."_ dijo Chara, efectivamente llamando la atención del resto. _"Por mucho que sea preocupante el asunto de este asesino, no tenemos la información suficiente para confirmar o negar sus capacidades. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es evitarlo a toda costa, y continuar con la misión. Si logramos arreglar la línea de tiempo, ese asesino probablemente no exista."_

"Chara tiene razón en cuanto a la misión." dijo Red, recobrando su actitud. "En el mejor de los casos, no tendremos que lidiar con este asesino. Si logramos que Chara pueda reparar esta línea de tiempo, nada de esto sucederá. Podremos evitar todas las muertes innecesarias que ha habido."

"Cierto." dijo Toriel. "Ahora que ya saben lo que pasó, es mejor seguir nuestro camino."

"Me temo que no puedo dejar que avancen queridos. Al menos no por ahora."

Una voz desconocida para todos, menos para Chara se escuchó en el lugar. Analizando un poco el origen, entendieron que venía de más arriba, por lo que miraron al techo de la zona, y todos, incluyendo a Chara, se sorprendieron al ver quién estaba allí. La mayoría se sorprendió porque no lo conocen. Sin embargo, la razón de Chara era distinta.

 _* Sabía que aquí es donde lo encontramos por primera vez en la línea de tiempo original…pero no esperaba verlo así tan rápido._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se ve un poco diferente._

 _* Solamente en algunos detalles. De hecho…ahora se ve un poco más intimidante._

Quien estaba más arriba era la creación de la doctora Alphys.

Mettaton.

Chara y Frisk notaron de inmediato que no estaba en su forma básica, ni tampoco en su forma EX. Mettaton estaba en su tercera forma, no tan conocida en el Subterráneo: Su forma NEO. Las diferencias eran pocas en comparación a su apariencia NEO de la línea de tiempo original. Su 'armadura' que es principalmente negra, en vez de tener los detalles en púrpura, estaban de un color rojo muy oscuro. El cañón que reemplazaba su mano derecha también tenía un color rojo oscuro, con detalles de gris en los bordes. En sus hombros tenía los accesorios que le permitían tener iluminación trasera, con la curiosa forma que el humano recuerda, siendo una mezcla entre una capa, y un par de alas. Extrañamente, en vez de ser de color rojo, eran algo anaranjadas y oscuras, casi como si fueran de fuego. Hecho que le extrañó a Chara

 _* Con lo mucho que adoran el color rojo en esta línea de tiempo, me sorprende que el detalle en su espalda sea naranjo._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que debe haber algún significado especial para el color rojo en esta línea de tiempo._

 _* No sé si te lo dije antes Frisk, pero honestamente no me interesa. Lo único que puedo decir, es que el concepto de moda es extremadamente diferente, si es que no inexistente, en esta línea de tiempo. Creo que es mejor fijarse en el hecho de que Mettaton está volando. Nunca lo hizo cuando intentó luchar contra nosotros antes del último reinicio._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que también está sorprendido con ese detalle, ya que nunca vio volar a Mettaton cuando estaba en esa forma._

BGM: watch?v=y_NDX6qQJNg (Combustion (Evil Elpizo) - Megaman Zero 2 Music Extended)

Toriel de inmediato se puso en guardia, poniéndose frente a Chara para protegerlo, e invocando unas cuantas bolas de fuego azul. Red sacó su espada, lista para luchar. Flowey observó a Mettaton con extrema cautela. Chara comenzó a pensar en que podría o podría no pasar.

"Veo que están listos para la batalla. Me agradan." dijo Mettaton, que comenzó a bajar con lentitud, y cuando llegó al suelo, quedó a unos cuantos metros frente al grupo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó de inmediato la madre de Chara.

" _Es Mettaton."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de Toriel. _"Es el robot que construyó Alphys."_

"¿Robot?" preguntó Red en voz alta.

"Su diseño parece diferente al de un monstruo. Eso está claro" dijo Flowey.

Toriel logró recordar que antes de que salieran de las ruinas de Hogar, su pequeño mencionó a un 'Mettaton', y que era una creación de la doctora Alphys.

"Así que tú eres el 'robot' del que me habló mi pequeño." dijo Toriel. "Dime de inmediato cuáles son tus intenciones. Así nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo."

"Mmmm…" Mettaton usó su mano izquierda para tocar su mentón, quedando pensativo. "Tal parece que Alphys tenía razón…"

El robot enfocó su mirada en Chara. Toriel de inmediato le bloqueo la vista con su cuerpo.

"Sabes cosas que no deberías saber, considerando que provienes de la superficie. ¿Me pregunto si también sabes de las cámaras? Después de todo no pudimos detectarte hasta que ingresaste a las Cascadas."

La expresión de Chara cambió de inmediato a una ligera molestia.

 _* Diablos…nos descubrieron de todas formas._

"Por la manera en que me dijo Alphys, es como si supieras la ubicación de muchas de las cámaras, y así lograste evitarlas. Sin embargo, al parecer se te olvidó la ubicación de unas pocas que lograron captarte a ti, a los hermanos esqueléticos…y a usted." dijo Mettaton, diciendo lo último mientras enfocaba su atención en Toriel.

 _* Era demasiado fácil que las cámaras estuvieran en los mismos lugares que en la línea de tiempo original. De seguro aquí existen más, o tal vez están en lugares distintos._

"Lamento decirte querido, que tengo muchas preguntas en mente, y poco tiempo para las respuestas." dijo Mettaton. "Con gusto me llevaría tu alma. Serías mi segundo humano ejecutado…pero Alphys me ordenó que no debía matarte. Por lo menos no hasta tener respuestas."

 _* Así que Mettaton también consiguió un alma humana…_

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que responderemos tus preguntas?" preguntó Toriel, lista para atacar.

"Bueno…siempre puedo sacar algo de información a la fuerza." dijo Mettaton con una sonrisa, y apuntando con su cañón del brazo derecho. "Un poco de dolor no es nada comparado con la muerte, así que si quieren jugar rudo…podemos comenzar cuando quieran."

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que hay que aprovechar la oportunidad e intentar que Mettaton quede en buenos términos con ellos._

 _* Sé lo que quieres decir Frisk, pero con este Mettaton…tal vez no sea posible._

 _* Frisk rápidamente le propone un plan._

 _* ¿Sabes? Eso…suena a una buena idea._

" _Mamá."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de Toriel, que ya estaba por atacar a Mettaton. Chara le hizo una seña con la mano de que acercara su cara, así que Toriel se agachó para escuchar a su pequeño. Red mantuvo contacto visual con Mettaton todo el tiempo, para evitar que el robot se pasara de listo mientras la reina del Subterráneo escuchaba a su hijo humano.

" _¿Suena bien?"_ preguntó el pequeño.

"¿Estás seguro mi pequeño?" preguntó Toriel.

" _En lo posible, quiero evitar el crear más enemigos. De esta forma, podemos llegar a una situación estable, y en el peor de los casos, eres libre de aplicar justicia."_

Toriel volvió a levantarse, notándose que estaba algo pensativa. Esta actitud duró unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente…

"Muy bien. Lo intentaremos." dijo ella, para luego darse la vuelta y ver a Mettaton. Las bolas de fuego siguen con ella.

"Veo que el pequeño ha propuesto una idea." dijo Mettaton, bajando su arma y volviendo a su actitud usual.

"Pero con una condición." dijo Toriel. "Una vez que tus preguntas hayan sido respondidas, ni la doctora Alphys ni tú le pondrán un dedo encima a mi pequeño. Si alguno de los dos rompe esta condición…"

De la nada, las bolas de fuego aumentaron drásticamente de tamaño.

" **Sufrirán las consecuencias"**

Mettaton al parecer no se sintió intimidado por las últimas palabras de Toriel, pero definitivamente estaba pensativo. Lo siguiente que hizo el robot, fue poner una parte de los dedos de su mano izquierda en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Chara ya se había hecho una idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

" _¿Qué dices Alphys? ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?"_ preguntó Chara, llamando la atención de todos.

Mettaton definitivamente fue pillado desprevenido por las palabras del pequeño.

" _No debería extrañarte Mettaton."_ continuó Chara. _"Estoy seguro de que ella está escuchando todo lo que estamos diciendo gracias a ti. Eres un robot. Es totalmente posible que tengas un micrófono en alguna parte de tu cuerpo."_

Mettaton comenzó a sonreír.

"Vaya vaya…realmente estás lleno de sorpresas. Definitivamente no eres como los humanos anteriores."

Chara confirmó que había acertado, ya que Mettaton parecía estar escuchando a alguien, y tras un par de segundos, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Estás de suerte pequeño humano." dijo Mettaton. "Alphys está de acuerdo con la propuesta."

" _Perfecto."_ dijo Chara. _"Dinos tus dudas, y trataremos de darte respuestas."_

"En lo posible, las respuestas deben ser precisas y simples." dijo Mettaton, para enfocarse nuevamente en Toriel. "Mi primera pregunta va para usted."

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó Toriel.

"Solo unas pocas cosas." respondió Mettaton. "¿Es usted la reina que había desaparecido?"

"Así es." respondió Toriel. "Estuve viviendo en las ruinas de Hogar."

Mettaton asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo la respuesta.

"Desconozco sus motivos, reina Toriel, pero tampoco indagaré en asuntos que no me incumben. Menos si tienen que ver con la familia real." dijo Mettaton. "Pero sí debo preguntar por algo que ocurrió hace poco, y que Alphys pudo ver en una de sus cámaras. Me refiero a la charla que tuvo con el maniquí."

" _¿Maniquí?"_ preguntó Chara, observando a su madre. _"¿Acaso…lo viste?"_

"Así es mi pequeño." dijo Toriel. "El maniquí me encontró. Tuvimos una…interesante Charla."

"Alphys quiere comprobar si lo que vio en su pantalla fue real." dijo Mettaton. "¿Realmente hablaste…con el doctor Wing Ding Gaster, que oficialmente ha sido declarado fallecido?"

La pregunta hizo que Chara quedara más alerta, al igual que todos. No estaba entre sus posibilidades que Alphys descubriera que Gaster no ha muerto.

 _* Esto es malo Frisk. No sé cuánto puede afectarnos el hecho de que Alphys sepa de esto. No sé qué medidas tomará al respecto._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que hay que permanecer optimistas._

 _* Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. Nuestra principal prioridad es nuestro objetivo de reparar el Subterráneo._

"Así es." dijo Toriel. "Era él."

"…" Mettaton quedó pensativo por varios segundos, antes de seguir con su interrogatorio. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, haciendo que el grupo se preparara para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

"¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo?" preguntó finalmente el robot.

Toriel procedió a tomar la mano de Chara, que se sorprendió un poco con esta acción.

"Dijo…que Chara es el futuro de los monstruos y los humanos." respondió Toriel.

 _* ! ! !_

 _* …_

 _* Esas palabras…son casi exactas a las que Asgore…las que papá dijo aquella vez._

"Bien. No más preguntas para usted, reina Toriel." dijo Mettaton, que al parecer estaba meditando, tal vez pensando en las respuestas que había escuchado. Tras unos cuantos segundos, el robot fijó su atención en el pequeño humano.

"El siguiente eres tú." dijo Mettaton.

" _¿Qué quieres saber?"_ preguntó Chara.

"¿Cómo es que posees información del Subterráneo?" preguntó Mettaton. "Una cosa es que hayas sido advertido de nosotros y el Subterráneo por otros humanos, pero… ¿Saber sobre las cámaras de Alphys? Es imposible."

" _La respuesta a esa pregunta es muy larga, y como no tienes el tiempo para escucharla, solo diré esto: Conozco la mayoría, si es que no la totalidad, del Subterráneo."_

"Eso definitivamente no es posible querido." dijo Mettaton. "Mi trabajo como verdugo del Subterráneo me mantiene activo buscando humanos por todas partes. Después de todo, sería una falta de respeto al rey Asgore si estuvieras fisgoneando por ahí sin que yo lo sepa."

Chara comenzó a sonreír.

" _Te aseguro que estoy diciendo la verdad…Happstablook."_

En ese instante, Chara pudo notar un cambio total en la expresión de Mettaton.

 _* Así que los planos que estaban en la casa de Alphys no mentían. Lamentablemente no puedo recordar cómo es que Papyrus sabía del nombre. Ya lo conocemos como Mettaton, así que no le tomé mucha importancia a ese otro nombre, pero ahora…_

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó Mettaton, aún anonadado con lo último que dijo el pequeño.

" _Por si te lo estás preguntando, sé que Napstablook_ _y tú son primos."_ agregó Chara. Tal como él esperaba, Mettaton volvió a quedar perplejo.

"Pero…"

" _Siguiente pregunta. Recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo."_

"…" Mettaton volvió a calmarse. Ahora tenía mil preguntas en su mente y procesador, pero lamentablemente está siguiendo órdenes directas de Alphys.

"¿Cuál es tu objetivo en el Subterráneo?"

La pregunta honestamente sorprendió un poco a Chara.

 _* Muy pocos nos hacen directamente esa pregunta._

 _* Frisk le dice que debe tener cuidado con lo que diga._

 _* Lo sé. Honestamente no haría daño decirle toda nuestra situación. Ya lo tenemos muy confundido._

" _Mi objetivo…es reparar el Subterráneo."_ respondió Chara. _"Devolverlo a su estado original."_

"Ahora eso suena interesante." dijo Mettaton. "Estado original… ¿Y acaso esta misión tuya incluye matar al rey Asgore?"

 _* Vaya. Es la primera vez que alguien expresa directamente su preocupación por el bienestar de Asgore._

Chara negó con la cabeza.

" _No. Al menos esa no es la idea principal. Por lo menos ya sabemos que él no es la causa directa de todo este desastre."_ dijo Chara. Esto llamó la atención de Toriel.

"¿No lo es?" pregunto la reina del Subterráneo, aun teniendo problemas para creerlo.

" _Todavía tiene parte de la culpa."_ admitió Chara. _"Sin embargo…la razón por la que Asgore terminó así…es debido a otro fenómeno."_

"¿Y qué-"

Chara extendió su brazo izquierdo, interrumpiendo al robot.

" _No hablaré más del tema."_

Mettaton claramente no quedó conforme con esas palabras, pero tras pensarlo un par de segundos, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"…Bien." dijo el robot, que ahora enfocó su atención en alguien que Chara no esperaba que fuera de interés para Mettaton.

"Tú." dijo él, mientras usaba su otro brazo para apuntar a la mochila abierta de Chara. Específicamente, a la zona superior.

"¿…Yo?" preguntó Flowey, algo confundido.

"Así es, flor parlante." dijo Mettaton. "Tengo una sola pregunta para ti."

Mettaton cerró un poco sus ojos. Chara ha estado atento al comportamiento de del robot todo este tiempo.

"¿Eres tú la flor que Alphys utilizo para su experimento?"

En un instante, tanto Chara como Flowey reaccionaron al escuchar la pregunta. Red y Toriel no la entendieron del todo, ya que no sabían que responder.

 _* ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe de Flowey? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Flowey por su parte parecía estar pensando qué responder.

"Una flor que cobró vida gracias a la determinación…una forma de vida que no entra en la categoría de monstruo. Vaya vida la tuya querido." dijo Mettaton, que parecía estar genuinamente preocupado. "Eres tú. ¿Cierto?"

Flowey pareció pensarlo por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente…

"Así es." respondió él.

BGM -OFF-

"Ya veo…" dijo Mettaton. Chara sabía que la respuesta era algo que más que él, era Alphys quien la necesitaba.

"Una última pregunta para todos." dijo Mettaton. "Normalmente no les hablaría de esto, ya que es un asunto un tanto delicado e importante, pero viendo que entre ustedes hay alguien que sabe más de lo que aparenta…no pierdo nada en intentarlo."

" _Interesante."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Acaso quieres poner a prueba mi conocimiento? Sabes que hay cosas que no puedo decir."_

"¿Sabes cuantas almas humanas tenemos de momento?" preguntó Mettaton.

" _Seis."_ respondió Chara. _"Una fue obtenida en las ruinas. Sans y Papyrus obtuvieron una cada uno. Otra…fue entregada por Undyne."_

Chara notó el ligero cambio en la expresión de Red. Sabía que estaba hablando de ella al final.

" _Ahora sé que tú también obtuviste una."_ continuó Chara. _"Eso da un total de cinco. Desconozco quién fue el que obtuvo la sexta alma."_

Mettaton comenzó a reír ligeramente, para luego observar al pequeño con atención.

"La sexta alma fue obtenida por nuestro rey."

Chara guardó de inmediato esta información en su mente. Toriel sin embargo, reaccionó diferente.

"Otra vez…" dijo en voz baja, tratando de contener su enojo. "Otra vez lo hizo…ese miserable…"

"Estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones para odiar a su esposo." dijo Mettaton.

" **El. No es. Mi esposo."** dijo Toriel de inmediato, con un tono que asustaría a muchos. "Ya no. Ese ser ya no es el Asgore con el que me casé."

"Como dije antes, no voy a interferir en asuntos de la familia real." dijo Mettaton. "Sin embargo, el hecho no cambia. El rey Asgore fue el que obtuvo la sexta alma. Aún recuerdo a ese humano. Ha sido el único hasta ahora en llegar hasta la sala del trono. Tengo entendido que lucho contra muchos monstruos…pero mató a pocos."

Mettaton quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de seguir.

"Un extraño humano sin duda. Parecía matar solo cuando era realmente necesario. Al resto que solo se interponía en su camino los hirió, pero los dejó vivir."

 _* Nunca supe con exactitud las actividades de los otros seis humanos. En esta línea de tiempo parece que todos llegaron a distintos puntos del Subterráneo antes de morir. El sexto al parecer es el único que llegó hasta Asgore._

 _* Frisk siente pena por los humanos que tuvieron que vivir las experiencias de esta línea temporal._

 _* No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos Frisk. Ni en esta línea de tiempo, ni en la nuestra._

"Seis almas humanas. Te felicito." dijo Mettaton. "Solamente nos falta una…pero no siempre fue así."

Esto llamó la atención del resto.

"Había una séptima alma." dijo Mettaton. "Aunque sería más apropiado decir que era la primera."

En ese instante, Toriel entendió perfectamente lo que el robot estaba diciendo. Al resto del grupo le tomó un par de segundos el entender.

"Según los registros, hace varios años atrás…Asgore obtuvo el alma de otro humano." comenzó a decir Mettaton. "Al parecer vivía escondido en el Subterráneo. Nunca pudimos saber quién estaba cuidándolo. Un día, el rey encontró al humano, y fue así como obtuvo su alma."

Chara pudo notar que Toriel estaba furiosa, y estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo en contener su enojo. Flowey agachó la cabeza, ya que no pudo evitar los eventos de aquel día…y lo que él hizo después.

"Nadie sabe exactamente lo que pasó." continuó Mettaton. "Por supuesto, yo tampoco lo sé, ya que mi existencia ni siquiera estaba en los planes de Alphys en ese entonces. La única información que se dio a conocer fue que se había obtenido la primera alma, y que dicha alma fue la que impulsó e inspiró al resto del Subterráneo a mantener la esperanza de que algún día saldríamos de aquí."

" _Ya veo…"_ dijo Chara, pensando en lo que él sabía, y juntándolo con lo que Mettaton les estaba diciendo.

"El asunto es…que el alma desapareció."

Las palabras de Mettaton hicieron que el grupo detuviera todo pensamiento de inmediato. Red estaba sorprendida con la noticia, pero no tanto como Chara, Toriel y Flowey.

"¿…Desapareció?" preguntó Toriel, con su voz algo débil, como si el hecho la hubiera dañado físicamente.

"Desde hace un tiempo que está desaparecida." dijo Mettaton. "Aunque sería más correcto asumir que alguien la robo…o ya la absorbió."

 _* El alma del Chara de esta línea de tiempo… Flowey no sabía qué hicieron con esa alma, pero no pensé que alguien la robaría. La seguridad del castillo no es poca cosa. Asgore debe cuidar esas cosas con su vida misma. ¿Cómo es que la robaron?_

 _* Frisk dice que tal vez alguien que sabía de lo que ocurrió el día que el Chara de esta línea de tiempo murió lo hizo._

 _* Es una posibilidad…pero sabemos muy poco para confirmarlo._

"¿Ustedes saben algo al respecto?" preguntó Mettaton sin rodeos.

"No."

La primera respuesta fue de Toriel, y fue inmediata.

"¿De verdad, mi reina?" preguntó Mettaton. "¿No tenía algún conocido en ese entonces que estuviera interesado en esa alma? Estoy seguro que todo el personal del castillo fue interrogado el día que el alma desapareció."

"Días después de que Asgore matara…al humano…" dijo Toriel, con dificultad al final, ya que estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de su hijo humano. "Abandoné el castillo. Es imposible que sepa algo al respecto. De hecho, no sabía que la habían robado."

"¿Y tú, pequeño humano?" preguntó Mettaton. "¿De casualidad tendrás algún conocimiento al respecto?"

" _Conocía de la existencia de esa alma."_ admitió Chara, llamando la atención de su madre. _"Sin embargo, no sabía que había sido robada."_

"¿En serio?" preguntó Mettaton, con un tono de interés. Chara sabía que el robot trataría de insistir por una respuesta más específica.

 _* Con un demonio…todo estaba bien hasta ahora. Mettaton insistirá con esto, y estoy seguro que el posible resultado de esto involucra a mamá luchando contra él._

"Suficientes preguntas Metta. Ya no los molestes."

Una voz desconocida para la mayoría, aunque no para Chara, se escuchó desde más atrás.

 _* Esa voz…acaso es…_

Todo el grupo de Chara giró su cabeza para observar atrás de ellos, y exceptuando al pequeño, todos se sorprendieron de ver al nuevo individuo que había llegado. Mettaton en cambio, adoptó una expresión seria. Muy seria.

"Ya te dieron varias respuestas Metta." dijo el individuo, acercándose hasta el grupo de Chara. "Ya lárgate."

"No entiendo cómo logras aparecer en los peores momentos…Punk Hamster." dijo Mettaton, y Chara notó que esto lo dijo con un notorio enojo.

BGM: watch?v=-2wRckkYdM0 (Tyrell Badd ~ The Truth Isn't Sweet - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

El roedor rubio con su vestimenta negra y sus llamativos lentes llegó hasta el grupo de Chara. El pequeño notó que parte de su chaqueta estaba dañada, notándose varios cortes y agujeros.

"¿Qué te puedo decir Metta? Me gusta complacer a mis fans." dijo Punk con una sonrisa de absoluta confianza.

"Tú…estabas en Snowdin." dijo Toriel, un tanto sorprendida con la aparición del roedor. "Recuerdo haberte visto un par de veces."

"Mis disculpas por no haberme presentado antes, mi reina." dijo Punk Hamster, haciendo un leve saludo con sus brazos, mientras agachaba su cabeza. "Punk Hamster, para servirle. Vengo en representación de Papyrus, ya que él tuvo que quedarse en Snowdin."

" _¿Papyrus?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Hablaste con él?"_

"Y con Sans." respondió el roedor. "Sorprendente que ambos estén en buenos términos otra vez. El asunto es que Papyrus no podía venir, así que me ofrecí para ser tu guardaespaldas por ahora."

" _Pero… ¿Por qué?"_ preguntó Chara. No lo hizo con molestia en su tono de voz. Realmente solo tenía curiosidad. Frisk también estaba sorprendido de que él haya aparecido.

"¿Para comenzar? Te lo debo por lo que hicieron en Snowdin. Si hasta lograron cambiar el comportamiento de Papyrus." dijo Punk mientras sacaba un peine de uno de sus bolsillos para peinarse. "Y en parte se lo debo a Papyrus por habernos ayudado momentos atrás."

 _* ¿De qué está hablando?_

 _* Frisk tampoco lo sabe._

"Será mejor que no te metas en esto, Punk Hamster." dijo Mettaton, aún enojado.

Punk Hamster miró a Mettaton, y levantó una de sus cejas.

"¿Sigues aquí?" preguntó el roedor con indiferencia. Antes de que el robot respondiera, Punk se le adelantó. "¿Qué acaso la doctora no te lo ha dicho? ¿Qué no ha revisado las cámaras de Snowdin para ver el desastre que dejamos tras la batalla?"

" _¿Batalla?"_ preguntó de inmediato Chara. Los demás también prestaron especial atención.

"¿Qué batalla?" preguntó Mettaton.

"El asesino." dijo Punk Hamster con una súbita seriedad. "El tipo que está buscando la Guardia Real. Mató casi a todos en el bar. Grills y yo fuimos los únicos que logramos salir con vida. En ese momento los hermanos esqueleto llegaron, y entre los cuatro tuvimos que lidiar con ese desgraciado."

"¿Lucharon otra vez con esa cosa?" preguntó Toriel. "No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro."

"Sans no mentía." dijo Punk, ajustando un poco sus lentes. "Ese imbécil tiene energía de sobra. Hasta tuvo el descaro de dañar mi chaqueta favorita. Casi lo matamos. El muy escurridizo evadió nuestro ataque final."

Mettaton de inmediato volvió a poner su mano izquierda en la zona izquierda de su cabeza. Al parecer Alphys estaba hablándole nuevamente.

"Veo que la doctora finalmente decidió ponerte al día." dijo Punk Hamster. "No sabemos si existen más víctimas además de las del bar. Papyrus y Sans están patrullando Snowdin para evitar cualquier otro incidente."

Mettaton al parecer estaba escuchando algo, posiblemente a Alphys, ya que a veces movía levemente su cabeza, como si estuviera recibiendo instrucciones.

"Entendido." dijo finalmente el robot, para luego volver a enfocarse en el grupo.

"¿Ahora sí vas a irte?" preguntó Punk Hamster, como si hubiera sido una pregunta amistosa.

"…Esto no se quedará así." dijo Mettaton, enfocando su vista en Chara. "Algo me dice que no me han contado todo."

"No olvides nuestro acuerdo, robot Mettaton." dijo inmediatamente Toriel. "No me interesa si la doctora Alphys es tu creadora…si tocas, aunque sea un pelo de mi pequeño… **lo pagarás**."

"Y desde ahora también me toca cuidar al pequeño." agregó Punk Hamster. "Si te metes con él…te metes conmigo."

"…"

Sin dar una respuesta, Mettaton comenzó a flotar, y utilizando sus elementos unidos a la parte trasera de su espalda, comenzó a moverse, dejando lentamente al grupo atrás.

"Tan serio como siempre…" dijo Punk Hamster mientras observaba cómo el robot se hacía más pequeño a la distancia, hasta desaparecer por completo.

"Punk Hamster." dijo Toriel, llamando la atención del roedor. "Agradezco que hayas defendido a mi pequeño."

"Ni lo mencione, reina Toriel." dijo Punk, moviendo una de sus manos, a modo de pedir que no lo piense mucho. "Debo admitir que desde que vi al pequeño en Snowdin, he tenido curiosidad de él."

Punk entonces enfocó su vista en Chara.

"Un placer verte otra vez, peque. Espero que no te moleste mi compañía."

 _* ¿Sabes Frisk? Pienso…que Punk Hamster me agrada._

 _* Frisk se sorprende de escuchar que honestamente le agrade._

 _* En cierta forma me recuerda a Gerson, en el sentido de que no tiene miedo de demostrar cómo se siente, y su opinión frente a ciertos temas. Tal vez parezca un rebelde por su apariencia…pero en su actitud no puedo ver miedo alguno. No tiene ataduras ni limitaciones._

 _* Frisk se alegra de que ahora Punk Hamster los vaya a ayudar, ya que no han interactuado mucho con él._

 _* Cierto. Punk definitivamente parece un individuo interesante._

"Si no te molesta peque… ¿Sabes algo de mí?" preguntó el roedor.

" _Bueno, además de tu nombre, debo admitir que no mucho."_ respondió Chara. _"Lo que sí sé, es que, si hay algo que es de suma importancia para ti por sobre todas las cosas, es preservar la cultura. Aquello que los identifica."_

"Correcto." dijo Punk, con una genuina sonrisa. "Tal parece que ella tenía razón. Eres alguien especial."

"¿Ella?" preguntó Toriel. "¿De quién hablas?"

"Una conocida." respondió el roedor. "Es una Temmie."

El dato llamó la atención del pequeño.

" _¿De casualidad su nombre es 'Chang'?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Wow. Correcto nuevamente." dijo Punk. "Veo que ya la conoces."

" _Tuvimos una pequeña charla amistosa."_ dijo Chara.

BGM -OFF-

"Muy bien…" dijo Punk, observando a la reina del Subterráneo. "Ya es hora de movernos."

" _Lo dices como si fueras a guiarnos."_ dijo Chara.

"Y tengo una razón." respondió el roedor. "La doctora tiene cerrada esa puerta. Como te habrás dado cuenta por la forma y dimensiones de su laboratorio, este lugar también sirve como una especie de punto de control para asegurarse de que nadie pueda cruzar sin que ella lo sepa. Bueno, al menos los que no pueden volar."

"Puedo destruirla si eso nos facilita el acceso." dijo Toriel, que de inmediato comenzó a generar fuego azul en sus manos. "Si ese laboratorio es el único acceso a Hotland…"

"Yo no haría eso si fuera usted, mi reina." dijo Punk, llamando la atención de Toriel. "Ante cualquier tipo de daño, los sistemas de seguridad se activarán, y solo empeorará la situación."

Toriel se calmó de inmediato.

"Cierto…" dijo ella, mirando a Punk. "Pero… ¿Cómo seguiremos avanzando?"

El roedor comenzó a sonreír con total confianza.

"Conozco un atajo."

.

.

.

.

" _Me sorprende que haya una fachada con la forma y textura exacta a las rocas que cubren Hotland."_ dijo Chara.

"Si vas a dejar atajos y accesos secretos, tienen que camuflarse y cumplir su propósito." dijo Punk Hamster.

"Me sorprende que en el pasado no supiera de estos lugares." dijo Toriel.

"Es normal, reina Toriel. Estos accesos son algo recientes." dijo el roedor. "Sin embargo, forman parte de la zona de CORE."

" _¿De qué forma?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Ya lo verán." respondió Punk.

El grupo iba caminando por una especie de pasillo, que estaba escondido cerca de la entrada de Hotland, y que increíblemente, lograba camuflar su acceso con una proyección de una parte de la muralla de rocas del lugar. Han estado caminando por un par de minutos a un paso moderado, y poco a poco, Chara comenzó a sentir algo inusual, considerando que estaban en una de las zonas más calientes del Subterráneo.

 _* ¿Lo sientes Frisk?_

 _* Frisk dice que no hay duda alguna._

 _* Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?_

 _* Frisk tampoco sabe la respuesta._

" _Punk."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de su más reciente guardia. "Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿Está bajando la temperatura?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Flowey. "El ambiente se siente más frío."

"Eso no debería ser posible." dijo Red. "Estamos en Hotland."

"¿Por qué será? Tampoco le encuentro mucho sentido." dijo Toriel.

"Ya lo verán." respondió Punk a modo general.

Durante unos cuantos segundos más, el grupo siguió avanzando, hasta que lograron ver una abertura, indicando que estaban llegando a otro punto del lugar. Cuando llegaron, el grupo entero se detuvo para apreciar la cantidad de cascadas que estaban en la zona, pero principalmente, la cantidad de agua que había debajo de ellos, que daba la impresión de que fuera una cueva gigante, y que la mitad del lugar estaba lleno de agua, casi como si fuera un océano, o por lo menos un gran y extenso lago.

En el techo y en varios bordes de la zona había construcciones parecidas a las de Hotland en general, y que claramente indicaban que ya han pasado por aquí anteriormente. Sin embargo, dichas construcciones se veían sucias, y demostraban que nadie las ha tocado en mucho tiempo.

BGM: watch?v=vDKlVccB9v4 (Patient Extended | Homestuck (Sound Test))

"Impresionante. ¿Verdad?" dijo Punk. "Seguramente se preguntan por qué está lleno de agua si estamos en Hotland. La respuesta es una sola: Este sector une tanto a las Cascadas como a Hotland."

"Pero…toda esta agua…" dijo Red. "¿De donde está saliendo?"

"No sé todos los detalles, pero me han dicho que una parte viene de las Cascadas, y el resto simplemente viene de otro lugar." respondió el roedor. "Nunca hemos sabido si estamos cerca de algún lugar de la superficie con mucha agua y que no esté relacionado con las Cascadas, así que no podemos afirmar nada de momento. Lo que sí puedo confirmar, es que esta zona fue una de las primeras en formar parte de CORE. Ahora que está abandonado, este lugar solamente tiene un propósito: Llevar el agua hasta la zona central de este para poder trabajarla y transformarla en energía."

" _Wow…"_ dijo Chara, mientras seguía observando la inmensa cantidad de agua que lentamente se movía por la extensa zona vacía a su alrededor. Ellos parecían estar justo en uno de los bordes, y afortunadamente había un camino estable que parecía seguir por un rato.

 _* Recuerdo que en algunas partes de Hotland, tuvimos que utilizar estos…particulares objetos para saltar de un lado a otro, y soltaban humo cada vez que eran usados. Tal vez el agua de esta zona es la que permite que ese, y muchos otros aparatos funcionen en toda el área._

 _* Frisk cree que es una alternativa muy viable._

"Vamos. No falta mucho." dijo Punk, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. El grupo nuevamente comenzó a seguir a su guía.

"Debo admitir que nunca presté mucha atención cuando el proyecto de CORE aún estaba en construcción." dijo Toriel, que seguía admirando el lugar. "Aún si este lugar está abandonado, sigue teniendo su belleza."

"Totalmente cierto mi reina." dijo Punk Hamster en un tono positivo.

 _* Frisk. Creo que este es el momento ideal para hacer que Punk nos de algunas respuestas. Tal vez podamos concluir algo sobre el asesino que mamá, Papyrus y Sans enfrentaron._

 _* Frisk está totalmente de acuerdo con la idea._

" _Punk. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto un par de cosas? Quise esperar porque no quería que Mettaton nos escuchara."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención del roedor.

"Claro. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

" _¿Qué más sabes del asesino que la Guardia Real está buscando?"_

"Mmmm…" Punk comenzó a pensar, y por su expresión, no parecía estar seguro de la respuesta.

" _Es importante."_ dijo Chara.

"Pues no mucho." respondió el roedor. "Además de lo que ya saben ustedes, dijo una que otra cosa sin sentido antes y mientras luchamos."

 _* Cualquier cosa sin sentido puede ser algo totalmente lógico para nosotros._

" _No importa. Incluso sus palabras nos sirven,"_ dijo Chara. _"Por lo menos así tendremos una idea de qué tipo de ser es él. Cómo piensa o cómo actúa. Patrones de comportamiento. Todos sirve."_

"Veamos…" comenzó a decir Punk. "Cuando estábamos en el bar, Grills y yo estábamos hablando justamente de él, y lo peligroso que podría ser si seguía matando. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a atacar a todo el mundo. El bastardo estaba oculto haciéndose pasar por otro cliente más."

Punk Hamster soltó un suspiro que parecía indicar derrota.

"Como dije antes, Grills y yo fuimos los únicos que no murieron allí dentro. El resto…nunca logró llegar a la puerta, ni a una ventana…"

 _* No son pocos los que visitaban el bar de Grillby. Al menos puedo entender la razón de que Punk esté triste._

 _* Frisk también lamenta las perdidas._

"Luego de eso, Sans y Papyrus llegaron. El asesino reveló su nombre, diciendo también algo de que el que tenía antes ya estaba ocupado, o algo así.

 _* ¿Ocupado? ¿Cómo si alguien…ya estuviera usando su antiguo nombre?_

"Antes de que lo olvide...su nombre es Ammonia Gale." dijo Punk.

" _Ammonia Gale…"_ dijo Chara, quedando pensativo por unos segundos. _"Debo admitir que un nombre como ese no sería raro aquí en el Subterráneo."_

"Me sorprende que les haya siquiera hablado." dijo Toriel. "Cuando luchamos contra él, no dijo ni una sola palabra."

"Sans también se quejó de lo mismo." dijo Punk, volviendo a su tarea de recordar los hechos que ocurrieron hace poco en Snowdin. "Empezó a balbucear cosas de que le agradaba este mundo, que aquí si era matar o morir, y que todos aquí estamos retorcidos y que en general le resultaba interesante."

 _* ! ! !_

Chara no detuvo su paso, pero por un momento su expresión había cambiado por completo, aunque logró volver a su expresión usual para no llamar la atención de nadie.

 _* Mundo…matar o morir…interesante…_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se calme._

 _* Lo lamento Frisk…pero me temo…que esas palabras…son del estilo que anteriormente habría dicho con total seguridad…en la última línea de tiempo._

 _* Frisk dice que con esto ya no pueden descartar al asesino como el ser que la estrella les advirtió._

 _* Así es. Los deseos de matar y dominar. La antigua determinación que me alimentaba…_

"Luego de eso…pasamos directamente a la lucha." siguió el roedor. "El tipo es duro. Si hasta le clavé un cuchillo en su cabeza, y aún con eso tuvo la energía suficiente para escapar de nosotros."

Punk demostró un enojo notable al cambiar su expresión.

"La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte. No me gusta que alguien que no se preocupa de nuestras vidas esté suelto por ahí."

"Un pensamiento que comparto por completo." dijo Toriel. "Espero que Papyrus…y no puedo creer que diga esto, pero también Sans…estén bien. Sabemos que el asesino escapó, pero… ¿A dónde?"

"La capitana Undyne no estará para nada contenta cuando sepa de esto." dijo Red. "Me atrevo a decir que cazar al asesino será su primera opción."

"Wow…las cosas se están moviendo a un ritmo exagerado." dijo Flowey, llamando la atención del resto del grupo. "Considerando nuestro objetivo…no lo encuentro una mera coincidencia."

" _Concuerdo con Flowey."_ dijo Chara. _"Sin embargo, no debemos perder tiempo en tratar de averiguarlo. Ahora, nuestro objetivo tiene otras prioridades."_

"¡Hey!" dijo Punk con un tono positivo. "Ya estamos llegando."

El grupo estuvo caminando un par de minutos más, mientras seguían admirando la cueva, los aparatos viejos y polvorientos que eran la maquinaria antigua de Hotland, y el gigantesco e interminable tamaño del agua que estaba moviéndose hacia la zona central de Hotland.

Finalmente, el grupo llegó hasta lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, ya que una imponente muralla de roca estaba al frente de ellos. Exceptuando a Punk Hamster, Chara y el resto se habría preguntado cómo seguir, de no ser por la puerta metálica que estaba al centro, o al menos Chara pensó que era una puerta. Era una especie de muralla lisa y metálica, que le recordó mucho a la puerta de la casa de Alphys.

Punk caminó unos cuantos pasos al frente, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

"¡Madame!" gritó Punk, llamando la atención del grupo. "He regresado. Y traigo invitados."

 _* ¿Madame?_

 _* Frisk tampoco entiende a quién se refiere._

Pasaron un par de segundos sin que nada ocurriera, pero luego, y sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo que Chara volviera a recordar la casa de Alphys.

 _* Espero que mis pensamientos sean mera coincidencia._

 _* Frisk cree en Punk Hamster._

 _* Esperemos que tu confianza esté en lo correcto Frisk._

Punk comenzó a avanzar, y sin perder tiempo, entró al lugar. Chara iba a dar el paso para indicarle al grupo que debían avanzar, pero Toriel con su brazo detuvo el movimiento del pequeño.

" _¿Mamá?"_ preguntó Chara, un tanto confundido.

"No sabemos qué es lo que hay al interior." dijo Toriel. "No he descartado la posibilidad de que todo sea una elaborada trampa de Mettaton o Alphys."

"Por mucho que odie admitirlo, es una posibilidad." agregó Red. "Será mejor que estés alerta. Nosotros también lo estaremos. Te protegeremos con nuestra vida de ser necesario."

"¡Yo también!" dijo Flowey, más decidido que de costumbre. "Ya hemos llegado hasta este punto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, y no dejaremos que tu esfuerzo termine en nada."

Toriel le ofreció su mano a Chara, indicando que ella estaría adelante para protegerlo. Red inmediatamente se posicionó atrás del pequeño para cuidar desde atrás. Flowey tenía la ventaja de poder observar a su alrededor libremente debido a su posición en la mochila de Chara.

" _Será mejor avanzar ahora, o Punk comenzará a preocuparse."_ dijo Chara.

Y con esto, el grupo ingresó al lugar desconocido.

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

" _Este lugar… ¿Acaso es…?"_ comenzó a preguntar Chara en voz alta.

"Realmente…no esperaba ver esto." dijo Toriel, un tanto sorprendida.

"Ni yo." agregó Red. "No es algo que pensara ver en el Subterráneo."

"No me lo creo. ¿Desde cuándo que este lugar existe?" preguntó Flowey.

Punk Hamster comenzó a reír ante las reacciones del grupo.

"¿Acaso pensaron que era una trampa? Aunque pensándolo bien…no los culpo si eso fue lo que creyeron. De todas maneras, gracias por seguirme y darme la oportunidad."

BGM: watch?v=go0BK5IG8nE (Undertale OST - Shop (MTT Hotel) Extended)

Cuando Chara y los demás entraron, se toparon con una vista muy particular. El interior era un completo contraste en comparación al exterior del lugar. El sitio parecía ser como una casa, con paredes, muebles y varios objetos diferentes decorando el lugar, con un colorido general de color oscuro, y que Chara recuerda haber en algún lado. También había sillas y mesas, como si fuera algún tipo de restaurante o lugar de reunión. Algo que también llamó la atención de todos, era que varios monstruos estaban reunidos allí, charlando tranquilamente.

 _* Esos monstruos…me recuerdan a los que estaban en el Hotel MTT._

 _* Frisk le confirma que varios son de hecho los monstruos que siempre veían en el hotel._

 _* Tal vez estoy en lo correcto, y este lugar…_

"¿Sorprendidos? Apuesto a que sí." dijo Punk Hamster.

En este punto, los monstruos que estaban charlando entre sí, notaron a Punk Hamster…y luego al particular grupo que estaba reunido en la entrada.

Esto hizo que todo el mundo detuviera sus actividades.

Chara caminó un par de pasos al frente. Claramente la idea de una trampa fue descartada completamente.

" _Es un refugio…"_ dijo finalmente el pequeño.

 _* Algo me dice que este es el refugio de Muffet del que nos hablaron._

 _* Frisk dice que todo parece indicar que es cierto._

"¡Correcto!" dijo el roedor, mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda en señal de aprobación. "Varios monstruos han estado viviendo sus días aquí."

Antes de que alguno del grupo pudiera preguntar otra cosa, Punk se les adelantó.

"Entiendo que todos tienen preguntas, pero antes debemos atender un asunto importante." dijo el roedor, para luego observar a los monstruos que ahora estaban completamente atentos al grupo de Chara.

"Es…es un…humano."

"¿¡Punk Hamster trajo un humano!?"

"¿¡Qué está haciendo aquí!?"

"Oh no…si el rey Asgore lo encuentra…"

"¡Será el fin!"

Chara, Toriel, Red y Flowey aún no salían por completo de la sorpresa, sobre todo Chara. En todo lo que va del viaje, la situación casi siempre era peor a como él y Frisk lo recordaban. Mayor violencia, mayor oscuridad. Una mayor cantidad de muertos, y un reinado de terror.

Esto, sin embargo, es un completo contraste a todo eso. Los monstruos se veían tranquilos. Seguros. A salvo.

"Les pido que no se alarmen." dijo Punk Hamster, dirigiéndose a los monstruos del lugar. "Si. Es un humano, y ya sabemos lo que significa, pero no está solo. Tiene a monstruos de buen corazón a su lado, y además, yo también estoy cumpliendo un deber de cuidarlo. De hecho, es una orden que no puedo ignorar, ya que vino de alguien que no podemos decirle que no, y por una muy buena razón."

Punk entonces mostró con su brazo derecho a Toriel.

"Damas y caballeros…Toriel Dreemurr. Reina del Subterráneo."

No pasó ni un solo segundo, para que la reacción fuera notada por Chara y el resto. El grupo de monstruos que estaba en el lugar se arrodilló de inmediato, demostrando su respeto sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Sé que todos tienen preguntas, pero primero debemos arreglar un asunto con Madame." dijo Punk Hamter, para luego mirar a Chara.

"Muy bien peque. Espero que estés listo para lo que viene."

Mientras el grupo de Chara y Punk Hamster avanzaba, el pequeño comenzó a pensar en lo que el roedor le acaba de decir, y obviamente comenzó a discutirlo con su inseparable compañero.

 _* Estar listo para lo que viene… ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso sabe algo que nosotros no?_

 _* Frisk dice que tal vez tenga más información respecto a la misión que ellos tienen._

 _* ¿Será posible? ¿Qué acaso Punk también sabe de nuestra procedencia? Considerando que conoce a Chang, no es una idea descabellada, pero sigue siendo solo una posibilidad._

 _* Frisk dice como dato aparte, que realmente se alegra de que el refugio no haya sido encontrado._

 _* Creo que puedo estar de acuerdo en eso también…aunque hay algo que me está molestando desde hace un rato, y es la puerta de la entrada. Se veía casi como una de las puertas en la casa de Alphys. ¿Acaso…ella construyo esa puerta también?_

 _* Frisk entiende la preocupación de Chara, pero si no los han descubierto, debe ser por una razón específica._

 _* Nuevamente no tenemos toda la información para tener una conclusión definitiva. Será mejor arreglar eso lo antes posible._

Chara estaba tan enfocado en la charla con Frisk, que no pudo notar de inmediato que se habían detenido. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta una especie de oficina. Punk abrió suavemente la puerta, y todo el grupo avanzó al interior.

"¿Todo en orden por aquí Madame?" preguntó Punk.

"Todo en orden mi querido Punk. Aprecio tu interminable preocupación por el refugio."

La voz que respondió la pregunta procedía de una mujer que Frisk ya conocía. El resto lamentablemente no.

 _* Interesante…es una de las pocas que al parecer no ha cambiado para nada. Su actitud sigue siendo la misma que en la línea de tiempo anterior._

 _* Frisk está contento de que no hay un aparente cambio en ella._

 _* Esperemos que ese sea el caso Frisk. Debemos ser cuidadosos con cualquier monstruo en esta línea de tiempo._

" _Muffet."_

La voz de Chara llamó la atención del grupo, incluyendo a la chica araña que estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un escritorio. Toriel, Red y Flowey rápidamente entendieron que Chara ya sabía de ella.

Chara seguía observando a Muffet, comprobando nuevamente que nada ha cambiado en ella. Su vestimenta sigue siendo la misma. Su peinado es el mismo. No hay diferencia en su físico respecto a la Muffet de la línea de tiempo original, y en su escritorio, había una taza con té, y una particular dona que el pequeño ya conoce.

"Vaya. Veo que uno de tus invitados ya sabe de mí." dijo Muffet con un tono casi de cariño. "Considerando que es un humano, me parece algo sorprendente, si es que no imposible."

Muffet enfocó aún más su vista en Chara.

"Dime pequeño. ¿Existe una explicación satisfactoria para esto?"

Era el momento. Chara debía hablar, y comenzar con uno de los objetivos que la estrella le indicó.

" _Así es. Existe una razón."_ dijo Chara. _"Lamentablemente, no es algo que puedas entender. Al menos no de inmediato."_

"Ya veo…" dijo Muffet, aún tranquila, a pesar de la particular respuesta del pequeño. "A pesar de que Punk Hamster viene contigo, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que eres el último humano que el rey Asgore necesita para destruir la barrera. No pensé que un humano entraría a este refugio."

" _Temmie dijo que viniera a este lugar."_ dijo Chara. Estas palabras llamaron de inmediato la atención de Muffet. _"Chang, para ser precisos."_

"¿Chang te dijo que vinieras aquí?" preguntó Muffet, con cierto aire de curiosidad.

" _Así es. Ese era nuestro actual objetivo."_ dijo Chara, que ahora llamó la atención de Toriel y el resto. _"En el camino, tuvimos un encuentro con Mettaton, pero afortunadamente Punk Hamster nos encontró, y como hará de guardia temporalmente, decidió guiarnos. No sabía que nos traería al refugio, pero debo admitir que esto ha facilitado mucho las cosas, pues no sabía su ubicación, y mucho menos que estaba escondido."_

Muffet entonces suspiró, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

"Entonces…realmente es cierto." dijo la chica araña.

"Yo también lo creo." dijo Punk Hamster.

"¿Acaso nos estamos perdiendo de algo?" preguntó Toriel de inmediato. "Lo que menos quiero a estas alturas es que guarden secretos de nosotros.

"Mis disculpas mi reina." dijo Muffet, volviendo a enfocarse en Chara. "Es cierto que Chang nos avisó de tu llegada, aunque nunca especificó el cuándo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hayas venido…quiere decir que el resto de lo que me contó sobre ti también es cierto."

BGM -OFF-

" _¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?"_ preguntó el pequeño.

"Dijo…que tú no serias simplemente un humano que el rey Asgore necesita para destruir la barrera." dijo Muffet, comenzando a utilizar un tono un poco más serio, y que Chara notó, por lo que estaba comenzando a subir la guardia.

"Dijo que tú eras la clave para cambiar para siempre el Subterráneo, y a todos nosotros, que vivimos en esta prisión de violencia y muerte. Un cambio positivo. Un cambio que necesitamos desesperadamente."

Muffet entonces abrió un cajón que estaba en la parte baja de su escritorio, y procedió a sacar algo de este. Por un momento, Chara se preguntó que objeto en específico estaba sacando.

Sin embargo, cuando ella subió el objeto, dejándolo a la vista de todos...ninguno pudo reaccionar de inmediato.

Todos quedaron inmóviles. Tampoco lograban articular ni una sola palabra. Los más afectados fueron Chara y Toriel.

El objeto que Muffet dejó encima de su escritorio pasó a tener la mayor importancia en los pensamientos de Chara y Frisk.

Era una especie de frasco. Uno que ya han visto antes, y que conocen perfectamente, pues lo han visto varias veces durante los reinicios que han hecho en el pasado, y siempre los veían en el mismo lugar, y en la misma ocasión…

En la zona en donde estaba la barrera.

En la zona donde luchaban contra Asgore.

En la zona donde Flowey siempre cambiaba el mundo a su antojo.

…El objeto era un frasco, que en su interior contenía una fuente de poder, con una curiosa forma y característica.

Tenía la forma de un corazón…y era de color rojo.

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Cada vez nos acercamos más al momento que tanto quiero escribir (y me refiero a ambos fics. Este, y Fatum). Por ahora mantendré mi formato de ir de un capítulo de cada fic. Espero que ojalá la espera para los capítulos que siguen no sea tan larga.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


End file.
